Naruto the New Moon Rabbit
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Remake of Naruto the Moon Rabbit, this one being more up to date with the RWBY-verse.
1. Chapter 1 A Moon Rabbit

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - RWBY - I own neither**_  
 _ **Happy Halloween!**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

*Knock Knock Knock*

The knocking of a door could be heard all through out a rather well sized apartment.

"Who could that be?" A younger, 17 year old, boy wondered out loud as he got up from where he was sitting.

The boy was on the shorter side, being 5'6" in height with a well-built, but lean frame. He had muscle, but they were thin and leaned down muscle that were currently mostly hidden by a tight black pants and a long sleeved black shirt as well. The rest of his outfit was lying on the ground around him, orange and brown clothing visible among them. The boy had short, spiked up, blond hair that he kept trimmed to a respectable length... just barely in front of his eyes. His skin was a light peach color, and he had startling blue eyes. On each of his cheeks, he had three whisker marks.

Finally, on top of his head he bore two long _brown_ rabbit ears that, if they counted towards his height, would put him at nearly 7 feet tall... if they were sticking purely straight up.

Naruto Scarlatina.

The reason his first name and last name were different languages? His mother was a Rabbit Faunus from Menagerie, while his father was a Rabbit Faunus from Mistral.

Naruto walked across the hallway, because the knocking didn't stop the entire time. Naruto didn't really need to guess who that was once the knocking hadn't stopped after a few knocks. Even now, the annoying knocking was still going on.

Unlocking the door, he opened it.

Green.

"Hello Iron." Naruto greeted as he looked up towards the source of the green.

A 7 foot tall man, of the same age as Naruto, who had originally come from Mistral as well. The man had lighter skin than Naruto, but he was visibly bulky when it came to muscle. His muscles were bulging, and if it were not for a tight green jumpsuit he would break out of his own clothing. He had a black bowl hair cut, with the back of it growing out longer than the bowl cut in the front. The man had rounded eyes, with thicker lashes, and SUPER thick eyebrows that were impossible to not notice.

Iron Lee, son of Copper Lee, and grandson of Gold Lee.

Those of the Lee family always named their children after minerals that were closely related to a color.

"Hello my friend! Are you ready for the Costume Party!?" Iron shouted as he wrapped Naruto up into a tight man hug.

'This is why people think you are gay.' Naruto thought with a small roll of his eyes, but he was smiling lightly as he got out of Lee's tight hug like he usually did.

Naruto blinked.

"Did you forget about the party?" Iron asked Naruto, who nodded his head.

He wasn't exactly a _party bunny_.

"I think I will just sit this out." Naruto mentioned as he looked into his apartment. He was still packing up his stuff for Beacon in the coming month. This was only a temporary apartment that he had gotten away from his family while he was getting ready to attend Beacon. Now that he was about to go to Beacon, he was packing up all of his things.

Iron placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My bunny companion, I believe a party is just the thing you need to help with your shyness! It will bring your youthful blood to a boil! I even got you a costume!" Iron shouted as he reached behind himself, and he pulled out one of two costumes. One was obviously for Iron, the size was too massive for Naruto, while the second one was clearly for Naruto.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"How do you know my pants size?" Naruto asked when his keen eyes noticed that Iron had perfectly gotten a costume that would fit him.

"Your mother told me." Iron commented instantly.

...

"Fine, I'll go." Naruto spoke with a sigh of defeat. If his mother knew of this party, and wanted him to go to it, then it would seem that Naruto had little choice. Naruto grabbed the costume, and Iron closed the door behind him. Naruto looked at Iron, and narrowed his eyes at the excitable giant.

Iron turned around, and started to undress himself so that he could change into his costume as well.

Naruto didn't like undressing with anyone, even other men, around him.

"I will give you privacy my shy friend. Seeing as we are eternally bound rivals, I chose our costumes based on that!" Iron shouted as he started to step into a very large fur-suit. The suit covered his entire body, and added claws to his hands and feet. His body was covered in brown fur, and he slung a wolf head hoodie over his head.

Naruto took off his shirt and pants, standing in his orange boxers, before he slid on black pants... of a different style, and he put on a white button up shirt and a red vest on over that. Finally, over the red vest he put on a black jacket, and he tied a black and red cape on over his shoulders.

A Werewolf (Iron) and a Vampire (Naruto).

Naruto stuck the top hat on over his ears, so that they were completely cover up, and he finished it off by placing fake fangs in his mouth. Sticking them to his canines, they weren't the childish fake teeth, they stuck to the mouth with a little bit of teeth putty.

"I'm done... and this looks-" Naruto muttered to himself as he tried to find the right words for how he felt about his own costume.

"Amazing! Your lean frame brings the best out of that costume!" Iron shouted out with two thumbs up.

"... lame was what I was going to say. I don't like being the center of attention." Naruto said with his eyes showing he was uncomfortable with this. He didn't even like parties, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about being picked on for his long rabbit ears. Why couldn't have gotten something like his eldest sister... she didn't have rabbit ears, she simply had a fluffy tail, something she easily hid with a large shirt. It didn't attract attention even when she was not hiding it... which she never did.

Naruto didn't hide his rabbit ears either, but in a party he was pretty sure people might not like that a faunus would be attending.

Iron always tried to push him into social events.

"Anyway!" Iron shouted as he placed an arm on Naruto's shoulder and started to walk them towards the door. "It is time you and I go to that party!" Iron continued to shout out.

"This is going to-" Naruto grumbled.

 **-Another Location-**

"-an awesome party!" A young woman shouted out with a giant grin on her face as she raised both of her hands up into the air. She had very long blond, wavy hair with a single strand sticking up on top of it. Her eyes were a lilac color, and she had soft peach skin in color. She was about 5'8" in height, and she had a toned down lean body. She had wide hips, a thin waist, and a very large chest _(boobs)_.

She wore a high cut red dress with a V cut out of the top so that her cleavage was much more easily visible. It had no straps to the dress, and it came down halfway between her crotch and knees. It had black lace on the bottom of it, and a black bow tied around her waist. She had a short black cape over her shoulders, and she had painted her nails black just for this party. She had fake vampire fangs in, and a small tophat on her head, with small mask over her eyes in the shape of a bat's wings.

"Yaaaaaang, I don't even like parties, why do I have to go?" A younger, shorter girl complained.

She was different than the first girl. She stood barely above 5 feet tall, and she had short black hair that turned red as it went to the tips. It was longer on the right side, and she had moon-like pale skin, and silver eyes. She was more petite than her more bodacious sister. Of course, her body was mostly covered by a furry wolf costume, and she wore a red hood over the costume with the hood hanging off of her.

Yang Xiao Long, and her younger sister Ruby Rose.

"Uh, duh, Dad would have _never_ let me go if we both didn't go... I _barely_ convinced him that this was good to wear." Yang said as she gestured towards her outfit. She was a sexy Vampire, and she planned on making the blood rush at the party.

The blood rush to the dicks of men.

It might look revealing, but it was no more revealing than the clothes that she usually wore anyway, which was why her father let her wear it. The only reason this was sexier, was because it was a dress and not her fighting cloths.

Her normal clothes said "I'm sexy and WILL kick your teeth in".  
Her current cloths said "I'm sexy, and I put out".

She didn't plan on putting out, but she wanted her clothing to say that she did. She liked the attention, she loved being the center of attention at all times.

"At least the costume is cute." Ruby said as she spun around in her giant wolf puppy costume.

She didn't like being the center of attention, or having attention on her at all for that matter. She was just doing this because Yang needed her so that she could go to the party.

"Maybe we can find you a cutie who could be your first crush... maybe some love at first sight eh?" Yang teased Ruby with a nudge, the two of them walking towards a parked motorcycle, they were just about to ride to the party location.

Ruby scoffed.

"My only love is Cresent Rose... and you don't even believe in stuff like love at first sight." Ruby couldn't help but scoff a second time.

She could only seeing herself like a guy who was the exact opposite of her sister.

"True, love at first sight? Pffffft, as if something like that will ever happen to me. If I ever become googly eyed over somebody, hit me." Yang laughed as she told Ruby that statement. She had heard rumors of people falling in love at first sight, and then becoming super shy around their love.

Apparently, love could change a person.

Even more somebody who was inexperienced in falling in love.

"Okay then, I'll be sure to hit you." Ruby said to her sister with a smile.

She couldn't wait to hit Yang.

"I'm not going to fall in love." Yang told her sister, deadpan style, at how she seemed to think that somebody like her would fall in love at first sight.

She would believe that when she saw it.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **This is a Remake of Naruto the Moon Rabbit, in order to celebrate one of the holidays I enjoy a lot.**

 **TITS! - The Members of Tits will be Changing, and Their Goal Will be Changing in This Story.  
Naruto's Semblence will be Changing as well.  
**

 **The art for this story was made by Animelvr975.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Hurt Rabbit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Thank you, thick hat...' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to ignore the super loud music trying to attack his hearing. Thanks to the large hat, which had padding on the inside of it, a lot of the loud music from the party was being blocked out.

The "Monster Party" was a simple Vale celebration.

A lot of similar parties were going on all over the city, because this was the day that people would unwind and allow themselves to appreciate the comforts of modern society. You dressed as monsters from myth, to remind themselves that there were more scary things in the world. The constant threat of the Grimm, and many other things, monsters that didn't exist to them (or that they believed didn't exist) was something that they would use to take a load off.

It was a nice little party theme.

"Whooooo! This party is super YOUTHFUL!" Iron screamed as he danced right next to Naruto, dancing in the most lame way that he could dance.

All he did was move up and down, while swinging his arms up and down as well.

People were staring at Iron.

"Heeeeeeeeeh." Naruto sighed and looked away from his friend with red cheeks. He was actually embarassed of his friend's horrible dancing. It was quite annoying, and frightening, for him to be so close to the person who was the center of attention. He didn't even enjoy parties, so this alone was a bit of a chore for him. He was only doing it because his mother seemed to want him to go, and Iron was his best and only friend other than his family... and his pet.

He loved his pet a lot.

Iron moved closer to the middle of the dance floor, where a lot of people were gathering together.

"This is the springtime of youth, so let your movements run WILD!"

Yep, that was Iron for you.

'Gross...' Naruto thought as he looked at some of the snacks on the table. Slices of ham on top of cheese and crackers.

He could do without the ham.

He might as well get something to drink while he had the chance. Seeing as Iron was going to be dancing for awhile. He would find a nice, secluded place to stand so that nobody would bother him hopefully. Then when Iron tired himself out of partying, they could leave and he would be done with this entire scene. All of the different people and scents were very disorienting for him, and nerve wrecking.

There were a few people by the punch bowl, it would be an easy matter for him to go and silently get some punch, and leave without them talking to him.

"Hey Babe, you want to come back to my place? You and I could have a good time."

'Such a lame pick-up line.' Naruto thought as he walked by a grown man trying to pick up a girl a few years younger than he was. The girl was in a Werewolf costume, with color changing hair from black to red, with silver eyes. She was a little cutie, but not exactly the type of person Naruto talked to... then again, he didn't really talk to anyone for that matter now that he thought about it.

"I'm actually just waiting for my sister, she is on the dance floor." Ruby said as she tried to gently let the guy down.

He was a little bit drunk, she could smell it on his breath.

"Don't be like that, she can come too... Don't sisters share everything these days? I bet the three of us could have a lot of fun." The older man, maybe around 19 or 20, said as he got closer to Ruby. He reached out and grabbed a drink from the table, before he reached out to give it to Ruby. "Here, you look thirsty." He said with a _kind_ smile on his face.

Ruby took the drink, while Naruto poured himself his own drink right next to them, without them really noticing him.

'He is so drunk.' Naruto thought when he smelled the alchohol on the man. The man was not in his right state of mind to be doing anything. He had gotten himself drunk to the point that he was just a walking penis.

Ruby hesitantly took the cup.

"Thanks... I was kind of thirsty." Ruby said, and the man stared at her awkwardly. She looked away from him for a moment, he was blocking off her path away from the table, while also making it so that the guy dressed as a Vampire next to her was blocking off the other path. The only path away from him would be to go straight to the dance floor, and she didn't like dancing.

Nervously, she prepared to sip from the cup.

'... I smell...' Naruto started in his mind as he looked at Ruby, and he walked towards her a step. He reached out and placed his hand on top of the glass.

"Hey punk, let the girl take a drink. You don't want her to be thirsty do you?" The man spoke harshly as he pushed up against Naruto's shoulder with his hand.

Naruto's hand remained on top of Ruby's cup.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but his cheeks turned a little red and he closed his mouth without saying anything. He looked towards the ground, unable to say anything now that people were starting to stare at him. Naruto pushed down on the cup, and Ruby lowered it away from her mouth and looked at Naruto with a curious glance.

"Dr... drugs..." Naruto muttered lowly.

Ruby gasped and looked at the cup the man had handed her. She threw the cup into the nearby trashcan, and looked at the grimacing man in shock, and with some anger, at how he had tried to drug her.

"You jerk! You tried to drug me!" Ruby shouted out.

The man looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Hey, hey, hey... quiet... I wasn't drugging you. I just gave you a cup... how do you know this punk isn't lying? Kind of suspicious, you going to say something punk." The man pushed up against Naruto, and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He pushed Naruto a few steps back, and Naruto looked away from those intense, anger filled eyes.

He didn't like being stared at like that.

He was shy, timid, and afraid of new people... but even with his fears, he refused to allow somebody, even a stranger, to get drugged if he could put a stop to it. He refused to allow somebody else to become a victim of crime if he could help it, and he could help it. At the same time, while he would try and help... he still had trouble talking and explaining the situation.

'How did he know about the drugs?' Ruby thought as she looked at the punch bowl.

Wait, didn't that man grab a punch cup... there were no cups laid out. All of the people had to pour their own punch, but this man already had a cup of punch prepared for her.

He was trying to drug her!

"What? You want to keep lying tough guy! Want to try and make me look bad in front of this beautiful young lady some more! Come on, do something!" The man pushed Naruto up further back, and Naruto didn't make eye contact with him.

"Hey, stop that, he didn't do anything to you!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed the man's arm.

He swung his hand at Ruby, getting ready to backhand her across the face. He was drunk, and his emotions were extremely wild, as were his violence tendencies. Ruby looked at the hand getting closer to her.

"Guh!"

It didn't hit her, instead it hit Naruto when he moved to stand in front of Ruby. Naruto's back hit Ruby though, and knocked her onto her butt. His cheek was red from the hit, while Ruby looked up at Naruto in surprise for taking that hit for her without saying a word. He just looked away from the man, and Ruby, right at the ground.

He didn't say a thing.

"Ah... Don't hit..." Naruto didn't get to finish talking.

"Hah! You have rabbit ears! What a freak! Are these even real?" The man laughed at Naruto, the slap to the face having knocked Naruto's hat off. His rabbit ears standing up tall, the man unable to ignore them now.

Naruto turned red in humiliation.

People's attention started to shift towards them, and Naruto could hear what they were saying. This ears twitching when he listened to what the people were speaking about.

"Look a Faunus."  
"Is he attacking that man?"  
"The man must have seen him going after that girl and stopped him."

Naruto looked down at the ground when the finger of blame was starting to get pointed to him as more and more people started to talk. He didn't get to listen much longer when his ear was grabbed, harshly, and gripped even more roughly.

"Ah!?" Naruto reached up and tried to get the hang pulling at his ear to let go. The grip just tightened, and Naruto was shoved into the snack table. His body pushed the table over, and his head landed in the punch bowl, before the entire thing spilled on the ground.

Ruby stood up and ran towards the dance floor.

"... Shit, she left... Damn, this is your fault I'm not getting laid you little shit. Why don't you and I have a little talk eh?" The man spoke as he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto grunted and took the hit. "Not going to do anything? Here I thought you Faunus were all a bunch of animals... I guess even animals know their place."

Naruto just looked away from the man, and started to get up. When Naruto got up, he turned away and started to walk away.

The girl was gone, so there was no reason for him to stay anymore.

'I'm not an animal...' Naruto thought to himself.

He refused to give the man the violence that he wanted. If he let the man see that he got to him, the man would win.

"Coward, so Faunus are cowards as well as beasts! Don't you just ignore me!" The man called out at Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond.

Gritting his teeth, seeing that he wasn't getting Naruto to react the way he wanted, walked towards Naruto and pulled his fist back. With all of his might, he punched Naruto right in the back of his head. Naruto was knocked to the ground with his forehead hitting the concrete floor. Naruto grunted in pain when he skid a little, having been stunned by the hit to the head.

The music stopped.

"... Fight... fight... fight." A lone woman started to chant, and a few people looked at her, before more people started to chant along with her.

"Fight... Fight... Fight..."

"Heh..." The man grinned when he saw that the general crowd was on his side in this. He raised his hands up in the air, while Naruto stood and started to walk away again.

He refused to fight.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Where do you think you are going!" The man shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and pulled him back towards him. Naruto gagged when his shirt pushed up against the front of his throat for a second, and he was spun around just in time to see the fist that hit him in the cheek. He spun, but kept his balance, but his back landed against the crowd of people that were surrounding them.

Naruto was pushed back towards the man, the circle of people not letting Naruto leave the fight even if he wanted to.

"Hey jerk! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Yang was not a happy girl as she stomped towards the crowd of people, and pushed them aside one by one, with Ruby following close behind her. Ruby knew that she wasn't much of a fighter without her weapon, so she brought the person who she knew would be able to stop the situation. So she marched up to the man with red eyes and pulled her fist back... and she slugged the man in the jaw.

He went _flying_ up and away, slamming through a window and out the building, needless to say the crowd started to scatter when the window shattered.

"Are you okay? He hit you a lot." Ruby asked as she rushed over to Naruto, and he turned around and started to walk away from her.

The party was over.

"My rival! I'm so sorry that I did not notice your situation earlier! Are you okay!?" Iron pushed through the people as they started to run out of the building. He saw Naruto had a bruise on his cheek, and he could tell that Naruto was not happy... with his hat off, it was clear that somebody had attacked Naruto because he was a faunus, and that like always Naruto refused to fight back.

So he grabbed Naruto, and picked him up with ease, looking over his face... and he could see blood dripping down the right side.

When Naruto's head hit the concrete floor, he had cut himself.

"Put me down Iron... I'm fine... fine." Naruto repeated himself, talking more to himself than to Iron at this time, and Iron put Naruto down. "Coming here was a bad idea." Naruto muttered to himself as he started to walk away, with Iron following behind him.

"Thank you!"

"Huh?" Iron asked as he looked to see Ruby looking towards Naruto, and Naruto stopping moving, but he didn't turn around to see Ruby.

"I mean... thanks for... you know. I would have been drugged if you hadn't stopped me from drinking the punch. I owe you big for that." Ruby said with a truly thankful tone. Yang started to walk towards Naruto with a frown on her face. She was happy that Naruto had helped her sister and all, but the least that he could do was face the girl when she was giving him a heartfelt thanks.

Yang wanted to thank him as well for saving her sister, but it was hard to do when the guy wouldn't even look at them.

"Hey, she is saying thanks, the least you can do-" Yang started off as she grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around.

Her heart skipped a beat.

When she turned him around, she got a look at his face... his eyes... his nose... his cheeks... his entire face. She could see his bashful, timid expression... her heart skipped a beat, and then started to beat faster than before as her own cheeks started to turn a shade of red. She stopped talking, and Naruto looked down at the ground when she refused to let go of his shoulder. Her grip on him getting even tighter than before as she studied every inch of his face... and looked as deeply as she could in his eyes, even as they looked down at the ground.

She took it all in, as the world slowed down for her.

"Please let go..." Naruto lowly said to her, his voice barely above a whisper, and Iron looked between Naruto and Yang.

"...is... give... number." Yang finished with a growing smile on her face, and she said the first thing that came to her mind, without even trying to filter her words.

"I have to go." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away from the strange girl, who seconds after meeting him, started to act weird.

"Sorry about him, he is super shy. He doesn't mean any harm, he has trouble talking to new people. I'm sure you both are very youthful girls. Wait up for me my eternal rival!" Iron shouted as he chased after Naruto.

The party was over, no reason to stay any longer after all.

...

'Is give me your number? What the hell is wrong with me? I couldn't even say the full pick up line.' Yang asked herself as she watched the faunus leave with her red cheeks starting to dim a little. "Will I ever see you again?!" Yang shouted out to Naruto, her hands moving up around her mouth.

Naruto looked back at her for a moment.

Her heart skipped a beat again, her blush returning back to her cheeks full force.

"Thanks again for helping me! I hope to see you again!" Ruby called out to Naruto, and Iron looked down at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto turned away from the girls and walked away even faster.

'Being thanked feels nice, doesn't it?' Iron thought to himself as he looked at Naruto, who didn't even seem to notice the small smile that graced his own face. His cheeks were red, both from him getting hit, and from a small blush.

Naruto was embarassed, in a good way, thanks to Ruby thanking him, and no doubt in Iron's mind that Naruto was feeling a happy feeling in his gut.

"What are your names?" Yang asked Iron, and she looked directly at Naruto when she said it, even though Naruto was still walking away.

"They call me Iron Lee... and this is my eternal rival and best friend... Hey, wait up for me Naruto!?" Iron shouted when he noticed that Naruto hadn't stopped walking, and was nearly out of the building. He ran after Naruto and the two of them left the building together.

Yang smiled with red cheeks.

"NarutOW!?" Yang shouted when Ruby punched her in the face, and she looked at her sister with a shocked look. "What the hell!?" Yang called out loudly, and Ruby smiled at her with a superior, smug, smirk.

"How does love at first sight feel?" Ruby asked, and Yang stopped and looked towards the exit where Naruto walked out of. Ruby could only smile, since she knew Yang her entire life, she could tell when Yang acted strange... and she could tell that Yang was sending Naruto a very... love filled look that she never gave anyone. Not family love, but a special kind of love that she had seen their mother give their father a few times.

A tender love.

Yang had fallen in love at first sight.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **1\. Naruto is not weak, he just refused to use violence when he does not truly have to use it.  
2\. Just because Yang falls in love with Naruto, does not mean that the pairing will be Naruto/Yang.  
3\. Don't even bother complaining about the shy Naruto, complaints won't change a thing.  
4\. Don't try and say that Yang is only attracted to Naruto's looks, and her feelings are shallow. Only an idiot, who doesn't know what Love At First Sight ACTUALLY is would say something like that. Love at First Sight, and Lust at First Sight, are very different things.  
5\. Finally, I changed Naruto's Semblence... and lets say it fits Naruto even better now.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hard Rabbit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Are you forgetting who I am? I am more than willing to break a character's heart, or kill them**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _"Yang... be gentle."_

 _Yang looked down at her partner with a seductive smile on her face, her lips every so slightly turned upwards as she sat on top of the stomach of her lover. She was not wearing her panties, but her bra was still on her breasts, a lacy yellow bra with a bumblebee on the right nipple. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, and she had her hand on his stomach as she blocked his view of her vagina with her arm._

 _She had her hand on those defined abs._

 _Her partner had his hands in front of his mouth, and was bashfully looking away from her with his cheeks a deep red color._

 _"I'm not gentle babe, but you will like it." Yang whispered as she leaned down and nippled on one of his long rabbit ears, and she enjoyed the smell of his shampoo from the fur on his ears. She moved her hips lower, and she watched as he turned his face away from her, eyes closed, as she ran her tongue down the side of his face, before she nibbled on his neck. "Say it babe." Yang whispered with a voice of nothing but seduction, affection, and love as she looked to the side and looked at those eyes._

 _Those blue eyes, the deepness and emotion in them._

 _Those whisker marks, that added to his charm._

 _Those red cheeks, which showed his embarassment over the situation. She loved every part of his face, nothing was left out, not a single detail._

 _"I... I love you Yang." He said to her, and she started to get back up and smiled down at him, before she moved her hands onto his pecs._

 _"Now tell me what you want me to do babe." Yang stated, and she leaned down to bite down on his neck._

Yang's eyes snapped open as she jerked up into a sitting position, her cheeks burning red as her hands reached up to hold her face. Her breathing was heavy as she moved her hand from her cheek, down to her breast. She could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears as well.

"Haaaah... hooooooooo." Yang released a deep breath as she tried to cool her hot body. Her heartbeat started to slowly slow down, going back to the point where she could no longer feel it pounding at her ears. Her cheeks stayed pink, but overall, she was calming down quite a bit. She laid back down on her bed and placed the top of her hand against her forehead, staring up at the ceiling.

The door opened, and Ruby came into the room in her pajamas as well, holding a cup of white fluid (milk) with her, and a white mustache on her upper lip.

Yang glanced over at the digital clock.

 _1:12 AM_

"What are you doing awake Ruby?" Yang asked as she turned her face away from Ruby. It was dark, so Ruby shouldn't be able to see her cheeks that well, but Yang didn't want to draw attention to it if Ruby turned the light on. At the moment, the only source of light in the room was the moonlight coming through the window.

Yang grimaced when she noticed that she was sweating, the dream having affected her enough to send her into this state in real life.

Ruby nearly dropped her milk.

"Oh! You're awake!... I was just thirsty... Why are you awake? You normally sleep like a log?" Ruby asked right back as she walked over to her own bed.

She and Yang shared a room.

"... I'm thirsty." Yang said back to Ruby, not willing to lie to her, but she didn't want to tell her the entire truth either.

The last _week_ all of her dreams had been about _him_. The boy she had seen, the one who saved Ruby from getting drugged (and more than likely raped) at the party. His cute little nose, those expressive blue eyes, the blond spiked hair, the slightly peach tanned skin, those adorable whisker marks. The way he seemed so shy, but was still willing to stand up for Ruby, her flesh and blood, and took a beating for Ruby... She never knew a shy person could have such strength in their eyes.

She had fallen in love... hard.

She had sex dreams before, she was a young woman who was sure of her own sexuality. She had sex dreams, but usually those dreams had men and women who she did not know. She didn't see their faces, and she didn't remember those dreams. She didn't really have crushes, and she had seen many hot men and women before... but this was different.

When she looked at him... she had seen herself building a _future_ with him.

"I bet you are." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

...

"Did you just make a sex joke?" Yang surprisingly asked with wide eyes as she looked at Ruby. Ruby looked surprised as well.

"That was a sex joke? I just mean you have been _obsessing_ with that rabbit faunus guy lately. You think I didn't notice you have been drawing his face in your mashes potatoes." Ruby pointed out. She had noticed that Yang had been obsessing over the guy, though she didn't understand a thing about love herself... other than family love.

The guy seemed nice enough though, not the worst person Yang could love.

Yang was still just staring at Ruby, before shaking her head.

"Yeah... I wish I could see him again... I didn't make a good first impression. Uuuh, love sucks... I got these butterflies in my belly... so not funny." Yang complained as she laid back down and put her hand on her stomach. When she thought of actually speaking to that boy in real life, she got a tight spot in her stomach, and her throat felt like it was being squeezed. She felt super nervous about how he would take seeing her again.

Ruby looked at the tall hat sitting on the shelf.

Naruto, Ruby remembered the large man saying the name at some point, forgot the hat part of his costume. Ruby looked at Yang, before she smiled.

She had a plan.

"Why don't you give him his hat back?" Ruby asked as she pointed out the hat to her sister.

Yang stared at the hat.

"That... why are you trying to help me?" Yang questioned with a narrowed brow. The plan could work, as in she would have a reason to find Naruto, but she didn't know _why_ a girl who had no interest in relationships was going to help her out. Ruby liked fighting and violence more than dates and kisses.

Ruby smiled widely in response.

"It is super romantic! Just like in the fairy tales you read to me as a kid! Fall in love, return your love's lost item, and get married! Happily ever after!" Ruby almost, _almost_ , shouted out were it not for the fact that it was still late at night and their father was asleep.

She loved those kinds of stories, and to see one play out before her very eyes would be just fantastic.

 _Her sister_ had fallen in love at first sight! It was the beginning to a great love story, a story that she would be able to watch as it unfolded. She would be able to see the ups and downs, be there for Yang, and help her get the guy! She would be the ultimate Wingwoman, helping her sister land her man!

'She is gone... but the idea isn't bad. At least I can see him, and talk to him again.' Yang thought with a slowly growing smile on her face, picking up the hat and holding it on her lap. Ruby was still gushing to herself on her own bed, so Yang was going to ignore her being a total spaz while she could. 'Yeah! This could work!' Yang thought as she jumped up and started to go towards their closet.

Time to get dressed, she was too excited to sleep, so she would go to the gym and work off some of her excess energy!

 **-With Naruto (and Iron)-**

'Late night gym activities, the only time when there is almost nobody else here.' Naruto thought to himself with a smile as he hung upside down and started to lift his upper body up with nothing but his abs. In order to use his Semblence, he needed to do some pretty major body work of his own. He wore a simple brown work-out top, with orange gym shorts. There was almost nobody else but Iron in the gym at the moment.

They both visited the gym together, seeing as Naruto didn't like going to the gym alone... and Iron loved to work out at all times.

"996... 997... 998... 999... 1000..." Iron was bench pressing several hundred pounds (1400 lbs), his sweat dripping off of him seeing as he had been at this for hours. They had been at the gym for hours now, doing a full body work out.

Iron's Semblence required a strong body in order for him to properly use it.

Naruto's Semblence... wasn't the same, but _part_ of his Semblence required that he had a strong body as well.

Iron placed the weight back down, before he sat up and wiped the sweat from his body. He looked towards Naruto still doing vertical sit ups. Naruto was sweating as well, but not as much as Iron was. He had already finished his 500 vertical sit ups 30 minutes ago, and now he was just killing time. There was a reason his body was so... lean muscled, and it was because he had been working out with Iron for _years_ now. He might not have the same brute force as Iron, but his body was still solid, and his endurance/stamina was just as impressive as Iron's stamina.

He flipped off the bar and landed on his feet, grabbing his own towel and wiping the sweat from his face.

"What next?" Naruto asked Iron, as Iron wiped down the bench press bench with a towel, and cleaned it off with the provided sanitizer.

Nobody wanted to lay on a sweaty bench.

"You want to do some light sparring in the boxing corner?" Iron asked Naruto as he looked towards the unused corner of the gym. The gym was open 24/7, but people only really used the boxing corner during the middle of the day. Naruto lowered his stance and started to stretch his legs out, before he stood back up and walked in front of Iron towards the corner of the gym.

Despite being a corner, it still help a good amount of equipment in it for sparring and boxing in general.

When they got to the corner, Iron grabbed blue gloves, while Naruto grabbed red ones. They would be using their aura to guard from hits, but just because they were using aura, didn't mean that being hit wouldn't hurt. They wanted to reduce the pain. They walked onto the sparring square, and Iron placed one of his hands in front of himself, with the other behind his back.

Naruto copied the stance.

...

"Hot Soul x 4!" Iron shouted out as his body gained a light green aura around it, and he shot off at Naruto. His Semblence active so that he could launch a surprise attack on Naruto.

'Light sparring.' Naruto thought as he leaned back and dodged the hit. Iron's bulk slowed him down, so his Semblence was the only way for him to gain speed.

Hot Soul, the ability to multiply the strength of the user, at the cost of damaging their body when using it. It also cost a nice amount of aura to use, so Iron couldn't use it too much. If your body wasn't strong enough to withstand your strength multiplying, then you would find very quickly that you would be too injured to continue fighting.

Iron followed up with a jump in the air, flipping so that he could try and slam the top of his foot towards Naruto's head.

"Hot Soul x 5..." Naruto muttered as he leaned back, and with a show of flexibility his leg moved up into the air and stopped Iron's leg. His body was glowing green as well, and Naruto slammed his leg down, before he spun and kicked Iron in the ribs, pushing him back several meters. Iron held his ribs with a grin on his face.

The aura around his body faded as he stopped using his Semblence.

Naruto stared at Iron as he lowered his stance, his body no longer glowing as well.

"Hah! This is quite fun my rival!" Iron shouted as he lashed out at Naruto with a punch, and Naruto blocked the punch with his arms. He grabbed onto Iron's hand, before he kicked the same spot in Iron's side several times in under a second. Iron grunted when he felt the kicks, because Naruto was kicking the same place repeatedly.

Naruto leaned back, turned around, before he flipped Iron over his shoulder, and he would have slammed Iron into the ground if Iron didn't flip in the air and land on his feet.

Naruto hopped from foot to foot.

He hated pointless violence, but sparring was another story. While he still didn't like hurting others, he could see the point in sparring. He and Iron were both honing their skills in order to help people and get stronger. Skills that would one day be put to use when they hunted and killed the creatures of Grimm.

"You landed this time." Naruto noted seeing as he usually got Iron on the ground with the move.

"I've been practicing my landings! Hot Soul x 4!" Iron's body gained the same green glow as he moved towards Naruto quicker than before. He threw a wide sweeping punch, and Naruto ducked underneath it.

He saw Iron's foot shoot up into the air at his chin, and he leaned back away from the attack, and he kicked Iron's other foot out from underneath him. Iron flipped and placed his hand on the ground, before he spun and started to kick at Naruto while in the hand stand position. Naruto crossed his arms, before jumped back just as the kick hit his arms. Jumping back, Naruto drastically lowered the amount of damage he took from the kick to the point that his arms didn't break.

Iron flipped back to his feet, before his green aura faded.

"Not going to use my Semblence this time?" Iron asked Naruto with some surprise, and Naruto smiled bitterly.

"I would rather not... overusing your Semblence leaves me hurting." Naruto reminded Iron, seeing as he didn't have the same kind of body as Iron.

Iron nodded his head.

The _Moon Rabbit_.

During the Full Moon, Naruto could use his Semblence to _copy_ the Semblence of the people who he viewed his as comrades. It worked by Naruto _molding_ and _changing_ his aura to perfectly match the aura of other people. Naruto's aura was allowed him to change his Semblence to match the Semblence of other people, seeing as _his_ Semblence could only be used under the light of a full moon.

As of now, Iron knew of 3 Semblences that Naruto could use that were not his own.

His older sister's Mimicry, and his own Hot Soul, and his mother's Regeneration.

The bruises on Naruto's arms started to steam, as the wounds healed themselves over. Even with aura, Iron's kick had left a bruise. In seconds, the bruise was fully healed.

The downside, Naruto could only use 1 Semblence at a time, without straining his aura. The more Semblences he tried to use at the same time, the more stress he placed his aura and body under.

"Hot Soul x 3!" Iron called out as he lowered the output of his Semblence, so that he could use it for longer this time.

He ran at Naruto, and Naruto dodged to the side, before he returned with a kick to Iron's ribs again. Iron dropped his Semblence enhanced state, and fell to his knees holding his ribs with a grimace.

"I think that is good. I've been targetting your ribs since the start of the fight." Naruto said as he offered Iron a hand to stand up.

"Iron!"

Iron froze when he heard a loud voice calling out towards him. He looked around, and Naruto palmed his face.

It was a large, 7'0" tall person, with bulging muscles as well. The person wore a green track suit with the top of it unzipped, growing a rainbow undershirt on. Long curly black hair, and rather thin eyebrows were visible on this bulking mass of muscle. As well as two... breasts that were forming cleavage.

Iron's mother.

Opal Lee.

Next to her was a 6'0" tall man with an impressive, but not bulky, body. He wore a green jumpsuit with a bronze scarf around his neck, and his bowl cut hair flared out at the ends. He had massive eyebrows. He was more lean than his wife, who stood a good foot above him in height.

Copper Lee.

"Iron, that was a fantastic display of your youth! I am proud to be the father to such a strong young man!" Copper shouted out as he gave his son a hug, and Iron hugged his father right back. The two of them had tears streaming down their face. Copper stopped the hug, opening and arm towards Naruto. "Don't be shy boy! You are my dear son's beloved eternal rival! You have just as much right to join in this bond of hard work and flesh!" Copper shouted out as he tried to invite Naruto to join in on their huge.

Naruto laughed awkwardly.

He was used to these people, kind of, by now to some extent.

"No thanks Copper, I'm fine here... Ooof!?" Naruto was sweeped up into a hug with Opal.

"Oh my dear boy, don't be shy! You might as well be family, join in!" Opal had Naruto pressed into her bulky chest, even as he was sandwitched between her breasts, all he could feel were the raw muscle underneath the breasts suffocating him. Opal had Naruto lifted into the air as she walked towards her son and husband.

Naruto was soon sandwitched between three muscleheads in a tight, loving, embrace as they all cried their "Tears of Youth".

They were super affectionate people.

Naruto passed out from lack of oxygen moments later, but thankfully the hug ended.

"Ah... he's tuckered out. Iron, you tired the poor boy out with your youth. We should increase his training even more to ensure that your youthful sparring does not drain him this much again!" Copper cried out.

Iron deadpanned.

He was pretty sure that Naruto just passed out from the lack of air, thanks to being suffocated by muscle and breast. Naruto jerked back into the land of the living, sucking in his breath as he landed on his feet.

'... That was scary...' Naruto thought to himself. "I'm going to... take a shower." Naruto said as he pointed towards the men's locker room.

He felt violated, and sweaty.

Mostly sweaty.

"We just stocked a new shampoo, tell all of your friends that the "Getting Rock Hard" gym has fully stocked showers!" Opal called out to Naruto.

Naruto palmed his face.

"Getting Rock Hard"... was... a name. He didn't want to say anything against it, because the name had some meaning behind it.

The gym was named after Iron's ancestor "Rock" Lee, so the Getting "Rock" Hard was a reference to their ancestor. It also refered to making your muscles, and fighting spirit, rock hard. The name was meant to be a tribute to their family, and how they had "Rock" hard muscles they had gotten from their family member "Rock" Lee.

Naruto didn't have the heart to tell them that their gym's name was also a sex joke.

As Naruto walked into the locker room, the gym doors opened and Yang and Ruby walked in.

"Never been here at night before. Heh... rock hard..." Yang laughed under her breath as she ignored the super muscle woman that she passed by.

Time to work out her excess energy!

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ **Hot Soul is a reference to the 8 Gates, with the "aura" around the user changing depending on how much they increase their strength.  
** **Naruto uses his own Semblence during the Full Moon, but he can use a Copied Semblence anytime he wants to after he copies it.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

(Cinnamon Scarlatina)  
(Strawberry Scarlatina)  
(Sienna Scarlatina)  
(Velvet Scarlatina)  
Naruto Scarlatina  
(Coral Scarlatina)  
(Sunny Scarlatina)  
(Jacinthe Scarlatina)  
(Cherry Scarlatina)

 **Here is a quiz: Names listed Above are Naruto's Family members.**  
 **Using the Names and Name Positions, Tell Me the Gender of the Characters, and How They Are Related to Naruto.**  
 **Hint: Colors**


	4. Chapter 4 The Idiots Trying Stuff

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Starts!**_

"MOTHER FUCKER! GABIN WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU RUINED IT!"

"Aaaaaaaaah."

A moderately sized man shouted as he raged. The man was extremely well muscled, with a bear-skin cloak over his back and covering the top portion of his head. He wore leather pants, and he had square rimmed glasses over his eyes. His face was turning red as his anger started to boil over, and on his back he carried a large diamond-bladed sword. His skin was seemingly completely covered in scales, as if he was part some kind of lizard.

On the ground was a G-Box that was covered in coffee.

Cowering on the ground was another man, this man was wearing a white lab coat and had thick facial hair, but short to his face. He was on the scrawny side, quite scrawny, though he was taller than the one angry at him.

"I'm sorry Mogar, I got bloody scared. Those jump scares!" Gabin shouted out in defense.

He spilled coffee on the G-Box when a jump scare had freaked him out. He wasn't on the ground in fear of Mogar, he was on the ground because he had nearly shit his pants from his fear at the game.

"Do you know how much this costs! This cost me a month's salary at my part-time job! DAMNIT! Gabin, I'm going to rip your hands off and shove them up your asshole, you asshole!" Mogar screamed as loudly as he could. He had his sword in his hands, and he took a swing at Gabin. Gabin yelped and ducked out of the way, and Mogar flipped him off as he took a hand off of the sword, and swung it with the other hand.

Gabin let loose a scream and ran away from Mogar, who was running after him holding his sword with both hands again.

Mogar slashed the wall.

*CRASH*

There was a crash on the other side of the wall, and the sounds of footsteps stomping towards the nearest door.

*Vvvvvyyyyyeeew*

Soundwaves came out of Gabin's hands as the objects in the room that touched the soundwaves started to slow down. The door opened more slowly, and the sword that was about to slice his dick off moved slower. Gabin scooted back away from the sword, and when time sped back up it stabbed into the ground and got stuck.

"Will you two idiots stop!? You do you think has to pay for all of this!? You are wasting our group's money everytime you fight!"

A shorter man came into the room. He had two goat horns on the sides of his head, and a bushy beard and mustache. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they were from the middle ages in general, and on his back was a lute made of fine wood.

"Oh... Bo Jingles... Can you go away, I want to kill Gabin." Mogar stated as he got ready again to kill Gabin.

Gabin ran and hid behind Bo Jingles.

"Ahahahahahaha." Gabin laughed with fear in his breaths. He wasn't laughing because he was having fun, he was laughing because he was about to shit himself.

Coffee made him have to poop.

Mogar was also scaring him.

"Listen, I, the ever genius Bo Jingles... Have decided you are both being stupid. The id... Albus told us to meet him in the chamber of dreams-" Bo Jingles said, and Mogar shouted in anger.

"Now you have him doing it too!? Stop calling everything the 'of dreams' the Chamber of Dreams is just the shed in the backyard!?" Mogar shouted, and everyone was silent for awhile as Mogar started to take a lot of deep, calming breaths. Bo Jingles and Gabin waited for Mogar to calm himself down completely.

When the vein on his head was no longer throbbing, Gabin came back out from behind Bo Jingles.

"I'll... be in the loo, I'll meet you when I drop a crusty butt stopper off at the pool." Gabin said, and he rushed out of the room quickly.

"That last one isn't even a phrase!" Mogar shouted out, but he was laughing this time.

"Gabin is so stupid... want to lock him in the bathroom while we go see what the royal asshole wants?" Bo Jingles asked with a growing grin on his face. The bathroom, thanks to the _genius_ of their leader had the locks on the outside so that the bathrooms could be used as torture chambers.

They didn't really have _money_ to fund their "Take over the world" schemes with, so they had to make do with what they could get.

They all had to work jobs, which they hated, in order to pay the pills and save up enough money to afford to do the stuff that they do. They would on occassion steal money, but the ammount they stole didn't help them all that much.

"... I hate you... but that sounds fun." Mogar stated as he walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

He was totally going to lock Gabin in there.

Bo Jingles started to walk down the hallway, the barren hallway, because the second they started to take over the world they would be able to get a much better place to live.

He would get _so_ many bitches when he was one of the Kings of the World.

He left the house and walked into the backyard, seeing a rather well sided shed there. The shed was where they talked about their plans, though they hadn't been in the shed for a few... months now. The only person that had been in the shed had been their leader Albus, who had been very sneaky about what he had been doing in the shed.

He took the cheap lock off the door, before he opened it up.

"A hole!?" Bo Jingles shouted as he jumped back as the moonlight shined into the dark shed and showed a large glass covered hole in the middle of the shed. The entire shed floor had been dug up, and a deep hole was now in the middle of it. The inside of the hole was pitch black, but the movement of red eyes could be seen inside of it.

Standing on top of the glass was the leader of their group.

He was the tallest of the group, and his face was more clean shaven at the moment. He was thin, he didn't fight with his body that much, and he wore fine robes that he had recently bought for himself... spending the little money that they had. He had a kilt around his waist, and he wore a broken crown on his head as well.

"Oh, Bo Jingles, I... didn't see you come in. Would you like to take a seat... I don't seem to have any chairs... get me some chairs, and have a seat in one of them." Albus stated as he looked around the shed for a chair. Bo Jingles just walked in and stopped in front of the glass that Albus was standing on.

...

"Did you spend all of our money on... _what is in the hole?_ " Bo Jingles asked as he looked inside of the hole, trying to figure out _what_ was inside of it.

"My creation! With this, we will be one step closer to domination of everything. I will be a mad king who rules over Remnant with an iron fist!" Albus called out with a large, disturbing smile on his face.

Bo Jingles could not help but think of his leader as fucked up.

"Okay, just locked Gabin in the bathroom and HOLE!?" Mogar shouted as he jumped back as to avoid walking on top of the glass and accidently breaking it. He grabbed his heart in shock, having not expected that in the slightest.

Okay, this was new.

"Is this what you have been doing for several months now? Other than spending our money, where did you even find this... what is it?" Bo Jingles asked as he tried to peer into the darkness, thankfully as he stared into it, it started to become easier for him to see it. He had excellent night vision, so this was easy for him. "What the fuck is that?" Bo Jingles repeated in an unsure tone.

Was that a Grimm?

"This, my dear... my good... my idiotic underlings... is what is known as a Minosbull, and it is an ancient one... experienced in killing... a Minotaur." Albus stated as he stepped towards them and the glass cracked under his foot as he walked.

It added the intimidation factor he looked for.

"... Aren't Grimm pure evil, I know we want to take over the world... but won't this Grimm just attack us." Bo Jingles questioned, once more, the planning that didn't seem to go into this.

Albus smirked.

"I don't like that smirk." Mogar said with a dull tone. He never liked it when Albus smirked, because he knew that some wicked thoughts were going through his head when he did.

"Hey guys, what did I _MONGY GORP_ what is that thing?!... I pooped my pants." Gabin cried a little when he realized that a little poop had come out when he had the shit scared out of him... literally. Seeing the huge grimm in the hole had scared the shit out of him, just a little though.

He needed new pants.

"See! That is what I'm talking about! Intimidation, nothing says _shit yourself and surrender_ than good old intimidation! That is why I sacrificed my pet cow... my loyal... loyal pet cow... may you be missed... and spent the last month pushing the soul of my cow into the body of this Grimm... This Grimm has hundreds of years of experience, a powerful body, and the soul of my loyal cow." Albus laughed insanely as he went over what he did to ensure that this once souless creature would forever be loyal to him, and obey his commands. Albus laughed long and hard, before he walked towards his teammates once more.

Mogar and Bo Jingles shared a look.

"So it can use aura now, or what?" Gabin asked with a finger scratching his large nose.

Albus simply smirked.

"So does that mean... what is in the hole... is..." Mogar started, seeing as nobody was going to answer Gabin's question.

Albus smirked, and said only one thing.

"Edgar is the one in the hole."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **TITS**  
 **The Idiots Trying Stuff**

 **The Mad King - Albus Cumberbatch**  
 **The Rage Quiter - Mogar Jones**  
 **The Slow Mo Idiot - Gabin Fee**  
 **The Coward Sheepling - Bo Jingles**  
 **The One in The Hole - Edgar the Cow (Minotaur)**

 **Unlike in the last story, this time Tits will be both Serious Villains** _ **and**_ **Comedy Villains.**  
 **They won't be** _ **main**_ **villains, so much as** _ **side**_ **villains, and it will be explained why later.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Entrance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I have a life outside of fanfiction, and I was covering a person's shift at work for days, and was barely at home to type anything.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Oh crap, she is going to kill herself.' Yang thought as she watched her sister struggling to try and lift a large weight off of the ground. Ruby rarely ever went to the gym to work out her body, while she was strong enough to lift her scythe (which wasn't as heavy as it looked since the inside was hollow), she wasn't a heavy hitter. Without a sharp weapon or gum, she was pretty much useless in straight combat.

Ruby wanted to _try_ to work on that little issue.

She was not succeeding.

"Almost... got it!" Ruby grunted as she was squatting over the weight, a nearly 400 pound weight, and trying to lift it. All she was able to do was get it about an inch off the ground from all of her effort, before she dropped it back down and collapsed on her butt. She whimpered as she held her hurting rear end, before she gave Yang a pout.

Yang leaned down and grabbed the weight, before she picked it up and placed it back on the bench and started to remove the larger weights.

Okay, so she would never let Ruby go to the gym alone... ever, she would get herself killed somehow.

"I think this is more your level." Yang stated as she gave Ruby two dumbells, each of them weighing about 30 pounds. Ruby could hold them no problem, but once she would get started on actually working _with_ them it would get harder.

The point of a work out was _not_ to push your body to the extremes, it was to gradually work yourself up to them by knowing your limits, and getting yourself used to them.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

"This is _boring_ , I want to do some of the cool s..." Ruby stopped when a large shadow descended on them.

Yang stopped and turned around.

'... Muscle...' Yang thought when she looked at the giant form of Opal staring down at them with a disapproving look. The way she crossed her arms, shook her head, and just seemed to be rather annoyed with the two of them spoke wonders about what they had just been doing.

Ruby gulped and moved a little more behind Yang.

'Scary.' Ruby thought when Opal stared at her.

She then smiled.

"Wonderful, it is great to see a young maiden so interested in working on her body!" Opal's happy tone did not match the way her body spoke. Her body showed annoyance, while her eyes and tone seemed to be filled with nothing but joy at seeing Ruby trying so hard. She leaned down, a lot, and stared at Ruby eye to eye, with Yang watching with a raised eyebrow. "Though, you will hurt yourself if you push it this much. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Opal asked as she looked ar Ruby's body.

Fit, a _little_ excess fat, but that was still mostly because she was in a growing phase. The fat that she still had on her body was mostly located around her cheeks, and a little bit on her hips. She didn't seem to have a healthy diet, she could _smell_ the sugar on the girl's breath, and her hands had a visible roughness to them.

She was trained in some form of combat.

"I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered right away, no hesitation, and Yang nodded her head.

"Same for me, I'm going to Beacon soon." Yang added onto the statement. She would be attending Beacon very soon, having managed to barely pass the written test, and she believed she did very well on the physical test. She didn't _ace_ the test, but she was sure that she had gotten into the top percentage of the people taking that part of the test.

Opal smiled at them.

"Great, and what kinds of melee weapons do you use!?" Opal roared out with a laughter, amused by the two younger girls.

Copper was busy, and Iron had moved towards the showers shortly after Naruto had, and seeing as only the two girls in front of her were even at the gym, she thought she should help them out.

"I use my fists, and she uses a scythe... got any work outs for that?" Yang now amusedly asked, seeing as she didn't believe that they would have something for this.

"That we do, we have a Dance Training class that does wonders for warriors looking to battle! I myself used this training method!" Opal loudly shouted out, standing back to her full height. "I even taught my son, and his best friend, this training method!" Opal shouted out even louder.

She wanted to make sure Naruto heard this from the shower, because she was going to try and get him to help her out.

"... How is _dancing_ suppose to help me fight?" Ruby asked, in a dull tone.

Yang was just as confused.

Didn't make sense to her either, dancing was dancing, and unless you mixed dancing and fighting together, the two were super different.

"Dancing can train the condition of both your heart and your lungs, increasing your breath capacity and allowing you to exert your full power for even longer periods of time! It increases your muscle strength, your endurance, and your motor skills! Your aerobic fitness goes through the roof! You can control your weight much better than ever before, and you can give yourself a much leaner muscle tone and strength!" Opal started to list off the many benefits from dance training. So many things could be gained from it, that she didn't know where to start and where to end with her explaination. "Dance can strengthen your bones, and grant you far better coordination, agility, flexibility, and both your spatial awareness and balance improve! The dedication of the training will increase your mind's functions, and your confidence!" Opal got extremely excited, to the point that Yang smiled awkwardly.

Who the hell was this lady?

Yang backed away very slowly, with Ruby backing away as well.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stick to weight lifting... all of that stuff sounds... great, but I don't really need to learn how to dance." Yang politely, she didn't want to know what those muscles could do to her face, declined the giant woman.

"Sounds fun to me, I'm game! How long does this training style take to show rewards?" Ruby asked with growing excitement.

She used a scythe, she so all of the benefits would truly help her out with further mastering her weapon. Yang's style was more of a Boxing Brawler, so she didn't need as much of the benefits, though they would do her some good, but she herself needed this a lot. This style of training was perfect for her.

It also did sound fun.

Yang palmed her face.

'Of course, Ruby would accept this training.' Yang thought to herself.

There was no way in hell she would do this type of training.

"It takes 3 weeks before you start to see results, 6 weeks before you will see a newly transformed you." Opal stated to Ruby, and Ruby's eyes were sparkling.

She was so doing this!

"Count me in!" Ruby shouted out, and Opal's eyes started to water, and she rubbed the tears out of them with a smile on her face.

'I got one!' Opal thought, pride seeping into her very soul as she looked back down at Ruby and grabbed the girl's hand. "Child, I will personally see to it that you reap the full benefits from this training. I have just the teacher for you!" Opal stated to Ruby, who smiled even wider than before.

This was sounding even better.

Yang loaded up some weights and got on the bench, she started to use her aura to defend herself if the weight fell on top of her (this way she wouldn't need a spot), and she started to do her usual work out.

Yang noticed something out of the side of her eye.

"Ruby... come here quick and load me up with weights... quick!" Yang whispered urgently at Ruby, low enough that Opal wouldn't hear.

Coming out of the men's locker room was a slightly moist looking Naruto, and Yang needed to make a good impression. They were at a gym, so now was the time to show off her awesome guns.

"Eh? Sure..." Ruby said as she started to pick up the weights, one at a time, and she started to put them on the bar. Yang lifted it off of herself, before she grunted when she nearly dropped it on herself right away. Opal watched with a curious eye as Yang glanced away from either her or her sister, and looked across the room.

Opal gained a glint in her eye.

"Naruto! Do you want to teach dance training?!" Opal shouted out, seeing this as her chance to get another person to join the dance class. She already taught it to both her son and Naruto, and if she used Naruto (in a nice way) she would be able to help both her class and Naruto out. The girl seemed like she was trying to show off to Naruto, which Naruto was not noticing.

Naruto didn't want to shout across the gym, so he walked towards them, and Yang started to get a little more nervous.

Were the weights getting heavier all of a sudden?

"Naruto! Hi! Remember me!?" Ruby shouted out loudly as he walked towards them.

...

"Sorry, but I don't really want to teach dance... Nice to see you as well..." Naruto trailed off when he recalled the fact that he did not remember the girl's name.

"Ruby... Ruby Rose, you saved me. Thanks for that! I owe you one, this is my sister Yang!" Ruby introduced Naruto and Yang.

"... aaaaaand... 1000..." Yang tried to play smooth as she pushed the weight up and sat up, before she waved her hair out of her face. She reached up and ruffled her hair, taking a chance to flex her arm as she did so, discreetely of course. She looked towards Naruto, before her cheeks turned red, and she started to smile a little more awkwardly.

"My eternal rival! Are we not going to hit the treadmills!?"

Naruto turned and saw that Iron was waiting for him. Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked towards Ruby.

"You don't owe me anything... it was the right thing to do." Naruto said quickly, very quickly, as he turned and started to walk towards Iron. He did say, in the showers, that they would finish off the work out by some cardio.

"My name is Long Xiao Yang... I mean Yang Xiao Long... nice to meet you... I like your... ears!" Yang started off lower, before she nearly squeeked near the end with how high her pitch started to get. She was trying, and failing, to dig for something to say to Naruto. Naruto looked back around at her. Ruby pushed lightly on Yang's back, and pushed her towards Naruto to try and get her to say something else.

Ruby wanted to see this fairy tale play out already!

Opal tilted her head.

This wasn't very productive for a day at the gym. Yang faking the number of reps that she did, so Ruby now ignoring the dance class potential. Yang was all stuttering and the confident girl seemed to be having some trouble getting her words out correctly.

"Ah!" Opal slammed her fist into her palm, getting a look from Naruto and Ruby both, though Yang was too busy staring at Naruto's face. "... I saw a mosquito and killed it." Opal lied convincingly, to Ruby, while Naruto just didn't comment on the lie.

Yang was hit _hard_ by the love bug... extremely hard.

"... Right... nice to meet you Ruby... Yang... I gotta go that way." Naruto gestured towards Iron, and Opal grabbed Naruto by the shoulders.

She lifted up the front of his shirt.

Time to sell the dancing.

"See this body, you can youthfully tone your body to reach the same springtime of life as young Naruto here has!" Opal stated as Naruto lowered his shirt with an appalled look on his red face. He didn't know what to say, he just started to walk away quickly with burning cheeks.

Yang's jaw was dropped.

She did not expect him to have such well sculpted abs, nor expect to see the definition in his overall muscle tone be so phenominal.

The timid bunny boy had a rock hard body!

"I'm... going to go that way now." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the exit of the gym.

*CRASH*

The door exploded open.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Showing Them the Door

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why, hello members of _Getting Rock Hard_ I hope I didn't knock too rock hard?"

"Oh... it is just you." Copper stated when he saw who had blown up the door to their gym. He knew that voice very well. He had seen the person not two days previously, and he could remember kicking this man out of his gym for the way he had been taunting the other people at the gym.

Albus.

"Why the hell are we attacking a gym!?" Mogar shouted as he walked into the hole in the front of the gym after Albus walked in. He was followed by Gabin, and Bo Jingles as well as they all looked at the massive damage that had been done to the well sized gym. Chunks of door and wall were scattered all over the place.

They didn't even know why Albus was targetting this place.

"Are you still mad that-" Copper started to ask, but he was interupted.

"You, sir, insulted me and paid me a great... dishonor that I plan to pay back in kind." Albus stated with great malice in his eyes.

Opal walked next to her husband.

"Is something... oh, it is you. Do you have to be kicked out again?" Opal asked as Iron, and Naruto, both walked towards the group. Yang and Ruby were on guard, but the two of them didn't have weapons on them. Yang didn't need a weapon, but she didn't know what the situation was, so she was staying out of it until things got... hairy, if they got hairy.

They were most likely going to get hairy.

"... Are you really going to have us kill these people because they kicked you out of their gym?" Bo Jingles asked with a dull look towards their leader. Albus looked annoyed at the questioning, but then he became greatly amused as he looked back at Copper and Opal, seeing as they were the targets of his aggression.

Just the first of many places to be conquered.

Also the first of many grudges that would be settled, and he had a lot of grudges that he needed to get settled.

'... Is this guy on drugs?' Naruto thought when he looked at the group.

He seemed like he wasn't in his right mind.

"Naruto... Iron, do you two mind kicking these people out for me?" Copper asked as he gripped his fist, a vein bulging on his head. He knew that if he himself attacked these people, his anger over what they had done to his gym would make him... do something he would regret.

Naruto and Iron were both sent flying when Gabin, with Mogar, appeared between the two of them in a blur of... something, but it wasn't speed. Mogar had grabbed his large sword and smashed it into both of them, sending them flying across the gym. Naruto landed on his pack in a pile of medicine balls, while Iron slammed into the wall and broke through it into the men's locker room.

"Naruto!" Yang shouted when she saw Naruto get buried in medicine balls.

Okay, now it was time for her to get involved.

"Boys! Are you two okay!?" Opal shouted out as well as she looked towards her son, and the to the boy that she pretty much saw as her son as well.

Iron's hand came out of the wall and gave a thumbs up.

Naruto's twitching rabbit ears showed that he too was okay, and both Yang and Ruby were tossing medicine balls off of the pile to get him unburied. Iron walked out of the wall holding his head, while Naruto was dug up by the two girls holding the top of his head.

"Didn't even see him move." Iron grunted as he held his head, while Naruto looked towards Gabin.

"He used some kind of... Semblence, it wasn't speed though." Naruto said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He had gotten a quick glance at the lanky man, who had helped the sword user. Naruto didn't get a good enough look to see what had happened, but he would have felt it if it had been some kind of speed being used. He was used to things moving at him... but his reflexes hadn't kicked in for some reason.

It wasn't speed.

Copper jumped towards Albus with anger in his eyes, his body glowing blue.

"Hot Soul x 9!" Copper grunted out as his body was coated in a layer of visible sweat, and he appeared above Albus. He was already halfway down with his axe kick when Albus smiled up at him.

"Edgar, daddy needs protecting."

A large black, bone covered, fist smashed into Copper and smashed him point blank into the ground. Copper bounced into a stack of weights, before he crashed into the wall. Coming in through the hole in the wall was a large creature of grimm.

"So cool..." Ruby whispered with awe.

Such a cool looking Grimm!

She wanted to murder it so bad!

"Ruby, get behind me, you don't have your weapon. I'll protect you." Yang said as she raised her fists up. Protecting her sister took top priority over anything else at the moment. She looked towards Naruto as well, who looked at the large grimm.

It had the head of a bull, covered in a white bone skull, with burning red eyes. It's torso was humanoid, and it also had the lower body of a bull. It's right hand was balled up into a fist, while the left one was holding a large iron axe easily bigger than a person was. The grimm creature was over 14 feet tall easily, twice as big as either Opal or Iron were.

"I'll stay back here and play you guys a son of victory... away from the fighting." Bo Jingles said as he walked away from the fighting slowly. "You guys... don't... suck..." He sung as he played on his lute.

...

"You suck!"

"Damnit Mogar, stop picking on... DUCK!" Bo Jingles shouted when Naruto and Iron appeared over Mogar and Gabin. Gabin and Mogar looked up, and their eyes widened when they saw how close they were to their opponents.

Gabin grabbed Mogar, and the next second they were gone.

"Eh?" Iron asked in shock when he finished his kick, and hit nothing but air. Naruto looked behind them, and he grabbed Iron's wrist and pulled him out of the way when a sword slashed at him. He looked to Gabin, who was standing behind Mogar, while Iron looked towards Edgar.

Edgar swung the giant axe at them, and Opal jumped into the fight and knocked both Iron and Naruto out of the way, before she clapped her hands on the side of the axe. She stopped it in it's tracks, but she struggled to push it back.

Naruto landed on the wall, before he bounced off of it and landed on his feet on the floor.

'What is his Semblence?' Naruto thought as he looked towards Gabin.

"Mogar, kill the girls to prove a point... Edgar, finish her already." Albus commanded, and Mogar raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and started to run across the gym towards Yang and Ruby, while Edgar used his full power and smashed Opal into the wall using the axe.

"Mom!" Iron shouted in shock.

Nobody overpowered his mother so easily!

"I'll be fine..." Opal said as she leaned forward and craddled her arm... which was bending the wrong direction. She had her arm snapped at the elbow, and she was visibly biting her lip to keep from shouting out in pain.

"You-!" Iron shouted in anger, but he stopped.

He looked towards Naruto.

"Iron, get your parents to the hospital... I can sense an aura from that _Edgar_... It is a grimm with an aura. I'll stay and protect those girls until they can escape." Naruto told Iron while glancing towards him for a brief moment.

Albus smirked.

Iron nodded his head and grabbed his mother, helping her walk towards where his father was. Naruto walked towards the front of the enemies.

"Think you can handle it alone Naruto?" Iron asked as he passed Naruto, and Naruto didn't smile.

"... I'll try..." Naruto assured Iron, and Iron dug his father out of the wall with one arm, loading him up onto his shoulder.

Mogar smashed into the wall.

"He isn't alone, I'm here too!" Yang shouted as she stormed towards them. She had Ruby following behind her. Naruto glanced towards them.

"DAMN she hits hard..." Mogar grunted as he rubbed his jaw. He had thought they were just weak girls who went to the gym to look pretty, he had not been expecting her to throw a sucker punch at him and push him all the way back to the front of the gym like that.

Iron nodded and started to run with his parents towards the backdoor exit.

Naruto sighed.

"You think a little Fuck-Bunny and a Dumb-Blonde can fight _my_ Tits on equal grounds?" Albus asked with a large grin on his face.

Everyone stopped.

"Idiot..." Mogar grunted as he face palmed after standing up. Gabin was shaking his head with laughter at their own group name. Bo Jingles made a face as he continued to play his lute, not stopping even for a moment.

...

"You have tits?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Kill them, Edgar, kill the Fuck-Bunny, Mogar, kill the Dumb-Blonde... Gabin... do something useful... I'm going to kill the ones escaping." Albus stated as he started to walk away from the group at a sedate pace. He would find the others and kill them himself, he was more than happy to do it as well.

Naruto sighed again, before he looked at Yang, he was sure that Iron would be able to protect his parents from Albus... Opal still had an arm she could use to add to that.

"So am I the Dumb-Blonde or the Fuck-Bunny? I think the names could fit either of us... Which should I be more mad at?" Yang wondered to herself mostly as she tried to figure out which to be more angry with.

"Doesn't matter, Mogar will kill you now!" Mogar started to get angry as he ran towards Yang with his sword pulled back.

Naruto jumped towards Edgar and touched the side of his shoes.

The bottoms of his shoes opened up, and bladed wheels came out of the bottoms of them with glowing red lines coming out of the side of his shoes as they were covered in a plated layer of metal. The wheels started to spin, and he kicked the axe when Edgar swung it at him, knocking it to the side in a shower of sparks. Naruto spun in the air and skated his foot across Edgar's chest, but the aura protected him from the damage the attack would have done. Naruto slapped Edgar's hand and used it to jump off of Edgar across the room, skating across the floor backwards as the giant bull started to chase him, destroying anything in it's path.

Ruby grabbed a steel bar and started to spin it around, ready to use it as a makeshift "scythe" incase anything happened.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself!" Ruby shouted as she started to run at Bo Jingles.

Mogar ran in front of her, but Yang ran in front of him and tried to knock his lights out with a straight punch. Mogar blocked it with his sword, before he kneed her in the gut. She punched him across the face, and he returned it by throwing his sword to the side and balling up his fists as he punched her across the face.

"I'm the one you should focus on _Nogar_..." Yang taunted Mogar.

Mogar snapped.

"AAAAAAAH! The name! Is! MOGAR! You FUCK!" Mogar shouted as he kicked Yang in the center of the chest. She was pushed by over a dozen meters, and Mogar rushed her, and she blocked a punch to her face.

"I'll fight you little girl!" Gabin called out to Ruby, and she rushed towards him and swung at him.

He appeared behind her.

"Eh?" Ruby said, before she was pushed into the wall when Gabin pushed her forward. Her face smacked the wall, before she turned around quickly and swung the bar at him. He vanished again and as she took a step forward, and tripped over his foot.

"Whooooooop!"

Ruby learned that she did not like this man.

'This guy is TOUGH!' Yang thought as she did her best to block the rage filled punched. "Hey, whats the matter, your muscles and sword used to overcompensate for something that's small?" Yang asked with a grin, before she was punched in the cheek as her head snapped to the right. She punched Mogar back in the face for that, but the rage on his fce only continued to grow more intense.

"MOGAR WILL KILL YOU!"

Yang recieved a punch to the face that was twice as strong as the punch that she had recieved before. She was pushed back and stunned, so that she could get a bone crunching kick to the stomach that knocked her into the air, before Mogar jumped and slammed both of his hands onto the middle of her back. She hit the foor hard enough to crack and crater it, crater it with cracks forming around it.

Yang felt the air leave her lungs when he landed on her back and pushed her deeper into the crater.

Where did that strength and speed come from!?

Naruto was ducking and dodging axe strikes from Edgar, while looking for any weak points in the beast's aura and armor. He hopped up and swung both of his legs, doing the splits, and the blades on his feet were sent flying off of his shows. The blades started to fly around Edgar, before Naruto straightened his body so that the next axe blow would fly underneath him. He placed his hands on the blade, and spun his body around.

The blades started to spin around Edgar's body, wrapping around him when thin steel wire glinted in the light.

The blades stabbed into Edgar's body in multiple places, trapping in a wire trap.

Edgar started to spin around, and Naruto felt a jerk as his body was spun around as well. Edgar spun faster and faster.

*CRACK*

The gears in Naruto's shoes were ripped out as the wire snapped, and the metal plates on Naruto's shoes seperated. His shoes themselves shattering as well as his weapon was destroyed. Naruto was sent flying, but he caught himself by landing on all fours and skidding backwards on the ground.

He glanced over to where Yang and Ruby were battling.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Ruby shouted as she tried to hit Gabin with the bell.

At this point he was just trolling her by making it impossible for her to hit him. Edgar finished getting himself free from what remained of Naruto's weapon. Gabin pushed Ruby to the ground, while Yang was defending herself from Mogar's onslaunt of punches and kicks the best that she could.

Naruto noticed Yang's hair glowing as she took more blows.

"He is getting strength from rage... What is _his_ ability though?" Naruto asked as he looked towards Gabin.

Naruto flipped backwards when Edgar crushed the floor that Naruto had been standing on.

"Mrrrooooooooooooooaaaaaaar!" Edgar let out a roar that pushed Naruto by from the sheer force of it, forcing him to cover his ears.

"Hot Soul... x 7..." Naruto said as his body glowed green for a brief moment, before the green glow changed itself into a blue glow as his sweat started to form a layer around his body. A vein started to bulge on his forehead from stress, and Naruto looked at the hole that was in the front of the gym.

It wasn't a full move... so he wouldn't be able to copy use his own Semblence, despite how handy it would be to use it right now to figure out the enemies abilities.

Naruto grunted when a wave of pain hit his body.

He jumped back all the way to the front of the gym, with Edgar following behind him. Naruto jumped back towards Edgar and slammed his foot into the center of his chest where he lacked any armor. Edgar was pushed back a little, but not much as he held his ground, and slammed his fist into Naruto. Naruto jumped back to reduce the damage, but still felt like he had been slammed by a train.

Yang was on the ground, her body scuffed up as her hair glowed more wildly now, her eyes closed as Mogar walked towards her.

Naruto landed next to Yang.

"He gets power from rage..." Naruto muttered for a brief moment to Yang, before he jumped away and lured Edgar away from Yang and Mogar.

Yang smirked when she heard that.

"Mogar will finish you off now!" Mogar shouted as he picked his sword back up and made his way to Yang, until he was standing right in front of her.

Yang smiled sweetly at him.

"Can I get a last kiss from you before you kill me? I want my first, and last, kiss to be with such a _strong, handsome_ , and _powerful_ man like yourself." Yang asked as she kept her eyes closed.

Mogar turned a little red in the cheeks when she asked him that.

"You... want a kiss... I guess I could do that? I mean... I've never kissed before either... girls are normally freaked out by my scales... Sure!" Mogar said as he started to get towards Yang with a happy look on his face.

This would be awesome!

He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Yang, but she opened her eyes and showed the red color in them as rage overtook her own face. She slammed her fist into his chin, and Mogar was sent flying all of the way across the gym.

He was knocked out before he hit the ground.

"You might get stronger the more mad you get, but I get stronger the more I get hit by my enemy! Suck it!" Yang called out as she touched a thumb to her chest with a proud grin.

"Why are you so fast!" Ruby shouted out when Gabin pushed her back again and knocked her to the ground.

Yang started to run towards Ruby to help her out, and Gabin vanished and tripped Yang when he reappeared. Her face hit the ground, at the same time that Ruby's hit the ground. Gabin was laughing at them.

Naruto looked towards them, before he punched Edgar in the horn and snapped it off, before he retreated backwards again.

"Can't touch me~!" Gabin sang out to the girls as he kept vanishing and reappearing when they started to get close to him.

Naruto's ears twitched.

What?

'I can hear footsteps... normal speed footsteps, and I hear them after he reappears...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked towards Edgar as the great beast continued to smash everything in his way to get to Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air, before he landed behind Edgar. Edgar kicked backwards and knocked Naruto back harshly.

Naruto looked towards Gabin, Ruby, and Yang again when he vanished and reappeared once more, and then Naruto heard those same normal speed footprint sounds.

It clicked.

"How are you faster than Ruby, her Semblence is Speed!" Yang shouted out with red eyes as she tried and failed to punch Gabin.

Naruto grabbed a very large weight and threw it at Edgar's leg, knocking him down to the ground as he ran towards Ruby and Yang. He stopped between them.

"He isn't fast... He is making everything else slower." Naruto told them.

He figured it out.

Gabin wasn't moving faster, everything around Gabin was just moving slower. It was the reason why Naruto was hearing normal footsteps from Gabin. Only _Gabin_ moved at regular speed, meaning even his footsteps soundwaves moved in slow motion after he took a step. They sounded _normal_ to Naruto, because Naruto was hearing the footsteps in a pattern of Gabin's actual speed.

Ruby grinned to herself as she prepared herself.

Naruto jumped away before Edgar could get to them, and he looked around at the gym.

"Sorry Iron, I'm going to have to do a little more damage to your families gym..." Naruto apologized, knowing he would have to say sorry in person anyway when he next saw Iron.

Naruto's blue glow faded from his body as he collapsed to a knee panting.

"Mrooaaaaaaaaar!" Edgar roared at Naruto.

'Regeneration...' Naruto thought to himself as he switched Semblence. Edgar speared Naruto through the shoulder. "Gah!" Naruto shouted in pain as he was slammed into the wall, held in place by Edgar's horn. Blood poured down the side of Naruto's body. Edgar held Naruto in place.

Naruto went limp moments later, so Edgar allowed Naruto's body to slide off of his horn and onto the ground.

"Mrrroooaaaaaaar!" Edgar roared loudly for all to hear.

"Hot Soul x 9." Naruto stated as he opened his eyes and slammed his fist into the wall. The hole in the wall formed by Edgar's horn started to crack as a huge crack went up the entire wall to the ceiling. Naruto hopped to his feet and jumped out of the way when the a LARGE portion of the ceiling collapsed on top of Edgar. The minotaur was crushed under the weight, instantly killed as Naruto collapsed to his knees.

"No matter what you do, you still can't touch me, so you can bugger off." Gabin spoke in a cheeky voice as he taunted Ruby and Yang.

Ruby started to run away from Gabin, all the way to the other side of the gym, and he allowed her to do it.

She turned around and smiled.

"Slow _this_ down." Ruby was confident as she held the bar to the side like it was a scythe, and she practically became rose petals as she rushed towards Gabin.

Gabin slowed everything around him down, ready to dodge Ruby.

"Ha... ha... ha... got... you." Ruby said in slow motion, but the rest of her body was moving as if she was going at normal speed.

If he slowed everything down, then all she had to do was move super fast, that when when he slowed her down, she would be going at normal speed. She smashed Gabin in the face with the bar, and he crashed into the wall as everything returned to normal speed, Gabin knocked out.

'Gotta... go help... Iron...' Naruto thought as he tried to stand up.

"Now all that is left is you and that weird guy." Yang said as she started to walk towards Bo Jingles. Bo Jingles sighed to himself, before he finished playing his song.

"Time to go then, fuck you Gabin and Mogar, we'll break you out of jail later." Bo Jingles said, and he raised his hands, before he clapped them together.

A large _wave_ of thunderous sound knocked back Yang and Ruby.

"AAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as his hands went up to his _sensative_ rabbit ears.

When they all recovered, Bo Jingles was nowhere to be scene. The back door opened up as well, to reveal Iron with his parents still on his arms.

Naruto looked towards Iron.

"He got away!" Ruby shouted out, because of the ringing in her ears everything was kind of hard to hear at the moment.

"What!?" Yang shouted to Ruby.

She couldn't hear anything either, only ringing.

'Everything... hurts...' Naruto thought as he tried and failed to move his body anymore than simply looking towards Iron. He couldn't move his arms or legs anymore. Using Hot Soul to such a high degree had really taken a huge toll on his body alone. Adding the damage he took, and using Regeneration as well, combined with that last attack he took... he wasn't going to be moving for awhile now.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't leave you behind... even though I knew you wanted me too, I had to return!" Iron apologized to Naruto.

"Iron, son, I don't think he can move... or hear you right now." Opal pointed out when she saw how visibly damaged Naruto was.

"Hey Naruto! Are you alright! You fought that huge grimm!?" Ruby shouted as she ran towards Naruto and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him to get him to answer her. Some of the ringing in her ears was going away.

Naruto groaned in pain.

"He'll be fine... He just put a ton of stress on his body. He normally rarely goes above x4." Iron pointed out for Ruby, seeing as Naruto couldn't.

He looked around at the gym, as did his mother, his father was out cold (he did do a Hot Soul x 9 before he got hit by that "Edgar" grimm).

"... We can rebuild it, better than before... I'm just glad nobody got..." Opal saw the look on Iron's face, and tried to comfort him, before she looked at Naruto and Yang.

The two of them were pretty beat up, though Naruto mostly just pushed his body too far and was paying the price for it.

...

"The police should be hear to arrest those two... but Albus and the goat faunus guy got away." Iron pointed out to his mother.

'He beat that huge grimm, and still tried to think up ways to help us...' Yang thought as she looked at Naruto hissing in pain as he failed to move his body. She smiled as she looked at him, her cheeks turning a little red as she stared at him. She knew that he was the kind of guy that would help others, he saved Ruby from being drugged even though he didn't know her... but she didn't expect him to be so strong as well.

'If I would have had to take on all of them alone...' Naruto thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He opened an eye and looked towards Ruby and Yang.

His cheeks turned red as he looked away.

"... Thank you..." Naruto thanked the two of them quietly, they didn't even hear him, but Iron and Opal smiled when they heard his words of thanks.

"Lets get everyone to a hospital... I'll stay and watch these two..." Opal stated as she sat down on the ground and looked at the two knocked out men.

She would go to the hospital after the police had arrested these two.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Yang's Decision

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Sorry I wasn't much help Opal..." Copper said to his wife as he looked down in shame. He had fallen in battle so quickly, his battle sense had been rusted from years of retirement to the point he hadn't even sensed that Grimm that had attacked him. He had rushed into battle, without thinking of the abilities and strengths of his opponents, and it had cost him.

He had not even used his own Semblence for _years_ , and he suddenly pushed his Semblence up to a x9.

The stress he had put on his body had ripped his muscles and cracked a fair number of bones.

Opal placed her hand on his hand and smiled at him.

"Copper, you are putting too much blame on yourself. You haven't fought in nearly two decades now, you had to quit... I we can always fix the gym back up. You did your best, and that is all I will ever ask of you." Opal said to her husband, and he smiled at her before he leaned to her and kissed her on the cheek, a more innocent kiss. She smiled at him moments after.

Copper grinned.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Copper asked.

"You treated me like a woman... Looks like we have company." Opal said as the door to the hospital room opened up.

She was surprised to see Naruto and Iron walking in.

"Boys! Glad you could make it! Don't worry, doc said I'll be good to go in a few weeks! I pushed my Semblence too far, which caused most of this damage to me." Copper shouted out as he slammed his hand into his chest. He yelped and leaned forward, coughing into his hand in pain.

Not a smart move.

Opal and Iron chuckled at him, he would be fine, he was out of practice controlling his own strength, and it had cost him. He was lucky that this was the only extent of the damages.

"So Naruto, are you okay? I heard that you killed that large Grimm... and that you took some pretty bad damage yourself." Opal asked the younger man, and Naruto looked at himself. His arms and legs were damaged up, as was his chest, but he was mostly fine. He was suffering from pushing his body too far, the stress of using multiple Semblences back to back, and using such a high-stress Semblence like Hot Soul, and the attack he had taken to the chest, had all piled up.

He would heal from it soon, but the doctor had suggested to him that he not use any of his copied Semblences so that he didn't put too much stress on his body. If he put too much stress on his body, the backlash would be even more severe.

He might collapse in the middle of a battle.

"I'll be fine... I'm sorry about your gym... I destroyed part of it." Naruto confessed, looking uncomfortable at his own part to play. He had collapsed a large portion of ceiling and wall to kill the "Edgar" Minotaur thing.

It had a soul unlike any Grimm he had ever seen, and it listened to the commands of that Albus man.

Copper looked at Iron, while Opal smiled to herself and rubbed Naruto between the ears on the top of his head. Everyone of the Lee family smiled widely at Naruto, with Iron giving Naruto a huge pat on the back.

"HA! No reason to be sorry my boy! A gym can always be rebuilt, it is just a building... We can always build it better than ever! Thank you for what you could do, you protected what you could, and you saved our lives. For that, I can't thank you enough." Copper stated as he smiled widely at Naruto. He was proud of Naruto for what he had done, even though Naruto had not expected himself to live through the encounter, he still acted as the decoy so that they could escape.

He knew that Naruto didn't like solving problems with violence unless it was strictly needed, with no other way around it.

Opal and Iron gave Naruto large hugs.

"Oh! This gives us the chance to build a new dance floor for the gym as well. The renovations will be glorious!" Opal shouted out with excitement.

"What is with you and dancing Mom?" Iron asked the question Naruto was wondering as well. Opal blushed a little and scratched the back of her head, looking away. Copper smiled at his wife's embarassment.

"That is a story for another time... So boys, have you been visited by the young ladies yet?" Opal changed the subject.

She wondered how Naruto and Yang were progressing.

"Well, other than some bruises, they weren't really hurt." Naruto mentioned dully. Ruby only had a bruised butt and bloody nose from the entire thing. Her opponent had mostly been messing with her the entire fight, and had underestimated her and Yang, which led to his defeat in the end. Yang had taken a beaten, but her aura had guarded her from most of it other than some bruising.

Naruto's injuries came from a combination of him "playing dead" with Edgar, and him overusing Hot Soul.

Iron just wasn't that injured.

"They were checked out and left the first day they were here, right?" Iron asked Naruto, seeing as Naruto most likely had the knowledge.

Naruto didn't know.

"I couldn't really move that well the last few days." Naruto pointed out as he crossed his arms. He looked towards the window, and saw that it was raining outside. He just got back his super hearing, but he was still a little... dazed from that thunderous attack that had come from Bo Jingles. The doctors said the ringing would go away very soon though, which was good for Naruto.

He hated the ringing in his ears... all 4 of them.

"Well, I'm sure that Yang lass would have loved to get a visit from you." Opal spoke to Naruto with a knowing look. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't make much of a comment on the matter.

*Knock Knock*

"I'm coming in." Yang stated as she opened the door without even waiting for an answer. She noticed Naruto, and her cheeks turned red, but she didn't change her stop moving as she walked towards the occupants of the room. She looked at Naruto for a moment, taking in his still damaged appearance, and she winced.

He had taken on the biggest threat, and helped both her and Ruby with their own threats, she felt a little guilty that she had not been able to help him.

She had some flowers and a bag of _sour_ candy in her hand.

She had talked with Iron, as it stood, Naruto liked sour things more than he liked sweets. She wanted to make a good impression, because the last few times that she tried to talk to him... one didn't end well, and the other... didn't end well either.

"Hello Lass, what brings you here?!" Copper shouted out with a huge grin, and Yang looked towards Naruto for a brief moment.

"I was looking for Naruto... but he wasn't in his room." Yang said, her eyes flickering back and forth between Naruto and the others in the room.

'She has it so bad for him.' Opal thought to herself.

'So obvious.' Iron thought with a growing smile on his face. He could see that look in her eyes, and he liked it.

'I love a good love story.' Copper was amused by the entire thing, while Naruto looked at Yang with some surprise for the fact she was coming to see him. Yang walked over to Naruto, before she gave him the flowers.

Red Camellia, Pink Camellia, White Camellia, Red Carnation, White Carnation, some Daffodils around the edges, Gloxinia, and in the center of it all was a Red Rose.

Translated.

You're a flame in my heart, I long for you, I think you're adorable, My heart aches for you, Pure love, The sun always shines when I'm with you, Love at first sight, and finally _I love you._

'So sweet.' Opal thought, actually understanding the language of flowers as she looked at the lovely grouping that Yang had gathered. She was proclaiming her love for Naruto in a beautiful way, something that Opal wouldn't have thought possible for the rash girl to do. Yang had asked her if Naruto liked flowers, his sensative nose, but she didn't think she had been planning on doing THIS with that knowledge.

SO beautiful.

Iron was just crying, the scene in front of him was too beautiful for him not to cry at. He too understood the language of flowers. Now Yang asking him Naruto's favorite candy made a lot of sense to him.

She was _boldly_ proclaiming love!

"Here! I want you to have-" Yang started to push the flowers into Naruto's hands, but he gently pushed them back to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't return your feelings. I can't accept these flowers." Naruto gently rejected her, feeling bad that he had to turn her down. He knew what flowers meant, he had a lot of sisters, one of which literally worked in a flower shop. He knew the flowers that had to do with love, and while Yang's love was truly beautiful, he would rather her get hurt now, than him take her flowers and hurt her worse later.

Yang looked down sadly for a second, before she perked up and pushed the flowers back into his hands.

Iron, Opal, and Copper all had their jaws dropped at Naruto turning Yang down so quickly. They were watching what was playing out with rapt attention given.

"Don't be sorry, this is a gift... Honestly... I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you. It hurts... a lot to hear you reject me... Like a lot... Damn... it really does hurt." Yang said with a sad grin as she rubbed her hand over her heart. It was a pretty bad pain to get rejected after all.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized again, looking away.

"Are my chances zero?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked and looked at her when she asked the question. The Lee family leaned in closer to try and watch what was playing out. They were as silent as could be as Yang looked at Naruto with serious eyes.

"Are my chances to win your heart zero? I don't quit easily, and I don't like backing down. I'm not joking either. I fell in love with you, and if I think I have a chance with you, I'm not going to give up. So I have a chance?" Yang asked Naruto with pure, raw, determination to win his affections in her eyes. He could see that, and he could admire her for it, that even though her heart had taken a hit, she was still not going to back down.

She didn't look away from Naruto even once as he got ready to answer.

Did she have a chance?

...

"... Yes." Naruto answered back to her. He wouldn't lie to her, even though he didn't want her to pursue him, for fear that she would get hurt. He didn't know her very well, so he wasn't going to just... become her boyfriend just like that. He wasn't comfortable with her, but he wasn't going to say he would never be comfortable with her either.

Iron was 10 times more annoying than Yang, and he got along with Iron very well, and liked him well enough to call him his best friend.

Not to mention they didn't get their friendship off on the best foot.

"... Then I'm not backing down. I give you my _word_ that I'm not going to give up until the person who owns this-" Yang poked her finger against his chest, right against his heart, before she took it and pointed to her cheek. "-is me. So prepare yourself. If I see a chance, I'm taking it. I'm going to break that wall around her heart down." Yang stated as she turned around and walked away.

'So much drama... I love it.' Opal thought to herself, with Copper nodding.

'She understand what it means to be a man.' Copper thought with arms crossed, a nod of approval to Yang's actions.

'He's smiling.' Iron thought as he looked at Naruto.

A small smile graced his best friend's face.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Taiyang's Teasing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Hmmmmmm?' Yang thought to herself as she sat on her families couch with her legs crossed, a pen and paper in her hand as she tried to think of a plan to make Naruto fall for her as hard as she fell for him. She was putting a lot of her thinking ability into this. She had written down everything she had managed to get from Iron and Opal, and was trying to use that to formulate a plan.

 _"Breaking News, criminals Gabin Fee and Mogar have escaped from jail."_

"Oh... they didn't stay in jail long." Yang muttered to herself, not really registering what she had just heard on the TV. She started to tune out the TV though in favor of making a love plan. She blinked a few times, before she looked up at the TV again. It took a moment to register, but when it did, she couldn't help but pay a little more attention to what was being said.

 _"Dangerous criminals from the_ Tits- _"_

"Ha, titties." Yang couldn't help but laugh as the reporter, Lisa Lavender, was forced to say Tits on national television. This was a station that was aired to the other Kingdoms as well. It had to be pretty embarassing for her to have to say that word in a serious report. "I wonder if I could use my girls to impress Naruto?" Yang wondered as she let go of her pen and gave herself a little grope. She groped her breast a few more times, before she stopped and went back to writing.

 _"-and as they got away, they declared to get their revenge on the man whose actions led to them being captured."_

"... Bitch better not be coming after my man." Yang stated with her brow now furrowed. She wasn't having any of it. She had gotten her ass kicked, just because she beat Mogar didn't mean she didn't get her ass kicked doing it, and she would get her ass handed to her again if it meant that she would protect Naruto from the people that now seemed to be targetting him.

"Language!"

"Ah!?" Yang shouted in shock and jumped off of the couch when her Dad shouted at her from behind her. She turned around holding her chest, she hadn't even noticed him there.

"How's my Little Sun Dragon doing?" Taiyang asked as he looked at Yang with a grin. He had a dirty blond hair color, and he looked very different than his daughter. He had more tanned skin, and brigther blue eyes, with scruff on his chin. He was currently wearing his pajama bottoms, didn't wear a top to go with it. He jumped over the couch and sat down on it, looking at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

She looked like her heart nearly exploded.

Yang got back up on the couch and grabbed her notes that she had made.

"I'm 17 Dad, you let me drink. I think I can say bitch now." Yang stated, and Taiyang smacked the side of her head.

"My house, my rules. You can cuss all you want when you move out, until then, no cussing. Now, why are you up at this ungodly hour?" Taiyang asked as he gave her a look.

She usually went to bed at a decent time.

Yang shifted awkwardly, not wanting to have this talk with her Dad. She didn't get the choice though when he yanked her notepad out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yang jumped at him, reaching out for the pad. He placed his hand over her face and held her back as he put a foot on her stomach to make sure she didn't squirm out of his grip.

"Naruto Scarlatina... So you want to tell me what this is about, or do I have to keep reading?" Taiyang asked with daughter with a knowing look.

...

"He's a guy I confessed my love to..." Yang admitted, and Taiyang hummed as he let go of her and gave her notepad back. He allowed her to sit back down normally, and crossed his arms. He had told her that boys were no good at her age. He hadn't been good, and he doubted any boy would be anything more than a giant walking penis at that age.

"Yang, I told you that you should wait to start dating. Boys at this age are more interested in getting in your pants than you." Taiyang spoke with her seriously.

Yang laughed a little.

"... I got rejected." Yang stated, and Taiyang blinked.

Eh?

"Eh?" Taiyang repeated what he had been thinking. His daughter looked just like her mother, and when her mother was 17 she had been one of the hottest women that Taiyang had ever laid eyes on. Yang took so much after her that if she confessed her love, he doubted any man other than the gay ones would be stupid enough to turn her down. Hearing that she confessed, and got turned down, was shocking to day the least.

Not bad shocking, it just meant that there was a guy out there who didn't want to be with a girl just because she had a hot body.

"Naruto is the guy I met at that party... He stopped a guy from drugging Ruby, and the second I saw him... I've never felt this way before. It's the first time just looking at a guy has made me weak at the knees... and stupid in the head." Yang leaned back and covered her eyes with her forearm. She wanted her Dad to understand that she wasn't just lusting after a guy, or just interested in how hot he was.

She didn't want him to call this puppy love, or lust, she wanted him to understand that what she felt was real.

"Sounds like you fell in love... I know that feeling pretty well. This Naruto sounds like a good guy too... Saved Ruby from being drugged... and even turned you down. You plan on giving up?" Taiyang asked, eyes glinting. He already knew the answer. His daughter might look like her mother, but there was no doubt that she was _Summer's_ daughter as well as his own. Yang had gotten her determination from somewhere after all.

Yang smiled for a moment.

Her Dad approved, that was nice to know.

"Of course not. As long as there is a chance, I'm not going to give up." Yang was even more pumped as she said those words again.

Taiyang snorted.

"So, what are your plans then. Lets here them. If you are really in love with this guy, then I'll support your happiness. Anything I can do to make my girl happy?" Taiyang asked with a smile. This was good in another way for him. While he didn't want his daughters dating, because he didn't want any boys taking his girls from him, this sounded like a good deal to him as well.

The kind of guy that could reject his daughter, was the kind of guy that Yang could settle down and be happy with. Settling down, meant that Yang wouldn't be travelling all over the world and getting herself in danger.

Settling down was _good for her._

It had been good for him, so he could speak from experience.

"... You are never this supportive. You complained when I got a boyband poster. Why are you being so nice about it?" Yang suspiciously asked her father, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. She knew her old man well, and this was suspicious behavior for sure.

Taiyang just smiled.

"Do you want to be grounded?" Taiyang left the threat hanging, and Yang got the meaning and wisely shut her mouth.

She did not wish for that.

"How did you get... my _mother_ to be with you?" Yang asked as she looked at her notes some. From what she heard, her mother had rejected Taiyang too many times to count before she said yes. She wanted to know what had changed their relationship.

Taiyang winced.

"... I don't know what changed. I couldn't tell you what, your mother is a mystery to everyone but Qrow at this point. How about this, you say a plan, and I'll tell you if it sounds good." Taiyang suggested something that he believed could work. Yang nodded her head and turned to look at her father.

"I'm going to confess my love everyday, the second I see him I'll confess to him. I'll wear him down with relentless attacks until he submits and gives me a date." Yang flexed her arm with a grin. If one confession didn't get to him, then she would confess as many times as it took before it sunk in. She would use a "brute-force" type of plan and take a place in his heart through sheer effort.

Taiyang nodded his head.

"Sounds like... a start to a plan. Why don't you invite him to hang out, not as a couple, but as friends instead, and let him get to know you? You can still confess, but be casual as well. I'm guessing he rejected you because he barely knows you?" Taiyang asked, and she nodded sourly. She would rather he just have accepted her confession, dated her, and then got to know how awesome she was.

Yang nodded her head.

Better advice than what the surveys she had been reading have been saying. Yang looked at a magazine that she had on the couch.

'You're useless to me.' Yang thought to herself as she closed the magazine article.

The article wasn't even about how to get a man. It was about the _Firsts_ of relationships, and how long on average it took before couples reached milestones together. She didn't care that most couples started to kiss within the first week of dating, or that on average _active_ couples start having sex after 4 dates or 2 weeks of dating.

She _was_ interested in the fact that men usually would say "I love you" after about seven weeks of dating, something she did look forward too.

She also looked forward to _Week 30_ which was the average time it took for couples to move in together. Oh was she looking forward to that, seeing as if she had her way

"Looking through magazines... This stuff is worthless, trust me. I did the same thing. Made an ass out-" Taiyang started.

"-Language-"

"I'm an adult, and your father. I don't have to watch my mouth, you and Ruby do. Anyway, I wouldn't bother with this bullshit. I learned useless stuff from magazines." Taiyang complained with a small smile on his face as he remembered those awkward days of pining after his ex. Those were the days.

"Useless?" Yang asked, and Taiyang sighed.

"Yang... This boy, do you plan on having sex before marraige?" Taiyang asked with dead serious eyes this time.

It was time to have the talk with his daughter.

"Dad!"

"Yang, this is awkward for me too. I know you already know this kind of stuff... and I _know_ you have... thought about it before. You're at that age after all." Taiyang's cheeks were turning red the more he got into it.

"Dad! Stop!"

"Yang, just answer me. If this _Naruto_ returned your feelings, are you going to have sex with him?" Taiyang asked with his eyes locked onto her eyes.

Yang turned red.

"I mean... not right away. I was reading that it is normal after a few weeks... and... I mean... I've had some dreams... I don't want to rush him though... I'm ready, I know I love him..." Yang shyly said, not wanting to have this conversation with her dad. She knew that he wasn't giving her the option though.

She wondered what he was thinking as he laughed a little.

"You're really my daughter I guess. I can't be too mad at you. The second I knew I was in love with... Raven and then Summer... I was ready to take the relationship all the way. I was even ready to get married if that would make them happy. I guess us Xiao Longs love fast, long, and hard." Taiyang joked, but was also serious.

They fell in love fast, they fell in love hard, and they didn't just fall in love, they fell in a long lasting love.

"Phrasing dad, phrasing." Yang snorted, trying not to laugh at the way he phrased it.

"Yang... just... be safe okay? You're old enough to go to Beacon... so I guess you're old enough to... have sex... BUT, you are still my baby girl, got that?" Taiyang told her, not a question. She would always be his baby girl, no matter how old she got. She would be his child, but she was growing up, and he would be honest with her about it.

Yang laughed a little her in hand.

"What, like condoms? Dad, I'm not stupid. I'll be safe..." Yang paused for a second, before she looked at him seriously. "Dad, I'm going to be safe. I can promise you that. I'm in love, but I'm not ready to be a mom yet." Yang told him, and he gave her a hug.

"That's my girl... I'll get out of your hair then. Be sure to get yourself some sleep." Taiyang stated as he got back up and started to walk back to his own room. "Oh, and since you want to have sex, the back of those magazines usually has some pretty cool st-" Taiyang got a couch cushion to the head, thrown by a blushing Yang.

"Dad!"

"Hahahahaha!" Taiyang laughed as he turned the corner and left her alone.

"... Back of the magazine?" Yang whispered to herself as she opened the magazine back up and started to look at another article.

 _Calories you can burn during sex._  
 _Making Out for 30 Minutes: 230 Calories -_ _Foreplay for 20 Minutes: 87 for Women, 107 for Men -_ _Unclasping a Bra (Two Hands): 8 Calories -_ _Unclapsing a Bra (One Hand): 18 Calories -_ _Unclasping a Bra (Mouth): 67 Calories -_ _Strip Tease: 60 Calories -_ _Oral Sex: 100 Calories -_ _Missionary Position (10 Minutes): 250 Calories -_ _Woman on Top (10 Minutes): 300 Calories for Women, 130 Calories for Men -_ _Sex Standing Up: 600 Calories for both people. -_ _Masturbation: Up to 150 Calories per session -_ _Orgasm: 60-100 Calories._

...

"... I hate you Dad." Yang whispered to herself as she continued to read the article with _much_ interest in it. She did know something though. The second she started to become sexually active with Naruto, she was cancelling her gym membership.

Making out for 30 minutes, 20 minutes of foreplay, giving a Strip tease, giving Oral Sex, and having sex 3 times could burn way more calories.

She could burn between 1307 at minimum, and possibly even 2577 calories.

"So much useless information." Yang said as she continued to read, glancing back to make sure that her father wasn't watching her.

Yang slapped her cheeks.

"Calm down girl! Don't let your teenage hormones get the better of you. First I need a plan to make him mine, I can worry about the rest later." Yang stated, and she started to write down her plans furiously.

If Naruto believed that she would give up, he was going to have another thing coming!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Fun Fact: Naruto and Hinata got married 2 months after dating, and they were implied to be in a sexual relationship even before they got married. The fact Boruto is 12 when Naruto is 31 heavily support this.**  
 **I just thought that was interesting.**

 **I most likely won't update tomorrow, seeing as tomorrow is my birthday and all.**


	9. Chapter 9 FTFS joins FTDS

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Short Chapter, but the reason is at the bottom.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So high up...' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the ground below. It was the day that he was going to be attending Beacon, and both he and Iron had already boarded the airship. Sadly, Iron had _horrible_ motion-sickness when it came to boats and airships. The poor man was in the bathroom puking his guts out at the moment. Now amount of body training can fix the air-sickness issue, seeing as it wasn't something you gained by having a weak body. It was similar to an allergy, you either had it, or you didn't.

You could take pills to lessen it, and you could grow out of it, but you couldn't beat it with willpower alone.

Naruto looked down at his feet.

His knew weapon.

Seeing as his Luna-Blades had been destroyed, he had to get a new pair of them remade. He missed the old ones, but at least he wouldn't be without a weapon. He had even gotten an upgrade in design, seeing as his weapon had been made using designs that were nearly 20 years old. Now though, they were updated to match the modern times. His shoes were black, with glowing red lines on each side of them, with the soles of the shoes being orange. On the bottom of each shoe were 3 spots where wheels would come out. Each wheel had a small opening in the side where dust would come out and coat the wheels.

It would take time to get used to them of course.

"So, do you come here often?"

Naruto looked out of the side of his eye and saw that Yang was leaning against the railing, trying to look cool as she gazed at him. She had a smirk on her face, though her cheeks were coated with pink.

Ruby was standing behind her.

"Hey Naruto... I thought Iron would be with you, isn't he going to Beacon too?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head. She had hoped that both of them would be coming. That way she could have _two_ friends coming with her to Beacon, instead of the _none_ that she had originally thought would go with her.

Yang didn't count.

"Iron is in the bathroom..." Naruto glanced towards the bathroom. Unlike other Faunus, thanks to how large his animal ears were, his hearing was _even greater_ than that of the average Faunus. He could hear that Iron was puking, even though others could not.

Normally he tuned out his surroundings, otherwise he would have a pretty large headache a lot of the time just from listening to everybody talking.

"Are you hurt Naruto?" Yang asked as she got closer to Naruto.

She was both asking seriously, and she had a small smile on her face.

"No, I healed rather quickly." Naruto informed her with a nod of his head. His cheeks were red, while he was _okay_ with talking to them... he was still very uncomfortable with them in general. It usually took him longer to warm up to people, but he fought by their side, in a life and death battle.

Fighting side by side did wonders.

"I'm glad to hear that, it must have hurt when you feel from Heaven." Yang finished off her statement, and Ruby coughed into her hand.

"Lame."

"Regretted it the moment I said it." Yang pointed out, embarassed at her own lame joke. It had been the first thing to come to her mind, so she had just went with it. She should have put some more effort into it. "Anyway Naruto, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?" Yang asked Naruto with a grin on her face, her cheeks just as red as the first time she confessed.

Ruby squeeled in happiness to hear the confession, though she knew that Yang had already confessed and got rejected before.

"Sorry, but not today." Naruto apologized to her, and she sighed for a moment, before she shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"I'll just have to try again tomorrow. Until then, you want to put my balls in your mouth?" Yang asked as she opened up a package of sour balls. She didn't really like them herself, but Iron told her that Naruto enjoyed them.

Ruby tried not to laugh at the way that Yang phrased that question.

"Thank you. Also, thank you for the balls you gave me earlier." Naruto thanked her as he took some of the sour balls and stored them in his cheek. Yang nodded and she put one in her own mouth, before she puckered her lips. Ruby reached into the back and took one as well, and she tried it.

She did not like it.

"Aaaaah, that is sour! Oooooh, why did I do that!? How can you stand this?" Ruby asked both her sister and Naruto the question. Yang's lips were puckered, but she didn't spit the ball out either. "Nevermind, just shocked me with how sour it was." Ruby stated as the airship started to lower, and it landed on the ground.

Iron came out of the bathroom with a green face.

"Uuuuuuuh, suffering and pain." Iron grunted as his stomach growled at him, wanting him to go back into the bathroom to unload what remained in it.

Ruby gave him a pat on the elbow.

"Don't worry big guy. You'll be off soon." Ruby pointed out with a comforting smile. Iron nodded his head, relief written on his face.

He hated airships, he really did.

'I see my friends... but I want to walk with Naruto... screw those guys, I'll just stick with Naruto. Not like I really hang with them anyway.' Yang thought to herself when she noticed her friends from Signal standing nearby, looking towards her. She didn't really hang out with them, so she saw no reason to go and hang out with them, not when her future-arm candy was walking nearby.

She would rather spend her time getting to know Naruto, and Naruto getting to know her, than she would spending time with her more shallow friends.

She had herself a Naruto to get.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Note from FTFS-**  
 **Hello, I'm FTFS (Fairy Tail Flame Slayer). I recently, as in today, joined together with FTDS.** **Don't worry, only FTDS is going to be writing the stories, so the quality won't drop in the slightest.  
** **FTDS will still read guest reviews, after I moderate them first. If you aren't a Flamer or Troll, don't worry, FTDS will read your reviews.**

 **-Note from FTDS-**  
 **Yeah, this was why a short update, I was asked to make a short chapter so that FTFS could introduce himself. I didn't pick his name by the way, he picked it.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Idiots Trying Stuff Again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... does anyone know where we are suppose to go?" Yang asked, and she glanced towards Naruto expecting him to know the answer.

According to Iron, Naruto had a sister that went here.

If anyone was suppose to know where they were suppose to go, it would be the guy that had a relative go to the school. She kind of expected him to have been to Beacon before now, though now that she was seeing his look of confusion as he glanced around trying to find the answer himself... she had second thoughts.

"We walk straight." Ruby pointed out, not knowing the answer but willing to give it a good guess.

When in doubt, walk in a straight line.

"I'll explore the campus while you locate where we go! To do this, I'll run 100 laps around the campus while on my hands!" Iron shouted out with sparkling eyes. His sickness had worn off, and he was back to his usual self at the moment. Yang and Ruby sweatdropped when they saw him get ready to get on his hands.

They were pretty sure that was impossible.

'Oh Iron, you are not impressing people.' Naruto thought as he palmed his face at his best friends actions. He didn't have the heart to tell Iron that the man was only bothering people... because he didn't want Iron to change himself. Iron was a hyper goofball, and that was what Naruto enjoyed about him. He didn't want the man to limit himself to fit in with what people believed a man should act like.

Iron didn't fit into social norms, and Naruto didn't want him to change himself to fit those norms.

"Ahaha!"

"Off he goes..." Ruby pointed out as she waved goodbye to Iron, not knowing when the next time that they would see him would be.

"... And Naruto is gone too." Yang noticed with a awkward, amused smile when she noticed that Naruto seemed to have walked ahead of them. She figured that would be the case, just because he was more comfortable talking to them now, didn't mean that he wanted to spend all of his time around them. They were still very much strangers to him, though she would damn well change that very soon.

 **-In Another Location-**

"Okay, our last plan... not good." Albus stated with irritation as he summarized what had happened to their coming out party. They had anounced their villain status... and then got handed their first defeat... by two young girls, and a rabbit faunus. They were not making a very good name for themselves.

Now he needed to make a new Edgar to replace the Edgar that had gotten killed.

"What is up with the Grimm in the Hole?" Bo Jingles asked as he looked into the hole they were standing around.

Now there was a Death Stalker in the hole, and it was clicking away at them.

"You mean Edgar." Albus corrected Bo Jingles, and everyone raised an eyebrow at the man. Mogar and Gabin had been curious about the Deat... Edgar Grimm for awhile now. They wanted to know how Albus had been controlling the grimm, but they had been too... uncaring to ask before now.

Now they wanted to know.

"Do you have control over Grimm?" Gabin asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"What? No, of course not. That's stupid, stop being dumb. I'm controlling Edgar." Albus scoffed at the very idea that he was controlling a grimm.

He personally had never heard of anyone controlling grimm.

"... What?" Bo Jingles and Mogar asked, while Gabin just looked confused at the answer. Albus sighed and sat down, his foot hanging into the Edgar Hole as he did so. He gestured down into the hole, and showed the picture of the cow hanging on the wall nearby as well.

His pet cow Edgar.

"I took Edgars soul... and placed it inside of the Grimm. Grimm don't have souls, so Edgar took control of the Grimm. My pet cow's soul is inside of the grimm, and I trained Edgar for combat... much like some do with their dogs. When the Grimm that Edgar controls dies, Edgar will return back to the hole, and possess any grimm that comes into the hole." Albus explained what was happening. Everyone paused for a second, before he looked at Albus like the man was insane.

Then again, he was insane.

"Mogar doesn't understand, he just wants to kill the blonde girl, and rabbit." Mogar stated with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Gabin winced at the reminder of how badly they lost.

"You guys sucked so hard." Bo reminded them with a slight smirk on his face. He enjoyed the expressions of annoyance that they displayed when he reminded them.

"I was WINNING!" Mogar shouted at Bo, and he would have gone further with it, but Albus waved his hand and stopped him. He could see where this was going, and he didn't want it to go any further.

Their base didn't need to be compromised so soon by his anger.

"Mogar, calm yourself. Your rage is your greatest strength, so save it for later. Mogar, Gabin... the way Bo Jingles tells me, you were winning before you suffered humiliating loses. What happened?" Albus asked with his eyes narrowing further. He was going to have to make plans, that way they wouldn't lose a second time for the same reason.

They would learn from their previous failure.

"It was the rabbit. He said something to those girls, and they seemed to figure out our weaknesses." Gabin thought about it as he spoke. He had been dominating his fight with the crimson girl until the rabbit had stopped to say something to the girl. It had only been after he made his comment, that she figured out how she could defeat him.

Mogar nodded.

"I was seconds away from killing the dumb girl, and then the rabbit told her how Mogar became strong... and she played with Mogar's heart. If it weren't for the rabbit, Mogar would have won." Mogar stated with a snarl on his lips, and a vein bulging on his head. He had been _destroying_ his opponent for the majority of the fight. She hadn't even been a match for him, and then that boy spoke to her, and she suddenly played him for a fool.

Bo Jingles blinked and he looked at Albus.

"That boy... he used Copper Lee's Semblence, and I believe a Regeneration Semblence as well. He defeated the Min... Edgar by himself. He was the key to their victory." Bo Jingles explained to Albus, from his own point of view. If it had not been for him, then both Yang and Ruby would have lost their lives. They had only gained information on their opponents because of the anaylitical ability of the rabbit faunus, and his seeming ability to notice opponent's weaknesses.

Albus hummed in thought and looked down into the Edgar Hole, thinking on what he had heard thus far.

"Naruto Scarlatina... it sounds like he is a large threat to our plans. Multiple Semblences... leadership abilities that are able to turn the tides of battle... and battle powers allowing him to take down Edgar. Threats can't be allowed to exist." Albus pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Mogar grinned.

"I get to kill him?!" Mogar excitedly asked their leader.

"He already knows our weaknesses, and his leadership abilities and battle powers can't be ignored. Bo Jingles... I take it you planted a tracker on him?" Albus asked with a raised eyebrow directed at Bo Jingles, and the faunus nodded his head after a moment.

"He's at Beacon as we speak, they just started the new semester... so with luck he will be in the Emerald Forest tomorrow. We attack then?" Bo asked, trying to make sense of his leader's possible plans.

Albus nodded his head.

"We need to gear up though. So I'll take this moment to introduce you all... to our new member... Lil'J." Albus stated as he raised his hand up.

Nothing.

"Oh shit, was that the signal? Sorry about that." A shorter man said as he walked into the room with everyone. Everyone looked back behind them and saw their new teammate joining them. The man was short, being about 5'3" in height. He had green, spiked up hair which added little to his height. He had more weight to him though, in both muscle and fat, than Gabin did.

"What do you do?" Bo Jingles asked with some distrust.

New members couldn't really be trusted so easily.

"Sorry, I just... I just wanted to join. I tried to join the Getting Rock Hard gym, but they rejected me... made me really happy to see somebody take them down a peg... also... world domination sounded pretty cool. Anyway, I'm Little J... but everyone calls me Lil'J for short." Little J introduced himself and tried to act cool by striking a pose. He nodded his head, sure that he had made a cooler entrance than before.

Nobody clapped for him.

"What is your ability tiny man?" Mogar was threatening when he asked, and Little J blinked for a second, before he nodded.

"Right! I'm a Technopath-" Little J started out.

"Like the music?" Gabin questioned with a tilt of his head. They already had a perso who used sound as a weapon, and he was pretty sure they didn't need another.

"No you idiot." Albus snapped at Gabin, who yelped at the snap.

Little J raised his hand up, and he formed an aura in his hands that started to turn into metal in his hands. He started to crunch it together with his palms, before it started to take shape into machinery parts.

"I can create technology with my mind, though I'm not as good at it as I could be. If I have blueprints though, I can make a lot of things... as long as they are machines." Little J stated as he showed off the gun that was in his hands. It was a dust powered gun, so it wasn't like it worked without dust... but it was working. Put some dust into it, and it would be ready to fire.

Albus tossed Little J some papers, and the man took them and loked at Albus with a nod of his head.

"Get to creating, we are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Albus spoke menacingly.

The Emerald Forest better be prepared for his Tits.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Albus does not control grimm.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Sibling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh, Iron, you crazy idiot.' Naruto thought as he stood outside of the ballroom, where Ozpin was giving a speech at the moment, and watched his friend complete another lap around the school. Thanks to his ears, he was able to hear what was going on at the speech, without having to actually be at the speech itself.

He meant idiot in an endearing way of course, seeing as even Iron admitted it himself that he could be a bit lacking upstairs.

He would fill in Iron on what he missed during Ozpin's speech later.

"Naruto!"

"Velvet?" Naruto asked when he looked across the grassy field leading to the dorms, and he saw his slightly older sister walking towards him. He smiled when he saw her though. She must have decided to come and visit him, seeing as it was something siblings did. He was surprised that she didn't meet him at the airship itself, but then again, she didn't like crowds all that much either.

Naruto sweatdropped when she tripped halfway through walking towards him.

Right on her face.

She got back up though, and started to walk while pretending she didn't eat dirt. She dusted herself off as she walked, and failed to play it off as cool. He did smile wider though, happy to see her again. She and he didn't look as much alike as he would have liked, seeing as he got the weird blond hair and blue eyes in the family, but the resemblence was there. They had the same faces for the most part, though his had whisker marks. They were also about the same height... and had long rabbit ears.

They also wore similar combat outfits, though instead of her tight short-shorts, he wore men's shorts, and he had orange.

"You didn't see that right?" Velvet asked with a awkward smile on her face.

Way to reunite with her brother.

"See what?" Naruto asked, letting her know not to be embarassed over it. She gave him a look, and he smiled sheepishly. Yeah, embarassment kind of ran in the family, as did shyness, timidness, and bashfullness.

Rabbit Faunus.

Velvet smiled and gave him a hug, and he returned the hug willingly and happily. If there was anyone in his family, other than his mother, that he was completely comfortable around, it would have to be Velvet. He was close to all of his family, but his mother and Velvet were just a little bit closer than the rest.

Velvet showed this by walking up to him and placing her chin on his shoulder, and he got closer to her and did the same.

"Nice to see you again. Beacon is a great school, and I'm happy you decided to come here." Velvet told him with a broad smile.

She missed _all_ of her family, and she had missed them for the entire year that she had been away from them. Now that she was reunited with her little brother, well... her favorite sibling (as a sibling, she was allowed to have a favorite, she wasn't a parent) that is. She had willingly allowed him to copy her Semblence after all, after they had learned what his Semblence was when he accidently copied the Semblence to their older sibling.

Awkward day that was.

"The Kingdom of Vale is a... little odd, but not bad like others can be..." Naruto spoke happily as he walked with his sister, she had started to walk, so he walked after her. She was going to take this moment to show him all around campus he guessed. "... You smell like cinnamon." Naruto pointed out to Velvet with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled with slightly red cheeks.

"I'm in heat, and I've been chewing on cinnamon to help with it." Velvet spoke more quietly than before as she talked about the reason she smelled like cinnamon.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment.

"When did you start going into heat?" Naruto asked with surprise in his tone. Velvet had never gone into heat before at home, he would know. This had to have started after she had started coming to Beacon, otherwise he would have known. It could have also been after he had moved to Vale and somewhat lost some contact with some of his family. He tried to keep in contact with them when he could though.

Velvet going into heat was cause for celebration, she was a fully grown woman now.

"A few months after I got to Beacon. My stomach hurts a lot from the cinnamon... I can't help but pity human women. If this is what they go through for periods." Velvet said with a groan as she placed her hand over her upset stomach. Like rabbits, cinnamon was... not good for them. It caused them a lot of stomach irritation, but it nearly completed negated their desire to breed... using pain as a motivator.

Most Faunus women did not go through periods, seeing as only Primates and _very_ few other animals went through periods. For most Faunus women, when the egg is just reabsorbed into the body if it did not get fertilized. So, women from most faunus species simply never experienced what it was like to get a period.

They did go through monthly, weekly, or yearly periods of "heat" when they could get pregnant.

"... I wouldn't know, I don't go into Heat like you do." Naruto pointed out to her, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, but your first Heat will be coming up pretty soon... You didn't already have one while I was away, did you?" Velvet questioned him with a stare right into his eyes. She didn't want to miss an important moment in his life. It was the time when a girl was considered to be a woman by their standards.

They may share a lot of looks with humans... but faunus were NOT human.

They were not animals either.

Their genetics were completely unique. They held within a unique body that allowed them to produce many different animal traits. The mysteries of their DNA baffled even other faunus... the only reason that both Velvet and Naruto were rabbit faunus, were because _both_ of their parents were rabbit faunus. If one of their parents had been a dog faunus... who knows what kind of faunus they could be. They could have even become a spider-faunus or something like that.

The inner workings of their bodies were different than humans, but close enough that they had compatible DNA with humans... because they did have some human in their DNA as well it would seem.

"... I wouldn't say I've had one... but..." Naruto trailed off with red cheeks as she showed him to the area where the first years would be staying for the night.

Velvet looked at Naruto, and blinked.

"You mean... You think you're about to start your Heat?" Velvet asked with some surprise, before she smiled.

That was great news.

"Hey Naruto, what are you talking about!?"

"Nothing!" Naruto and Velvet shouted out in shock when they saw Yang and Ruby coming up on them from behind, not having all that sensative hearing they didn't catch the conversation. Yang looked between the blushing Naruto and Velvet, before her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Velvet.

The way Naruto and Velvet seemed... close was weird to her, and it filled her with jealousy.

"So... who is this?" Ruby asked as she gestured between Naruto and Velvet. She could see that they were close, and they shared some resemblence... but other than... well they also wore similar combat clothes.

"My/His sister." The siblings spoke together.

Yang instantly calmed down.

"Hello then, I'm Yang... and this is my little a _dork_ able sister Ruby." The blond haired girl introduced herself, and her sister, with a deep bow to Velvet to show some respect. She didn't know what part of the world that Velvet came from, but half of the world used bowing as a sign of respect. She was going to play it safe, and try and get on her love's families good sides if all possible.

"She means adorable."

"I know what I said." Yang pointed out with a smirk at Ruby, who gave Yang a swift punch to the ribcage for her joke. "Sheesh, just a joke... So... I'm desperately in love with you Naruto, will you go out on a date with me?" Yang asked as she got down on one knee and proposed to Naruto as if she was asking him to marry him.

Naruto sighed, though his cheeks turned red, while Velvet stared between Naruto and Yang. Yang had a grin on her face, her cheeks just as red as Naruto's, as she confessed her love once more.

She refused to give up.

"What is going on?" Velvet whispered to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Yang, maybe another time." Naruto answered back to her, and Yang bonked herself on the head and stood back up. Playing off the rejection, before she smiled and made a gun out of her hand.

She pointed it at his heart and pulled the trigger.

"I'll blast my way through those defenses, and capture your heart. Just you wait and see... though I'm hungry, and I'm serious. You want to get something to eat. It doesn't have to be a date... but my stomach is empty." Yang spoke with her stomach, _audibly_ growling for food. She rubbed it with a sheepish smile, and Naruto nodded his head after a moment.

Velvet was just confused.

"... Seriously, who is she?" Velvet whispered to Naruto more urgently than before. She had no clue what to make of this in the slightest.

A girl so casually confessing her love?

"I'm feeling hungry too, I think some food is awesome right about now... " Ruby commented as she placed a hand on her belly.

She could go for some food.

"You can get some snacks from vending machines nearby." Velvet pointed out, and Ruby nodded her head and started to skip on her merry way. Yang looked at her go, before she pointed to her.

"I... better make sure she doesn't get lost. She has like no sense of direction. Nice meeting you Velvet, I'll make you mine Naruto." Yang spoke as she walked off after Ruby, and she then started to run when she saw Ruby getting further ahead of her.

...

"So... what is the story there?" Velvet wondered out loud to him. Naruto sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

What a story it was.

"It's a long story... that I don't really want to talk about. She confessed her love to me, and I rejected her... but she still keeps trying. I have to admire her determination though." Naruto genuinely praised Yang, glad she wasn't there to hear him say any of it. Velvet was nodding her head a little slower than normal, processing the information.

There were more important things to talk about.

"If it looks like you are going into heat, stay away from her." Velvet told Naruto, and he nodded his head. "I'll tell mom the good knews. See you later." Velvet spoke, and Naruto waved at her as she started to walk away.

He had a lot of mental prep to do for tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **The "Heat" that Faunus go through is not like the "Heat" that normal animals go through, though it does share some similarities. There will be things that are the same, and things that will be different. There will also be differences between what happened in the original story, and what will happen in this one. Hope you enjoy it.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Transproperty

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hmmmm, boy or girl today?"

Those were the words of a girl, standing at 5'6" in height with short-slightly spiked brown hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had pale peach colored skin, and darker brown eyes with a glint to them. She was wearing a gender-neutral brown vest with a black sleevless shirt underneath it, and long brown, but tight, pants to go with them. She had a more petite figure, though she had amazing muscle tone. She looked at herself in the mirror, before she grinned to herself.

Her feminine features started to change shape, because more rugged in nature as her bone structure changed from feminine to masculine. Her slightly spiked hair went full spiked, and her eyes narrowed. Her petite body frame changed into a more musclar one, and she... now he rubbed his chin as some scruffed fuzz appeared on it.

"Hmmmm, I think I'll go with boy today." The man stated, no older than maybe 20 years old, stated as he looked at himself in the mirror more.

"Sienna, can you stop hogging the bathroom?" A female voice called from outside of the bathroom.

Sienna raised an eyebrow, before he walked over to the door and opened it up. Standing in the door was a girl older in appearance than herself. The girl was also the same 5'6" as she was, and she had long brown hair, and a near-perfect copy of Sienna's appearance in his female form. Only she had a larger chest size, and was less toned in her body. She wore more feminine clothes as well, though her long hair needed to be brushed.

"Morning Strawberry, have nice dreams last night?" Sienna asked his sister with a wide smile, and Strawberry simply sighed, before palming her face.

"... What are you planning on doing today Sienna that has you as a male?" Strawberry asked with annoyance in her tone.

Sienna's Semblence.

Sienna was bisexual, biromantic, and ever since she had been a child had never identified as either gender. So as Sienna trained in aura, she had learned that her Semblence took the form of the ability to change her gender freely, controlling the hormones in her own body, and allowing her to change her body shape instantly and painlessly. Usually she was fine staying in female form, about 60% of the time that is... unless she/he had a date.

"I met a fun girl, but she is straight... Heat cycle coming up soon and all of that." Sienna said with a more gruff laugh.

Like all Semblences, Sienna's was not without it's own side effect.

Usually, only female Faunus went into Heat. Thanks to a chemical in Sienna's brain though caused by her Semblence, in male _or_ female form she still went through heat just like any female... only in male form she lacked the ability to produce eggs and get pregnant. She got all of the benefits of Heat in Male form, and only a few of the negative effects of it.

Though, Sienna said that he produced a lot more semen during times of Heat in his male form,  
so there was that.

"You are perhaps the least shy rabbit faunus I have ever met." Strawberry pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

Sienna shrugged and allowed Strawberry to take the bathroom for herself.

"All yours, I'm going to have breakfast." Sienna spoke as he went on his merry way, and walked down the hallway. His fluffed bunny tail wiggled for a moment and he nodded to himself, before he heard the sounds of two sets of footsteps following him.

"Beat you downstairs!" A small boy shouted out.

"Not if I beat you first!" Another small boy shouted back at him. Both of the boys were perfect clones of each other. They had spiked up brown hair, cropped short to their heads, and dark brown eyes with the same pale peach skin. They were only about 4'6" in height, good for their age, and they wore orange pajamas. Sienna rolled his eyes as he watched the boys running down a flight of stairs.

They passed by a girl walking up the stairs, and she moved to the side and allowed them to go down without knocking her down with them.

"Morning Sunny, Jacinthe... morning Sienna." The girl stated with a smile as she waved to her siblings. She had _dark_ brown hair, darker than the rest of their hair, with light brown highlights in it (she dyed her hair). She stood at the same 5'6" as most of their family, and had the same brown eyes. She was completely flat chested though, even more petite than some of the others was wearing a simple night gown at the moment, having just woken up herself.

"Good morning Coral, is Mom downstairs? What's for breakfast?" Sienna asked with a smile on his face.

Coral just smiled back.

"Yes, she is in the kitchen. She's making a cake though, so you'll have to make breakfast for yourself." Coral let him know, and Sienna raised an eyebrow at that.

Their mother rarely made cake, unless one of them had a birthday, were going into heat, or were like Strawberry and just got a good job.

"Naruto's birthday isn't for a few months... Oh my god, are you having your first heat?" Sienna asked with a large smile growing on his face. Coral was the second youngest female in the family, and before now she had yet to go into heat. It would be a big day for her to go into her heat for the first time. She was only a year younger than Naruto, so it was about the time that she would go into Heat... if she was an early bloomer.

Coral just smiled.

"I think you will want an apology ready, because you are the cause for this." Coral hinted to Sienna, who blinked a few times and pointed at himself.

His fault?

"... My fault, but... wait... what? Did I get somebody pregnant? That wouldn't be good... This house can't handle anymore of us." Sienna stated with worry in her voice.

Their house was crowded enough as it was.

They were not a wealthy family. Their mother, Cinnamon, had given birth a great number of times in her life. She had given birth to a family of over 8 children. They had a family of 9 people living under a single, cramped roof. People were forced to share bedrooms their house was so cramped.

He shared a room with Sunny and Jacinthe, the twins were quiet most of the time so it wasn't the biggest of deals. Strawberry shared a room with Velvet and Naruto, though since both of them were in Vale for their school stay at Beacon she had the room to herself. Finally, Coral and Cherry both shared a room together.

"I'll say."

The smallest of their family, Cherry, was a girl that stood at 3'0", thanks to her very young age. She was among the family members who had rabbit ears on top of her head. Cinnamon, Strawberry, Velvet, Naruto, and Cherry all had rabbit ears. While he, Sunny, Coral, and Jacinthe all had bunny tails for their animal trait. Cherry had short hair on the right side of her head, and progressively longer hair on the left side.

"Put some clothes on." Sienna said as he noticed the youngest siblings nudity, and Cherry walked back up the stairs back to where she slept.

Cherry and her nudity was something of an issue with the family.

"Good luck." Coral stated as she walked off, and Sienna made his way back towards the kitchen. He smelled the sweet scent of cake, and enjoyed it.

Ah sweets.

Standing in front of a cake, decoration it with icing, was his mother.

Cinnamon Scarlatina was a younger mother, she was only 38 years old, considering she had her first child when was 17, and just kept having kids from that point. She had a well-developed figure, having more of an hourglass figure than some of her daughters. She had small crow's feet around her eyes, but she was still extremely youthful. Her brown hair was a little more dull, but still vibrant, when compared to her children. Finally, her breasts bordered on the DD-cup... maybe even beyond.

"Hey Mom."

"Ah! Sienna, you startled me there. Sorry, you'll have to make your own breakfast today. I just got a call from Velvet, happy day, happy day." Cinnamon stated with a wide smile on her face as she spun around, holding te icing to her cheek with a giddy grin. She had icing all over her hands and forearms, but she didn't seem to mind.

...

"I didn't get anyone pregnant... did I?" Sienna asked what was bothering him, and Cinnamon playfully took a wooden spoon and bonked his head.

"No silly boy. Naruto-" Cinnamon started, before she was stopped.

"Got somebody pregnant?! Sheesh, I have to try harder if Scared-Of-Cats got a girl pregnant before me." Sienna joked a little near the end.

Cinnamon didn't smile.

"It's your fault he even has that fear, so stop teasing him about it Sienna. You need to be a better older sibling. No, Naruto's first heat is coming up." Cinnamon corrected Sienna, who blinked a few times.

...

What?

"But... Naruto's a _boy_... he can't go into heat... Oh no..." Sienna stopped himself from arguing when he realized why it was his fault, like Coral pointed out.

Naruto copied Semblences, both their strengths as weaknesses as well.

When Sienna had discovered his Semblence, he had kept it a secret from his family for years for fear that they would be ashamed of him. Naruto had already begun his training his aura, trying to find his own Semblence at the time. Sienna, wanting somebody to talk to, had asked Naruto to come and meet him. They didn't know that Naruto's Semblence was copying Semblences under the full moon at the time.

Naruto had copied _Transproperty_ , and they learned that Naruto's Semblence was the ability to copy.

Naruto's body was effected by the _passive_ effect of the Semblence.

"Oh yes "Oh No", if you had just been honest with us... but no matter. Going into Heat is still a happy day... even if... gender-wise it isn't normal. So we are going to Beacon celebrate... we'll all get to see Naruto and Velvet again." Cinnamon stated with a look towards Sienna that showed that she was still a little upset that Sienna had kept his Semblence a secret from them all.

Sienna's body changed and got smaller, returning to a more female form with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well... my plans are cancelled I guess. I need to say sorry to Naruto." Sienna spoke with a slightly ashamed look.

"I hope he has been sleeping well... or maybe she?" Cinnamon wondered out loud.

She didn't know what gender Naruto was at the moment, seeing as he had the same ability as Sienna.

"He, no doubt about it. I've only seen Girl-Naruto twice. When he learned he copied Semblences, and when he lost a bet with me, and had to go underwear shopping with Strawberry... I think Strawberry has a crush on Girl-Naruto." Sienna pointed out, and Cinnamon thought about it. She wondered to herself if she could see her children being happy with that relationship.

"Well... Strawberry was always a little..." Cinnamon had always wondered if her eldest daughter was a closet homosexual.

She was pretty sure she knew how her children viewed their sexuality.

Oh well, she had a cake to finish making!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The answer to the question a few chapters back.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Mother (Cinnamon Scarlatina) - Color Red  
Eldest Sister (Strawberry Scarlatina) - Color Red  
Older Sister/Brother (Sienna Scarlatina) - Color Red/Orange  
Older Sister (Velvet Scarlatina) - Color Red  
Naruto Scarlatina - Color Orange  
Younger Sister (Coral Scarlatina) - Color Red  
Younger Brother (Sunny Scarlatina) - Color Orange  
Younger Brother (Jacinthe Scarlatina) - Color Orange  
Younger Sister (Cherry Scarlatina) - Color Red

Girls - Reference the Color Red  
Boys - Reference the Color Orange

Note: Naruto copying Sienna's Semblence is a reference to the Sexy Jutsu, while also keeping in theme with Faunus being Part-Animals by adding biology to it.


	13. Chapter 13 What Has Been Seen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yang, this is stupid. You're being stupid."

Ruby was being blunt as she joined her sister as the two of them crawled through the air vents. Yang had told her they would be off an an adventure that would help them learn more about Beacon Academy. That way when they got done with their first test the next day, they would be fully prepared incase of a grimm attack on the school, hypothetical, and they could navigate the school even better than anyone else. She had bought into it at first, and then Yang made her get into an air vent.

She didn't question it, at first.

"Like you never wanted to peek on boys naked." Yang told Ruby with a roll of her eyes.

Ruby was 15, just because she was weapon nerd, a murder happy little girl, and a innocent flower, didn't mean that she didn't have the same human urges as any other 15 year old girl. She was naive, innocent, and rather dense, but she still had the same human needs as other humans, and faunus... anything with genitals. Those urges were what kept their species alive after all, and ingrained instinct.

Yang refused to believe that Ruby didn't want to peek.

"This is an invasion of privacy, I'm pretty sure that those guys will be super mad at us." Ruby said, though she continued to crawl forward.

She didn't have a choice, it was a tight air vent, and Yang was pushing her to move forward. She couldn't go back to the sleeping area even if she wanted to at this point.

"... Nar... I mean, all the guys seemed pretty forgiving to me." Yang covered for her slip up.

Ruby turned her head and just _stared_.

"You want to see Naruto naked. My sister, the pervy pervert who pervs on people." Ruby said to Yang. She could be using this time to sleep, or mentally prepare herself for tomorrow. Instead, she was on a quest for booty with her sister. That wasn't how she wanted or needed to spend her night.

Yang sent her a look that told her it would be best to shut up.

"We could go peek on girls if you want." Yang offered Ruby with a wiggle of her eyebrow, hoping to tease the girl.

"We're girls, they don't have anything we don't have." Ruby pointed out to Yang deadpan. They were girls, they could literally just walk into the group showers if they wanted to see naked girls. There was no need to sneak for them, seeing as they were also girls. Ruby sighed and started to move forward, before Yang chuckled to herself.

"You've never seen a Hyena Faunus lady naked before then." Yang pointed out with a sly tone.

Ruby didn't want to know.

She kind of wanted to know.

"What do Hyena-Faunus have that we don't have, tell me... other than animal traits." Ruby asked with a roll of her eyes, trying to play it off as her being sarcastic, when she really was curious. She did not want Yang to have the victory of knowing that she got to her.

"You've never seen a Hyena at a Zoo before? Let's just say, that some hyena faunus girls have the best of both worlds. Plenty to peek at there... well those with _special_ animal traits." Yang teased Ruby.

Ruby turned ruby in the cheeks.

They both stopped when they noticed that they were passing by a few vents, with steam coming through them. Vents on both sides actually, one side leading to the girl's showers, and one side the boy's showers. Ruby and Yang stopped talking, and Yang started to look into the boy's side, trying to find her prize.

 **-In the Men's Showers-**

'I hate showering with strangers.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the showers with a towel around his waist. He needed to take a shower, with his heat coming up, his body was going to be leaking pheromones greater than ever before. He needed to take the extra shower just to make sure that he didn't have any effect on any faunus women that smelled him.

Better safe than sorry in this situation.

"Cheer up! The bonds a man builds with other men while naked are things that should be treasured! Naked skinship is something sacred between allies!" Iron shouted at the TOP of his lungs as if to prove a point.

Naruto sighed.

"I completely agree my boy! Truly, nothing builds trust more than losing the ability to hide yourself!" A bosterous voice called out. An older man's voice that Naruto had to admit sounded similar to Albus' voice from that Tits group. Only this one lacked the... insanity and evil in the voice.

A shorter, more portly, man stood and walked into the showers with a towel around his waist. He had a layer of fat around his body, but his arms and legs were muscular. It was only his stomach that had the fat on it. He had well combed hair, and a very well groomed mustache. His eyes were closed, but Naruto still knew who he was.

Peter Port, teacher at Beacon.

Next to him were two men, both of them _much_ taller than he himself was.

The headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin himself, standing with a towel around his waist just like Peter. He had hair that was whited by stress, or age, and wore glasses even into the shower. He was more toned overall that Peter was, but he did have a _little_ bit of extra weight that came with not being as active as he was in his younger years no doubt.

"I'm surprised, most students are sleeping at this time. Could you not sleep?" Ozpin asked as he walked into a shower stall.

"First day jitters?" The final teacher who made an appearance asked as he spoke up. He was the tallest, taller than Ozpin... but he was more lanky than muscular. Tall, long legs... very thin. He had larger glasses, and wild green hair.

"I'm going to go..." Naruto said as he started to walk off.

"Nonsense Mr. Scarlatina! If you have troubles, there is no better place!" Peter spoke as he removed his towel.

'I'm dying.' Yang thought as she crawled up into a ball inside of the vents, biting her lip to the point that she was bleeding as she shivered. She had seen too much, right then and there. Thankfully Peter was turned _away_ from her, but she had just seen his large ass. Yang's eyes were widened in horror, and she covered her mouth to try and not vomit in the vent.

Ruby just turned away and covered her mouth.

She had seen way too much as well, more than she had wanted to see. She didn't even want to be here.

Naruto palmed his face.

'Somebody is in the vents.' Naruto thought as he looked up towards the vents with a knowing look.

Yang and Ruby froze.

"Did he see us?" Ruby furiously whispered to Yang, who had recovered from her state of horror when she realized that Naruto might have noticed them. Yang started to crawl backwards.

"I have super sensative _hearing_ , so I can hear people _whispering_." Naruto pointed out to Peter, and to the two people in the vents. He didn't know who they were, but he had heard them starting to crawl away. That meant it would be safe to have a quick shower now, and be done with it so that he could go to sleep.

'Rabbit ears, duh.' Ruby thought as she palmed her own forehead.

How could she forget?

"I see, as much as I wish it wasn't so, racism is still a serious issue. Don't worry though, my teaching staff is professional-" Ozpin started to say to Naruto.

"I once caught a fish THIS big."

...

"... They don't treat faunus students any different." Ozpin changed what he was saying when he caught a glance of Peter entertaining Iron by holding his arms out as far as they could go. He palmed his face, though he was surely amused, as he shook his head. He knew that some students had troubles accepting those from other races, but being willing to not judge other species was something he expected out of his teachers.

It was a requirement for the job, the ability to teach all equally without letting a foolish sense of racism overpower their desire to teach the next generation of defenders.

"Naruto! Let us have a contest to see who can hold their breath the longest!" Iron called out to Naruto, and both Peter and Oobleck seemed interested.

"I would be willing to join in the contest." Oobleck commented.

"Jolly good fun!" Peter announced, and Naruto palmed his face, before he looked towards Iron, keeping his eyes _above_ the belly button region.

"Sure." Naruto said dully, and everyone other than Ozpin took a deep breath. Then they started to all hold their breath in one big go.

Silence.

Naruto enjoyed it as he started to wash himself off without having to hear the others shouting and creating noise. Peter, at 41 seconds, was the first that was forced to take a deep breath as he grabbed his chest. Naruto was still showering while that was going on, and he folded his ears down so that he could shampoo his hair without getting suds in them.

Iron was the next to go, at 55 seconds... followed by Oobleck at 1 minute 31 seconds.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to them anymore as he barely noticed the lack of oxygen. Rabbits were among the animals that could survive with lower levels of oxygen, and had amazing lung capacity. He didn't have the _lung_ of a rabbit, but the amazing lung capacity did carry over to him as well. He could hold his breath for lengthy periods of time, if he had to, without taking a breath... as long as he caught his breath before he started holding it.

You always needed to take a good breath before holding it in after all.

Though, some humans did come close to his casual levels of breath holding through sheer training.

"It's been nearly 5 minutes, doesn't he need to breath?" Peter whispered to Iron.

Iron was surprised as well.

"I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long. You win, hands down." Iron stated to Naruto, who for the first time noticed that they had all lost the little contest. "Then again, I've never seen you hold your breath." Iron pointed out, and Naruto shrugged as he started to wrap his towel back around his waist.

"I'm done." Naruto said as he started his way out of the bathroom.

He would rather not spend a lot of time talking with naked men, or naked anyone for that matter. It was awkward for him either way.

Time to get some sleep.

There was an important test tomorrow, and not only did he want to make sure that he was ready for it. He wanted to make sure that he got it finished as quickly as he could. The quicker he got his test finished, the quicker that he could find something cinnamon related to eat. Naruto got himself dressed him pajamas when he left the shower, and he noticed a slightly sweat Yang and Ruby when he walked out of the men's bathroom.

...

He didn't want to know.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Cat and Rabbit 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **My Church was doing something today that I had to take part in, so I didn't have much time today to do much. The holidays are such a busy time.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto did not expect to be offended on a personal level first thing waking up.

'That is annoying.' Naruto thought with a dismissive tone in his mind. It was the morning after the entire first year student body slept in the same room together, and they had only hours before they could take their test that would decide their teams... or kill them trying. A rare few deaths were not unexpected during a Huntsmen Academy test after all. Naruto knew some people, they weren't friends of course, that had lived close to his family house, who had lost family to both Beacon, and Atlas tests.

Tests were just as dangerous as the academy classes themselves, which could sometimes end up being dangerous.

His problem was with the tall, lanky, blond haired and blue eyed boy that he was staring at. The boy didn't have the body language of a warrior, if anything, he had the body type of somebody who simply went camping a lot. Guy lacked warrior-muscle, and had muscle that was more leaned towards manual labor instead. He was wearing a black jacket with an orange inside, with ripped jeans... and on the front of his jacket was a white bunny head.

It was offensive.

"Oh, a fellow fan of Pumpkin Petes, I wonder what ever happened to _my_ jacket?" Iron wondered out loud as he noticed the blond boy putting white armor over his jacket.

Naruto glanced at Iron.

"Didn't you rip it?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eyes. Clothes like that weren't durable enough to handle Iron's body. They ripped far too easily for somebody of his bulk to wear into combat.

It was civilian clothes, not warrior clothes.

Naruto opened up his locker to place his pajamas into it, but the second he opened it up, he could see flowers right in his face. Attached to the flowers was a letter with his name on it, being curious, he reached out and took the letter.

"Love letter... no doubt from Yang." Iron spoke after a moment.

Who else?

"Dear Naruto, I love you. Go out with me, and lets get this relationship kicked off with a _Yang_. Forever in love with you, your dear Yang." Naruto read out loud, before he snorted when he got the pun that Yang had made. He covered his mouth and let loose a small amount of laughes at the stupid pun. "With a Yang... That's good." Naruto said to himself, before he glared at Iron.

He wondered how Yang got into his locker? Oh right, the giant bulk of muscle standing next to him was trying to hook him up.

 _-Nearby-_

'The hell is wrong with this girl?' A black haired beauty thought to herself as she moved away from Yang, if she guessed right, giggling to herself like she had won the lotterly. She had just heard the giant man say her name after all. The black haired girl was close to the same height as Naruto, with wavy long black hair, and bright yellow eyes on her olive-peach skin color. She wore a white sleevless top that showed her stomach, with a tiny little black coat around her back, and short white shorts, with black and purple stockings.

She was disturbed by the fact that this Yang girl was so... well, it was actually kind of romantic when she thought about it.

Human and Faunus, getting together and crossing the borders of species to reach a forbidden love on the other side of social norms. It was quite the romantic story if she did say so herself.

"He likes _puns_... Did you hear that Ruby... he laughed at my pun?!" Yang gushed to Ruby, who groaned.

She needed to stop this.

"Yang, no."

"This is perfect. I'm going to have to make a whole bunch of new puns! I'm going to punch right through his sense of humor, and take down the wall around his heart with humor!" Yang excitedly exclaimed. Now she had a better plan than just flowers that translated to show love, now she could _make him laugh_ with her jokes!

She would impress him with her humor, and win him over by appealling to his _punny_ sense of humor!

"Yang, stop, your being stupid."

"I'll knock his socks off with my awesome style of puntastic comedy!" Yang declared as she started to try and come up with some puns off the top of her head.

'She's gone, we lost her.' Ruby thought to herself, hands covering her face with how her sister had fallen to the stupid side so easily today. It wasn't even 10:00 and Yang was already being dumb. Love really did make a person act strange, stupid, or sometimes just different.

Yang was going to ruin her own chances at this right.

"Hello, I'm Blake." Blake introduced herself to Naruto as she walked towards him. She raised her hand up and smiled to him lightly. She wasn't usually outgoing, but seeing as Naruto seemed to be the only level headed person she had seen so far, she wanted to try and see how teaming up with him would go. She would rather get him, than say, the blonde girl that was raving on about her poor sense of humor, trying to make it sound grand in nature.e

She blinked when Naruto took a subconscious step back from her, as if he didn't even realize it himself that he stepped away from her.

'Cat...' Naruto thought for a brief moment as he recoiled away from Blake, before he regained his calm. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Blake. I better get going." Naruto introduced himself as well, and then promptly tried to avoid Blake in one clear statement. Naruto blinked when he saw that Iron was walking away on his hands, no doubt trying to challenge himself to see if he could run to the meeting point on his hands.

Blake sweatdropped.

'He's even worse than me about social interactions.' Blake thought with a few blinks of surprise, before she shrugged her shoulders and turned around. "Well, I'll see you later. I wish you luck during the test." Blake stated quickly herself.

She could tell when she was making somebody uncomfortable, though she blamed it on the guy's shy rabbit nature... and some kind of unconscious phobia?

She didn't know.

'She was very pretty.' Naruto noted as he waved Blake off. He had to admit, Blake was a very attractive girl. Easily on level with Yang, and his own sisters, when it came to how pretty she was. While Yang had the "I'm Hot and You Know It" aura about her, this Blake had the "I'm Seductive, Dangerous, and Mysterious, Chase Me" aura about her that made her seem even more beautiful than hot.

"He smelled good." Blake muttered to herself with slightly red cheeks. It had taken a moment, but her body was registering something _off_.

He had a very attractive smell about him, something that just made her want to pounce on him.

Blake stopped when she noticed Ruby on top of Yang, holding the girl back with a headlock, using her entire body to try and choke Yang. Blake continued to walk by.

"Yang, stop being jealous!"

'I don't want to know... Wait, why the hell is a boy faunus in heat?' Blake stopped when she realized what the smell was. She turned around and looked back towards Naruto, with confusion in her eyes. She could clearly smell the scent coming off of him, it was delicious and made her want to chase him. It had taken her a moment to figure out why, but now she was realizing what was going on.

She was also _confused_ about _why the hell_ a male was going through a heat cycle, when that made no sense.

Blake turned around and started to walk after Naruto, a hunger for answers in her eyes. Did she make a mistake and think of Naruto as a boy, he clearly had the muscles to pass for one, when he was a girl... or did he just have powerful pheromones that acted as if they were coming off of an animal in heat.

She wanted answers.

"Where did that guy go?" Naruto muttered to himself when he looked around for Iron, and he felt a hand on his wrist. He was startled and looked around, seeing Blake again, only this time she was looking at him with more of an intense stare than before.

Blake stared right into his eyes.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk? I have something I'd like to ask you." Blake asked, hoping that she would be able to get the answer to sate her curiousity. "... Like why do you smell like you're in heat?" Blake whispered lower than before.

Naruto's face turned cherry red, almost instantly as he pulled away from Blake, turned around, and started to walk away as fast as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Blake would have chased after Naruto, but Yang passed by her and roughly shoved her shoulder into her own shoulder. Blake's shoulder hit the lockers, and she winced when she saw the shoulder indent in the locker.

'Sorry.' Ruby mouthed to Blake, not saying a word, as she and Yang passed by her. Blake rubbed her shoulder with a confused look for a moment.

Yang's eyes said something different.

'Do that again, I dare you.' Yang's eyes spoke for her as she gazed at Blake as she walked forward. She had seen how uncomfortable Blake had made Naruto, and though she did not hear what Blake had asked Naruto, she had seen Blake grab Naruto's wrist against his will... and his reaction to whatever she had said. Obviously, she had said something that Naruto seriously did not enjoy.

Blake sighed to herself.

'I was just trying to help him. Though, Heat _is_ a sensative subject.' Blake thought with a small awkward blush of her own.

Heat was something Faunus who were close to each other could talk about. It was something that some faunus joked about, but only with those they had a close bond to. It was a serious, and embarassing, subject for them. She could understand why Naruto reacted though, she had never heard of a male going into heat before. She didn't know _how_ it would even work. She could smell the raise in sex pheromones, but did his sperm count increase as well to match his state?

She was both curious, and she wanted to know if he was able to control himself properly, seeing as his hormones would be pretty out of balance at the moment.

Blake blushed.

She owed Naruto an apology, she would have hated it if somebody asked her if she went into heat to her face like that. She didn't consider his feelings, only her own curiousity. She could understand why Yang was angry with her. It wasn't out of jealousy, it was a little out of jealousy, but instead it was mostly because Yang had seen how Blake had made Naruto react.

She would worry about it after the test.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Addition of Miss FB

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Can't forget to eat something, don't want to take a test on an empty stomach.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked with a few pieces of fruit in his hands. Iron, in all of his... brilliance had decided that he would just eat _raw_ eggs for his breakfast. He did it all the time, so Naruto just rolled with it. Iron's diet was protein, protein, fiber, protein, and an extra serving of protein.

Muscles came from somewhere.

"I can not understand how you can eat that." Iron questioned.

He then proceeded to crack and egg open and pour it into his mouth, before swallowing it. Naruto gagged a little at the display, he was used to it, but still found it disgusting.

"That's gross." Ruby pointed out as she jumped on top of Iron's shoulder, standing on top of him as she road him to their destination. She had come out of nowhere, and was enjoying where she was standing. She was taller than everyone else around on top of Iron, though she was watching him shove eggs into his mouth.

She never wanted to be in a room with him when he farted, that would just be the worst kind of fart she could ever imagine.

"This is a protein rich breakfast that a MAN should always enjoy!" Iron declared with a prideful smile as he finished off his last egg.

Yang walked up next to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even I do that, and I can eat pretty much anything..." Yang deadpanned as she looked up at Iron. She couldn't believe that he was doing what he was doing. She had already gotten a bag of chips from a vending machine, and a soda, for her own small breakfast. She didn't really have much time to eat, she had been in a hurry. She had to get dressed as quickly as possible to catch up to Naruto.

She wanted to walk with him, Iron, and Ruby to the cliff where they would be taking their test together no doubt.

Naruto took a bite of his breakfast.

Ruby's lips puckered up when she saw what he took a bite of, and her pucker had a wince included when she imagined taking a bite of what he did. She made a high pitched squeeling noise, as a shiver went up her spine.

"Did you just straight up, take a bite of a lemon?" Yang questioned when she looked to see a _full lemon_ that now had a bite taken out of it.

His lips weren't even puckered from it!

"Yes, lemons are full of good nutrients, and they taste good. Lemon peels are very good for you as well." Naruto stated factually, not wanting to defend his choice in breakfast. Lemons had tons of health benefits, so his mother had been buying them for years and making them part of their families diet. They didn't have much money, and lemons were pretty cheap, so it was an easy to afford source of nutrients.

Ruby and Yang shared a look, while Iron shrugged.

"... Isn't that sour though?" Ruby questioned him, and he nodded his head.

"I like sour things." Naruto told her. His entire family _loved_ sweets, so his entire life he had been forced to eat sweet things with them. The daily lemons were the only thing that he ate that _wasn't_ sweet, so he had developed a love for sour foods as well. He didn't like sweets, for the simple reason that he had been eating things that were sweet his whole life.

"Can I?" Yang asked as she gestured to one of the lemons. Naruto's hand gripped tighter for a moment as he seemed to think about relinquishing one of his lemons.

It only took a moment, but he gave Yang the lemon that he had taken a bite of, and then proceeded to take a bite of the next lemon.

'Does he realize that he is giving her a Indirect Kiss?' Iron thought to himself as Ruby jumped off of his shoulder. She looked up at him, and he nodded his head to her. The two of them saw that, and were wondering if Naruto was aware of what he did.

Yang's _burning red_ cheeks showed she understand the full brunt of what the lemon in her hand held. Her eyes focused on the edges of the lemon, that had his bite mark in it. No doubt it had some of his saliva on it from his lips, as he had bitten into it. If she took a bite, she would be touching something that touched his lips, with her lips. Their saliva would be shared, almost as if they were kissing.

'That'll keep her from talking.' Naruto thought to himself as he saw Yang dealing with the situation. He had seven siblings, he was _not_ bothered by sharing food and drinks. If her lips were busy being puckered by the sour, then she wouldn't be able to talk.

"... So romantic." Ruby whispered, her hands balled up in front of his mouth as she excitedly looked at what Yang would do.

Yang's hand was shaking as she brought it up to her mouth.

She regret the second she took a bite.

"Saw that coming." Iron laughed a little when Yang's entire face puckered up. Her lips puckered and she sucked in, her eyes squinted, her eyebrows narrowed, her brow furrowed, and her cheeks sucked as well. Her eyes even went cross-eyed for a moment to make the moment even more beautiful.

Ruby whipped out her Scroll and took a picture of Yang's face.

She was SO sending this to their father.

...

Naruto stopped when he looked on the ground in front of him, and saw a little white rabbit staring up at him with tilted head. Yang's face started to unpucker, while Iron and Ruby looked down at the rabbit as well. The rabbit ignored all of them, other than Naruto, and Naruto looked down at the rabbit as well.

"So adorable." Ruby gushed as she looked at the little creature, and Naruto bit into the lemon, before he pulled the piece of lemon he bit off and offered it to the rabbit.

When the rabbit started to nibble on the lemon, Yang and Ruby _both_ smiled wide at the cute scene of the bunny eating the lemon piece. Naruto looked at the rabbit, before he picked it up with one arm, and placed it on top of his head, between his own rabbit ears. The rabbit didn't put up any protest, and just sat and chilled on top of his skull. If anything, the rabbit kicked around his hair and made itself... _herself_ more comfortable.

Female rabbit.

"... I think you have love competition Yang." Iron pointed out.

He was swiftly kicked in the face as Yang hopped up into the air, and smashed the heel of her foot into his chin. Iron spun around, before coming to a stop when he was standing right back in the position that he had been in. A scuff on his chin for his statement, and his eyes unfocused from the force of the kick, before they refocused.

"You earned that one." Ruby pointed out with a nervous smile.

She didn't want to get hit by Yang.

'Great, first the black haired girl... and now a _rabbit_. Is he a _magnet_ today?' Yang wondered to herself with a twitching eye.

Well, he did smell really good today.

"You're name is Miss Fuzzybreast... the First." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Ruby was stunned for a moment to see a _truly happy_ smile on Naruto's face. She had seen him smile, bu this was the first time seeing a wide and toothy grin. Yang's cheeks were just painted red as well as she looked at his face.

She was just enjoying the fact he was happy, and he was able to show that he was happy with that lovely smile.

"I love you, and I want to make you smile more." Yang confessed her love to Naruto, and his smile became more awkward as he looked at her.

"Thank you Yang, that... means a lot?" Naruto questioned as he spoke. He was expecting the confession, she did say that as long as she had a chance she would not give up. But the thing about the smiles was new to him. He didn't know how to respond to that one, so he would just thank her for her kind words.

"The First?" Iron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto nodded his head.

"There was this book that I read. "Menma the Huntsmen", and he had a strange pet chicken that he named Miss Featherbreast the First. I cried when that chicken died." Naruto said to Iron with a reach up and pet for his new pet rabbit. He was going to train this rabbit how to use aura, and he was going to teach it to understand how their language. Maybe not speak it, but understand what they were saying.

"Aaaaah, you are just adorable." Iron reached down to touch the rabbit.

Miss Fuzzybreast jumped off of Naruto's head, kicked away Iron's hand, back-flipped in the air, and then landed on top of Naruto's head right back in the position that she had been in previously. All without stopping the way she was gnawing on the lemon, but the rabbit had an intelligent glint in her eye as she looked towards the others.

...

"What?" Ruby had NO clue what just happened, but she felt like she had just seen something awesome.

"She obviously doesn't like guys other than Naruto. Here, watch and learn." Yang commented as she walked in front of Naruto, turned around and started to walk backwards. She reached out and tried to pet the bunny.

Miss Fuzzybreast the First jumped off of Naruto's head, and kicked her in the face, before bouncing back onto Naruto's head. Yang was surprised when she felt the rabbit kick her, it didn't really hurt all that much, but she was still surprised.

They didn't have much longer to contemplate it though.

They arrived at their destination.

The cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 The Forest with Idiots in It

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'A rabbit?' Ozpin thought with a blink as he looked at Naruto, standing on a launch platform with a small rabbit balanced on his head. Right between his ears, as the rabbit nibbles on a lemon, and he himself was chewing on a lemon. He took a sip of coffee and the rabbit stared him in the eyes for the moment.

The rabbit seemed unnaturally intelligent.

This was new, even for him.

'That rabbit is quite adorable.' Glynda thought to herself as she pushed her glasses up. She would _normally_ speak up against an animal being on the person of a student, or a student having an animal. Well, she would speak up if a student ever tried to actually bring an animal to school. Very rarely do they try to bring animals, and it wasn't against the rules, so usually she just talked to them.

Animals trained in the use of aura were known, she had heard stories from a teacher at Patch (Taiyang) that he had managed to train a corgi in using aura. The very same dog also knew how to use a can opener to open cans, and use the toilet like a human or faunus would.

"Cute rabbit." Ozpin commented to Naruto, who blinked.

'Is he hitting on me?' Naruto thought with a grossed out look for a brief moment. He had completely forgotten that he had a small rabbit in his hair. He blinked again, before he remembered Miss Fuzzybreast the First that had taken residence in his wild hair.

Yang snorted when she looked between Naruto and Ozpin.

"If you are going to keep a pet, then I suggest having it trained in the use of aura and animal combat. Beacon has no rules _against_ keeping animals, but we do have regulations for them. I suggest you read up on those rules and regulations." Glynda informed Naruto. She had no problem with the rabbit, so long as he could manage both the rabbit, and his studies, then she would be perfectly fine with it.

After all, if Taiyang could teach a corgi to kill Beowolves, she believed that a rabbit faunus could teach a rabbit to fight.

Fuzzybreast nuzzled into Naruto's hair as the last of the students arrived on the scene.

"All students are accounted for? Very well, hello. Now, I'm very sure that some of you have heard rumor of team assignments taking place today... Those rumors are correct." Ozpin informed the class, and Naruto looked around at the other students for anyone that stood out to him.

"Teams?" Ruby whispered as she looked at Naruto, Yang, and Iron.

The only people that she was sure she could work well with.

'The Schnee logo? Wouldn't a Schnee be more comfortable in Atlas?' Naruto wondered to himself when he saw Weiss Schnee. He was kind of impressed that she was at Beacon, and he was impressed with her looks. She was a short girl, she would be even shorter than Ruby if you took away her high heels. She had soft white skin, and long white hair. Her eyes were the same color blue as his own, and she wore a short white dress with a light blue jacket. She had a rapier, with multiple dust types in the hilt, at her waist.

He had no problems with her family.

He was simply surprised that she was coming to Beacon. Her family didn't have good relations outside of Atlas, though they shipped dust to all parts of the world, the Schnee family had gained an awful reputation as a whole outside of Atlas. They were well-respected in Atlas, and he had heard that the older Schnee sister had gone to Atlas and joined the military right after that.

'That rabbit is adorable.' Weiss thought as she glanced at the rabbit on top of Naruto's head.

Blue eyes met with the rabbit's eyes.

...

Weiss and the Fuzzybreast both narrowed their eyes. For Weiss the world itself seemed to go black, and she got the image of an angry chicken standing behind the adorable white rabbit. The rabbit looked at Weiss, and saw the image of a fluffy female snow hare bunny behind Weiss.

'Dwa dwa dwaaaaaaa.' Yang played cowboy music in her own head, having grown bored with Ozpin talking their ears off.

'Oh, her body is quite well trained.' Iron thought when he looked at the girl standing next to him. He liked to scope out future rivals at all times. Naruto was his _eternal rival_ but it never hurt to have multiple rivals.

She was tall for a woman, about 6'0 in height, with long silky red hair. She had fair skin, well taken care of, and toned muscle. She showed off her cleavage, sadly that left her chest exposed for attacks. She wore more revealing armor, having her shoulders and cleavage exposed. Her thighs and most of her arms lacked any real armor, though she carried a shield and spear. She had green eyes, that glanced at him for a moment.

Her face paled.

'So... that's Pyrrha Nikos.' Blake thought to herself, also ignoring Ozpin talking. Until she looked over and saw a student get launched from his pad and hundreds of feet into the air above the Emerald Forest.

What?

'What is the word for it... This man is swol.' Pyrrha thought with some amusement, awkward amusement, when she saw how huge Iron was. She looked over to Naruto standing next to Iron, before she looked to see Iron lean over to Naruto.

He had an adorable rabbit.

"Heres hoping the dream team doesn't break up!" Iron shouted at the top of his lungs as another student went flying.

Naruto face palmed.

'Swol and Smol, they are quite the pair. They seem very close... I wonder if they have room for another friend?' Pyrrha wondered to herself. The two seemed very... strange, but not bad. Iron was huge, weird, and he didn't seem to have a filter for his mouth. That was the kind of person who wouldn't judge her. Not to mention, the rabbit faunus was friends with the giant weirdo. If he could accept the weird man for his faults, then he could no doubt accept her as well.

Not to mention, their dynamic was quite amusing to her, she would like to be part of a group dynamic like that.

'That/This is why people think You/We're gay.' Yang and Naruto thought, unknowingly at the same time.

"I know right, it would be horrible if me and Ren were seperated!" The _shortest_ girl in the group shouted out in agreement with Iron.

She was tiny, standing smaller than Ruby. She had bright orange, shorter, hair with brightly colored blue eyes, with green mixed in. She was more pale, and she wore a white top with a heart cut out for cleavage. She also had on pink gloves, pink sneakers, a pink skirt... and a silver grenade launcher.

The so called "Ren" palmed his face.

Not the tallest guy round, but certainly handsome. He had lightly tanned skin, with pink eyes, yes pink. He had long black hair with a strand of pink that _might_ be natural? He wore a green combat top, with white pants to go with them. His weapons were concealed in his sleaves, Naruto could see the slight outlines of them.

"Nora..." Ren whispered, and Naruto noted the girl's name.

Right before said girl was launched into the air towards the forest. Naruto blinked and looked down at the platform he was standing on.

"Wheeeeeeeee!"

'He does not belong here.' Blake thought to herself when she looked at the boy standing next to her.

He was a tall, lanky boy. Seemed nervous, had blond hair and blue eyes like Naruto, but he had slightly lighter skin. He had on a pumpkin petes cereal box jacket, with a white breastplate over the rabbit design. He wasn't dressed for combat, Blake could see that very much. He didn't have the position of a trained warrior. She didn't believe he was suited for this kind of school, just by looking at him.

Pyrrha was sent flying.

"See you in the forest Naruto, I'll save a kiss for you." Yang said as she winked at Naruto, and blew a kiss at him. She was sent flying as well, and Naruto watched her go with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore her, she's still stupid." Ruby commented, before she too was thrown into the air above the forest.

'That guy is HUGE!' Jaune thought, and he paled.

Wait, were people being sent FLYING through the forest? That didn't make sense to him, not in the slightest. Naruto got ready, and when it was his turn to go flying, he flipped so that he would spin in the air.

'I have a bad feeling about that rabbit.' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she joined many others in the sky.

'Ooooh, I want to chase him.' Blake internalized her feelings when she saw Naruto. His general smell, along with his appearance, made her want to chase him. Blake didn't let her emotions get the better of her, and prepared herself just in time to get launched.

...

"So... Can I have a parachute?" Jaune asked, hoping against the odds that the answer was yes.

"No." Ozpin stated, and Jaune was instantly next on the list to learn how to fall with style. Jaune was not falling with style, instead he was flailing his arms and legs wildly.

...

"That little rabbit was cute. Though, I'm going to tell... Mister Scarlatina that he will need to have it given it's shots. Did that rabbit seem intelligent to you?" Glynda asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded.

"Not the first intelligent animal. Didn't Taiyang teach a corgi how to understand what people say, use aura, and fight? We often underestimate animals. I'm more concerned about why we aren't getting a signal into the forest." Ozpin said as he lifted up his scroll. There were hidden cameras placed all through out the forest, yet all of them were showing nothing but static. Glynda nodded her head in agreement, and she fooled around on her scroll to try and correct the issue.

To no avail.

"Yes, that is worrying. But it wasn't like those cameras were set up to protect students. They were set up originally to moniter grimm activity. I'll have them looked at once the testing is over." Glynda made a note on her scroll, and set a reminder for herself so that she had no chance of forgetting.

It wouldn't do to have broken equipment.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Big fight coming up soon, and lets say... something very... juicy will happen.**_


	17. Chapter 17 Attack on Rabbit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Landing was easy.

Finding a partner that he felt he could spend the next 4 years with... that was hard. Naruto knew that his best, safest choices were Iron, Ruby, and Yang in that order. He knew them all, he was comfortable with Iron... he could _talk_ to Ruby, kind of, and Yang... was Yang. He had a feeling that if they partnered up, she would be doing most of their talking for them anyway. If she talked to people, _he_ would not have to do it. It sounded like a good deal to him, having one of his bigger worries taken off of his shoulders.

Iron was the prefered option.

Then after that it would be Ruby, she was easy to deal with. She was on the shy side like him, so he didn't expect her to start too many conversations. The downside, she was very affectionate, and she was already friends with him. She was shy with strangers, but she had instantly warmed up to him. She was already _touchy_ and _huggy_ with him.

Then Yang.

He would prefer not to be with her for obvious reasons. She was _very affectinate_ and she was trying to win his heart.

He was afraid that she could win him over.

"There is somebody nearby." Naruto said as he blinked. He turned around, and his ears adjusted so that he could hear everything going on around him. He could hear the slight shifting of the wind over the trees, the sounds of several birds and small rodents, and the sounds of people and grimm further out.

Miss Fuzzybreast nibbled on his ear, and he jumped up into the air and flipped so that his face was facing the ground. Naruto could see sword passing underneath him, and his eyes traced the sword and saw Mogar holding onto it. Naruto kicked off of the sword and the sword was stabbed into the ground, while Naruto placed his foot on Mogar's shoulder. He heard gunfire and jumped, flipping back to the ground as several bullets wizzed over his head. Naruto landed crouched on the ground.

His eyes went to the source of the bullets and he saw Gabin standing there, holding two pistols pointed right at Naruto.

Naruto activated his shoes, turning them into bladed-rollarblades. The sides of his shoes started to glow red, and the blades started to spin rapidly. Dust flames coated the blades, and Naruto kicked the air in front of him and behind him, doing the splits in mid-air. His wheels caught fire to the air itself, and sent spiralling flame spheres flying at both of his opponents.

Gabin used his Semblence and ran away, while Mogar tanked the attack to his chest with a look of aggression growing even more intense on his face.

"Mogar has a bone to pick with you." Mogar stated as he ripped his sword out of the ground.

Naruto ducked when a beam shot out of the treeline and would have hit his face were it not for his quick timing. He jumped up onto a branch, and gained the highground. Mogar swiftly grabbed the trunk of the tree, and ripped it straight out of the ground, before he threw it. The tree shattered several trees, before shattering itself. Naruto had jumped out of the tree and back down on the ground by thatg time though.

Gabin took a shot at Naruto, and Naruto ducked under it, and went to punch Gabin, but was forced to roll out of the way when Mogar swung his sword at him. Gabin appeared on Naruto's right side, guns pointed down, while Lil'J walked in with a large cannon strapped to his shoulder, pointed at Naruto.

'Slow Motion, Anger-Strength Enhancements...' Naruto thought as he was placed on the defense. He activated Hot Soul to increase his strength, and he kicked Mogar's sword away from him. Mogar spun around for a second slash, and Naruto spun around and kicked it. Sparks and flames exploded, pushing back both Mogar and Naruto. Naruto felt the barrels of guns against his skull. 'What does he do though?' Naruto questioned mentally as he leaned down low, and swept Gabin's feet from underneath him.

Gabin's bullets shot into a tree branch above them, while Naruto rolled out of the way when another energy beam shot out of Lil'J's cannon and would have hit him.

"Stop moving so Mogar can bathe in your blood!" Mogar howled at Naruto in a rage.

"I'm Lil'J by the way... I don't have anything against you personally, but everyone else in Tits seems to hate you. So, sorry, you gotta die bro." Lil'J apologized as he took aim at Naruto. Naruto blinked for a moment, and crossed his arms in front of his face. Naruto took the beam attack to the forearms, stopping it from hitting his new pet. Gabin recovered and stood back up, and Mogar rushed towards Naruto in a mostly blind fury.

Just the sight of Naruto had placed him in a pretty bad mood, his Semblence already activated and only making him stronger.

Mogar swung at Naruto, and Naruto tilted his head to the side. The sword passed over him, and would have impaled Gabin if the man didn't use his own Semblence to escape.

"Bloody hell!? You nearly took my head off!" Gabin called out 20 feet away from where he had been standing.

Mogar recieved a kick to the head when he was distracted by Gabin's shout. He was pushed back, and Naruto whipped his leg up and gave him a flaming kick to the chin. The kick knocked him into the air, so Naruto hopped up and started to spin faster. With his speed increasing, he kicked Mogar in the chin with the back of his foot. Knocking him to the ground, before he was blasted in the chest with a beam while he was unable to dodge properly.

"Guh..." Naruto merely grunted as he hit a tree, holding the center of his chest in pain. The attack had been a solid hit, no doubt about it. There was a hole in the front of his shirt, and a burn mark on his chest to go with it.

"Like it, I call this the APL... I also call it Apple though. I made this to pierce through even the densest of auras. Aura Piercing Lazer." Lil'J said, and Naruto stopped glowing green. The burn mark on his chest started to rapidly heal as he activated his mother's regeneration. He grabbed the tree he was leaning against, and rolled around it just in time not to get shot by Gabin's gun.

Naruto blinked.

He was staring face to... something with a very large something that was clicking at him.

"Hello, do you remember Edgar, because Edgar remembers you." Albus said from on top of the Edgar-Death Stalker... the Edgar Stalker, as he looked down at Naruto. Naruto leaned down lower, as Mogar's sword sliced through the tree. Naruto jumped before the tree could fall on top of him.

Edgar's claws crushed the falling tree, and threw pieces of it at Naruto. Naruto dodged them, before he saw that they were back in front of him. No doubt Gabin using his Semblence, so he dodged everything a second time.

"Wasn't Edgar that cow grimm?" Naruto asked as he skid across the ground backwards, on all fours as he looked at his situation.

His situation wasn't good.

The Edgar Stalker was even more dangerous than before. Instead of just being a Death Stalker possessed by the soul of a Trained Cow, this Edgar Stalker was decked out... in armor and machinery. It's tail was guarded by plated armor going up it, and the same with it's arms and legs. On both side's of it's stinger were cannons, with fuel-lines going to a tank on the back of the Edgar Stalker. It's claws had extra armor on it, and now the insides of the claws had _flaming chainsaws_.

That's right, the inside of the claws had been converted into Fire Dust using chainsaws.

"Edgar is the one in the hole, I put this Death Stalker in the hole. Now it is Edgar." Albus stated in a bored tone as he waved at Naruto. "Edgar wants revenge." Albus noted when Edgar pointed his tail at Naruto. Both cannons glowed light blue, before Naruto rolled backwards away from danger when two large spikes of ice stabbed the ground he had been at.

Fire and Ice Dust... that was just perfect, like his already bleak situation couldn't get even worse now.

"Those cannons coat the ice projectiles in Piercing Everything Always Rounds... they pierce auras like my cannon... I call them pears!"

Naruto sighed to himself.

Mogar, Gabin, Albus, Edgar Stalker, and now some Lil'J was added. Great, at least he didn't have to deal with Bo Jingles, the non-fighter of the group.

"Time to die puny rabbit!" Mogar shouted out as he rushed towards Naruto with his sword in full motion. Gabin shot several rounds at Naruto, while Lil'J shot at Naruto as well. Edgar Stalker started to quickly stalk towards Naruto. Naruto jumped on top of Mogar's sword, and slid down the edge with his rollar blades to dodge both Gabin and Lil'J's attacks. He jumped off of the sword and landed on the side of the tree just before two flaming chainsaws could grab onto him.

No doubt they could pierce aura as well.

Naruto felt a nibble on his ear, his left ear, and he jumped to his right when ice spikes destroyed the tree he had been on. He smiled for a moment at Miss Fuzzybreast giving him that warning. Naruto flipped up, and curled up into a ball, so that he could press a button on his shoes. The dust in them switched from red to green, and his flames switched.

'Borrowing this...' Naruto thought to himself as he used Velvet's Mimic and copied the way that he had seen Ruby move her body. He jumped up into the air, his back to his enemies, and he adjusted her technique. His rollar-blades had large scythes of wind sticking out of the bottoms of the blades, and Naruto twisted his body. In an instant, he sliced the tops of the surrounding trees.

All of the tree tops started to fall down on top of Mogar and Gabin, though Gabin escaped. Mogar roared loudly, and grabbed the trunk of the tree that would have hit him, and used it to destroy the remaining tree trunks that could have damaged him. He finished it off by throwing the trunk back at Naruto. Naruto braced himself, and pushed his feet against the tree trunk after he deactivated his weapon.

Chunks of ice stabbed into the trunk, sending it even higher into the air, while Naruto jumped off of it and narrowing missed getting hit by a lazer to his head.

Instead, it nailed him in the back. It slid from his waist to his shoulder, burning his clothing and his body, as Naruto avoiding taking a direct piercing hit. He took a glancing blow instead, and landed on the ground moments later, nearly 40 feet away from his opponents. His back steaming as he focused his aura into Regeneration and healed the damage done to his body.

"You know, when I learned you defeated Edgar, I knew you had potential... to use your potential against me. I have to put an end to you before then." Albus pointed out with a hint of respect in his tone, for Naruto's potential if anything else.

Mogar didn't care if Albus had a speech planned.

"Less talking, more MURDER!" He exclaimed loudly as he rushed into the battle again. Naruto groaned to himself as he leaped back away from Mogar, dodging strike after strike. He was forced to dodge Gabin's bullets, and Lil'J's lazers still, but they weren't as frequest as the wild and angry slashes from Mogar.

Gabin appeared behind Naruto and pushed against his back, Naruto managed to stop Mogar's strike by taking a step forward. Instead of getting hit in the throat by a sword, Naruto got hit in the side of the head by Mogar's wrist. He used the hit, and let his body get pushed away from them. He skid across the ground, and placed both of his hands against the ground.

"Whoops!"

BOOM!

...

Everyone paused and looked to see Gabin and Mogar get consumed in an explosion as Gabin dropped a grenade onto the ground he had been about to throw. Albus and Lil'J palmed their foreheads, while Mogar walked out of the flames. Gabin was in a tree nearby, with the look that he was about to shit himself.

"You're next." Mogar stated at Gabin.

"Sorry, I did not mean to do that." Gabin said, before Mogar turned towards where Naruto was with his grip on his sword tightening.

"You... where did he go?" Mogar asked, and both Albus and Lil'J turned their heads towards where Naruto was suppose to be. Instead of seeing him though, they saw empty space.

A shadow started to grow large above Edgar and Albus, before Naruto a bright light appeared with the shadow. Naruto, his weapon active, had as much fire as he could muster on his leg as he spun as fast as he could go. Naruto slammed his leg into the top of Edgar's armored tail, and he managed to hit the armor. A large crack appeared on the armor, and Edgar made pained clicks.

"Edgar! Are you okay boy?" Albus whispered to his possessed creature of grimm. Edgar's tail flicked Naruto away from him, and Naruto looked at the cracked tail armor. Naruto groaned and he looked down at his gut, a shard of the metal had stabbed into his chest. Naruto winced as he yanked it out of himself, and started to use Regeneration to heal himself again.

He didn't get a moment's rest when Lil'J shot his cannon at Naruto once more, it had needed a moment to recharge it's ammo.

"His kick would have sliced that tail right off, my armor is some of the best armor there is!" Lil'J bragged, and Naruto looked around him.

He didn't have the advantage in this area, he would need to find a place that he could fight better. The trees were just making him an easier target, and slowing him down. He couldn't move as fast as he needed to move with the trees around. He needed to find an area with less trees, a clearing.

'I should find a way to seperate them.' Naruto thought as he tried to form an idea in his head. He didn't get to think too hard though, when the attack on his person resumed.

"Come here!"

'Mogar and Edgar are the biggest threats...' Naruto thought to himself. Mogar and Edgar were powerful, and capable of tanking attacks. Mogar was only getting stronger the longer the battle went on, and Edgar Stalker was simply very powerful to start with. Now with the mind of a trained battle animal, the aura of said animal, and decked out with powerful weapons, it was a beast to be feared.

He didn't know how powerful Albus was, but he couldn't label him as a dangerous threat without at least some information. So he would label him as a potentially dangerous person to fight against.

He needed to get this battle to a different location, and quickly!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 People and Their Partners

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'What should I do next?' Yang thought to herself as she punched an Ursa in the jaw, and snapped it's neck, her eyes burning red as she did so. She was walking through the Emerald Forest by herself, still hadn't found herself a partner. She wanted to find a partner that she could work well with. Despite her feelings for Naruto, she was not completely obsessed with getting him as a partner. She would prefer getting him, she _wanted_ to meet up with him first.

If it didn't happen, she would feel some disappointment, but she would not get too hurt over it.

Yang heard the sounds of gunfire, but she didn't make anything of it.

Emerald Forest, extremely dangerous. The location of an exam, and well known for having people die taking the test. She had read the paper, her father had _made_ her read the paper, and look at the section with the people who had died taking this very test. He told her this, in the hopes that she would back down from entering Beacon. He wanted her to follow Summer's wishes, those wishes being that she never become a Huntress. She and Ruby both, but they were both too stubborn to listen.

What was life without a chance of death during the middle of it?

"Hmmm, flowers don't seem to be working... their effect on him aren't the greatest. How can I get that ring on his finger." Yang wondered out loud with a smirk on her face. She had found her _true love_ , she wasn't letting him go. Life was short, her parents married younger, and she believed that when you found somebody you _knew_ you were in love with... you should be together with them.

The _second_ she could get Naruto to say "I love you" back to her, she would propose to him. She would take the step into a serious, life long partnership.

Yang didn't seem notice the Ursa standing behind her, and she didn't see when a black blade stabbed into it's head. The Ursa died and started to turn to smoke, while a Beowolf jumped out of the tree nearby. The blade was yanked by a ribbon, and stabbed the Beowolf through the eye, killing it instantly as well.

Yang did kick a small Nevermore out of the air, and killed it when it smacked against the tree. It turned to smoke even before it could hit the ground.

'She is pretty good, she is distracted and still on alert... for the most part.' Blake thought as she looked down at Yang. She was impressed, Yang had been battling grimm for a few minutes now without issues. Yang and herself had landed in near the same area of the forest, and while Yang had been distracted and not noticed her, she had been watching out for Yang. She wanted to see if Yang would be a good partner for herself.

Also, she didn't forget the feelings that Yang had for Naruto, and she wanted to have a friendship with the blond haired faunus. She had much she wanted to have a decent conversation with him, and apologize for her earlier mess up.

She was pretty sure this love-struck idiot would punch her.

"You can come out, you know. Thanks for stopping those grimm." Yang said as she glanced back, and saw Blake standing there.

...

"You aren't going to punch me, are you?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow, refusing to leave her spot in the tree until she knew as much. Yang smirked for a moment, but didn't answer the question.

Yang's smirk did not make fill Blake with confidence.

 **-With Nora-**

"Man, you are slow. Can't you go any faster than this?" Nora asked as she sat on top of Jaune's shoulders. She had wanted to get partnered up with Ren, but it would so have it that instead she had _literally_ smashed into Jaune in mid-air and slammed into the trees with him. She had been distracted by the cute bunny that had been riding on the head of the rabbit faunus, and that led to her not controlling her center of gravity nearly as well as she normally could.

She collided with Jaune, and when the two of them stood up from their crash... they had made eye contact with each other and quickly ended up partners.

She noticed Jaune was taller than Ren, and decided that she would ride him until he could find the location of the relics.

"Are you _sure_ this is the way to the relic?" Jaune asked with a groan. He had been carrying her for awhile now, with his legs quickly growing more tired. The extra 100+ pounds of weight were killer on his legs, even more so since he was walking them _up_ a hill to gain a better vantage point of their surroundings.

He didn't have a sense of direction, though he could read a map if he had the right tools, but without them, he didn't know north from south in this forest.

"Are sloths the fastest animals alive?!" Nora asked with raw confidence.

...

"Aren't sloths the slowest mammal on Remnant?" Jaune asked Nora, and she looked absolutely shocked by his statement.

A little too shocked.

"Slow?! Sloths are like... what!?" Nora screamed out as she gripped her head with her hands. She had always thought the reason she had never seen a sloth before was because they ran away from her super fast, thus meaning she wouldn't catch them in plain sight. She had never thought that they were slow.

She was so confused.

'My partners a nutcase... great. I wonder if I can get a new one... or trade her in. That white haired girl was pretty cute.' Jaune thought to himself with a sigh. He had to admit, the majesty of that Weiss girl was amazing. The way she carried herself with that air of "I'm better than you, lick my feet" just spoke to him. Her petite body, that long, silken smooth hair, and don't get him started on those blue eyes.

Well, Nora had blue eyes as well, but not as blue as Weiss' eyes.

Why couldn't he have her for a partner?

 **-With Weiss-**

'This girl managed to get into Beacon two years early?' Weiss thought as she watched Ruby smiling and walking without a care in the world. Just happy to be at Beacon, and taking the test that would decide her roommates for the next several years. The girl had to be skilled, she was accepted into Beacon, but Weiss wasn't seeing it.

Where was the maturity that one would expect of a person who skipped years in their training? Where was the grace, and the... she didn't know what she was expecting, but when she looked at Ruby, she was underwhelmed by what she got.

She would rather have that rabbit faunus, at least she could see that he carried himself with the air of modesty.

"Oh, we are just going to be the best friends! We can paint our nails, talk about cute boys, trade weapon blueprints. You have a real beauty of a piece on you!" Ruby excitedly exclaimed, and Weiss walked behind her with her arms crossed. Her lips were sealed tightly as she listened to Ruby talk.

Ruby didn't see it, but Weiss was silently judging her.

"Yes, why don't we talk about timid, shy, and fuzzy then." Weiss sarcastically said, and Ruby shivered.

"Yeeaaaaaah, Naruto's kind of like my future-brother-in-law... Yang totally called dibs on him, and she's fallen for him _pretty hard_. I think it's kind of cute... He rejected her feelings though... several times. Yang would _totally_ beat your butt if she heard you gossip about Naruto though." Ruby commented, with Weiss rolling her eyes. Like she was suppose to believe that.

What non-gay guy would ever refuse a looker like the blonde girl? Weiss didn't even like this Yang, she found her very annoying just by first glance. Even she could admit the girl was gorgeous though, and a guy rejecting her? Nope, guys would never reject beautiful women.

"I was being sarcastic, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to become a huntress, and I won't let _you_ stand in my way." Weiss stated as she walked ahead of Ruby. Ruby stopped and looked at Weiss' back sadly at the attitude that Weiss was showing her.

She gripped her fists for a moment.

"I just wanted to be friends..." Ruby whipsered with a down look. She respected Weiss, Weiss had managed to get into Beacon. That was amazing, and spoke volumes of her skills. Ruby could respect that. She wasn't sure how she should feel about being so casually dismissed as an annoyance.

Honestly, she was hurt by it, and it made her angry all at the same time. She didn't like to be looked down on, and she found her feelings hurt by it all the same.

"Are you coming or not?" Weiss asked as she looked back at Ruby.

"Yeeeeaaaaah! You do care!" Ruby jumped in front of Weiss and smiled at her widely, with Weiss frowning, and palming her face.

Her partner was a moron.

 **-With Iron-**

'My partner is a moron.' Red thought to himself as he looked up at Iron, the huge bulk of muscle had been intimidating at first.

Now Ren wasn't sure what to think.

"Yes, I would love it if you would join my morning training! As partners, you need to be able to keep up with me! Yes! I can see it now, us two running to the sunset of our days at Beacon together!" Iron shouted out, and Ren groaned.

It was like dealing with a giant, male, bulky Nora.

Perfect.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Hah... hah... hah..." Naruto panted as he leaned his back against a tree. He had drying blood on his forehead, going down the side of his face. The wound had healed, but he had yet to wipe the blood. His clothes were in a more terrible condition than before. He had a gash on his shoulder that was freely bleeding, and sadly, if he used his aura to Regenerate that could alert his enemies to his positon.

He had made a strategic retreat to think of a way to win, or at the very least a way to force his enemy to retreat from the Emerald Forest.

It was taking everything he had to hold them off.

Their weapons could pierce through his aura, meaning he had no secondary shield against damage. While his weapons did not pierce through their aura, meaning that he had to actually _hit_ them hard enough to break through their aura, or deplete the aura completely. Everytime he got close to hitting on, another one would attack him and force him to retreat. Their sheer numbers, and the nature of their abilities were troublesome for him.

Mogar was only getting stronger the more enraged he got.

Gabin was dodging most of his attacks, and when his attacks got close to hitting the others, Gabin would slow everything down so that he could move his allies away from harm. Mogar and Gabin had complimentary abilities, while Lil'J was a great long distance shooter, allowing him to shoot at Naruto when Gabin couldn't help Mogar.

With Edgar, the entire thing only got more chaotic and deadly overall.

'Yang tricked Mogar into dropping his anger, and weakened him. Ruby moved fast enough that when Gabin slowed her down, she was going normal speed. Edgar is decked to the teeth in weapons, and Albus hasn't shown his abilities... taking down Lil'J will be a lot easier.' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced around the tree. Mogar didn't have any super human hearing, so he didn't need to worry about that. He only had the night vision of a faunus, and with Bo Jingles nowhere to be seen, Naruto could tell he was well hidden where he was.

He needed to take out Mogar first, Mogar was the biggest threat without a doubt. His strength was no joke. Gabin would be easier, and so would Lil'J. Edgar was a threat as well... and Albus was a big mystery.

"Stupid grimm!"

Naruto nodded his head when he noticed several Beowolf coming out of the forest towards the group he was facing. With their negative emotions, they would attract several unfriendly grimm to them. Edgar's soul meant that he didn't register as a fellow grimm to the grimm, meaning they had no real protection against grimm trying to kill them.

Naruto used this chance to make a break for it.

The sooner he could find a clearing to fight in, the better. He could much better fight to his fullest if he was able to get somewhere wide and open.

Naruto saw some red out of the corner of his eye, and heard long legs moving quickly. He saw Pyrrha Nikos running next to him, and she looked at the state of his body and clothes.

"Need a hand... partner?" Pyrrha asked as the two of them stopped, and when Naruto ducked underneath a bush, she followed after him and ducked as well. Naruto peeked out over the top, and he glanced at Pyrrha. He sighed to himself.

Who was she?

"I... we... need to find a clearing. I've been holding these men off for awhile now. Right now, they have the advantage. Their not students." Naruto told Pyrrha the basics, in a low voice. She nodded her head for a moment, before she reached to place a hand on his shoulder.

He surprised her by moving away from her hand. She played it off as him being more concerned about his injuries, and how she had been unknowingly reaching for his injured shoulder.

"In the air, I noticed a clearing not far from here. If we can make it there, we can draw their attention and set a trap." Pyrrha pointed out to Naruto, who looked at her silently for a moment.

...

"... Okay." Naruto nodded his head after a moment. Miss Fuzzybreast in his hair looking towards Tits, making sure that they were distracted by the grimm at the moment. Pyrrha started to move silently in front of Naruto, as the two made their way towards the clearing.

"Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said, and Naruto glanced at her, before putting his eyes back on the opponents in the fair distance.

"Naruto Scarlatina... Guh..." Naruto said as he grunted and leaned down on the ground, his hand going to his bleeding ankle. One of Mogar's slashes had wounded him pretty bad in the leg, and what was left of the attack was still healing. His ankle was only slightly injured, but Pyrrha still looked at it with concern.

Until the wound sticked itself up.

"Is your Semblence Regeneration?" Pyrrha muttered, more to herself than anything.

She had quite the interesting partner.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Team RWBY (Ruby)  
Team JNIR (Juniper)  
Team NP (Nope)

Note: Juniper doesn't need a "P" to be Juniper. JuNIpeR, because last time I checkec Team CFVY is pronounced Team Coffee, and coffee doesn't have a V or a Y.  
Don't tell me that the name can't be Juniper.


	19. Chapter 19 Pieces

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Tits... as in... breasts?"

Pyrrha was confused as Naruto explained to her about the group that as trying to murder him in cold blood. She knew about Mogar and Gabin, she did see the news report detailing them and when they had gotten captured. She didn't know that Naruto had played a key role in their capture though, but she was impressed. She understood that they were idiots, their first target on the road to world domination had been a gym. She understood a lot of what Naruto told her.

She did not understand the name.

Tits?

"The Idiots Trying Stuff, a stupid name... I know." Naruto was just as embarassed about the name as Pyrrha was confused.

It was their name though, so he would use it.

"Their leader is controlling a Death Stalker. We need to get back to Beacon, the teachers can help us." Pyrrha suggested to Naruto. Naruto looked at her for a second, before he looked towards the cliff where they had come from. He glanced over and saw Mogar slash down a tree, they were searching for him with more energy now. They had taken refuge in the trees that were sticking out of the side of a cliff.

Beacon had to be several miles away from their current location, the trip would be simple... but by the time they _got_ to Beacon, Tits would have already figured out they had gone to Beacon. They would either find other students in the forest to take hostage, or they would leave the forest and make plans to come back another day.

"We can't risk it..." Naruto spoke softly to her, and she nodded her head slowly.

She didn't know what risk he was talking about.

"You mean... they could go after... others?" Pyrrha asked as she started to think about what them going to Beacon could mean for the others. If Tits remained in the forest, they would no doubt go after other students if they couldn't find Naruto.

The best course of action would be to give Naruto as a distraction, and let him hold them off, while she went to Beacon.

She refused to do that to him.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! Edgar just wants to say hi!" Albus called out loudly as Edgar ripped several trees out of the ground.

...

"Edgar?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto palmed his forehead. He didn't want to explain this either, simply because he himself did not understand it himself. He kind of got it, but he didn't understand _how_ it was possible.

"Edgar is the Soul of a Cow that possesses Grimm..." Naruto trailed off, and he grabbed a stick from the tree and tossed it. It landed in the bushes over 30 or more meters away. Lil'J shot his cannon at the bush, and it burst into flames with a hole going through it. Naruto and Pyrrha took this chance to move to another location, jumping out of their tree and landing on the ground.

They seperated and both hid behind different trees.

Their eyes met for a brief moment.

Pyrrha turned her sword into a spear, and she leaned out from behind the tree so that only half of her face would be visible. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he activated his right shoe. The blades came out, and as they started to spin, they erupted into flames. Pyrrha tossed her weapon straight into the air, and Naruto kicked up high. The flames shot off of Naruto's blades, and went straight towards her spear. Naruto's fires attached to her spear, and soon a spear in the sky became a flaming spear.

Pyrrha's hand glowed black.

'Her Semblence?' Naruto thought to himself with a raised eyebrow.

Telekinesis, or was it Polarity?

Pyrrha flicked her fingers and the spear changed directions in mid-air. Her spear sailed towards Mogar, and she used her ability to increase the speed to as fast as she could get it to go. Mogar felt it behind him by instinct, and jumped out of the way at the last second. Pyrrha changed directions for the spear by slightly modifying how it flew, and the flaming spear hit Gabin.

"Aaaaaaaaah!?"

Naruto and Pyrrha both peeked out from around the trees when they heard Gabin's blood curdling scream. He was on the ground, holding both of his hands between his legs. He had tears forming around the edges of his eyes. He rocked himself, and was visibly crying seconds after his eyes started to water.

"Oh shit, you got neutered!?" Lil'J shouted out in shock when he saw half of Gabin's nutsack on the ground. There was no blood flowing, thanks to the super-heated flaming blade, his sack had been cauterized closed instantly. The pain was incredible though, as Gabin was crying, close to blacking out, from pain.

Naruto looked at Pyrrha as his own hands went to his crotch.

Pyrrha looked in horror at what she did.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha shouted out, and Naruto palmed his face when Mogar, Albus, and Lil'J all turned their heads towards them. Pyrrha blushed when she realized that she had just given away their position. Edgar started to charge up his attacks, while everyone else started to charge up as well. Mogar charged his sword up with aura, and was preparing to send an energy blade at them. Lil'J had his cannon, and Albus... was just sitting back and looking back at Gabin with a grin.

Naruto removed his palm from his face.

'I agree that she needed to apologize... but she could have timed that better. At least we won't really have to worry about Gabin.' Naruto thought to himself. Pyrrha jumped and knocked Naruto to the ground as ice shards pierced the tree that he had been standing behind. The tree that Pyrrha was standing behind was cut down when Mogar's energy blade cut it.

Naruto looked to see that Pyrrha's shoulder had a small burn on it, having been grazed by Lil'J's cannon.

Pyrrha rolled off of Naruto and he jumped to his feet with red cheeks.

"Whhyyyyyyyy?"

Pyrrha's spear landed in her hand as she called out to it. She winced when she felt that the blade was still burning hot, but she made it hover inches away from her hand to avoid contact.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why that happened!?" Pyrrha called out to Gabin to apologize.

'I'm getting a sense of deja vu here.' Naruto thought as he glanced at Pyrrha. Pyrrha turned around and started to wave through the trees.

For some reason, he got the feeling that Pyrrha had hurt somebodies nuts before. The words Testicular Torsion, and the image of Pyrrha cutting off the nuts of a Chimera and a Dragon came to his mind when he thought about her hurting Gabin's nuts... and the image of himself getting kicked in the nuts?

Miss Fuzzybreast was glaring at Pyrrha.

"Will he be okay?" Pyrrha asked with worry. She wanted the criminal to go to jail, but she believed that it wasn't okay what she did. She didn't want it to haunt her that she had caused a many to... lose something so precious to him.

Pyrrha blushed when she noticed the looks Naruto AND his pet were sending her.

Okay, stupid question.

"Regardless of... how you did it. You created a distraction, we should take this chance to go." Naruto said, not saying what else they were going to do.

If they could find a good clearing, then they could gain an advantage. The trees around them were restricting their movements, which would wear them down. They needed to get to a spot where they could fight back better.

"The clearing near here has the Relics at it. I saw the ruins holding them when I was in the air. Hopefully, we can get back-up there as well." Pyrrha noted as her cheeks calmed down. She ducked when a blade of aura nearly hit her. She continued to run though, and Naruto ran nearby. He was weaving through cannon blastes and ice shards that would pierce aura.

 **-The Clearing-**

"So... These are Relics?" Yang asked as she lifted up a golden horse figure, the Knight. She waved it to Blake, who nodded her head and looked all around them. Situated on their own pedistals were Chess pieces, which no doubt were recently placed their to serve the purpose of their test.

She saw two of each piece.

Since Beacon was decided into teams of four, usually, that would mean she and Yang would be paired with whoever picked up the other matching Knight piece.

"It looks like it." Blake noted with a nod of her head. They were only suppose to pick one of them, and Yang had picked up the White Knight. Even though it was colored golden, it would still be refered to as a White Knight sadly.

"Looks like we aren't the first people here." Yang noted when she saw several other pieces were gone already.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Jaune collapsed out of the bushes with Nora falling on top of her butt, rolling forward, before she popped up to her feet. She dusted herself off, and she grinned widely when she looked at Jaune panting on the ground.

"You're turn!" Nora called out as she grabbed Jaune, and tossed him up into the air. He landed on _her_ shoulders, and she easily carried him towards the ruins. She walked by Blake and Yang, both of whom were staring at her with some disbelief.

Blake slapped the remaining White Knight to the ground before Nora and Jaune could see it.

She was not teaming up with theme.

"Oh yeah, look at this, a castle!" Nora shouted as she spun around, Jaune unknowingly becoming a weapon as his face smacked a pillar. She leaned forward, and grabbed the White Rook. "I'm Queen of you, and you will remember that." Nora stated coldly to the rook, before she grinned and held it up. "We did it Jaune!" Nora called out with excitement.

"Urp... gonna hurl..."

'Man, I'm sorry for him.' Yang thought as she awkwardly laughed. She really did feel sorry for Jaune, he was stuck with a nutcase.

She wondered who Ruby had gotten stuck with.

"Finally, we finally got here!" Weiss shouted out as she got out of the trees, with Ruby following behind her. Weiss walked up to the ruins, while Ruby sent Yang a look that showed she was getting fed up with her partner already. Yang chuckled when she saw the pair, and she saw Weiss look down at the ground for a second and see the out of place White Knight piece.

Weiss leaned down and picked it up.

"You didn't get Naruto?" Ruby asked in surprise, and Yang chuckled to herself awkwardly.

"Sadly, not. Looks like your partner is a handful." Yang pointed out as she looked at Weiss storming off towards where Beacon would be. She clearly wanted the test to be over with. Ruby groaned in response to Yang's words.

"YOSH!"

"There's Iron." Yang stated with amusement when she saw Iron jump out of the forest, and he did it with such energy. Ren travelling behind him was clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. Nora grinned and grabbed the White Rook, and started to run over to Ren.

She stopped in front of Ren and gave him the relic.

"Now we match!" Nora called out, while Ren looked up at the nearly sick Jaune. He raised an eyebrow for a moment. He took the piece, before he sighed to himself.

He felt sorry for the boy.

*BOOM*

An explosion got everyone's attention as two figures jumped out of the trees where the explosion was _visible_. Flames followed after them, and they rolled underneath the flames. Naruto and Pyrrha hopped to their feet and jumped backwards, landing nearby the group.

"What the hell?" Yang asked when she saw Naruto appear out of an explosion.

What?

"Everyone! We are being chased by Tits!" Pyrrha called out to the group that she saw in the clearing with them now.

...

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Nora and Jaune laughed with an uproar as they heard what Pyrrha said. Pyrrha turned bright red, while Ren was chuckling a little. Iron was dead serious, as were both Ruby and Yang when they heard about Tits being in the forest with them. Pyrrha's red cheeks got even more red when she heard the laughter keep going stronger, and she realized what she had shouted.

Naruto palmed his face.

His cheeks were red with embarassment by extension. He was partners with Pyrrha, and she had just screamed that they were being chased by tits.

"Naruto, are you okay? Did Tits hurt you?" Yang asked with worry. She ran over to Naruto, and she activated her weapon. She needed a rematch with Mogar, her last victory was a bitter victory for her. If anything, it felt more like a loss than a real win to her. She wanted to be ready for him. She saw the sorry state of Naruto's clothes, and the drying blood that was on various places of his body.

Ruby got her scythe out, and Blake raised an eyebrow at the reactions.

Even Weiss stopped walking and looked at the forest.

"Hahahahahaha! Yeah Naruto, did you get hurt by tits!?" Nora called out as she pointed and laughed. Jaune was laughing it up with her. They didn't even know Naruto, but they had to laugh at the thought of titties hurting somebody.

"Is this 'Tits' a real thing?" Ren muttered to Iron, who nodded his head.

"They are very troublesome, most unyouthful." Iron muttered back to Ren, and Ren pulled out his blades and got ready for a fight.

Jaune and Nora were still laughing.

"Hey, watch out, that blonde girl has some _scary_ titties!" Jaune worded as he joined Nora in the pointing and laughing.

They weren't stupid enough to fall for such an obvious joke, and take it seriously.

"Mogar will destroy you all!" A voice called out from above as Mogar slammed into the ground. Pyrrha, Yang, and Naruto jumped back in time to dodge Mogar as the man stood up in a crater her himself mad. His giant sword raised up as her sneered at is future victims in his rage. His scaled appearance stopping Jaune and Nora's laughing.

Blake and Weiss both got their weapons ready as well.

Lil'J walked out with his cannon, and Gabin over his right shoulder as he took aim at Naruto and Pyrrha.

Finally, dozens of trees were toppled to the ground as Albus came in riding on top of his robot-armored Edgar Stalker.

...

"I'm sorry I laughed." Jaune instantly apologized with a pale face.

"... Hah, you idiots are called Tits." Nora deadpanned with a short laugh as she antagonized the enemies.

Ren palmed his face.

Really Nora!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Yang's No Longer Right

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Not Tits! Don't you all have something better to do, like be in jail!?" Ruby complained loudly. Despite how awesome Edgar looked in Death Stalker form, decked out with armor and weapons, she wasn't happy to see them. She wanted to kill Edgar, yes, but that was just because he was such an awesome looking opponent to fight at the moment.

She didn't want to deal with these people a second time!

Naruto looked at everyone that they had on their side.

"... Jaune, right?" Naruto asked as he moved so that he was standing next to Jaune. Jaune blinked and looked towards Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow, when he sensed that Jaune didn't have his aura unlocked. "You take Nora and... Ren and go get help." Naruto muttered lowly to Jaune while everyone stared off at each other.

Both sides were sizing each other up.

"I can-" Jaune was going to say help.

"Listen to Naruto. These people will kill. Let us all play distraction, we need somebody to go and get help. We'll keep them busy, and hopefully beat them." Yang agreed with Naruto seriously. She knew what these people were capable of. She could tell with a single look that Jaune wasn't much good in a fight, and at the same time, sending him to go get help _alone_ didn't seem like the best of ideas either. Sending a non-combatant through Grimm-infested forest to go get help?

They would be lucky if he _made it_ to get help.

"... Come on Jaune." Nora said as she grabbed Jaune by the hand and started to run off with him. Jaune looked back at them, while Ren nodded to Iron. Iron nodded back to Ren as his own partner rushed off back to Beacon to get help.

"Kill them." Albus pointed to Ren, Jaune, and Nora running away.

...

"Mogar refuses." Mogar stated with his eyes changing between staring at Naruto, and staring at Yang. The two people who humiliated him, and forced him to suffer one of his few real defeats. He glared at both of them, and Lil'J would have went after Jaune and the ones with him... if it were not for several people jumping in his way.

Ruby and Blake both had seen what he had been about to do, and they couldn't allow it to happen.

"You'll have to get through me first." Ruby stated as she held her scythe, ready for combat. Blake held up her sword and cleaver as well.

"You'll have to get through _us_." Blake corrected Ruby, and Weiss joined the two of them as well, her sword raised up. Lil'J sat Gabin on the ground, and the man groaned before he started to stand up on his own as well.

Weiss nodded to Ruby slightly.

"Bloody Hell... this hurts..." Gabin groaned as he placed a hand tenderly on his crotch. Pyrrha had sliced off his left nut clean from his tender spot. The wound had been burned closed, and he was still in blinding pain... but it was fading a little. Gabin took out his guns, and he loaded each of them with a different kind of ammo.

"Yang, do you have Mogar?" Naruto asked Yang, and she stood in front of him, while Mogar popped his neck and stared them down with his look slowly regaining the angriness it had earlier.

Yang nodded.

"I've got a score to settle with him. This time I have my babies though." Yang pointed out as she kissed her weapons. Pyrrha stepped so that she was standing next to Yang, and she got into a combat ready stance. Yang sighed in relief, better to not risk fighting alone since Mogar was not going to fall for the same seduction trick that she used last time. "Thanks... and sorry for the mean things I said about you." Yang spoke to Pyrrha.

...

"You said mean things about me?" Pyrrha asked with some surprise.

Did she offend Yang somehow.

"Well... sorry for the mean things I _thought_ about you. I'll explain later, when we get out of this." Yang pointed out, and Naruto walked so that he was standing in front of Edgar. Albus sat back on his throne, that was placed on Edgar's back.

Edgar clicked at Naruto, the desire for blood clear.

Iron walked so that he was standing behind Naruto, and Naruto shook his head at Iron without actually looking at him.

"You help the others. Make sure nobody gets hurt. Tits are after me... and I can't stand the thought of others getting hurt because of that." Naruto said with a sorrowful look at just the thought of people getting hurt because of him. He glanced back at Iron, and any protest that the giant would have had was cut off when he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Those eyes that could not be escaped.

Iron closed his own eyes, before he nodded his head at Naruto and walked over to where Yang and Pyrrha were.

"I'm going to be the one to beat you, so don't lose." Iron told Naruto, giving his last words on the subject.

Naruto smiled slightly.

"I would call you arrogant, but I'm not going to underestimate you. You defeated Minotaur-Edgar already... It would be foolish of me to think you can't do it again." Albus stated as he started to charge up Edgar's cannon. Edgar started to click, and Naruto got himself ready.

Everyone was waiting for somebody to make the first move.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Ruby screamed as she rushed headlong into combat first. She ran to Lil'J and swung her scythe at him. He ducked under it, and she twirled it around so that she could take a second scythe swing. He leaned back, and she stopped the tip of it right in front of him and pulled the trigger. He used his cannon as a defense and blocked it, before Blake jumped over the top of Ruby and threw her weapon at Lil'J. He moved to the side, and she yanked on the ribbon attacked to her weapon, transforming it into a pistol and pulling the trigger.

Lil'J was pelted by more than a few of her bullets, while Weiss made a symbol appear on the ground, and a spike of ice shot out of it and flew towards Lil'J.

Lil'J vanished from view, and reappeared behind them all with Gabin holding a hand on his shoulder. Ruby yelped when she got axe-kicked in the face by Lil'J, and her nose hit the ground.

"Yes, I've always wanted to axe-kick somebody!" Lil'J called out with excitement. He yelped when he was placed back on the defensive when Ruby used her position on the ground, and turned her weapon into a sniper. She took a shot, and nailed him between the eyes, knocking him off of his feet with a black explosion of dust. He flipped onto his feet, and Blake rushed towards him.

He fired his cannon at her.

His cannon hit her dead center in the chest, ripping a hole right through her... before she faded away and the real Blake landed on the ground from above where her fake had been. She moved in front of Lil'J with Weiss by her side.

Weiss slashed at him, and Blake stabbed at him. He blocked the stab and ducked the slash, while exchanging with by trying to kick Weiss in the shin. She made a small amount of ice rise from the ground and blocked the kick, before she made a sign with her hand and took a poke. A large symbol appeared under them, and tossed all three of them into the air.

Blake tossed her weapon onto the ground, stabbing the earth, before she grabbed Weiss and yanked them both down to the ground faster than Lil'J.

Ruby jumped into the air with her weapon already transformed back, and she slashed him in the leg. He returned back smashing her face in with his cannon's blunt end, knocking her to the ground with a pained yell. He landed on his back, and Gabin shot at Blake and Weiss, pushing them back as the avoided the bullets.

Where the bullets hit, sparks of electricity could be seen.

"Electric Dust, look out for it." Weiss pointed out, and Blake rolled her eyes.

Like she didn't realize it herself.

"Hot Soul!" Iron shouted out as he was coated in a thick blue aura. Yang simply screamed loudly as she rushed towards Mogar, and Pyrrha silently joined the two loud, energetic people she was fighting alongside.

Yang had her punch caught by Mogar, and Iron had his own punch blocked by the side of Mogar's sword. He pulled Yang into the air, and tossed her to the side so that he could knock away Pyrrha's blade as he did so. Iron pulled back his fist and kicked at the side of Mogar's head, but Mogar raised his forearm to block it. Pyrrha stepped foreward and ducked underneath a swing of his sword, and she followed it up by slashing him across the chest. He tried to block, but as she was swinging, she adjusted her blade.

Yang, with red eyes, rejoined the battle and came from behind.

"Aaaaaah!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs. Mogar grabbed Iron's wrist and spun around, using Iron as a shield. Yang stopped her attack cold, and Mogar pushed Iron towards her as he turned back around and swung at Pyrrha. She blocked with her sword, and slashed at him, but he pulled his sword back and blocked it.

When Iron and Yang came at him with punches, he jumped up into the air. Their punches hit Pyrrha's shield dead center, and knocked her off of her feet, onto her butt. When Mogar landed, he was behind Pyrrha and he tried to kick her head. She laid down flat on the ground though to dodge, and when he tried to stomp her head flat, she rolled onto her belly to avoid it. She flipped so that she was on her hands, and when she kicked him, he grabbed her by the heel and lifted her up.

He used _her_ as a weapon and smashed her right into Yang, sending both of them crashing onto the ground.

He stabbed his sword into the ground, and when Iron punched him, he caught it with one hand. He returned with his own punch, and Iron caught it.

"You have strength to boast about, if only you used it for more youthful... reasons!" Iron grunted as he pushed against Mogar, but the two were locked in a stalemate of strength.

"You're _youth_ will be over when you are six feet _under_!" Mogar stated as he got more angry at the fact that Iron was matching him in strength. He pushed back against Iron as Yang and Pyrrha got seperated from each other, and stood back up. Iron was forced to take a knee as Mogar overpowered him.

Yang and Pyrrha circled around different sides.

"Hah!" Yang called out as she punched the air, and fired what appeared to be fireballs at Mogar. Pyrrha switched to a rifle and took aim. She fired, and got Mogar in the side of the head just as Yang's round hit the other side of his head. He let go of Iron and grabbed his head in pain as he stepped back.

"Are you okay!?" Pyrrha asked Iron as she ran by his feet and helped him back to his feet, while Mogar quickly recovered.

He rushed at them, and Yang jumped in front of the two of them.

'This is going to _suck_.' Yang thought as she closed her eyes. Mogar pulled back, and his fist hit her right between the eyes. Yang was sent _soaring_ and landed against the ruins... and then smashed through the ruins... and then she smashed into a tree... and a rock before stopping. She was groaning and holding her face, and her heavily bleeding nose. She had given Pyrrha and Iron enough time to get out of the way though.

"Stop moving!"

Albus was getting frustrated as Naruto weaved through his attacks with more ease than earlier. Naruto ducked underneath a claw, and he kicked Edgar in the more vulnerable underbelly several times. His kicks left long scratches on the armor that was protecting the belly.

Edgar slammed his belly into the ground, and Naruto bladed himself out of harms way, before he turned around and skate backwards for a moment.

'Show me your Semblence, or how you fight at least... it's like you aren't even there. I can't even smell you.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Albus. He was trying to get the man to use his own abilities, but the man was adamant about not doing any fighting. Naruto rushed back into combat. "Hot Soul." Naruto gained a green glow, not the same blue as Iron this time, as he used a lower version of the Semblence.

Naruto jumped through Edgar's chainsaw claws, and landed on top of Edgar's back, and aimed his next kick straight at Albus personally.

Edgar's tail blocked at attack, and flicked Naruto far away. Naruto landed on his feet, his arms crossed thanks to his last second block.

"Stand still!" Lil'J called out as he tried to shoot Blake in her damn face for the third time in the last few seconds. She was weaving through his blows, and when he was about to hit her... Weiss would make a pillar of ice and protect her. Then he would be forced to dodge Ruby's swings at him, or her shots at him.

If he was lucky, Gabin would save him and he could get in a free shot at one of the girls that were frankly, pushing back too far back for his comfort.

Suddenly, he noticed Gabin was standing next to him, and he was standing behind Blake. He took aim at the back of her head, and she turned her head to look at him just as he pulled the trigger. Weiss tackled Blake to the ground just as the cannon fired.

The blast hit Mogar's back.

"Ah! You fucker!" Mogar shouted out, before he was punched in the chest by Iron. He was pushed back right towards Yang, and she kicked him in the side of the head. Pyrrha followed up by tackled him, using her shield as a battering ram. She pushed him back to Iron, and Iron aimed a punch at Mogar's face.

Mogar punched Pyrrha's shield.

"Guh!?" Pyrrha grunted with shock when Mogar got even _stronger_. Her shield came back at her and hit her own face. She took a knee to the gut, and was knocked off of her feet. Mogar grabbed her by the throat and used her body block Iron's punch. She shouted out as she got punched in the lower back, and tossed to the ground by Mogar as he took his own sword from the ground and slashed at Yang.

She tried to block, but she was knocked off of her feet by the sheer strength behind the sword. She used her gauntlets to block.

"Raaaaaaaah! I'm going to kill ALL of you fuckers!" Mogar screamed out as he slashed Iron across the chest, and Iron was knocked out of his Hot Soul and knocked back to the ground. A green wave of energy appeared around Iron, and a fizzle sound was heard from his body. Iron landed harshly on his back.

Pyrrha was laying on the ground as her aura wavered around her, and she was wincing in pain before the same fizzling sound was heard from her.

Mogar stood above Iron with murder in his eyes as he raised up his sword.

"I'm not letting that happen!" Yang stated as she grabbed Mogar from behind and lifted him up into the air just as he swung his sword. She threw him away from Iron, and the sword hit flew out of Mogar's hand.

"I'm out of aura." Pyrrha said as she stood back up.

Those last hits had drained all of her aura just to protect her. Mogar hit hard, and Iron did as well. Iron was standing up, while Pyrrha grabbed her sword off of the ground. Iron balled his fists up and got ready for more.

"So am I." Iron stated as he prepared to go at it with Mogar... with no aura.

Yang's hair burst into golden flames, as did much of her body.

"Where's my shield?" Pyrrha asked after a moment as Yang got her last attack ready. Mogar cracked his knuckles and looked at the three of them.

"Ooooooooooww."

Everyone stopped fighting and looked towards the pained groans.

Gabin was on the ground holding his one remaining nut, as Pyrrha's shield was stabbed between his legs. He was whimpering in pain.

Mogar turned back to Pyrrha and Iron, before he sucker-punched Iron across the cheek. Iron's eyes grew dull instantly as he was knocked down by the punch. Pyrrha and Yang were alerted to the attack, and managed to dodge when Mogar punched at them as well. Yang rushed towards Mogar, and pulled her arm back. She nailed a hit against him right in his abs. Her punch exploded, and the explosion covered both herself and Mogar.

Said man was sent backwards a few steps with his torso slightly burnt.

"Hah, bet you... oh crap!?" Yang let loose a sound of surprise when Mogar grabbed her face, lifted her up. He slammed the back of her head into the ground, and there was a yellow fizzle as the last of her remaining aura was broken. Yang's body went limp, and Mogar lifted her up to finish her off.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby shouted from across the field as she took a shot.

"AH!" Mogar dropped Yang as Ruby shot him right in the eye. He let go of Yang and grabbed his face. He had blood coming from between his fingers, and he removed his hands moments later to show that he had a gouge-mark going across hie left eye. His eye was damaged, and he glared at Ruby with one eye. "You BITCH!" Mogar yelled out as he started to run towards her.

Yang grabbed Mogar's ankle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang asked as she pulled his foot out from under him, and made him land on his chest. Pyrrha jumped on top of Mogar, and she turned her sword into a rifle again. She sat on top of Mogar's back and hooked her rifle around his neck and started to pull up on it.

Mogar tried to reach up the second that Pyrrha started to suffocate him, but Yang jumped up and grabbed his left arm and pulled it back. Iron grabbed onto his right arm, and pushed it down into the ground.

"No you don't!" Lil'J declared as he took aim at Pyrrha. He shot his cannon, with a clear shot at her. Blake ran in front of the blast, and she blocked it with her body... before she left a clone of herself behind to take the blow instead of herself. Blake's hole suffered death, before fading away moments after.

"Kacck... aaah... kwawawa." Mogar was choking and trying not to pass out, but spots were appearing at the edges of his eyes as he struggled more.

"Pass out... you... jerk..." Yang said as she stuggled to hold down his arm. Iron was in a similar position.

Mogar went limp as he passed out, and both Yang and Iron let out sighs of relief. Pyrrha stopped choking Mogar, and she stood back up to go and help Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Iron stood up as well.

"Axe-kick!"

Ruby was quickly axe-kicked on the top of the head. Lil'J aimed his cannon at the top of her head, and Weiss used her Semblence to yank Ruby out of the way with a glyph. The shot hit the ground. Ruby rubbed the top of her head in pain, before they noticed Pyrrha and Iron joining them.

"I'm going to make sure the jerk doesn't wake up!" Yang called out to them.

'Not good...' Lil'J thought nervous when he saw that he had to fight against 5 opponents now... and without backup to help him. Gabin was cradling his hurt nut, foaming at the mouth, so he was no use to anyone at this point.

Lil'J looked at his cannon.

"It's no use, surrender peacefully." Blake said as she pointed her weapon at him, in gun form.

...

"Suck my dick!" Lil'J shouted out as he slid open the side of his cannon and pressed a red button on it. He threw it to the ground, and he grabbed Gabin off of the ground. He started to run as fast as he could away.

"Huh?" Weiss asked in confusion.

*BOOOM*

The cannon exploded, and in a last second effort to save everyone, Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground and tried to contain the explosion by making a dome of ice around it. The ice held for a second, before it shattered and the explosion covered them. Weiss still had her sword in the ground, and while she still had some remaining aura, she covered everybody in ice to protect them just as their auras died out.

When the explosion died off, the ice around them shattered.

"Uuuuuuuh." Ruby groaned as she was laying on her back in pain. Her red aura fizzeled out, and Blake was in a similar position. Weiss was on the ground panting from the sheer exhaustion of the split second dust manipulation she just preformed. She had the last of her own aura fade away as well.

"Oooooh, that hurt." Lil'J commented in pain as he was trapped under a large fragement of ice that was pinning him to the ground. He had no escaped from the fragements that had been sent flying everywhere.

He had hoped to kill all of them by blowing up his weapon.

He failed.

"Damnit, they failed." Albus noted as Naruto grabbed ahold of Edgar's stinger and held it down with serious effort. Naruto was forcing both of the cannons to face the sky. Naruto repeatedly was kicking Edgar in the eye, getting the grimm to click wildly in pain everytime Naruto kicked him. Each time further reducing the Cow-Possessed Grimm's aura down lower than before. "Well, now would be the best time to go and kill them." Albus noted.

Everyone who had defeated his team, had their aura depleted and were currently on the ground recovering from that explosion. It would be the perfect time to go and kill them, and make sure that he could get away and gather his teammates.

"I won't let you kill them." Naruto grunted as he pushed back against Edgar.

"You don't have a choice." Albus stated, and Albus sent Edgar a tender look. "I'm sorry Edgar, daddy will find you a better body soon." Albus stated, and he activated a hidden feature in the claw armor. With that being said, Albus vanished without a trace moments later. Naruto saw a small holograph projector where Albus had been standing.

*Shink*

The claw was seperated from the main body, and they shot off towards the ground. Naruto watched them go, before he grabbed onto one of the claws and turned it around. He threw it, and the aura-piercing blade latched onto Edgar's head and started to slice right into his brain. Edgar quickly died.

"I'm coming!" Naruto shouted when he saw that the remaining claw was headed... right for Ruby.

"I'll protect you sis!" Yang shouted out as he well as she ran towards her sister. Naruto skated across the field, and he skid across the ground and stopped in front of Ruby. Grabbing onto her, he lifted her up and prepared to run.

*Splurt*

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as an ice shard shot out of what remained of Edgar's cannon, and stabbed him in the leg before he could run. Naruto ripped the shard out, but by that time it was too late to escape.

He looked down at Ruby, before he tossed her out of harm's way onto the ground.

"No!"

Naruto was pushed out of the way as Yang used her hand to forcefully remove him from danger. Yang started to turn around, and move her arm out of the way.

It was too late.

The chainsaw ripped through her arm in an instant. Yang's blood splattered onto the ground around her as the chainsaw stabbed into the ground. Her arm caught in the spinning flame-blades and damaged beyond repair.

"Hah... I saved yo..." Yang started to say with a bloody grin, her own blood having splashed on her face. Her eyes flickered for a moment, before she fell onto her side.

"Yang!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21 A Bond of Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Yang!"

Yang was on the ground, laying in a growing pool of her own blood as her mutilated arm lay on the ground, burnt and shredded, underneath the fire-chainsaw that did the damage. Yang's eyes were closed, having gone unconscious from the second her arm had been removed. Ruby was already by her side, doing everything she could to stop the bleeding. Everyone had gathered around Yang, if they were physically capable of doing so.

"Come on Yang, stop bleeding!" Ruby shouted out as she took her cloak and ripped off the end. Her shady hands tried to wrap Yang's wound closed.

'We're too far away from Beacon... She's not going to make it.' Iron thought as he gripped his fists tightly. The way her arm had been cut off had caused her to bleed even more quickly, thanks to how _unclean_ the cut had been. Her stub of an arm wasn't a clean cut, instead her arm was shredded off. The very process had caused her to lose large amounts of blood... and she didn't have any aura left to slow down the bleeding.

She was bleeding out too quickly.

She was going to die.

'She sacrificed herself... for me?' Naruto thought as he got up, and slowly started to walk towards Yang. He looked down at her with wide, shocked eyes at what she had done for him. Nobody had ever done that for him, in his memory that is. Naruto dropped down to Yang's side and looked at her in shock longer still.

He didn't know how to... what he should be thinking about what just happened. He could see the color fading fast from her body.

"Come on Yang, you're stronger than this..." Ruby _begged_ , her eyes filled with shedding tears that dripped onto the ground. Her hands were covered in Yang's blood, and everyone looked away from the scene.

They could already tell... that Yang's chances were... not good.

Iron placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby..." Iron wanted to comfort the girl.

"Naruto! You can regenerate... make her arm come back... please... you have to do it!" Ruby pleaded with Naruto. Naruto was brought out of his shock by her voice, and he looked to see her miserable face. She was in a state of misery at the scene of her sister dying.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"I... can't... regenerate arms or legs. Anyway, I can't use my Semblence on her... I can only use it on myself." Naruto said with his eyes closing tighter. Ruby's face broke when she heard those words, and she nearly gave up hope. No, she gave up hope. She practically collapsed, her hands no longer even trying to save Yang.

She started to cry in earnest.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone couldn't bare to listen to Ruby's sorrow. Naruto stared at Yang's face, and he looked at her stump of a right arm.

"Everyone look away... Ruby... I'm going to need you... to do exactly what I tell you." Naruto whispered as a crazy idea came to his mind. He might have a way to save Yang, it just might work.

Or both he and Yang would die.

The odds of it working were less than 1% to be honest. Yang's chances of surviving otherwise though were 0, so it was better than nothing. She had sacrificed her life to save him... because she loved him. He couldn't call himself a man if he couldn't do the same for her.

"I thought you couldn't regenerate her." Ruby whispered.

"HURRY DAMNIT!"

Iron next to Ruby was flat out shocked when he heard Naruto scream at Ruby. Even Ruby was shocked to hear Naruto not only curse, but scream at her. She had never heard his voice get so loud before. She could see that he was getting emotional too, and she looked between Naruto, whose eyes were open and staring at Yang's face.

"What are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked as she walked behind Naruto. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked, if there was anything at all, she would be more than happy to help out.

Naruto ignored her.

"Everyone turn around, I don't want anyone seeing what I'm going to do." Naruto whispered lowly. Blake was the first to turn around, with Weiss following shortly after, but not without looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes. She wasn't suspicious of him, but she was curious about what he was going to do that needed them to turn around. Iron didn't turn around... until Naruto looked at him and nodded to him. Pyrrha hesitated for a moment, before she turned around as well.

Naruto sighed for a moment.

"Well... HURRY!" Ruby shouted at Naruto as she gripped Yang's stump as tightly as she could to slow down the bleeding.

"Don't tell _anyone_ what you are about to see Ruby, anyone at all." Naruto told her, and she nodded.

The second she did, she saw a change happen in Naruto's body. Naruto's muscular-lean body... started to lose muscle mass quickly. His muscles got thinner, and very clearly feminine in shape. His hair flatted to his head, and became more tomboyish instead of clearly male. His face became more delicate looking, and his body overall became clearly womanly in nature.

"You can turn into a-" Ruby stopped when she remembered what he told her. She bit her lip and got back to the task at hand.

Naruto grabbed at _her_ right arm. Ruby looked at Naruto grit her teeth, before there was a snap. Ruby winced when she heard the snapping noise, and Naruto started to pull visibly on her arm. Ruby turned her eyes down towards Yang when she heard Naruto biting down a shout of pain. He already snapped through the bone of his arm. Thankfully, Naruto already knew that they were a blood type match (sense of smell). Naruto was bleeding from the mouth as the muscles on the right arm started to tear, and the skin started to go with it.

Naruto looked towards Ruby, and she got the look in her eyes. She scrambled across the ground and grabbed her weapon. She looked at Naruto for a moment, before she nodded. She raised Cresent Rose up, and Naruto let go of her arm so that Ruby could see the part that ha started to tear.

With a single swing, Ruby seperated Naruto from her right arm.

The second Naruto's right arm hit the ground, he activated his Semblence, and returned back to his fully male form. Naruto was still biting his lip to hold back a scream. He had switched genders, for once his siblings ability was coming in handy for something.

"I can't use my Semblence on Yang..." Naruto repeated under his breath as he used his one remaining arm to grab his severed arm. His severed arm had remained female, and was about the same size as Yang's own arm. In his male form, his arm was clearly bigger, so this would have never worked out. Naruto leaned forward and pushed his arm up against Yang's stump, and he looked to Ruby. She grabbed onto the arm and held it firm into place.

"I've got it. You do what you need to do." Ruby spoke with confidence.

"... I can't use my Semblence on Yang... but I can use it on _myself_." Naruto spoke as he covered his bleeding stump with his free hand. Naruto leaned over Yang's body, and he sunk his teeth into both his arm, and her stump. Naruto bit through the tip of his tongue, and started to let the blow flow freely in between the stump and the arm. Naruto used his aura, and activated his Regeneration.

The Semblence passed through his blood, and connected to his arm... and the muscles started to reattach themselves to Yang's arm. The snapped bones started to reorder themselves, and reattach to Yang's shredded bones. Quickly, Yang's bleeding stopped as the arm was becoming more and more attached to herself.

His _arm_ reacted to his Semblence, using the remaining bits of his aura that were in the arm, and they reacted to his blood and Yang's blood.

After moments, the arm was attached.

Naruto's mouth was covered in blood as he let go of Yang. The only thing that had not healed over, was a bite mark that was now forever going to be a scar on Yang's new arm. Naruto sat up, before he bit his lip again when a jolt of pain went through his own new stump.

"Naruto... Thank you!" Ruby cried out as she jumped and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was tackled to the ground as Ruby hugged him, and cried into his chest. Everyone took that as their signal that it was safe to turn back around.

...

"No way..." Weiss whispered in shock when she saw what Naruto had done. The evidence was clear when she saw Yang's new arm. For one, the color of the skin didn't really change. She could see that it was Naruto's arm... though she did question why Naruto's arm was now clearly female in bone structure... it was his arm attached to Yang now.

How did he do it!?

"Naruto, are you okay?!" Iron rushed to Naruto's side, and Naruto was a little bit on the pale side compared to normal.

...

"That was a dumb question, of course he isn't okay." Blake said as she leaned down next to Yang and checked on the arm. Blake wiped some blood from it... and she saw that the connection was clean.

"Thank you, THANK YOU!"

Naruto looked towards Yang, before he started to get light headed from his own bloodloss. Naruto shook his head though, and sat back up with Ruby crying into his lap. Now she was crying thankful tears of joy.

'Thank you Yang.' Naruto thought as he stared at Yang. He owed his life to her, and he was extremely thankful for what she had done for him.

What she had done... so selflessly.

'Holy... Is he _falling_ in love with her after she saved his life!?' Iron thought when he saw a slowly growing blush on Naruto's face. Yang had pushed him out of the way, saving his life. Naruto didn't seem to realize it himself... but Yang had just broken down the wall he kept around his heart. She had bulldozed her way into the number 1 spot.

Everyone couldn't help but smile now that the danger seemed to be over with.

"No rush here, but can somebody carry me back to Beacon... Lost a lot of blood. Yang too." Naruto commented to everyone lowly. Pyrrha nodded and walked over to Naruto and lifted him up. Blake walked over to Yang and did the same with her. They were partners after all, so it was their self-imposed responsibility to carry them now that they could not walk under their own power.

Or at all in Yang's case, seeing as she was still knocked out cold.

'I still have to deal with my Heat... today sucks.' Naruto thought to himself as he allowed Pyrrha to carry him.

At least his family wasn't here to see this.

It would be hard to explain why he didn't have his right arm anymore.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 With a Yang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Yang stirred.

"Uuuuuuh." Yang felt like a train had smashed into her face. She was dizzy waking up, and she didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to go right back to sleep. The last thing she remembered was having... Yang opened her eyes and looked at her right arm in confusion. For one, she was surprised she was sleeping in a bed. She had fully expected to be... well dead when she sacrificed herself for Naruto, originally for Ruby. Most of her body was covered by a blanket.

She could feel why, she wasn't really wearing any clothes other than her panties underneath the blanket.

Why could she feel her right arm.

"Yang!"

"Ruby... Dad?" Yang asked with confusion as she shifted her eyes to look at two people that were sitting by the bed she was on. Yang saw more of the room, and saw that she was... in possibly the dorms? Yang used her left arm and held the blanket to her chest so that she could sit up, though she struggled with her dizziness while sitting. She rubbed her eyes with the blanket, she was afraid to look at her right arm.

She didn't want to know how mutilated she had been, she had thought that she had just flat out lost her arm. That might have been a delusion of her pain ridden mind though in the moment.

"Yang!" Ruby hugged Yang's waist, leaning down so that she was laying on top of Yang's lap as she sat at a chair right next to the bed.

"I came as soon as I got a call from Ruby. First off... congrats on passing your initiation." Taiyang said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to Yang.

Yang looked and saw that Weiss and Blake were in the room as well.

"Where... How am I still alive?" Yang asked as she looked at Ruby.

That was the shocker, she had accepted her death moments before she had gotten knocked out. She didn't know how it was possible for her to be alive. She had her arm mutilated and ripped off in the middle of a grimm infested forest, dozens of miles away from any sort of medical attention that could save her. She didn't have an aura to protect her from bloodloss, and she had been pretty beaten up by fighting Mogar.

How was she alive!?

"You're a trooper, just like your old man." Taiyang bragged about Yang, and Ruby sat back up and jabbed him in the rips.

"What do you remember?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

Yang furrowed her brow.

"You were in danger... and I ran to help you. Then Naruto pushed you out of the way... and he was in danger. I... I pushed him out of the way... and my arm..." Yang said as she closed her eyes, and she changed her hands out. She grabbed her blanket with her right arm, and let go of it with her left one. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked down at her right arm.

Ruby winced at the memory of what happened with that arm.

Naruto crushing the bones in his arm, and ripping muscle and flesh, before he finally had her cut his arm off for him. She wasn't wearing her cloak, it was so soaked with both Yang's and Naruto's combined blood. She was going to have to wash that cloak more than she had ever washed it before, before she could wear it again.

'... That boy and my daughter are getting married.' Taiyang thought as he looked at Yang's arm.

He heard the story from Ruby.

The boy Yang loved, had put himself through torture and possible death, just for the chance that he could save Yang's life. The boy had put himself in the line of danger so that he could save Ruby's life as well. He had saved both of his daughter's lives. As far as Taiyang was concerned, he could hear the wedding bells already.

"What happened to Naruto!?" Yang shouted out, much more filled with panic when she saw the color of her right arm. The female size of the arm was off, but she could not mistake the light-peach skin, nor could she forget the smell of his skin. She had memorized the smaller details about Naruto, and even though the arm was a different size... there was no denying that the arm on her body was Naruto's arm. "Is he okay!?" Yang asked with her panic growing.

What happened to him!?

"He's okay!" Ruby moved away from Yang befoe fists got to swinging.

"This is his arm, he is NOT okay right now!" Yang heavily disagreed with what Ruby said. If she had Naruto's arm, then Naruto did NOT have his arm. "Did I... Did I fail?" Yang asked with her eyes getting teary.

Did she fail to save Naruto's life?

'He's asleep in the next room.' Blake thought, but she didn't want to ruin the family moment. She was kind of stuck in the room though.

Ozpin was currently questioning Team JNIR about what they knew about Tits. He was asking everyone who had been at the battle to tell him what they knew, so that he could prepare for any Tits encounters in the future. They were technically under room-arrest for the moment, until classes started up. Apparently, one of the Tits members had jammed all of the cameras in the Emerald Forest and snuck in. The teachers and Ozpin both were under the impression that Tits had an ally in the school helping them.

"You didn't fail, you saved his life... and he..." Ruby stopped when she realized that Yang wasn't going to like this.

"He ripped his arm off, and gave it to you." Weiss was not nearly as kind as Ruby, and coldly stated the facts. She had heard the sounds of crunching and ripping, and it had not been pleasant for her or anyone for that matter.

She would have nightmares about those sounds.

...

"Where is he?" Yang asked the room. Anyone that had the answer was more than welcome to answer her question.

"I was just about to go and see him, and thank him." Taiyang said as he got up. He wanted to go and see the boy now that he had the chance.

He wanted to meet his future Son-In-Law after all.

"Dad... I want grandma's ring." Yang stated to Taiyang, and he nodded his head. He opened the front of his shirt, and he took out a necklace that he wore with him. On the necklace was a ring, the very same ring that he had used as his own engagement ring. The ring that he had gotten from his own mother, passed down to her from _her_ father. It had been in their family for a long time.

He always wore it, always.

He took the necklace off of his neck, and he placed it in his palm, before he used both of his hands to carefully place it in Yang's palm.

"... What?" Weiss looked at Blake and pointed her finger at Yang, as if asking Blake what was happening at the moment.

What were they watching.

Blake was just as surprised, and she was shrugging her shoulders, not even sure how to answer Weiss.

"Hey Dad... you mind?" Yang asked as he shifted so that she could get out of bed. She was a grown woman, and she would prefer if her father didn't see her naked... ever. Taiyang rolled his eyes at this.

"I changed your diapers." He pointed out to her.

"I have boobs now." Yang shot back at him, and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He turned the chair he was sitting in around. Ruby got Yang's spare clothes, and when Yang got to the edge of the bed, Ruby helped her get changed. Yang could feel her right arm was shaky, there were some minor differences that she would have to get used to. It felt a little unnatural to move it, but that could be her mind playing tricks on her.

She wasn't an arm scientist.

Yang, when dressed, stood up. Ruby helped her out, seeing as she was still suffering from bloodloss for the most part. She had gotten back a little bit of blood, and was in better condition than she had been in earlier.

"So... where-" Ruby stopped asking her question when she looked at Yang. "-right..." Ruby said with an awkward pause.

"Here..." Taiyang said as he was going to help out, but he stopped himself and crossed his arms. He could see that Yang wanted as little help as possible, and wanted to do this without him. "You know, I wasn't _totally_ sure on this boy... but after hearing what he has done. I don't think you could have picked a better boy." Taiyang spoke to Yang, and she nodded her head.

"I picked a good one to fall for. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and lock him down." Yang stated as she had Ruby help her.

 **-With Naruto-**

"You know, sharing a room together just the two of us might actually be easier compared to doing it with 4 people." Pyrrha tried to make small talk with Naruto. He had been awake for about a hour now, and he had just been silent. He hadn't said a word to her, or even so much as looked at her. He just sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and sometimes looking towards the bandaged stump that he had for a right arm now.

She didn't expect him to feel like talking, to be honest. If she had lost an arm, she was pretty sure that she was sulk for awhile as well.

She also could tell he wasn't exactly a people person.

'Is Yang okay?' Naruto thought as he looked at his arm. He had passed out shortly after getting out of the forest. The bloodloss got to him. The next he knew, he was awake in a dorm room with Pyrrha as his roommate and teammate. It would seem that Tits had killed two other students before they found him... so there weren't enough people for a full team of four. Ozpin didn't think it would be fair to put them on different teams, or kick them from the academy... so he told them that thanks to their high levels of skill, they were good enough to be a team of two.

He was worried about Yang though, he didn't know what happened to her after he passed out. He just knew that the teams involved with Tits had been placed on a room arrest, though he doubted it was anything serious.

"You know, we have two beds. We could always exchange then and get bunk beds, and then we will have even _more_ space to our room to decorate!" Pyrrha was perky with her peppy attitude. She wanted to get him to smile, or at least look at her. "I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid, but I never had the siblings for it." Pyrrha admitted with a scratch at her elbow.

...

"Bottom bunk."

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with surprise when he talked to her.

"If we get them... I want the bottom." Naruto spoke to her as he shifted his head. Pyrrha, simply happy he was talking to her, nodded her head. That, and she believed it might be better for him to have the bottom bunk seeing as he couldn't really climb into the top bunk as easily as she could.

*BANG*

Pyrrha and Naruto were both startled by the loud pounding at the door. Pyrrha made to go and open it, to see what the hell just happened. The second she opened the door, she saw Ruby helping Yang.

Yang's eyes locked onto Naruto, and she gently pushed Ruby away from her so that she could walk to Naruto by herself.

"Yang..." Naruto spoke softly as he looked at her. Yang's eyes trailed to his missing arm, and her eyes softened as Taiyang poked his head into the room. Blake and Weiss followed as well, both of them curious about what was going to happen as well. "Yang... I'm so-" Naruto was about to apologize.

"Shut up."

"Eh?" Everyone asked as they looked at Yang tell Naruto to shut up. She continued to walk across the room.

"I'm-"

"Shut up." Yang said as she got closer to Naruto. Her footsteps started off wobbly, but she gained both steadiness and confidence as she walked closer to Naruto. Her face unreadable to anyone.

"But-"

"Shut. Up." Yang repeated herself as she got right in front of him. Yang put her left hand on his bed, and she moved so that she was on top of his bed. Naruto watched as she got closer to him. "Shut up and let me talk." Yang told him seriously, and Naruto closed his mouth just as he was going go try and apologize.

'Wow... That is sexy.' Blake thought when she saw Yang take command of the situation. Yang moved so that she was sitting right in Naruto's lap and looking down at him.

Yang was impressing her, that was for sure.

"I love you." Yang stated.

She didn't make a joke out of it. She didn't say any fancy words, and she didn't try to impress him with a gift. She looked him right in the eyes. She gathered all of her emotions towards him. She expressed them with three simple words. When Naruto looked away from her eyes, she used her hand and grabbed his chin and moved his head to look at her.

"I. Love. You." Yang repeated as she leaned down so that their eyes were inches apart. He was forced to look into them.

"I know..." Naruto's words were soft.

"I, Yang Xiao Long, am in love with you. Shut up." Yang said when it looked like Naruto was going to say something else. "In that forest, I thought I was going to die for you... and I didn't regret it for one second. My last moments were filled with my love for you Naruto, do you understand that?" Yang asked him.

"I understand." Naruto nodded his head as much as he could.

She still had yet to let go of him.

"You understand? Good." Yang smiled as she let go of his face. She sat up straighter than before, and she looked at her right arm. Her hand was balled up into a fist, and she held her new hand out. "Naruto, I'm stupid... and I might be rushing things... but first... do you love me?" Yang asked Naruto.

...

Everyone looked at Naruto, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

...

"Yes."

"Aaaaaah." Ruby bit down on her fist as she suppressed her gasp as much as she could. A look of pure joy in her eyes as she watched her fairy tale play out in front of her. She had wanted this SO much, ever since she learned that Yang was in love. A story of loss, love, and longing was playing out IN FRONT OF HER!

"Say it again." Yang told Naruto, her face not changing.

"You've captured my heart." Naruto told her, and she closed her eyes as a smile worked it's way on her face.

"Good, because it would have been awkward for me if you didn't love me back. When I nearly died, I was happy knowing that I would die loving you in my last moments." Yang explained something to him. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes once more. "You gave me a second chance Naruto... and now... I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you." Yang spoke, and she opened her hand up and showed him the ring that she had gotten from her father.

Taiyang covered Ruby's mouth to stop her from screaming out in happiness, while he himself watched on in pride.

"This is too-" Naruto started, but Yang stopped his lips with her finger.

"-fast? Naruto, the very second I met you... I was ready for this. Life is too short... love doesn't have a speed limit. I love you, and you love me back... Naruto Scarlatina, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Yang asked as she took his left hand with her hand.

Naruto looked at her for a moment.

'She won't hurt me...' Naruto fully relaxed more than ever when he looked into her eyes. He could only see one thing in Yang's eyes. What might have frightened him before, filled him only with comfort now.

He could only see love in those lilac eyes.

...

"Yes."

"Then kiss me." Yang said as she leaned down to Naruto and placed her forehead against his own. She leaned in for the kiss, and when their lips touched, Yang felt _fire_ erupt in her body. Fireworks unlike anything she had ever felt flashed before her mind. A tingle of lightning flooded her entire being. She peeked her eye open, and saw Naruto almost melt into the kiss, just as overcome with the feelings that she was feeling.

The kiss parted before it could get anymore heated, and Yang couldn't help but give Naruto a goofy smile.

"Wow... We start our relationship off... with a Yang."

"Uuuuuuuh." Ruby groaned, and Taiyang palmed his forehead. Blake and Weiss shook their heads in utter disappointment, while Pyrrha palmed her face when she heard the horrible pun.

"Pfffft..." Naruto covered his own laugh, and Yang smiled.

She didn't want this moment to end.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 Bonding Short

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'He deserves to take a nice nap...' Pyrrha thought to herself as she looked at Naruto sleeping calmly. The school was still putting them all on a dorm lock down for the moment, and classes were being put on hold until the Emerald Forest could be fully investigated for any remainders of Tits.

Pyrrha palmed her face.

She hated that name, like, so much.

"Murph."

Pyrrha looked at Naruto roll over in his sleep and make a random noise, and he appeared like he was trying to eat something. He was chewing on the side of his pillow, which she thought was pretty funny. She didn't know that he had sleeping habits like that, but then again... no, she would not let her mind go down that path and think something that would make her feel like a racist.

Speciesist?

"You and Yang both deserve a rest, if anything, to regain some of your lost blood." Pyrrha noted to herself. Yang was in a similar position, she was taking a nice long nap. After she and Naruto got engaged to be married, Pyrrha was still happy about seeing something so sweet take place, Yang had yawned and they had gone their seperate ways. Just because they were now engaged, didn't mean that Yang would be sleeping in their room.

The room of Team NP.

"Vel..."

"I know, I'll unpack your things for you!" Pyrrha had an idea that she voiced to herself. Naruto would have trouble unpacking without a right arm, so she would do him the favor of unpacking for him. Pyrrha walked to the boxes of Naruto's things, and she looked at a small white animal moving around on the floor.

Naruto's pet rabbit.

Glynda had dropped off Miss Fuzzybreast after she had gotten the animal checked out at the vet, and had gotten all of her shots taken care of. Glynda said that it would be easier for Naruto to accept the loss of his arm, if he had a small animal to comfort him... Pyrrha believed that was a lie. Animals were allowed in the dorms so long as they were reasonable, and could be trained in the use of aura. Pyrrha unzipped Naruto's bag, and she looked at the multiple copies of the same outfit that he had.

...

"Oh thank god, I thought I was the only one who did that." Pyrrha was relieved when she saw Naruto didn't have a lot of different clothes either. She had always assumed she was weird for only having two or three different outfits... she could see Naruto's pajamas on his body at the moment, and she saw that he had a nice suit as well. The rest of his clothes were all made for battle... and an outfit for working out?

Pyrrha took the clothes out, and grabbed a few books. She placed them on the top of the bookshelf.

"You know I can't reach those, right?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouted out in shock as she jolted around and saw Naruto rubbing his eye with his hand. He looked groggy, like he had been woken up too early. He stared at her for a moment, before he looked at the high bookshelf. "Heheheheh... How long have you been awake?" Pyrrha asked, and she looked at a fuzzy lump on his head.

Miss Fuzzybreast.

So his pet woke him up?

"You were talking, sensative ears." Naruto pointed to his ears. He could still hear her talking, even in his sleep. Her talking to herself had stirred him from his sleep. "Listen, I... appreciate..." Naruto looked away from Pyrrha awkwardly. He had gotten used, somewhat, to Ruby... and Yang was a different story now... but he wasn't used to Pyrrha yet.

Naruto covered half of his face with his hand.

"Sorry... you have a very interesting choice in reading material." Pyrrha pointed out as she looked at some of his books. He didn't have many of them, but what he did have were interesting to her. "Aura Control Mastery Volume 1 and 2, you have a book on... Cats?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto's red cheeks told her there was a story behind that. Naruto stood up and walked over, before he started to take the books from her and placed them on the shelf at a level where he didn't need to get on his tip-toes just to reach them.

Naruto took his Ninjas of Love book, and he placed it on the shelf backwards.

"Can I borrow this book on Fairy Tales? I used to love reading these stories as a kid... what is your favorite fairy tale?" Pyrrha asked Naruto with a smile on her face. She really did want to get to know him. Of course, she was not stupid. She could see he was not comfortable with people around him. She was prepared for it to take awhile before he trusted her enough to be open with her.

She wished it was not the case, but she prefered this, because that meant that at least Naruto didn't treat her any differently than he treated anyone else.

"My favorite story is Story of the Moon Rabbit..." Naruto spoke to her, and she tilted her head.

She had never heard that one.

"I've never heard that one. Can you tell me it?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down on his bed. She looked at Naruto with a wide smile "Actually, I'm surprised... I didn't even know the story existed." Pyrrha pointed out after a moment.

Naruto looked at her for a second.

"It's not a human story..." Naruto said after a moment.

"So it's a Faunus story?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he nodded his head. Humans had stories they told, and so did Faunus. Just as humans had their own stories they had created through thousands of years, faunus had their own as well seeing as they had different origins to humans. Naruto looked at Pyrrha on his bed, before he sat down next to her... 5 feet away from her actually.

Pyrrha was just happy to hear a story from Naruto that had to do with his culture, and where he was from.

"Okay... Long ago, there were 4 animals. They were wise animals, the Rabbit, the Otter, the Jackal, and the Monkey and they practiced moral law. On the day they were to feed beggers from their table, the Otter gave a priest 7 red fish that it had stolen. The Jackal had given the priest a roasted lizard and milk curd that it had stolen. The Monkey gave the priest ripe mangos and pleasant shade. Finally, only having grass to give... the Rabbit told the priest to gather logs of wood, and make a fire. The Rabbit, not wishing to break his morals, but having nothing to give threw himself into the fire, so that the priest may eat his flesh." Naruto spoke as he looked out of the window and at the moon that was showing. Naruto's true Semblence would activate soon, the Full Moon would be in view during the night.

Pyrrha was silent, at first.

"What happened to the rabbit?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as Naruto had stopped to look at the moon that was starting to show in the sky.

"... The rabbit was surprised when the fires did not even burn his fur. He asked the priest why he was not burning. As it would turn out, the priest was no priest, but man who could make miracles. He had come to test the virtue of the animals. The man was so impressed with the rabbit, that he wanted the world to know of the rabbit's virtue... so he created the sympol of the rabbit on the moon itself." Naruto spoke, and Pyrrha's smile faded for a moment as she looked at Naruto. Pyrrha looked at Naruto for a moment, and she thought of something.

"You're the Moon Rabbit?" Pyrrha asked after a moment.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, not sure what she was asking.

"The rabbit gave it's own flesh, so that the priest may survive. You gave your arm, your flesh, .to Yang knowing you could die... so that she could live." Pyrrha noted, and Naruto stopped for a moment. He placed his hand on the side of his head when he realized that what she said was technically true. "You're the New Moon Rabbit... I guess that is why Regeneration is your Semblence... so not even fire can burn you." Pyrrha tried to compliment Naruto.

Naruto didn't smile.

"My Semblence isn't Regeneration, that my Mother's Semblence. I can only use my Semblence during the Full Moon." Naruto stated to her, and Pyrrha blinked.

What?

"I'm sorry, but you used your aura to regenerate... how did you do that?" Pyrrha couldn't stop the question.

"... I'm tired." Naruto said as he leaned down so that he was laying down again. Pyrrha looked at Naruto for a moment.

...

"Your mother's Semblence?" Pyrrha wondered out loud as she stood up. She went back to her bed and laid down, taking a moment to think on what Naruto told her. Pyrrha wasn't all that good at figuring out people's Semblences unless they were obvious, or the person told her what they did. Naruto's Semblence was not regeneration... but his Semblence allowed him to use his mother's Semblence?

Strange.

"Aahh." Naruto grasped at his stump in pain as a burning, searing pain rushed through his arm... his missing arm. Pyrrha looked at Naruto in shock when she saw him grasping at his missing arm, but his hand only touched nothing and hit his bed. Naruto hissed in pain as the intense, burning sensation continued. It was like somebody had set his arm on fire... but he didn't have that arm anymore.

Pyrrha blinked in shock, before he eyes turned down when she realized what was wrong.

Phantom Pains.

Naruto was feeling the pain in his missing arm. It was something that usually started after a day or so if the person was prone to it. Naruto had been missing his arm for awhile, and it would seem he was going to start suffering from phantom pains.

*Knock knock*

Pyrrha went over to the door, and she opened it up.

The first thing she saw was rabbit ears.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I will be very busy tomorrow.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 Weird Arm?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'This is his arm...' Yang thought to herself as she raised her right arm up. She still couldn't get over the fact that her right arm was no longer truly her own. It was a noticable change as well, the skin color of her right arm was peach skinned, while the rest of her body was a little pale. She also had a bite mark scar where the peach skin met with the pale skin. No doubt Naruto's bite mark when he healed her.

The last few days had been... odd for her.

She didn't regret them though.

She had bonded with Naruto, gotten into his heart, and she had proposed to him. To make matters better, her proposal had been accepted. She was engaged to be married to her love, which meant the world to her. Yeah, she knew that she was moving fast into a long term relationship... but to be honest... there wasn't much left for them to admit. She had been willing to die for him, and he had been willing to die for her. Nothing they did could compare to the mere fact that they had been ready to die for each other.

Dating?

Why bother with dating, when they already knew that they were ready for the next step? Of course, she still wanted to date him. She wanted to experience a lot of dates with him, romantic evenings and the like. Being married wasn't enough, she still wanted to display her love for him, and show off her fiance to the world.

"Thinking about Naruto?" Ruby asked Yang with a smile.

She was so happy she got to see what she saw.

"I was just wondering... why the hell is this arm so feminine? Naruto is actually pretty darn muscular, though he is lean." Yang lied about her thoughts, but did bring up a good point. She couldn't help but wonder about the arm itself. It was Naruto's, no doubt, but she had to wonder why the gender of the arm matched her own gender. The muscle and bone structure of men and women were different in noticable ways, but her right arm was _clearly_ womanly.

How did he transform his arm... Why was Ruby sweating nervously when she heard the question?

"You know something." Weiss pointed out from across the room with narrowed eyes.

She too had wondered about the medical mystery that was the arm transplant.

"She was the only one that got to see what Naruto did." Blake pointed out for Weiss and Yang. She understood that Ruby had seen everything, and she herself was curious, but she didn't want to push the issue.

...

"I shouldn't..." Ruby whispered as she poked her fingers together. She was still ectremely guilty for the fact that she cut off Naruto's arm. She knew he asked her to do it, and it saved Yang's life... but the fact she had hurt him and caused him to be without his arm weighed on her mind. "I mean... It doesn't really matter, everyone's okay now!" Ruby laughed awkwardly as she tried to avoid the subject.

"I think you need to talk. Who knows what could go wrong with Yang." Weiss pointed out.

Yang smiled at Weiss.

"Ah, thank yo-"

"If something goes wrong with her, the rest of us could be in trouble." Weiss finished what she was saying. Yang stopped thanking Weiss for her concern, since it was concern out of selfish desire. Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang for not finishing whatever she had been about to say, but looked back at Ruby. "Faunus arm, on a Human body? We are two different species for a reason." Weiss pointed out.

"Faunus and Humans can have babies together, so they have compatibility." Blake mentioned in passing as she read from her book.

Animals crossbreeding and being compatible was not unheard of. It was said that the modern dog's lineage could be traced back to foxes, wolves, hyenas, and in some cases even jackels. Humans had a high compatibility, genetically speaking, with pigs and monkeys... though they could not breed with pigs, and nobody would ever admit to breeding with a monkey. Human/Faunus children had been heard of before.

Weiss shot Blake a look.

"I am well aware that half-breeds exist... but Yang is human, and Naruto is faunus. You can't just put a faunus arm on a human, and not expect some side-effects." Weiss pointed out. Yang looked at her right arm with some worry. The more Weiss spoke, the more concerned she was that she was going to experience some side-effect of Naruto's arm on her body. "Not to mention, it's still also a BOY's arm." Weiss finished off.

Blake glanced at Weiss.

"Don't say Half-Breed like that, it's really insensative. Here, Yang, come here." Blake said as she gestured to Yang. Yang walked over to Blake, and when asked, she gave Blake her palms. Blake took her fingernail, and she started to push against the palm of Yang's human hand. Her fingernail dug into the skin, until some red started to drip into Yang's palm. Blake took her fingernail out of Yang's palm to show a small cut. She repeated the process with Yang's faunus arm.

Blake gestured to Yang's palms, as if proving a point.

"What?" Weiss asked, not getting what Blake was getting to.

"Faunus and humans both bleed the same blood... That is unusual." Blake noted when she saw something.

Yang's palm started to steam.

"Wow..." Ruby said with amazement when she saw that Yang's palm was healing. The arm that she got from Naruto started to gain a slight glow to it. Then, Yang's other palm started to heal over as well. Not as fast as on the faunus arm, but still faster than it would usually heal. "Is that suppose to happen?" Ruby asked Blake.

Blake was stumped.

She was just trying to prove a point and promote equality between faunus and humans to Weiss. She hadn't thought that there would actually be something that would happen by cutting Yang.

"I can use Regeneration!" Yang said with a wide smile as she dug her fingernail into her left palm to see if it would happen again.

It didn't.

"Huh?" Weiss asked with some more surprise. Yang's human hand was not healing over like it had seconds before. Yang even tried to use her aura to heal it, but all that happened was that she activated her own Semblence instead. She blinked and turned her Semblence off, before she glanced down at her still bleeding palm with a frown.

Blake dug her fingernail into Yang's faunus arm, and pierced it.

 **-With Naruto-**

'Uh...' Naruto thought to himself when he felt a piercing stab in where his right arm should be. He looked at himself while Pyrrha stood in front of the door. Naruto looked over and saw his sister, Velvet, standing at the door with some flowers in her hand. She was smiling, but her smile faded when she looked at Naruto and saw he was missing his arm. 'What is with this pain?' Naruto thought as he used his Regeneration.

When he used his Regeneration, the pain vanished for some reason.

 **-With Yang-**

"It's healed... and my other hand healed too!" Yang called out with a surprised look when her body steamed. Her arm had glowed on it's own, and then... her entire body started to heal. She looked at her healed hand and arm in shock.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Weiss muttered as she took Yang's hand into her own and looked at where the wound had been.

She took her own nails, and stabbed them into Yang's palm. She looked at Yang wince in pain for a moment, and she took her nails out and used some hand sanitizer to clean the blood off. Yang looked at her left hand with excitement

"It's not healing." Ruby noted with confusion.

Why wasn't it healing like earlier?

"That's so weird." Yang said as she looked at her palm, and then at her right arm. She had thought that she had gained Regeneration powers, but she couldn't activate them on her own. They didn't activate automatically either.

Blake looked at Yang's right arm.

She stepped behind Yang, and grabbed her weapon before Yang could notice. With a quick slash, she cut a gash into Yang's arm.

"Ah!? What the fuck!?" Yang shouted as she looked at Blake, her hand instantly going to her arm. The cut had been shallow, and thin. It would heal on it's own, but Yang couldn't help but question what Blake had done.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Ow..." Naruto held his stump with some pain as he looked at the thin air next to it. Naruto soothed the pain by activating his Regeneration. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Naruto asked Velvet, and she smiled at him.

"Mom and the others are coming to visit!"

 **-With Yang-**

"It's healing!" Yang shouted out with amazement as her body started to heal again. Her left arm, and her right started to heal from their injuries of their own will.

"The healing only activates when the arm Naruto gave you is injured... and when the healing activates, it affects the rest of your body by extension?" Weiss observed with visible shock.

What!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto's Body {} - Naruto's Soul X**  
 **Yang's Body () - Yang's Soul Y**  
 **{X} - {X(Y)**

 **1\. The arm that Naruto gave Yang contains part of his Soul, and his Soul is still connected to the rest of his Soul in his Body.**  
 **2\. Blood Cells are created by Bone Marrow, and since Yang has Naruto's arm, she has his bones. Those bones produce blood, Naruto's blood mixes with her blood and flows into her body.**  
 **3\. When Naruto uses his Semblence, the piece of his Soul in Yang's body activates the same Semblence. Then the Semblence will react with the Blood and affect the rest of Yang's body.**

 **Yang can't use Naruto's Semblence, but when Naruto uses his Semblence, she will be affected by it.**  
 **I repeat, Yang can NOT learn how to use Naruto's Semblence.**

 **When Naruto uses Regeneration, Yang's body will Regenerate.  
When Naruto uses Hot Soul, Yang's body will get stronger.  
When Naruto uses Transproperty, Yang will switch genders.  
When Naruto uses Mimic, nothing happens to Yang. (Mimic doesn't effect the body, so Yang won't be effected)  
Yang is unaffected when Naruto uses his true Semblence, seeing as it simply allows Naruto to learn other Semblences.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Arrival

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow, so when is your family going to get here?" Pyrrha asked Velvet with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to meeting with Naruto's family, though she wondered what the occassion was that they were visiting him. It couldn't be because he lost his arm, because she doubted he had told them about it. He hadn't been on his scroll very much, and he hadn't used the Text or Talk functions of it at all since he had woken up from his sleep.

Velvet was busy staring at Naruto's stump with sad eyes.

"Velvet..." Naruto said as he covered his stump with his hand, and she looked away from his arm.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked with concern in her tone. She was surprised to see that he had lost his arm. False arms that allowed a person to continue fighting did exist, but they were expensive. Their family couldn't even dream of affording something like that. They didn't have the connections to make it happen either. "Does it hurt?" Velvet asked after her first question.

"Your family?"

Pyrrha was ignored by Velvet for a moment.

"Huh?" Velvet asked when she noticed that Pyrrha had spoke. She furrowed her brow for a moment, before she blinked. "They are already at the academy, they are at Professor Ozpin's office at the moment." Velvet answered the question for Pyrrha. Naruto winced, seeing as they were going to be very worried about him and his arm issue.

Pyrrha smiled.

"This is great, you can introduce your family to Yang. I'm sure they would love to meet your fiance!" Pyrrha said with excitement.

...

"What?" The instant she heard that, Velvet's eyes could not get darker. Naruto winced when those eyes turned to him. Velvet looked down at his remaining hand, and saw a ring on his finger that had not been there before the other day. "I'm sorry, but fiance?" Velvet repeated what she heard.

She could not have heard that right.

'I messed up.' Pyrrha thought when she saw Velvet was going to be pressuring Naruto for more information. She might have just made the entire family visit awkward for Naruto.

"... I kind of fell in love?" Naruto explained the best he could. He didn't want to tell her he almost died, twice technically, or that in those moments where he had been on the brink he had learned things about himself. That the girl who saved his life had quickly wormed her way deep into his heart, to the point he returned her feelings. Velvet was very understanding, but at the same time... she was still his sister.

She didn't like it when he was in danger, or when he was around dangerous people that could cause him to put himself into danger.

"Oh... if you're in love, I can't fault you. Sure, you're moving fast... but if it's what you want, I support it." Velvet said as she held onto his hand. Naruto was sure surprised, and she could see it in his eyes, that she supported him in his life choice. "Though, Mom will want to meet her." Velvet pointed out to him.

Naruto groaned.

He could see how that was going to go.

"I'm sure she will." Naruto groaned out after a moment. There was a knock on the door, and Naruto looked over at it for a moment.

"My eternal rival!"

...

"Ignore him, he'll go away. He has Jaune, Nora, and Ren to keep him company. I'm not in any condition to play with him today." Naruto said as he looked at his arm. No doubt Iron wanted to train, or spar, or do something similar. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at how dismissive Naruto was, though she guessed that it was okay. He wasn't doing it to be mean, he just didn't want to get more stressed out than he already was. Naruto took out his scroll, and he placed the corner of it between his teeth and opened it up to activate it before placing it in his lap.

"Who are you messaging?" Pyrrha asked, and Velvet peeked over his shoulder.

 _I want you, now._

'He realizes that sounds sexual, right?' Velvet thought as she looked at the message. Naruto sent it, not realizing what it would sound like. "So... have you dealt with your... issue?" Velvet asked Naruto with a shy glance to Pyrrha.

Naruto sighed.

"She's going to be living with me for 4 years. She can know." Naruto said after a moment. The thought had been bothering him for awhile. He was going to go through frequent heats during his time at Beacon. Pyrrha was purely confused, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Pyrrha... my Semblence is the ability to _change_ my aura to copy other people's auras, allowing me to copy their Semblences." Naruto spoke, starting out.

"That sounds... powerful." Pyrrha noted with some surprise.

That was quite the strong Semblence.

"I gain both the Positive and Negative parts of every Semblence I take into myself... and I can only copy Semblences when I'm under the full moon's light. When I learned about my Semblence... I discovered it by... copying the Semblence of one of my siblings..." Naruto started off as his cheeks started to get more red. He wasn't going to show Pyrrha what he could turn into, but he would explain it to her. She had the right to know if she was going to be living with him.

Pyrrha was not stupid.

"You can change your gender... that's how you were able to give your arm to Yang!" Pyrrha figured out what he was trying to say.

Naruto's intense blush let her know she hit the nail right on the head.

'Wow, she's smart.' Velvet thought with wide eyes. Figuring it out based purely on the statement that Naruto could copy Semblences, and with the knowledge that he had already copied a Regeneration Semblence. To give a male arm to a woman, it had to fit her, and to do that it had to be a woman's arm. Pyrrha had used the process of deduction to figure out that based on what she had seen, and what she knew, that Naruto could change genders. "Some female faunus species go into heat." Velvet said to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha blushed when she heard that. She had watched animal documentaries, and she knew what it meant for an animal to go into heat. She could only guess the same thing applied to Naruto.

"... The side effect of-" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Transproperty is that I go into heat, and have periods when my emotions are harder to control. This side-effect is always active. I'm... in heat." Naruto confessed to Pyrrha, who turned red as well.

This was a lot to take in.

"Well... Oh... Should I leave?" Pyrrha asked with uncertainty. She didn't want to cause her partner trouble or anything like that. If her being in the room was hard for him, she could see about rooming with Team JNIR until his heat was over and done with... for the moment. She was sure the others would be happy to let her stay with them, though coming up with a good excuse would be hard on her.

"I'm not an animal Pyrrha. I'm still in control... I'm just... hormonal, and it makes it hard to concentrate." Naruto told her with a twitching eye. Heat didn't mean he became a mindless breeding machine. It didn't do that to his sisters, and it didn't happen to him. All it meant was that his mind, which was normally pretty clear from sexual thoughts, was more geared towards noticing his chosen sexual preference. He wouldn't fuck the first girl he saw naked, but he would find it harder to focus on other things.

Not to mention his sexual _stamina_ and the amount of sperm his body would produce would increase, so his heat would make it easier for him do what a heat season was meant for.

Pyrrha blushed at the misunderstanding.

"Sorry, I just thought about animal documentaries and... Sorry, I don't mean to imply you're an animal." Pyrrha said, and Velvet giggled when she saw Naruto sighing.

*Knock Knock*

The door opened, Yang didn't even bother to wait for a response before she opened the door with a smile on her face.

"I got my sexy panties on, and I'm ready!" Yang declared with a large grin spreading her cheeks. She had gotten the message, and she knew that her signifigant other was finally ready to seal the deal to their love in the sheets.

Naruto face palmed.

Pyrrha couldn't help but blush and copy Naruto's face palm. Velvet just turned red in the cheeks, before she sighed to herself, copying Naruto as well. Yang paused for a moment, before she saw Naruto's sister in the room.

Her cheeks turned burning red.

Shit.

"I didn't call you for sex... I want to introduce you to my family." Naruto told Yang, and her blush turned a deeper red when she realized that she had jumped the gun on that one. She kind of forgot that her fiance was not really a very horny person, from her experience watching him. She had just made a fool of herself, and she was glad that at least nobody important saw her declare that she would have sex with Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but _what_ do you plan on doing with my _son_."

...

It was at that moment that Yang realized... she fucked up.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I haven't been able to focus on fanfics as much thanks to the Holidays, and the fact that a good friend of mine was back in town while his school was out for the Holidays.  
**


	26. Chapter 26 The Judgement

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So this is what pants-shitting terror feels like?' Yang thought as she shrank in on herself when she was being stared at by her future mother-in-law. She wanted to make herself as small as possible, and at least try and make make a slightly better impression than what she had made before. She did not expect that she would meet Naruto's mother, or his siblings, so soon after getting engaged to him.

She had thought she would be fully married by the time she met his family... other than Velvet who was a Beacon student like them.

'Nice Child-Birthing Hips, a very tight waist, and decently sized breasts... though a bit on the large side. Certainly vert attractive.' Cinnamon thought as she got up and walked around Yang. She wasn't the only one that was looking at Yang, since they had ALL heard what she had said to Naruto.

"Hello Ms. Scarlatina, I-I-I Xang Yao... Lang Xo... I'm Yang Xiao Long." Yang stuttered through her introduction as her nerves got the better of her. She couldn't even properly say her own name until the end. Those judgemental eyes that Cinnamon were giving her were putting her on edge.

What if she didn't approve of her?

"So Naruto... are you _all left_ now?" Strawberry asked Naruto with a small smile on her face.

Yang looked at Strawberry with sparkles in her eyes. She had heard that pun, and she did not expect it. Naruto turned red out of embarassment at his sister's joke. Naruto put his hand against his face, and he resisted the urge to laugh at the pun. Despite the delivery, it was still pretty funny to him.

'Blond hair... and lilac eyes? Interesting genetics, but I can't help but wonder what kind of Faunus she is?' Cinnamon thought as she looked all over Yang. 'Your personality also has me concerned.' Cinnamon continued her complete evaluation of Yang. Pyrrha was staying out of the way, and sitting on her own bed.

"You have pretty hair." Cherry said as she looked at Pyrrha's hair. Pyrrha looked down at the small child, and Cherry crawled into Pyrrha's lap. "Can I touch your hair?" She asked with innocent brown eyes.

Pyrrha smiled.

"Sure, and thank you. You have pretty hair too." Pyrrha said as she undid her ponytail and took off her headpiece. She let her hair fall free, and allowed Cherry to play with her hair some. The girl was trying to braid the hair. Pyrrha smiled and she started to braid Cherry's hair, with the girl humming happily as she did so.

'Such a waste of my sexy panties too.' Yang thought to herself.

She was sure she could have convinced Naruto to show her his love, if his family had not come.

"So, serious time. Does your arm hurt Naruto?" Sienna asked her, she was in female form, brother with dead serious eyes. She had heard about people who experienced phantom pains, though not uncommon, not everyone experienced them. Naruto rubbed his stump, while Yang waved her hands with a grin.

"My Dad knows a guy in Atlas, and he is going to call in a favor. He really likes Naruto, and is going to get a new arm for Naruto. Surprise." Yang said, and at the last part she spoke to Naruto. Naruto blinked in surprise, and it really was the first time he was hearing of it. Velvet looked at Yang with widened eyes.

Who did her fathe know to get such high-grade Atlas tech?

"So cool!" Sunny and Jacinthe shouted together, twins who were in sync, as they looked at Naruto's stump, imagining a super cool new robot arm.

"Really?" Naruto asked Yang with shock.

"Yeah, my Dad knows some guy... General Steelwood... or Irontree... General Ironwood! That's who it was! Anyway, General Ironwood owes my Dad a favor... and Dad wanted to thank you." Yang explained with excitement the situation to Naruto. She completely forgot as Cinnamon stared her down with more intensity than before. Yang changed her look to a more serious one. "I guess he wanted you to be able to hold your child with two arms." Yang said as she placed her hand on her gut.

...

"Your pregnant!?" Pyrrha shouted out in shock when she looked at Yang.

"She isn't." Naruto pointed out. He and Yang had never made love, and he could tell she was not pregnant by smell alone. Yang blinked, before she turned bright red herself. She looked at Naruto, before she smiled.

"I meant in the future..." Yang corrected herself. Cherry was done braiding Pyrrha's hair, and she got off of Pyrrha's lap and walked over to Yang.

"You have pretty hair, can I braid it?" Cherry asked Yang, and Yang was taken back. She looked at Naruto, and then her eyes scanned the reactions of his family members. She locked eyes with Cinnamon for a moment, who gave her an intense look of calculation. She hadn't said a word since they had all gotten into the room together.

Yang gulped.

"Nnnnnnnnnyyyyyaaaaaaaasssss... yes?" Yang answered hesitantly. She didn't like letting people touch her hair. She limited it to her family, herself, and now Naruto. She wanted to get in his families good graces though, so with a hesitant look she allowed Cherry to get behind her and start braiding her hair. Yang winced everytime Cherry put her hands on her locks of golden hair. "So... You've been quite." Yang pointed out to Cinnamon.

She didn't answer right away.

"Momma... She is talking to you." Coral stated to Cinnamon, who blinked.

"Huh?" Cinnamon asked as she looked at her daughter. Strawberry grinned and nudged Naruto, before she looked at Yang.

"So, what kind of Faunus are you? I'm curious, what kind of Faunus bagged my brother. We've kept our family Pure-Bred Rabbit Faunus for generations... gotta wonder what kind of faunus made my little brother break tradition." Strawberry asked the question that had been on quite a few minds. Yang looked at Naruto with some confusion. It was the first time that she had heard about such a tradition from him.

He was a pure-bred rabbit faunus?

Wait, why did his family assume that she was a faunus?

"Yang... is human." Naruto spoke up.

"Human?" Cinnamon spoke up with her eyes staring into Yang's soul. "I'm sorry, but there are plenty of nice faunus girls. Why did you pick a human?" Cinnamon asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's pretty racist." Yang pointed out with some discomfort in her voice.

"I don't dislike, hate, or disapprove of humans. I just don't want my children to be with humans. Faunus/Human relationships are looked down on, and the children of such unions are often outcasts. If Naruto loves you, that is great... but the relationship isn't without it's downsides." Cinnamon pointed out with a serious look. Human hating Faunus would hate both Yang, and Naruto for being with Yang. Children born out of that union, be they human or faunus, would be discriminated against. The same would be said for faunus hating humans.

They were different species, and while humanity was making strides towards accepting faunus... and faunus were becoming more accepting of humans, there were still stigmas to deal with. The social stigmas against such a relationship were rather high.

"I love him. I don't care about the downsides. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me. Isn't that enough for you?" Yang asked with her voice growing a little heated.

She would defend her love, even against Naruto's mother.

"Love is great... but I don't want you to mistake some teenage lust for love, and ruin my son's life. It would be best if you two broke up, and if you still love each other in a few years when you grow up... all the better for you." Cinnamon explained as she looked between Naruto and Yang. She was sure Naruto's heat came into factor here, and she wanted to help Naruto see that he didn't need to rush anything.

"I love him! The second I met him, I feel for him, and my love is only growing stronger! I won't let you call this lust! I don't care if you are his mother!" Yang got even more heated, her tone now growing angry as she started to stand up and looked down at Cinnamon. Everyone started to back away from the two females. Pyrrha excused herself to leave the room entirely, while Sienna nudged Naruto.

"I like her." Sienna pointed out with a smile.

That girl had spunk.

"If you think it's love, then prove it. If you can't prove it... then break up with my son." Cinnamon said with her tone showing Yang was not being given an option.

"No."

"What?" Cinnamon asked with her eyes showing some surprise.

"I don't have to prove anything to you. The only person I have to prove anything to is Naruto, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving I love him... to _him_." Yang stated as she looked at Naruto longinly, her eyes flooding over with love for him. Her gentle smile for him touched all of their hearts, and Naruto smiled back at her.

Cinnamon smiled.

"Then you pass." Cinnamon stated as she sat back down.

"Eh!?" Naruto, Yang, Strawberry, Sienna, Velvet, and Coral all asked in shock when they heard that. Only the youngest of the children didn't care about what was going on.

"You don't have anything to prove. Honestly, if you had tried to prove your love to me... I would have failed you. When you are in love with somebody, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. The _only_ person you have to show that love to... is the person you love. So... what made you decide to marry my son?" Cinnamon asked with a MUCH more pleasant smile on her face now. Now that she was sure that Yang's love for her son was genuine, and that she would not hurt her children, she was perfectly fine with Yang.

Well, not perfectly fine. She still had some problems with Yang, but she could deal with it herself. She wouldn't let it ruin Naruto's relationship with this girl.

"I almost died... he almost died too. I know I rushed our relationship, but... I think this was right for us. I'm a thrill seeker, and taking things slow... it just isn't my way. I'm sorry Naruto if I pushed you into this." Yang apologized to Naruto, and he smiled at her, his eyes closed as he thought it over.

'Gag me.' Sienna thought.

Such genuine emotions... made her sick.

"Don't be... honestly, I'm scared we are rushing things... but I was willing to die for you... but now all I want is to _live_ for you, and live with you." Naruto said, and Yang rushed over to him and lifted him up with a smile on her face. She gave him a tight hug, before she let him down on the ground and kissed him on the lips.

Before she could get absorbed into the kiss, she heard a cough.

"Still here." Strawberry reminded them.

"So... we going to celebrate Naruto's-" Coral started, before her mouth was covered. Before she could say "Heat", she was stopped by Sienna and Velvet both. The two of them would rather not be in the room when Naruto explained to Yang what "heat" was, why he was going through it... and they really did not want to see how Yang would react to the fact that Naruto was going to go through periods of time when he would be very horny.

"Lets celebrate the engagement... with the cake." Cinnamon took a box off of the ground, and taking the lid off she showed the medium sized cake inside.

"Oh, let me invite my team." Yang said as she got out her scroll and typed a message.

She sent the message.

Two seconds later, the door opened and Ruby jumped into the room wearing her pajamas and her loose fitting pajama pants.

"I have my loose pants on, and I'm ready!" Ruby called out as she looked around for the cake. She had a wide smile on her face. Then she looked around and saw how many people just saw her go nuts over cake. So many rabbit faunus... that looked like Naruto and Velvet.

"You two are sisters." Cinnamon stated as she looked at Yang.

Yang had jumped into the room and said pretty much the exact same thing, but in regards to sex with her son.

There was little doubt in her mind the she and this new girl were related.

"That's my sister." Yang confirmed, and everyone palmed their faces.

Makes sense to them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Did everyone forget that Taiyang planned calling in a favor with Ironwood to get Yang a new arm? The only reason he didn't, was because Ironwood was already having a new arm made without being asked to.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Pleases!**_


	27. Chapter 27 A Plague Upon Remnant

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Hello gentlemen, I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to any of you. My sincerest apologies."

The man speaking was a tall, skinny man without much muscle on his body. He had slicked back white hair, which used to be black, and a fuzzy white mustache to go with his hair. The man was pale skinned, like he didn't got into the sun often, or at all. He wore a white business suit, and he sat in front of a picture of himself when he had black hair and a thinner mustache.

In front of the man, he had his scroll propped up on a stand with several different names on the scroll with sound wave bars next to them.

It was a Group-Call.

"Jacques, I'm surprised that you are calling us at this hour." The now named Jacques couldn't help but smile to himself, seeing as he was not hearing anger in the voice of who he was calling. The lack of anger meant that his would go better than he had originally thought it would. "Then again, you are a busy man." The voice spoke.

"I can not apologize enough. I'm just very excited." Jacques spoke with a forced air of happiness. He was happy, but for different reasons than what most might think.

He had a unique business deal to propose.

"I was having dinner with my family." A second voice spoke over the scroll.

"And I am _very_ sorry to take you away from them. How is your family doing by the way?" Jacques made small talk to break the ice before he got started. He looked at a picture that was on his desk, this picture a very recent picture. It was a picture of his own daughter Weiss, but not just Weiss. Weiss had a rabbit faunus boy next to her, the boy only having a single arm and being carried on a strecther. There were others around her as well, but his spy told him some troubling things.

There was also another picture of the Faunus known as Mogar, who was currently being held in the highest levels of security that Atlas had to offer.

"Just fine, and yours?" The Second Voice asked.

"Whitely is doing great, his studies into business are showing his potential." Jacques spoke his pleasantries. Part of business was being polite, and answering all questions asked, even if those answers were just evasive ways to avoid the real answer. He had mastered the art of business, and crushing the competition, no matter who they may possibly be. "I'm very pleased myself with his performance. Now, I'm sure that you are curious as to the cause of his late call." Jacques pointed out.

Of course they would be curious.

"I questioned it, as I assume this was not a social call." The First Voice confirmed, in a more gruff tone than before. "You never make social calls without having a reason." He continued as if he hadn't stopped talking.

"I apologize, I'll be sure to call more often for pleasure, not business. It is always great talking with you. I would be happy to arrange that we go to the races." Jacques apologised, before he smiled a bit wider. Yes, money could be made at the races, while also cementing a business bond. It was the perfect place that a business partner could be taken, though the person that he was calling was not so much a business partner.

There was silence over the scroll for a moment, before it was broken.

"Jacques..." The Second Voice's tone suggested that he wanted to hurry this along.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. I'll skip anymore pleasantries, and get on with what I called for. As you are both aware, the SDC has several enemies. The White Fang, rival businesses, and the biggest enemy of all... costs of business. Both of you have lost family members to the White Fang." Jacques stated, and the air grew more tense at the mention of the White Fang. It was a serious topic to bring up, surely, and the fact Jacques was bringing it up meant something very important to them both.

The silent was pregnant.

"Yes, the White Fang is a problem. Why do you bring this up now?" The First Voice asked with some hesitation.

The White Fang was a tabboo subject.

"Weapons, androids, mechs, new applications of Dust are all being invented and discovered to fight back against the terrorist group. I feel like the best way of fighting them now, and dealing with many other problems... is expanding the SDC's product line." Jacques spoke as he reached into his desk and he pulled out a bottle of pills, and then he pulled out a second bottle. This bottle had the lid tightly sealed, and inside of it was a purple powder.

"Expansion won't stop the White Fang." The Second Voice spoke seriously.

"The White Fang will never buy your goods, all you will do it lose money. What sort of expansion could fight back against demons?" The First Voice's opinion on the White Fang was much more harsh than the Second Voice. It was clear that his opinion on them was one that was built up on hate.

"Not only will this expansion destroy the White Fang, it will make the Schnee Dust Company the hero to Faunus everywhere. Our business competitors will lose their business to us, and the profits from this expansion will be in the millions of lien... possibly even billions." Jacques spoke with certainty. He played with the bottle in his hand idly, knowing that despite the dangerous material inside of it, that he was perfectly safe.

There was even more silence, this time the silence went on for a full minute as the people on the other end of the scroll processed what Jacques had said.

It was hard to believe.

"What kind of expansion is this?" The First Voice had the tone of suspicion for a moment. Clearly not believing it, but willing to give Jacques the benefit of the doubt.

Jacques seemed very sure of himself.

To a businessman, branching out into other fields was a risky move. It was bold in all of the wrong ways, and could cause a large backlash to a company. Many were afraid to expand their field of business for the reason they didn't want to risk losing it all.

"New weaponry?" Was asked by the Secons Voice.

"Medicine." Jacques answered back as he leaned back. "I've had my top researchers study older diseases, and... improve upon them with some minor modifications." Jacques spoke, and he smiled to himself.

It nearly cost him 100,000,000 lien to have the researchers do this, and then when they had it, to mass produce it while also creating a cure to it.

"Diseases?" The First Voice was now even more hesitant.

"Faunus and Humans are different species, with different DNA. There are diseased that Humans like us can get, that Faunus can not get. There are also diseases that they can get, that we can not. Things like the common cold, both species can get. What if, hypothetically, a new plague of disease spread among the Faunus community that Humans could not get?" Jacques asked with a growing smile that refused to leave from his face, and it was strong enough that even the tone of his voice conveyed his smile to others.

If a disease spread amongst Faunus, then the White Fang would go extinct very quickly. They would be unable to steal a cure if they were all sick and dying. Then, the Schnee Dust Company would come along with a cure after a good enough number of faunus died of the disease. They would become heroes to the faunus as a species, saving them from mass extinction. The remainders of the White Fang would all either be dead, or they would never challenge the SDC again.

Other companies would lose their business, the SDC company would be a hero to the world. People would all change their dust providers from other companies, and give their lien to the SDC in order to support those that saved the world from rampant disease.

If they charged only 100 lien for each cure, they would easily make back everything they lost. If they charged more, they could _double_ their profits for the cure. Not only would their profits go up, but the influx of new customers would bring even more profit. The SDC would be able to crush all rival business, and further expand on their business empire.

"If this hypothetical disease existed, what are the odds that you could create a cure." The Second Voice was willing to lend an ear.

He could see the benefits in Jacques suggestion.

"Both the Disease and the Cure have both been created. The Disease is spread by coming in contact with it... and once Faunus is infected, it becomes airborne. If I can change the cure into a _treatment_ though, that would be better... there is more profit in treating a disease than curing it after all." Jacques lamented the fact that his researchers had only been able to make a cure and not a treatment system. The amount of money that could have been made from treatements would have been massive. He could charge people to take medicine for as long as they lived, and by the time he passed the SDC onto whoever was going to run it after him, he would have made the SDC possibly 100 times more powerful.

"I support this. Why call us though?" The First Voice asked.

"Yes, it seems like you already have this planned out." The Second Voice continued on from that.

"The infected Dust needs to be handled with care, not to mention this as my main shippers you two are needed to ship this dust to all of the parts of the world. If you give priority shipping to the Infected Dust, I'll give you a 5% cut of the profits... under the table." Jacques spoke with a sinister smile on his face. 5% didn't seem like a lot, but when it was 5% of possible _hundreds of millions_ and seeing as it would go under the table, they would be personally getting millions of lien for themselves.

It was quite the deal for them.

"You have yourself a deal." The Second Voice confirmed his part in the deal, before he hung up so that he could get back to his life.

"... If the cure fails?" The First Voice asked.

"Then we don't need to worry about the White Fang... because there will be no more Faunus. This disease stops antibodies from forming. Once a Faunus has it, they _require_ the cure. The way I see it, either we are heroes... or we no longer have enemies to worry about. Menagerie will also be open grounds for Dust mining." Jacques pointed out as he did the numbers in his head. Even if they failed, he could still make back what he spent to make the disease by mining dust in Menagerie. Without Faunus, there would be no more White Fang... and that was a plus as well.

"It is always a pleasure doing business with you... and what of the faunus in the mines who won't be in contact with the disease?" The First Voice asked with some curiousity.

"There will be an unfortunate cave-in, and when their bodies are found... we have the perfect way to explain the disease. The disease will be born from tainted gasses." Jacques said, having figured it all out.

"Good." The First Voice said, before hanging up.

Jacques smiled.

The profits from this little adventure were going to be tremendous.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 Flag Raised

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'They are all asleep.' Yang thought to herself, a soft smile on her face as she looked at Naruto sleeping with his siblings. He had every single one of his siblings sleeping cuddled up to him, on top of him, or at his sides. Naruto seemed hot and uncomfortable, but at the same time, he was sleeping extremely peacefully. The uncomfortable part was simply because it didn't seem like he was able to move very much, but other than that, he was very content.

Weiss and Blake had returned to Team RWBY's room, while Team JNIR had returned to their own room as well.

Pyrrha was asleep in her own bed.

"Your sister fits in very well." Cinnamon commented as she noticed Ruby underneath Velvet, holding onto Naruto in her sleep as well.

Yang chuckled under her breath.

"Yeah, she does." Yang agreed, not even slightly jealous. Ruby was platonically bonded with Naruto. Her sister was pretty much the opposite of the meaning of sexual. Ruby treated Naruto as the brother she now had, he was her in-law now. She thought it was nice to see some innocent skinship between Naruto and Ruby... with both of them wearing clothes of course.

Yang felt a tug at her jacket, and she saw Cinnamon holding out a cup to her. She pointed up to the ceiling, and walked over to the room's door.

She opened the door and reached outside of it, before she showed a secret bottle. Yang's eyes widened when she saw something that interested.

 _Menagerie Okolehao_

"That's... rare..." Yang whispered as she licked her lips. She followed after Cinnamon with the cup she had been given in hand. She silently shut the door behind her as she followed Cinnamon to the end of the hall, and up several flights of stairs. She looked at the bottle again, with her eyes showing her want for her. "So you want to drink with me?" Yang asked as they went up another flight of stairs.

Cinnamon glanced back at her.

"It was going to be for Naruto's team, but Naruto can't really drink... and I figured a girl like Miss Nikos would not want to drink." Cinnamon pointed out with a let down smile. She had wanted to surprise Naruto's team, she had given the same thing to Velvet's team once before. It had happened after they had been assigned to a team together, the year before. She had mailed it to them though, she had been sick and couldn't get it to them in person.

Since this time, the people she wanted to give it to couldn't or wouldn't drink, she would have a drink with her future daughter-in-law.

"I heard it was illegal to buy that." Yang stated as her mouth watered.

It had a the symbol on it that showed it was Full-Strength, meaning that it was over 130 proof. It was well _over_ half pure alchohol, something that was many times stronger than what she had ever had before. It was illegal to make it in Vale and Atlas, while Mistral and Vacuo you could make it, but you couldn't sell it to others. She had never had any of it before.

"Menagerie has different laws, and it is legal to own in Vale... just not make or purchase. It's a nice night out... and I want to learn a little about you." Cinnamon stated as they stopped at the roof door, and it opened up easily, it was unlocked. Cinnamon showed Yang the outside, and Yang walked out into the open air with a smile on her face. Cinnamon closed the door behind them, and she walked over to near the edge and sat down with her arm resting up against the ledge.

Yang took a seat next to her, and she looked curiously at Cinnamon.

"Ask away..." Yang pointed out as Cinnamon poured her a bit of the drink, and Yang sipped at it as Cinnamon poured herself a cup. "Fruity." Yang noted as she glanced at Cinnamon.

She smiled.

"A lot of people in Menagerie drink. It helps cope with how harsh it is there. So, what's your dream for the future... other than my son?" Cinnamon asked, and Yang paused and furrowed her brow as Cinnamon drank from her own cup. The older woman looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow for several moments, Yang opened her mouth, and closed it as she put more thought into what she wanted to do.

Not a lot of young people knew what their dream for the future was at Yang's age.

'What do I want to do?' Yang thought as she glanced over the edge of the building.

"If it helps... I didn't know what I wanted to be until I was pregnant with Strawberry. I became a stay at home mother because I wanted to spend as much time with my children as possible. My dream became to become a good mother to them." Cinnamon shared with Yang, and Yang thought about it. She nodded her head, and Cinnamon poured her another cup.

"I guess... I want to travel the world... with Naruto. After school is over, I want to talk to him about this... about teaming up together. Not just as a married couple... but as a hunters." Yang said with a glance at Cinnamon, nervous that wasn't the answer that Cinnamon wanted to hear. She had gotten the approval, but she didn't want Cinnamon to revoke it. "If he wants to... maybe the nomad life?" Yang continued on.

Cinnamon frowned for a moment, before she sighed.

"I was hoping you would be okay with moving to Menagerie... It was just hopeful thinking then. I hope the gods watch after you and Naruto well." Cinnamon spoke with a nod of her head. Yang chuckled to herself, before she looked at Cinnamon with a wide smile. "Yes?" Cinnamon asked, and Yang blushed, before she smiled again.

"I was just wondering... if you could tell me a bit about Naruto. Stuff he wouldn't tell me." Yang wondered, and Cinnamon nodded her head.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Cinnamon asked, and Yang thought about something that had been bothering her.

Bothering her a lot.

"Why does he _never_ fight back against people who hurt him?" Yang asked the one thing she couldn't understand. Naruto was stronger than even her in a fight. If it was a one on one fight, she didn't believe she could defeat him. He was skilled, and his abilities made him one of the most varied fighters that she knew. She never thought that somebody as strong as him, both mentally and physically, could allow himself to become a victim so easily.

Cinnamon sighed, and she drank even more.

"He wasn't always that way." Cinnamon thought as she glanced at the moon. "When he was little, he had a little bit of a temper. After he had started his training in his aura... somebody said something very bad to him." Cinnamon started off the story on a sour note. She had a big frown on her face as she told the story, and out of respect for her, Yang stayed silent. She couldn't picture her Naruto with a temper.

'What could they have said?' Yang wondered what could have triggered Naruto.

"Naruto snapped, and he really hurt another kid. He attacked the boy out of anger, and the boy was sent to the hospital with a broken arm and leg. It turns out... the boy who bullied my son, was also being bullied. Naruto was horrified that when he saw how much he hurt the boy out of a moment's anger." Cinnamon smiled a little bit as she recalled what Naruto had spoke to her. Naruto had learned that day, that attacking people who upset you was just giving those people more reason to hate you. It made Naruto appreciate what it meant to find a peaceful solution to a problem. "He swore that he would never hurt a person for anger, or revenge. He would only ever use his strength to defend others, and when his very life depends on it." Cinnamon finished off.

It as a short story, but Yang felt that she had a better grasp of Naruto. She had to respect him even more, she loved him a lot, but she could only find herself loving more of him now. If anyone ever hurt her, she would hurt them right back without a second thought.

"I won't let anything hurt him, no matter what." Yang promised Cinnamon, who smiled wider than before, her cheeks red with a happy blush.

"Thank you Yang... Listen to this." Cinnamon said as she started to pat her hand against her thigh to a beat. She hummed out a melody as she looked towards Yang.

Yang closed her eyes as she drank more.

 _I'm hoping to be with you~_  
 _With you I'll stay~_  
 _So hold me as I stand beside you~_  
 _My heart beats strongly for you~_  
 _Yaaaaaaang~_

Yang hummed along with Cinnamon as she sang her song. She liked it, she really did, and she opened her eyes and looked at Cinnamon with surprise when the song ended with her name. Cinnamon reached out and held onto Yang's hand with a smile on her face.

"When my husband was alive... he sang this song for me. His mother taught it to him... and her mother to him, and her father-in-law before her. I sang it for my children... and I'm passing it on to you. Welcome to the family Yang." Cinnamon said, and Yang wiped a tear from her eye as she laughed to herself. She looked at Cinnamon, before she leaned forward and hugged the woman.

"Thank you."

Cinnamon hugged Yang back with a motherly smile on her face. There was a lot in Yang that she did not approve of, but if Naruto loved her, and Yang loved Naruto... then Cinnamon could only be happy that Yang and her son were together. She would welcome Yang into her family with open arms, and share with her their traditions.

"Thank you... This means... a lot to me." Yang admit to Cinnamon as their hug ended, and Cinnamon raised her cup.

"Your welcome, and I hope that I can be part of your life for a long time to come. Whenever you feel like talking, or you need womanly advice... talk with me. I'm not going anywhere." Cinnamon assured Yang with a smile.

 **-Elsewhere-**

'This shipment will be going to Vale... this one will be going to Mistral, and this one will be going to Vacuo... and it looks like... the final one will be going to Menagerie. There is enough Dust here to infect the entire Faunus population.' Jacques thought to himself as he looked over the dust shipments. They were all filled with infected dust, dust that was being shipped to most of the dust stores all over Remnant.

It would only be a matter if days before faunus all over the world were infected by his plague. Then he would become the hero that cured the disease, and whatever was left of the White Fang would have no issue with him.

With the mine caved in, there were no workers to link him to the connected dust... and if anyone figured out his involvement, he would simply blame the infection having started from the shippers who shipped the dust.

He had tricked his allies into setting themselves up to take all of the blame.

'So think... such a simple thing can wipe out faunus, while leaving humans unscathed.' Jacques thought as he looked at the vial of disease in his hand.

The Faunus' body was incapable of making any sort of antibodies against the disease. While the disease didn't target human bodies, only the bodies of faunus. Even if it mutated, the base of the disease was still targetted towards faunus, and their bodies inability to develop immunities to it. The human body _could_ develop immunities... in theory apparently. His scientists explained it to him.

The disease attacked the Faunus, and it _didn't_ attack humans... so Human bodies didn't form any antibodies, because the disease simply did not infect them. While it infected faunus bodies, the disease stopped their body from developing antibodies on their own.

After all, Jacques didn't want to risk humans getting the disease, if they got it as well, then he would lose the majority of all of his customers... and possibly place himself at risk in the future.

"Heh, it looks like I'll play the part of the hero... like always." Jacques said with a smirk on his face as the dust started to get placed onto trains and boats.

He had to wonder though.

How did Faunus die to this disease?

He would see soon enough.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ **There are tons of love-songs in the world, this one isn't really based on any of them. Also, songs don't really have to rhyme, it is _poems_ that rhyme. Tons of songs do not rhyme at all.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 Spreading

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Sad they had to go home.' Naruto thought to himself as he sat in class. Team NP, Team RWBY, and even Team JNIR had all finally been cleared to go to classes after their encounter with Tits. They had missed a few classes, but the teachers were going to be lenient on them for it, seeing as it was Ozpin himself who had prevented them from going to classes the last _week_ since they completed the Emerald Forest exam.

He was sitting next to Pyrrha at the moment, with Iron on his other side. Team NP had this class with Team JNIR, while at the moment Team RWBY had a different class in another part of the school.

"Seeing as Professor Peach is sick today, I will be your teacher for the day." Oobleck sped through his explanation of why he was in the classroom with them. Naruto and Iron shared a look, while Pyrrha simply got out her notebook and prepared to take notes of the class. "Yes, Mr. Arc?" Oobleck asked when he saw Jaune with his hand raised.

"What is this class?" Jaune asked, not having _been_ at the class since he started the school.

"Yes, to catch you up. This class is the History and Application of Dust. Where we study, observe, and practice with the various types of Dust while also learning the history behind the substance. Can anyone tell me an alternate name for Dust?" Oobleck asked his first question of the class. He looked around, and he saw several students had their hands raised up to give him the answer to the question.

Iron glanced at Naruto, and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't really use that much Dust, so he didn't know all that much about it other than it was used all over the world in everyday life, and in weapons. His fighting style was much more physical, up close and personal with his opponent. The Dust he used was used to give him long range kicks, and strengthen his short range as well. Other than _how_ to use it, he didn't know all that much about it.

"Nature's Wrath Professor." Pyrrha answered dutifully.

"Doctor Oobleck, and CORRECT! Yes, seeing as it is naturally produced by nature, and has various properties to it, is has been justly nicknamed Nature's Wrath along with it's usual name Dust." Oobleck corrected Pyrrha on his title. He had worked for years to get his degree, and he would appreciate if people called him by that title. Oobleck zipped across the classroom and over to Professor Peach's desk, where there were several jars of dust... and some jars of sap from some kind of tree? "Bonus, who can list the Primary Types of Dust?" Oobleck continued his questioning.

Iron looked at Naruto again.

Naruto shrugged again, he didn't know all of the Primary Types of Dust. He didn't really use them, so he never really learned as much about them as others.

"Fire, Wind, Lighting, Water, Earth, and Gravity are all Primary Dust types. Then there are the Secondary Dust types, which include Steam, Wood, Ice, Scorch, Lava, and Storm are a few known Dust Types made by combining the main elements, and combining anything with Gravity increases the elemental density." Pyrrha was pointed to so that she could answer again. Naruto looked at Pyrrha with some surprise, impressed with her knowledge of Dust. Pyrrha looked at him, and she saw him sending her the thumbs up.

Nora was already sleeping in class, missing nearly all of it, while Ren was taking notes.

"Very good, and does anyone know how to combine Dust with their Semblence?" Oobleck asked, and this time Iron flat out nudged Naruto.

Naruto could do that.

Pyrrha nudged Naruto as well, seeing as she believed Iron was trying to get Naruto to raise his hand. Pyrrha would raise her hand, but her Semblence didn't really allow for her to mix Dust with it.

"Naruto can do it!" Iron called out and pointed to Naruto.

"Okay then Mr. Scarlatina, please demonstrate how Dust can be used to modify a Semblence." Oobleck ordered, and Naruto regretfully stood up and walked down the steps and to the front of the class. Oobleck gestured for Naruto to pick the type of Dust that he was going to use for his Semblence, at least the Semblence that he could combine Dust with.

Naruto looked at a black mark on the floor.

"Who-?" Naruto was about to ask.

"Miss Belladonna of Team RWBY demonstrated her own Semblence using Burn Dust, remember students, all forms of Dust have two names to them. Fire Dust also goes by the name Burn Dust in other countries." Oobleck took a moment to teach the class. He watched as Naruto opened the jar of red dust and took some of the powdered energy into his hand and gripped his fist.

Naruto's body burst into flames after a moment.

"Ah!?" Everyone shouted out when they saw their fellow student burst into flames. The flames only lasted for a few seconds, before Naruto's body put itself out. The flames calmed down, and showed that Naruto was completely unhurt. Naruto's hair had a shinier gleam to it, and his skin was in even better condition.

His body was restored, combining his mother's Regeneration with Fire Dust changed Regeneration into Restoration.

"As you can see, the use of Dust can change the nature of a Semblence." Oobleck explained as Naruto walked over to his seat and sat back down. Pyrrha looked at Naruto's hair, and how it was even more well-taken care of than before. She guessed that he used Regeneration, and the flames changed his Regeneration to some kind of ability that allowed him to cleanse his body. "Now-" Oobleck started.

Then, he words changed from easily understood, to hard to understand when the man took a drink of coffee and his words sped up. He started to speak with great speed, and those that could understand him were forced to focus on taking notes.

Naruto looked at his palm, and saw the leftover dust still there.

 **-With Blake-**

'I'm feeling a bit hot.' Blake thought to herself as she leaned forward with a little sweat beading on her brow. She took a heavy breath, and wiped her forehead. She was listening to a lecture from Peter Port as the man got into the topic of Grimm Studies and the different variants of each grimm in the world. Yang was sitting next to her, while Weiss was on her other side.

"Hey, you want to go to the nurse? You're looking a bit pale." Yang whispered to Blake, while Ruby had her head on her desk nearby, asleep.

Weiss sent Ruby a quick glare.

"I'm good... just a little hot in here." Blake said as she loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top button of her uniform, to air out her clothes a little. She would be fine if she could cool herself down. Her skin was just a little paler, which she could blame on the fact she felt little under the weather. "Hot..." Blake muttered again as she took her notebook and used it to fan herself off.

Did Professor Port have to keep his classroom so hot?

"Ssssshhhhh." Weiss hissed at them.

"Miss Schnee, am I boring you?" Peter asked when he noticed Weiss making a loud shushing noise. Weiss turned bright red when she was placed on the spot, while Ruby was disguised by the fact that she had a book in front of her sleeping face. She even went so far as to draw eyes on her eyelids to successfully sleep in class.

"No sir..." Weiss spoke with a glare at all of her teammates.

Getting her into trouble, the nerve of them.

"Good, now when I was a blah blah blah blah-" Peter went back into his lecture, and most in the class still awake groaned when they realized it was still going on. Blake put her notebook down and unbuttoned another button on her uniform. She was still very much decent, only now she was showing a little bit of cleavage. She was panting a little, as more sweat started to bead around her face.

Blake weighed her condition in her mind, and she raised her hand up.

"Sir, may I be excused? I'm not feeling well." Blake asked the teacher, who looked at her, and examined her body (in order to see if she was faking or not) and took note of her appearance. He saw the sweat, the slightly paler skin, and how she seemed to be breathing heavier.

"You can go to the nurse's office, I hope you feel better." Peter said, and Blake grabbed her things and picked them up.

 **-The Nurse's Office Several Minutes Later-**

'Wow... a lot of people are feeling sick.' Blake thought to herself when she walked into the office and saw almost a dozen other students with her. Of course, not all of them were showing the same conditions that she was showing.

Some seemed like they were freezing, a girl with deer antlers was very clearly cold, as she was huddled up with blankets and shivering.

A boy with dog ears was panting, and it looked like he was having a very hard time catching his breath. The were some other faunus with him that were showing the same symptoms as he was showing, and there were others that were showing the same symptoms as the girl was showing.

"Co-cold." Velvet muttered as she was wrapping up in blankets as well, Blake for the first time noticing her thanks to her face and rabbit ears coming out of the blankets.

"Hello... Let me guess, you're feeling hot?" The nurse, a large man whose entire body was covered in bandages, asked. The bandages on his body were tight on him, and he wore a business suit over them. He also had a mask over his face to prevent himself from breathing in the air of those who were sick. "Go and join the others. I'll get to you." The nurse stated as he pointed to the several students that like her, had sweat dripping off of their bodies.

Several of the boys had already stripped to their underwear, she wasn't too bothered by that, with their clothes next to them. The girls were a bit more modest... and they kept their skirts on, but they had their shirts fully unbuttoned to show the bras they had underneath. Of course, they were still not showing their breasts, with their shirts pulled over those to cover them up.

Blake sat between a girl and a boy.

"Blake? You're sick too?" Velvet asked with her breath _visible_ to others at this point. Blake took note of that.

"I'm just feeling a little hot is all." Blake explained to Velvet. The door to the nurse's office opened up, and another student came into the room. He was moving slower, and his body was irritated by a slight rash that was developing over his neck and his cheek, going down into his shirt. The boy had hooves instead of regular feet, making shoes... not an option for him.

The nurse didn't even look at him as he took another student away.

"Take a seat, I'll get to you." The nurse said, and the office was becoming little by little, more crowded than before.

'Some kind of weird flu?' Blake thought to herself, and she noticed something... only faunus were walking into the office. Blake's eyes widened when she realized that only faunus were getting sick... and if she was caught in the office with the other faunus... people would realize she was a faunus. "You know, I'm feeling better... too close." Blake said as she pushed the boy and girl away from her when they leaned up against her. The boy and girl had their eyes closed, and when she pushed them away, they laid down on their sides.

Blake stood up and walked out of the office.

She would go to her room, and she would treat herself with a hot shower to cleanse her body there. She would get some rest, and then she could pretend to be human and blend in even better.

Blake saw Naruto walking towards her, or rather the nurse's office, with a slight amount of sweat on his forehead. He had also unbuttoned his shirt slightly, and Blake could see that he was suffering from whatever she was suffering from.

"It's crowded in there, it would be best... best... oh... feeling a bit faint there." Blake said as she nearly fell over. She caught herself against the wall though, and placed her hand against her forehead. White spots were dancing before her eyes as she felt a sudden drop in her stamina.

"Others are sick? Is it a flu?" Naruto asked her, before he collapsed to his knees as his own stamina dropped.

The sounds of several people dropping to the ground in the nurse's office next to them were heard as thumps. Naruto stood back up, and Blake grabbed his arm and held onto it so that she could keep herself steady.

"... I'm not feeling good." Blake complained as her panting got worse, as did the heat that she could feel her body under.

Blake passed out in Naruto's arms moments later. Naruto's stamina dropped once more, and he was left too drained to even stand. Naruto fell to the ground with Blake on top of him.

Unconscious before he even hit the floor.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 **Just so you all know what will happen, I've made a list of what types of Dust causes the Disease to do to the Faunus.**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Ice Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body to Freeze Solid.**  
 **Wind Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body's lungs to Explode.**  
 **Earth Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body to Turn to Stone.**  
 **Lightning Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body to Electrocute itself.**  
 **Fire Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body to Burst into Flames.**  
 **Water Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body to Liquefy.**  
 **Gravity Dust - Final Stage of Disease causes Faunus body's Bones (ALL of them) to Shatter into Pieces/**

 **More of the Disease will be explained later.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Stages

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is Lisa Lavender, reporting live from Beacon Academy, where a strange disease is spreading like wildfire." Lisa spoke with grave seriousness as she was facing a cameraman. Behind her as Beacon Academy, with several dozen men and women in white hazmat suits carrying sick Faunus out of the school and off of the school grounds. Their destination was a larges series of quarantine tents that were being set up a little further away from the school.

Liza was a young-ish woman in her later twenties, with bright white hair that she kept cut rather short for a woman, and yellow eyes. She wore a tight lavender suit, matching with her name, and she had a microphone in her hand.

It had taken two days before medicial experts all over the world had registered that what was happening was a plague that was descending on the Faunus species.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" A Faunus jerked out of the Hazmat Doctor's grip and started to spasm on the ground. Sparks started to come from his body randomly as he screamed out, and Lisa walked in front of the camera to block the scene of what was happening. She didn't want a death to be shown on screen like that.

She had to cover this!

She couldn't cause a panic, but at the same time for everyone's safety she had to make sure that everyone knew to be careful.

"Hey! You bastards, I am a HUMAN!" Yang screamed out as she was being dragged by over 8 fully grown men as she was being taken towards the quarantine area. It was obvious by the fact that no humans were infected, that she shouldn't be being taken into the tents with the sick Faunus. She had two men holding down her arms, and four men holding her legs still, while two more were grabbing onto her waist to keep her from squirming out of their hold.

Lisa was wincing when she saw the electricuted Faunus was being taken away by another hazmat specialist to another location.

"Wi-with me is Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and Doctor Medi." Lisa said as she introduced Ozpin, and next to Ozpin was a man that was inside of a hazmat suit at the moment. The only difference between this man and the others, was the fact that he had a red band across his arm, showing that he was acting in charge of the team of hazmats. "Do you have any information about the outbreak?" Lisa asked Medi as she offered him the mic.

The man took it.

"We do not know much yet, but from what we have observed this disease is targetting Faunus and only Faunus. If Humans are immune to the disease, or if simply does not cross the species barrier is unknown. We are doing our best to control the outbreak as best as we can, and research into any possible cures." Medi spoke professionally. This was he first time in history that a plague had spread so fast. It had only taken _days_ for over half of the entire faunus species to get infected by the disease.

They couldn't find the source of the disease, where it came from, because they could not understand what had caused the faunus to start showing symptoms. They couldn't even find the common factor between the cases.

"I would like to encourage everybody to remain calm. Remnant's best medical professionals are on the job, working around the clock. This is not the time to panic, because panic will only bring Grimm." Ozpin alerted everyone to the dangers of panicking. Of course, humans were not the ones that were going to be panicking. After all, none of them were getting sick, so they had no real reason to fear from a disease like this.

Lisa looked at Ozpin with respect in her eyes.

"Yes, I fully agree with that. Doctor Medi, is there anything that you can tell us about the disease itself?" Lisa asked Medi.

"The disease has several stages. The first stage is where the disease starts to spread through the body of the Faunus. The second stage causes a Faunus to lose control of their ability to use their bodie properly. The last stage... is fatal." Medi spoke with his tone grim. He had already seen some go through the stages quickly, and some go through them slowly. There was no set rate that a person could go through it. He learned that those with a larger aura seemed to take longer to go from stage 2 to 3 though, and those with larger bodies took longer to go from stage 1 to 2.

Ozpin looked down at the ground as he took a moment to mourn.

"How quickly can the virus spread?" Lisa asked the man.

"It is airborne in nature, physical contact with a person who is infected will also cause infection. If we can find the cause of the disease, we will be able to cut it off from Faunus so that it no longer spreads. As it is now, we can only quarantine those infected in the hopes of slowing down how quickly it spreads." Medi explained, with both Lisa and Ozpin listening carefully to what he was saying. Ozpin, as much as he did not want to steal the freedom of his own students, knew that quarantining them was required to prevent as much damage as possible.

"Thank you for your time. I'm Lisa Lavender, back to you." Lisa said as the cameraman shut off the camera, and both Ozpin and Medi went back towards where they were before Lisa bothered them.

 **-With Naruto-**

"It's... hot..." Naruto gasped for breath as he sweat bullets. He had been placed into the tent of people that were showing the same symptoms as he himself had shown. He had been given a hospital gown, and nothing else, to wear. In order to make sure that the "different" diseases did not mutate, people with the same disease were lumped together with each other.

"I don't want to die... I'm scared." Blake whimpered as she curled in on herself.

She had been revealed as a Faunus to everyone, even if she survived, there was no going back to the way things had been for her. Her team now knew that she was a Faunus... the school now knew that she was a Faunus.

"I... won't let you die." Naruto promised Blake as he reached out to her, and he grabbed onto her hand to give her some form of comfort.

Blake pulled her hand away from him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Hazmat Doctors rushed towards a student that had been set ablaze out of nowhere. They couldn't help the boy, but they were recording everything that was happening to him to try and find a way to prevent it from happening to others. The student lasted only seconds before he collapsed, and his burning body continued to burn until only ashes remained. Blake looked on in horror as she, and many other Faunus, saw what was going to happen to them... something that could happen at any time.

"It would seem the less aura that a Faunus has, the less time it takes for them to burn." A doctor in a suit stated as he recorded what he had noticed so far.

The more aura a person has, the longer it takes for them to burn. It would seem that their aura defended them from the burning... but the fires consumed massive amounts of aura. The doctors leaned down and started to take samples of the boy's ashes, samples that could be examined in the labs.

"Uuuuuuuh." Blake had tears swell up in her eyes. Blake started to spasm uncontrollably, as she lost control over his body for a few seconds.

Doctors rushed to her side and pinned her to the table. Blake jerked around, before she started to calm down. She regained some control over her breathing, and the doctors leaned her up and placed a hearing device against her back, near her heart.

"Her pulse is back to normal, she isn't in Stage 2 yet. She is still Stage 1, but it won't be long. Check the rabbit." Hazmat 1 said to Hazmat 2, who went over to Naruto and placed the device against Naruto's chest, moving the gown to the side in order to check him. They had learned that while the Pulse was steady that they were still in Stage 1. When the pulse became erratic and uncontrolled, the disease had progressed to Stage 2.

It was pretty obvious when they became Stage 3, and there was no telling when one would go from Stage 2 to Stage 3.

The Hazmats stuck needles into Naruto's arm, and Blake's thigh, as they started to take blood from them. They took the blood, and started to walk over towards where they were observing the blood.

"We're going to die... We're going to die." Blake said, something that many other faunus in the tent could hear and agreed with. The sounds of crying as impending death and suffering plagues their minds, just like the disease plagued their bodies.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Blake.

"Don't lose hope..." Naruto pleaded with her, and Blake looked at him, and stared into his eyes for a moment.

She could not find herself escaping those blue eyes. So sure that what he was saying was true and just. Blake calmed down, if only a little bit, and though she didn't smile, she was able to control her breathing better.

"Hey you bastards, I'm human!"

"Yang?" Naruto asked as he struggled to sit up and see Yang get dragged into the tent by a lot of grown men. She was clearly energetic, and the men that were carrying her were all struggling to control her.

"What? She isn't a Faunus." Blake noted with her eyes looking to Naruto for an answer. "Oh gods, it is getting even hotter." Blake moaned out as she collapsed onto her back as she started to sweat even more. A doctor stopped by her, and with a bottle of water, forced her to drink so that she could stay hydrated.

Some Faunus didn't even die of the disease, some of them died from flat out dehydration before they could burst into flames. So the doctors forced them to drink a full bottle of water as often as they could. They would even take bags of ice and place it on top of the main areas that released heat.

It was... humiliating to say the least. To have people taking bags of ice, and placing it against their groins and armpits against their will. It wasn't so bad when they placed the ice against their heads as well, but that wasn't embarassing.

"Set her down." Doctor Medi said as he came into the tent after Yang, and quickly made sure it was closed properly behind him. Yang was set on the ground, and before she could run over to Naruto when she saw him, Medi placed a hand against her shoulder. "Strip." Medi stated to Yang and order.

"Eh?" Yang asked with shock.

"We have to cleanse your body, and get rid of outside contamination. Strip your clothes off." Medi stated, and Yang turned red in the cheeks.

Out of anger or embarassment was unknown.

"In your dreams jerkface." Yang hissed, before she heard clicks as several dozen guns were pointed at her. Each gun connected to a container on the Hazmat's backs. Yang looked at them, before she cracked her knuckles. "I'll fight you all if I have to." Yang hissed out.

Medi waved his hand.

"These guns are spay out disinfectant. Your arm is Faunus in nature correct? You're infected with the disease, and we wish to observe you to see if the disease will became deadly to humans. We can't allow you outside with other humans if that is the case. Strip and let us spray you. Then you can have a hospital gown." Medi explained to Yang. Yang looked at her arm for a second, before she stood up straight and unbuttoned her jacket with angry red cheeks. She tossed her jacket to the ground, before she took off her tube-top and tossed it to the ground as well.

She glared at the men around her before she placed her hand in front of her breasts and took her bra off, tossing it away. She quickly took off her shorts and socks as well, she didn't have her boots on.

"Raise your arms."

"I hate you all." Yang stated as she raised her arms up and revealed herself. The men, all doctors who were professionals, raised their sprayers and started to spray Yang's body. Another man took a match and lit Yang's clothes on fire, to make sure that the disease on her clothes would be destroyed as well. "You better not be getting excited, I have a fiance." Yang stated with an angry look.

"All of these men are married, and have families Miss Xiao Long. We are also doctors, we have seen more naked men and women that you can count. Here is a gown, you can go and seat yourself anywhere." Medi told her, and her gave her the gown. She placed it over her body, before she walked away from the doctors. She glared at everyone she passed, before she looked at several piles of ash that were no doubt once students.

Medi went over to the examination tables and started to look towards the vials collected, and he sat down before he looked into a microscope.

Yang sat down between Naruto and Blake.

...

"You were a Faunus? Cool, you have cute kitty ears." Yang said, trying her hardest to lighten the mood. When Blake stared at her, Yang pointed to Naruto. "I'm not racist, I'm in love with a Faunus." Yang stated as she pointed to Naruto.

"This isn't the time for jokes... we're dying." Blake glared at Yang after a moment.

"I might be dying too, and I'm not joking. Your kitty ears are adorable. I don't want to die miserable. That's only attract Grimm... and that causes suffering for everyone else, not just the sick." Yang smiled dimly, not as brightly as usual. Naruto looked at Yang, whose only symptom that she was showing was red cheeks.

Which might be from the fact that she was stripped naked.

"Yang... You're amazing." Naruto said, before he groaned in pain as he spasmed much like Blake did earlier. Before the doctors could hold him down, his spasms ended and he returned to doctors did sit Naruto up to listen to his pulse and give him something to drink.

Yang looked at Naruto in concern.

Naruto smiled at her for a moment, and Yang leaned down and shared a kiss with Naruto. Blake looked at them, before she turned her eyes away. She could see Yang's butt and womanhood, seeing as the hospital gown did not do a great job of hiding those when Yang was bent over.

'She's bald.. or shaved.' Blake thought to herself as she saw Yang's spotless pubic mound. She had to admit that Yang took care of herself.

Blake sighed to herself and laid on her side.

She feared a cure could not be found.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Before any of you think "oh, he won't kill any of the main characters"... I have killed off several characters in other stories before. I can and will kill characters, no character is safe from death in my stories.**  
 **Does that mean somebody will die? Not really.**  
 **It means that you should not assume characters will always survive.**


	31. Chapter 31 Cure or No Cure

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What do you mean the cure won't work!?"

Jacques was furious with his scientists at the moment. Several days into the plague that he had started, he had waited until nearly 500,000 Faunus world-wide died from the disease before he finally decided he would release the cure. The cure that his scientists had 100% assured him would cure the disease and leave the Faunus happy, healthy, and viewing him in a positive light. He had been promised a cure.

In a matter of days, the death toll would only rise further and further, already the Faunus population had taken a huge blow.

At this rate, they would become an Endangered Species, or even an _Extinct_ Species if the death rate kept sky-rocketing as it was doing. He had banked on his scientists having the cure, and though the world without Faunus was good and all, without Faunus he lost a good chunk of not only his best workers (Faunus could handle harsh conditions better than Humans) but he also lost a huge chunk of his money that he spend on having the cure mass produced. The White Fang would be destroyed, but at the same time... the entire Faunus race going extinct meant he would have less customers to sell too.

"I mean, we only tested the cure on the Disease itself. We never tested the Cure on the Disease _after_ it had been tainted by Dust. We had no clue that it would evolve like it did." The Man on the other end of the Scroll commented with a very self-loathing tone of voice. Like the man hated the fact that he was taking a part in the extermination of an entire species.

It was estimated that bu the end of the month, all Faunus would be dead. The disease was spreading faster than it could be realistically stopped... thanks to nearly all places using Dust as a common energy source and all of that.

Jacques plan to spread the disease worked _too well_.

Jacques plan to _cure_ the disease _failed._

"I paid you to make the disease, and the cure. You promised me, you stated to me that the medicine you created could cure this disease with certainty!" Jacques was so furious at the moment. His well-combed hair was disorderly, and he had a stiff drink in is hand.

If the entire Faunus population was wiped it, scientists would put a LOT of effort into researching where it came from. It was hard to suspect that Dust could be infected, so it would be a long time before people actually questioned the very thing they needed to survive in the harsh world.

"Give me a few days, I can make a new cure, I promise!" The scientist declared.

Jacques was having none of it.

"You failed, and when you fail at a job that I give you. That means you are terminated from this company." Jacques stated over the scroll in a harsh tone. He didn't need employees that would fail him at every corner.

"If you fire me, I'm going to tell the military everything." The scientist tried to protect his job.

Jacques frowned.

"I never said you were fired... I said you were terminated from this company. I'll be sure to send your family a very nice wine and gift basket. It was such a shame that you died a hero, trying your hardest to cure the disease... but alas, nothing I did could help you when you mixed the chemicals wrong and created a poison gas." Jacques stated as he pressed a button that was hidden under his desk. The scientist gasped when the sounds of doors being locked shut could be heard even over the scroll.

The sounds of vents releasing said gas could be heard as well.

"You won't get away with this... you... I'll... you..."

The sound of a body hitting the ground was heard over the scroll, and Jacques hung up his scroll and nodded his head. That was a loose end tied up, and nobody could prove anything otherwise. Every single scientist working on the project had been in that lab, and while it was a shame to loose so many scientific minds... it would keep him safe from backlash if one of them had spoken.

"Jacques Schnee, tried his hardest to save the Faunus who despised him. A man that never gave up hope for the Faunus even as they were pushed to extinction... a true example of the best of humanity." Jacques spoke to himself as he spun in his chair. He would have to make a way to swing this so that he could act the part of the good guy again. If he could play everything off as him trying to save Faunus, only for his scientists to mess up and fail to find the cure, then even though Faunus would be extinct... Humans could look at his company with a more favorable light again.

Yes, he could still work with this. Jacques stood up and he glanced at a mirror, and himself in the mirror.

He coughed into his hand.

"Yes, as tragic as it is that we have lost such valuable members of society, we will always remember the contributions Faunus made in history. I, for one, will never forget the great things they have done. If only I could have saved them sooner." Jacques spoke as he looked down with sad eyes, acting and preparing himself to make public statements. His acting was very good, and he could fake the emotions of somebody feeling regret very well. He even had tears welling up in his eyes.

Yes, he could still spin this in his favor.

 **-With Naruto-**

"He's progressed to Stage 2." Medi spoke as he examined Naruto's pulse, which was beating out of control. There was no steady beat, now it was simply a crazed beat. He could barely move his body by his own will anymore. "How are you feeling?" Medi asked Naruto, and Naruto looked around the tent.

Many had already died.

Only a handful of Faunus were left in the tent. Blake was still alive, but she was in Stage 2 and waiting for Stage 3 to kick in. She was swearing worse than ever, having to drink water every 30 minutes or die of dehydration.

"How's... Velvet?" Naruto asked Medi.

Medi did not spare Naruto's feelings.

"She has been in Stage 2 for several days... She doesn't have long." Medi spoke with a downfallen voice. Actually sad to have to tell Naruto the news he did.

Yang grabbed Naruto's hand and held onto it.

"Sir! We've discovered something!" Hazmat 6 shouted out, and Medi rushed over towards the examination table. He stopped next to it, and he looked at he results from several different papers.

He read them over carefully.

"We're dying... We're going to die." Blake whispered to herself with as the fear started to fade from her eyes. She was starting to _accept_ her death now as something she could not avoid, or even run away from. Blake laid in the medical bed, just accepting the fact that she had no chance at living.

"Stop talking like that Blake, we're all going to make it through this. We promised you, didn't we?" Yang asked Blake as she reached out and held onto Blake's hand as well.

Medi looked towards Yang, before he looked into the microscope.

"Miss Xiao Long is right... there is hope yet." Medi spoke as he looked at all of the results. "Of course, there is only a slim chance. Miss Xiao Long, how much blood can you give?" Medi asked Yang, who was surprised by the sudden question.

"... As much as I can." Yang held onto her lover and teammates hands tightly as she spoke. She wouldn't let either of them die if she could do anything about it. "Is my blood the cure?" Yang asked with hope.

Blake gained a look of brief hope.

"We've learned a few things about the disease from studying your blood. The Disease attacks _Faunus_ blood cells, and Faunus B-Lymphocytes ignore the virus completely. At the same time, the Disease _ignores_ Human Blood cells, so the B-Lymphocytes ignore the Disease as well, not sensing danger." Medi explained what they already suspected, but now confirmed.

Yang was lost.

"Faunus can't form Antibodies, and Humans don't _need_ to form Antibodies." Naruto simplified it for Yang.

She now understood.

"By taking the ashes of those who died, we learned that their ashes were almost 100% Dust. Also, by taking blood samples, we can see that the blood is infused with Dust as well. Miss Xiao Long... thanks to your arm, you're different." Medi explained as he looked at the arm that Naruto gave to her.

She glanced at Naruto.

"So... what is special about me?" Yang asked the obvious.

"Your body has both types of Blood. The Virus is attacking your Faunus Blood, and the _Human_ White Blood cells in your body _sense_ danger. Unlike your Faunus White Blood cells, that ignore the disease, your Human White Blood cells sense danger and are forming antibodies. If you were fully human, the disease would ignore you, and you wouldn't form antibodies... You're half the cure!" Medi went into full detail on how Yang could help everyone. The other Hazmats were getting their equipment ready to extract blood from Yang, as much blood as they could take from her.

"Half?" Blake asked with a sense of fear.

Half didn't mean cure, it meant _almost cure_ which translated to _death._

"It seems that each virus mutated in a different way... So we have to neutralize each type of the disease... Meaning we will have to infect Yang with all of the diseases in order for her to create Antibodies for them all... If the Faunus as a race can hold out for a few more days... then a cure could be ready." Medi explained as he got a shot out and walked over to Yang. Yang nodded her head and Medi went straight for her chest. Her poked her right above the heart with the needle, and injected the rest of the diseases into her... one after another.

He pulled out several needles and kept poking her with them, until she was good and infected with everything.

"Is there a way to speed up the process?" Yang asked with looks to Blake and Naruto.

They might not be able to make it a few more days.

"Lots, and lots of water. Lots of it." Medi stated to her, and she nodded her head as she was given several bottles of water. She unscrewed the top and stated to chug it as quickly as she could. She tossed it to the ground when she was done, and opened up another bottle.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

One of the last Faunus in the tent with them burst into flames, and in mere moments his body was ashes just like the rest of them. The times that it took for them to burn fully depended on how much aura they had in their bodies. The more, the longer it took for them to burn away. The less, the less time it took.

'Mom, Dad... If I survive this... Oh no... Mom and Dad!' Blake thought to herself with wide eyes as she thought about it.

Her parents were in Menagerie, which had been hit by the disease. They were _Faunus_ just like she was, so they would be effected by the disease as well.

A Hazmat placed his hand to his headset.

"Doctor Medi... less than 10 Faunus are left at Beacon. Ghira from Menagerie sent a message to Ozpin, asking how a cure is going. What should I say?" Hazmat 4 asked as he looked to Medi for information.

'Of course, Dad is smart enough to realize when something bad is happening... and take measures to limit the damages.' Blake thought with some pride... before she realized just how few faunus were left at the school now. "How... how are global Faunus populations?" Blake asked.

She was ignored.

Nobody had the heart to tell her the truth.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 A Black Cat's Bad Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This is not good." Ozpin spoke to himself more than anything else as he looked at reports that were coming to him from all over the world, all of the other Headmasters of the other 4 academies were sending him Fax reports of what was going on in their Kingdoms.

Vacuo and Mistral... had their entire Faunus population _wiped out._

All of the Faunus on both the continents of Solitas and Anima had been wiped off of the face of Remnant. Vacuo only had a few hundred Faunus left in their entire Kingdom, while all of those outside of the Kingdom's walls had been unable to get treated in time and quickly perished. If a Faunus was outside of the Kingdom, or outside of Menagerie, then they quickly died off due to being unable to slow down the illness that was plaguing the world.

"It's... very unfortunate." Glynda spoke as she looked at the reports as well.

Menagerie had lost over 97% of their population, with the number increasing even further still. Even Beacon was down to only 4 Faunus remaining alive, while the Kingdom of Vale itself had maybe between 50 and 70 alive. The disease had spread too fast, and was simply too violent to truly contain. No matter how much they contained the diseased Faunus, other Faunus were still all catching the disease.

They were investigation water supplies, all processed foods, and they even seeing if there were any insects that were causing the disease.

"I blame the rats!"

"Peter, the rats were tested and they are not the cause of the disease." Oobleck stated as he put his all into researching a possible cause. He tried to find a common factor between everything, but he wasn't allowed into the tents to question the remaining students who might have a clue as to what happened.

"They are unnatural!"

"Who let him in here?" Glynda asked with a sigh as she looked at Peter, who was doing his best and looking at his Scroll and into the Emerald Forest. He was taking note of the Grimm activity in it, and using the cameras he could note that there were several dozen trained huntsmen wondering the woods and slaying any grimm that started to wander too close towards Vale.

Grimm activity was higher than any of them had seen in their lives, but with each passing Faunus death, the activity started to calm down.

Humans weren't getting the disease, so they were not feeling panic... and with each faunus dying, that was less negative emotions that the grimm were sensing. At the beginning of the disease outbreak, the grimm activity had been insane, but managable. Atlas, having the least amount of Faunus, had sent troops and robots over to over Kingdoms to help and control grimm activity.

"Ghira sent a message, saying that they are trying to limit the spread as much as they can... but at this point there are only a few hundred Faunus left in Menagerie. Some were lucky, and didn't get it... What is the common factor between them all?" Oobleck asked with a growing frown on his face as he tried to put his head around what could be making the Faunus so deathly sick.

What were they all coming into contact with that was causing them to gain this illness, it had to be something very common.

"A fax from... and unknown number." Peter pointed out when he looked at the printer that was getting the message.

Ozpin grabbed it and looked it over.

 _Ask the New Moon Rabbit._

"Who could this be?" Glynda asked as she looked over the message with her eyebrows furrowed. For one, who was listening in on their conversation... and apparently had the answer to where the disease was coming from. Even if they knew that, it didn't answer the question of who had the answer to their question in the answer.

" _New_ Moon Rabbit..." Oobleck wondered to himself.

"The story of the rabbit who was willing to give his flesh, but instead had his image stained on the moon?" Ozpin questioned as he recalled the story. It was rare to see any human who knew of the story. He only knew thanks to a conversation he had previously with Cinnamon Scarlatina not very long ago.

Moon Rabbit?

"What I can figure out though... this disease is not natural. Natural diseases don't spread this quickly, even those spread around by animals and tainted food. They take weeks, to months, to get around like this... This disease has to be made by man, and was purposely spread." Oobleck deduced the best he could. There had been several plagues in the past, but they had been put to a stop thanks to the fact that they had been caught in time.

All 4 Kingdoms _and_ Menagerie had been hit at the _same_ time, and what's more, the wouldn't have had time to spread by person to person if that was the case.

All of the infected Faunus had to come into contact with the _same_ disease at the _same_ time.

"Are there any goods that are shipped to all of the kingdoms?" Glynda asked Oobleck, while Ozpin looked at the fax he had been sent.

"Ammunition, Dust, Cloths and Clothes Products, Medical Supplies, and those are just a few of the things." Oobleck said as he opened a new book on diseases, and their history. He needed to see if any of the diseases in the past could clue him onto what they were facing now.

The Faunus species were on the _brink_ of extinction.

They numbered in only the hundreds now, and the number of sick and dying was only rising.

"Has Medi developed a cure?" Ozpin questioned Glynda, who opened her Scroll and looked at her messages, and she watched a live-feed of what was happening in the quarantine tents. She could see that Medi was still working at his table, mixing different chemicals together while several other Hazmats were examining Yang's blood and drawing it from the girl.

The other tents were being taken down.

There were only 4 Faunus now, two of them tents completely unneeded.

"He's testing a cure for Ice variation of the disease. At the moment, all he has been able to create was a way to slow the progression of the disease. He doesn't know by how long though." Glynda said, before she turned off her scroll when she saw a student begin to turn into stone. "We're down to 3 Faunus students..." Glynda noted grimmly.

Yang was not counted among the Faunus.

"How are Blake, Naruto, and Velvet?" Ozpin asked with concerned look for the last three faunus students in his school.

"Medi gave Blake a few hours before she goes into Stage 3. Naruto and Velvet don't have much longer." Glynda said with a wince.

 **-With Naruto and Blake-**

"Hot... I'm burning..." Blake whispered as the sweat on her body started to steam off of her. Her breath had small wisps of smoke with them. Her fingers were stabbing into her palms, her nails cutting her hands open as she bled freely. The spots on the grass that her blood touched were set aflame.

She had a dozen bags of ice all over her body, all of which were quickly melting, while next to her Naruto was not in any better condtion.

Naruto reached out to Blake, and he placed his hand on her.

"Don't... give up." Naruto muttered to her as he gave her a weak smile. Blake's eyes were closed though, and she experienced nothing but burning pain going through her entire body. She could hear his words... but she could not believe them.

They were going to die.

"Don't give up... I am going to cure both of you... I'm going to make a cure!" Medi assured them as he studied, and he injected his multitude of possible cures into different blood samples and he placed the samples underneath a microscope to watch if they were going to work.

Blake's breathing started to shift.

She blinked a few times when her heated body started to cool down, and she sat up with surprise when she felt... none of the pain that she had been feeling before. Blake blinked a few times, before she stood up out of her cot.

"I'm... not... hot?" Blake asked as she raised her hands up.

She could barely even move her body moments ago, but now she could move it just fine?

"Blake?" Naruto asked with his eyes focused on her, and he forced himself to sit up and see if she was okay.

"We're going to be okay!" Blake said with actual excitement in her tone as she looked at Naruto with joy in her eyes. They were going to live, and she was going to be able to see another day! Naruto's eyes widened, as did Yang's nearby, when Blake's left hand went up into flames. Blake's eyes drifted over to hand her as her joy started to transform.

Into terror.

Her entire body went up into flames moments later. Her aura was protecting her skin from the flames, but it would only take moments before her body would burn as well. Naruto rushed towards Blake, and wrapped his arm around her. Naruto started to walk on unsteady legs as he rushed towards the exit of the tents.

"Don't let him leave!" Medi shouted out as he looked at the next possible cure, his eyes widening as he did so.

Naruto continued to run with Blake, and Naruto was shot several times in the back by knock out ammunition. Naruto grunted in pain, and he tackled the Hazmat guarding the door... and the door came undone as Naruto and Blake were outside of the tent. Naruto looked around, and then he saw it.

Naruto started to run as fast as he could, even though he was being shot a lot by tranqs. Naruto shared as much of his aura as he could with Blake, to prevent her body from being burned by the flames as much as possible. Her body was pressed against his side, having losed consciousness when the flames had started.

"I... promised..." Naruto said as a haze started to come over his mind.

"Naruto!" Yang shouted as she ran to Naruto, a dart sticking out of her shoulder. She dodged a few darts, and punched a Hazmat in her way. Naruto saw his target moments later.

Naruto wobbles, his own aura rapidly fading away as he used all of it to try and prolong Blake's life. Naruto reached his destination moments later, and he jumped forward and landed in the water of the schools fountain. He dropped Blake into the water, and the flames around her body were put out... for the moment.

"I... promised." Naruto collapsed to his knees as he looked at Blake.

Her skin was just fine, his aura had protected her flesh from burning. Her long hair on the other hand... had been burnt up. Her long hair had been burnt to the point that it went to her shoulders, and the ends were burnt on it. Naruto looked at his ribs... and saw that he was freely bleeding into the water.

Naruto felt another dart hit him, and he turned his head to look at a different kind of dart sticking out of his butt.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 The Remains of a Species

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"41 Faunus in Menagerie, 3 Faunus in Vale, and 5 Faunus in Vacuo survived in total." Medi noted as he looked at the cure that he had developed with a small smile on his face. His smile was not sweet, if anything, it was bitter. He had done what nobody else had done, and cured a plague within weeks of it becoming an issue. He had isolated the disease, and cured it in all of it's forms, as well as halted it's evolution into a greater issue.

After all, what would happen to the disease when there were no more Faunus bodies to infect, would the disease evolve to infect human bodies?

Just to be sure, he had taken the cure and turned it into a vaccine that would be given to humans as well so that humans would also have the antibodies in their systems. He had sent out the formula for the cure far and wide, and praises were being sung in his name.

Yet he felt like he had failed.

If he didn't have Yang, and if Naruto had not given her his arm, then the Faunus species would have been destroyed by the disease. He would not have had what he would have needed to make a cure in time. He had made a cure purely by luck, luck that there was a human that had faunus blood flowing through their veins. Not only was his cure purely made by luck... He had failed to save many lives.

Faunus were reduced to less than 50 Faunus remaining _world wide._

"Even those numbers are better than complete extinction. Now we need to focus out efforts on finding the root cause of it all." Oobleck stated as he sat next to Medi. While they had majored in different studies, they had still gone to the same secondary training school after they had graduated Beacon together.

They weren't friends per say, but they did share similar views on learning from the past, both history and medical history, to better the future.

"I feel sorry for those who lost families..." Medi spoke with a sad look to his eyes for a moment. The Belladonna girl would be fine, her family didn't get hit by the disease. "Dust?" Medi asked as he looked at similar cases.

It was the only thing that was the same between all of the cases.

"Schnee?" Oobleck asked Medi with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't a secret that the White Fang had been trying to get at the Schnee for years now, and it was no secret that the hate was returned by the current CEO of the SDC. Not to mention that all of the cases happened _after_ the newest shipments of Dust came in from Atlas.

People everywhere used dust for _everything_ which would explain why it had spread so unrealistically fast.

Everybody had been in contact with Dust.

"It makes sense... Ghira and Kali don't use Dust in their home, and once the disease spread they were wearing Hazmat suits to help their people. They would have never come into contact with the tainted Dust... but _now_ did the Dust get tainted." Medi looked at records of recent Dust purchases for the Academy, and other Academies, on his Scroll. He had been given high clearance from Ozpin with his research, to look into many private documents.

Not all of them, but many of them.

"Biological war on Faunus, or perhaps the Dust was tainted by an outside source. The SDC has many enemies, and I wouldn't put it passed them to taint the SDC's Dust in order to get the business shut down. It would be easy to believe that the SDC capable of such horrors." Oobleck agreed, before he yawned. He had been awake for such a long time now with no rest trying to do his best to track everything to a base source.

His efforts had provided some fruit, but not enough to convict anyone of a crime... and if he went and accused the SDC of this then the backlash could be huge.

It was a delicate matter.

"So far... the only Faunus who did not get infected, were the very few who not only didn't use Dust... but also lived far enough away from people who used Dust... or they got the cure in time." Oobleck noted, and that enough was more than good enough proof that it was the Dust that was tainted. Not only that, but the remains of the dead, and the blood samples showed traces of Dust, or they were flat out made of Dust themselves.

 **-With Blake-**

"... I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you." Blake apologized as she was sitting in her bed, in her team's room. Yang was behind her, trimming off the burnt spots in her hair and being careful to avoid cutting her cat ears. Ruby was sitting down next to the bed, refusing to let go of her hand for fear that she would get taken back into the tent. "I didn't think this would happen." Blake said with a down face.

"It's okay, I think your kitty ears are super cute." Ruby tried to lighten the mood a little, while Weiss stared down Blake.

Blake looked at Weiss, before looking away.

"In the time you've been sick... I've had time to think. I don't care if you're a Faunus... when all of the Faunus were dying... I realized a few things." Weiss said, and she stopped herself from going any further. She didn't want to say anything that would embarass herself of course. "Anyway... It's not like I have a reason to dislike Faunus anymore..." Weiss muttered to herself.

There were only 49 Faunus on Remnant, that meant that the White Fang was over and done with. 49 Faunus, even if all of them were in the White Fang, would stand no chance against any army. That was assuming that all 49 were White Fang, which meant that more than likely, the entire White Fang as a group had perished together, and only the lucky few Faunus were left alive.

"... How many died." Blake asked Ruby with a sad look in her eyes.

She wanted to know how many of her species remained, and when Ruby winced visibly and looked away from Blake, Blake had her answer. Blake squeezed Ruby's hand, and she encouraged the girl to look at her.

"Listen, it could have been a lot-" Ruby was stopped.

"How many of us are left?" Blake asked with a stern, but not angry, tone to her voice. She wanted, no, she needed to know the answer to this question.

"Less than 50... It was in the news, but you were asleep." Weiss answered for Ruby, and everyone winced. Blake's cat ears flattened to her head as tears started to form in her eyes. Ruby glared at Weiss for her lack of sense in giving Blake the news gently. "What? No matter how sweetly I tell her, it doesn't change the facts." Weiss defended herself.

She could just smile and tell Blake it would all be okay. Faunus were officially declared an endangered species now. Their entire species was now on the ropes, a single Grimm Invasion in Menagerie would drop the numbers from 49 right down to 8... and then where would they go? All of the remaining _teenage_ Faunus in the world were in combat schools where the medicine had been available to them.

Some of the Faunus were elderly, and unable to have children anymore.

"Yeah... It doesn't... It doesn't..." Blake repeated herself as she sniffled, trying to control her emotions.

Her species... they were nearly _gone_.

"Way to go Weiss..." Yang hissed at Wiess as she finished cutting and styling Blake's hair, helping the girl to get some style out of her now shorter hair. "If you need anything Blake, just let me know... I'm going to go check if Naruto's awake." Yang stated to Blake, and she gave Blake a firm squeeze on the shoulder. She crawled off of the bed, and she looked at Blake, before she placed her hand on Blake's thigh. "You aren't alone Blake... you still have me... and Naruto... and all of Team RWBY, JNIR, and NP. We're here for you." Yang assured Blake as she started to walk to the door.

She walked to the room next door, before she took her Scroll out and unlocked the door.

..

She and Naruto were fiances, she had the code to his room, and didn't need permission to enter it unless only Pyrrha was in the room. When she walked in, Yang saw that Iron was sleeping in a chair at a desk, surpising her, and that Pyrrha was at Naruto's side as he slept. Velvet was in the room as well... sleeping in Pyrrha's bed.

"Yang, I almost didn't hear you come in. Iron's sleeping, so if you could..." Pyrrha trailed off, before she started to spread and ointment on Naruto's burn wound. The burn wound that he gained when he had carried Blake to the water to put her out. There was a long, ragged scar going across the left side of his ribcage. "They say that this stuff stops scars from forming... and sooths burns." Pyrrha said quickly.

Yang looked at Velvet.

She had several dozen blankets over her body, and she was still extremely pale.

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous. You're helping him heal, and you're his teammate. You won't steal him from me. Thanks for looking after him while I helped Blake." Yang thanked Pyrrha with a smile on her face. She wasn't the jealous type, well she was the jealous type but she wasn't stupid either. Naruto and Pyrrha were teammates, and that meant they would see each other naked at some point. Pyrrha would help heal Naruto when he got injured, and Naruto would help Pyrrha when she got hurt.

A little skinship between them was to be expected, and this kind of very innocent touching was okay.

"Your welcome... Velvet should return to normal. She was in Stage 3 when they gave her the cure. She was starting to freeze when they got her... her body will take awhile to return to normal. Do you think Naruto's family is..." Pyrrha said as she looked at Naruto with down eyes. Yang looked down as well. It would destroy Naruto if his entire family, minus Velvet, had been taken by the disease.

"If they are... I'll break the news to him." Yang confirmed as she sat next to Naruto and ran her fingers through his hair.

He didn't respond.

"How many times did they shoot him with tranquilizer?" Pyrrha asked, seeing as Naruto had yet to wake up from his sleep. Blake had been awake for a little while now, and while Velvet had not woken up yet, she had been sedated like Naruto. She would still ber suffering otherwise, seeing as her body would feel horrible until it regained it's old temperature.

"Way more than they had to... Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor? I wanted Naruto to be with Velvet." Yang asked as she looked at the sleeping bag that Pyrrha had been using.

Pyrrha smiled at her.

"It's no problem. They deserve the rest after what they've been through. How is Blake, is she doing okay?" Pyrrha asked, concerned about one of her friends.

"Her hair got fried, but she is good. Naruto used his aura to protect her from the flames. What do you think is going to happen to Faunus now?" Yang questioned out loud at the end. She could see people trying to enslave Faunus for "their own protection" and frankly, she didn't like that at all.

"You don't want to know what I think." Pyrrha noted with an awkward smile.

...

"Is Iron going to be okay, he is asleep pretty deeply." Yang pointed out at Iron sleeping at the desk so soundly.

"He was so excited that Naruto was going to be okay, that he didn't want to leave Naruto's side for even a second. I'm sure he'll calm down. Have you heard anything from Naruto's family?" Pyrrha asked Yang, and Yang rubbed her arm nervously in response. She had yet to hear from anyone in Menagerie if Naruto's family was okay, she didn't know anyone in Menagerie other than his family though.

That was all of the answer that Pyrrha needed.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Business and Pleasure

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Everyone on board!"

A loud man's voice called out to few people as he stood in front of a ship. He was a tall man, close to 7 feet tall in height, and he was dressed with only a long purple overcoat with a long tail to it. He had brown pants on, with a black belt around his waist, with silver armor over it. He had very thick chest hair, and thick arm hair to go witj it. He was peach ckinned, and he a thick black beard on his chin, and yellow eyes.

Next to the man was a much smaller woman.

She was close to 5'7" in height with two larger black cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. She had slightly tanned skin, and had a very small frame of body. She had black hair that was kept shorter, chin length, and yellow eyes. She wore a black jacket over her shoulders, with a single black sleeve on the right side, no sleeve on the left. She had a white top underneath, and she wore black hakama pants and wore sandles with white socks underneath. Finally, she had arm warmers on her arms.

"Ghira, is this the right choice?" She asked the man as the few numbers of Faunus started to get on the boat.

"Kali... Menagerie is not safe for Faunus anymore. We are to few to stop any grimm hordes. We are too little in number to survive here anymore. Travelling to the Kingdom of Vale is our only option." Ghira spoke as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. The disease had wiped out nearly their entire species. Very few of them remained, and they almost went completely extinct if not for a lucky cure.

The news was saying that was it the love between a Faunus and a Human, two people named Naruto and Yang, that was the deciding factor in the survival of the faunus race. The human had lost an arm, Ghira didn't know which one was the human in the relationship, and the faunus had given the human their arm.

It was only that factor that had allowed for the cure.

"Our home... there aren't even bodies to bury. So many abandoned homes... can you believe just a few weeks ago I was complaining about the market being crowded?" Kali asked with tears in her eyes that didn't stop forming. She used her sleeve to wipe her tears. Being forced to abandon not only the home she had been raised in, and the live that she had lived, but also her people's way of life, was heartbreaking for her.

Her life would change forever, as would the lives of their people.

The little spit of land named Menagerie could never be their home again. Sure, Menagerie had only been given to Faunus as a way to seperate them from humans, but it was still their home. It was a place they could call their own, where they weren't second-class citizens.

The conditons were harsh, but they survived.

"It's going to be okay... Ozpin's message said since their... since their are so few of us." Ghira had a hard time saying those words, not because of any distaste for Ozpin but for the fact he was forced to admit that they had almost all died. "Since our numbers are so low... That Beacon is setting up a temporary home for us until we can all get on our feet again. We'll be close to Blake again." Ghira tried to stay on the positive.

"Hey Blake, sorry for the unannounced visit, our home is gone." Kali spoke bitterly, not really seeing the positives.

Seeing their daughter, that would be great, wonderful, explaining to her that their entire race was gone and they could never return to their homes... horrible.

"At least she's okay, we'll be okay as long as our family is whole. We're doing better than some... most families were wiped out." Ghira said before he looked at a woman with her eyes burning red and swollen from crying walking onto the ship. Kali went over to the woman, and she placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"How are you doing Cinnamon?" Kali asked Cinnamon, who looked down.

"... My babies are all gone." Cinnamon looked like she was going to break down crying again. Kali placed her arms around Cinnamon, and helped her onto the ship. Kali looked towards Ghira, and she nodded her head. While he oversaw the faunus getting onto the ship, she was going to make sure that they were all comforted in this harsh time.

'I'll kill whoever did this.' Ghira thought to himself as he looked out over the remains of the dead Menagerie.

Their dead way of life.

 **-A Dust Shop-**

"It says here that you are Beacon's Dust supplier. Can I trouble you for your records of purchase, and also a list of your suppliers?" Oobleck asked an elderly man running a Dust Shop as he looked at the papers he had recieved from several other dust shop owners in the area. Now that they were 100% sure that the Dust was the blame, they needed to find the _cause_ that had led to the Dust all being infected.

The virus was manmade, being their was a culprit behind it all.

"Mmmhmmmm." The Old Man hummed as he pulled out a binder that had written records of who he bought his dust from from under the cash register. He gave it over to Oobleck, who nodded in thanks.

"Your contribution is appreciated." Oobleck stated as he opened it up and started to walk out of the shop. When he was out of the shop, he was met with Peter reading other sets of papers as well.

"The SDC, but it looks like it isn't from SDC shipments though. The infected Dust is either coming from dust that was _shipped_ by Red Apple Industries, or the Mirror on the Wall company. Could the Dust have gotten infected during shipment?" Peter asked Oobleck, who was better at him than this kind of thing. All he could see that known of the Dust that was shipped by the SDC itself was infected.

It was when the SDC used either the RAI and MW shipment forces that the Dust got infected.

"This implies that somebody used the shipments as their time to infect all of the Dust... or the Dust was already infected before the shipments set out. You contact James and ask him to place Jacques Shnee under arrest until this is all figured out. With all of the infected Dust coming from _his_ company, that is enough reason for his arrest... though I fear the power of his lawyers." Oobleck started out louder, but ended soft as he tried to think of all of the different things that could be at play. The SDC could be completely innocent, and somebody could have framed them by infecting the Dust with the virus mid-shipment. That would mean that this somebody was trying to get the SDC out of the way.

That would be very easy to believe actually, it was a convenient story, and would be very believable.

"The Dust shipped by the SDC came up negative with the virus, while the dust shipped from RAI and MW both came up positive." Peter told Oobleck, and the man nodded.

That was very... odd.

"You inform Ozpin that it is time to find a lawyer, and a good one, the best that we can get. Only somebody with a lot of money can afford to create such a deadly disease... and the White Fang is clearly not the culprit. This has evolved from a battle of the fists, to a battle of the minds." Oobleck informed Port with a dead serious voice. Peter nodded his head and got to texting Ozpin what they had discovered so far. If anyone would know what to do, it would be Ozpin of course.

 **-With Ozpin-**

...

"This is troubling." Ozpin said as he looked through his number list, and he found who he was getting ready to call. Ozpin looked at his desk for a moment. Funny, James had just been in his office not hours ago in order to drop something off for Naruto.

Naruto's new arm.

Now he was going to have to call James once more to let him know that he was going to have to place the CEO's of MW, RAI, and the SDC under arrest until further notice. To think, Jacques daughter Winter, and Weiss would both have their somewhat good reputations dragged through the mud over this.

He hoped that they would take this well.

 **-With Winter-**

"You bastard!"

"Listen Winter, I don't know how you found those files, but I suggest you calm your tone when talking to your father." Jacques stated with cold eyes as he placed his hands together. In front of him, Winter was holding several files that had the process of the creation of the disease written on it. He didn't know how she found those files, but the fact remained that she had them and that was a problem for him.

His eldest child, Winter.

A proud and powerful figure in the Atlas military, and the first heir to the SDC before he had disowned her from it for leaving the family to join the military. She wasn't that tall, and shared many looks with her sister. She had her white hair kept up in a bun though, and unlike her small chested sister, she was large chested. She was more physically mature than her sister, and she wore a combat uniform for the military.

Her blue eyes were filled with anger.

"You slaughtered good people, you killed your own scientists. I'm lucky that one of them left these files hidden from you before you could destroy them!" Winter shouted at him as she pointed her sword right at his throat. She had been investigation the deaths of the scientists in the lab, she did believe they had died in a chemical accident, but it was still something that needed to be looked into.

Before all of the scientists had died, one of them had taken all of the files on the disease and the orders her father gave them, and hidden them in the lab.

She had found them herself taped to the bottom of a table.

"The traitor." Jacques absentmindedly spoke to himself when he realized that one of his scientists had betrayed him.

"You're the traitor. You forced them to create a virus for your own profit, and then... and _then_ you used it to wipe the Faunus out. When there wasn't a cure, you killed all your men to save yourself. Many good people lost their lives just for the sake of your... _profit_?" Winter sarcastically asked Jacques as she glared death at him. She could honestly say she hated her father, hadn't liked him for a long time.

Her mother turned to drinking because of this man, and the proud family name of the Schnee had been dragged through the mud because of a bastard like this. They had gone from a company that treated everyone with respect and cared about their employees, to a company that treated everyone like _numbers_ and treated their employees horribly.

This was the last straw.

"My actions wiped out a terrorist group, and prevented any further uprisings. My intentions were not to wipe out their species... and I'm afraid I can't let you leave here with those files. Give them to me, as your father-" Jacques said to her as he held his hand out to take the files from her. She was his daughter, she would do what he said regardless of his actions. She couldn't resist him if she wanted to.

He stopped when she stabbed the painting behind him, her sword going right next to his head.

"My father is dead, as it would turn out. In his guilt over destroying the faunus species, he tragically took his own life _after_ he signed the company over to me. Don't worry _father_... unlike you, I'll be a far better CEO..." Winter spoke harshly as she grabbed Jacques by the face, her hand over his mouth and pulled him into a standing position. She dragged him across the table, knocking everything on the desk over.

She made a point of slamming him into each and every object in the room that they passed by as she made her way towards the window, and then, she took her sword and destroyed the glass as a cold rush of air blew passed her.

She let go of him and then grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Any last words?" Winter asked.

No matter how much she hated him, all people had the basic right to have their last words. Even scum of Remnant, and though he was a horrible person, Winter was not like him. She would give even scum he basic right to repent right before their deaths.

"Your mother was a drunk and a slut!" Jacques knew she was going to kill him. "Neither you nor Weiss are my children!" Jacques finished off, and Winter laughed a little at his words.

"Is that suppose to hurt my feelings?" Winter asked with some amusement as she smiled. If anything, that made her feel relief. "If I was mother, I would turn to drinking and cheating as well. Heck, I would sleep with hundreds of men and women if I were her, just to get back at you for what you've done. After all, being a slut is still better than being married to you." Winter spoke.

She pushed Jacques out the window with a smile on her face, and she leaned out of the window and looked down below.

Winter took a moment to contemplate what she had just done.

"I just killed my _father_ in cold blood... pushed him out the window. Yep, didn't imagine this was how my day was going to go when I woke up. Klein, I know you're listening behind the door. If you could make me a cup of coffee, it would be very refreshing." Winter spoke with a fond smile as she looked out to the door.

"Very well Winter, I'll get right on it."

"I love you too Klein, and if you see Whitley... kick that little shit right in his dick for me. Really nail him between his legs... hard as you can, and as many _times_ as you feel you need to stop him from having children. You'll find a raise in it for you if you do..." Winter spoke with a wide smile on her face. She loved Klein, and hated her brother, the little shit, and wanted to give Klein and excuse to get a nice bonus in his check. A nice bonus, while also making sure that Whitley could never breed again.

Whitley was too much like Jacques to NOT be from his bloodline.

"Should I tell your mother of the good news?" Klein asked through the door.

Winter nodded her head.

...

"Was that a yes, or a no?"

"Yes, tell her." Winter blushed when she realized nodding her head didn't tell the man anything. Winter smiled to herself, before she took out her Scroll.

Well, time to call General Ironwood and let him know the truth.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The New CEO

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Heh, looks like Jacques won't be having any grandchildren.' Winter thought as she looked over the report that she had gotten from the doctors.

Klein had kicked her brother over 216 times in his balls. He had damaged them beyond repair, to the point that for his own safety, they had to be removed from her brother. Her brother would never breed, which meant that Jacques DNA would not live on and the scum that was in his testicals would go no further down the genetic line.

Her mother had taken the news very well, as in, she had stopped drinking from shame, anger, and sadness, and was now in the courtyard drinking some of the strongest booze they had from sheer joy. She had never, in her _entire life_ seen her mother happier than the moment that she had been informed of Jacuqes timely passing on into the next life.

May he rot.

"So, you killed your father by pushing him out the window?" James Ironwood questioned as he looked at the broken window.

He wasn't surprised Winter killed Jacques, he was expecting either Winter or Weiss to do it eventually. James was "friends" with Jacques, but that was business friends. Jacques was a good person to have on your side when you needed money to fund weapons research. The man would fund anything if it made him look better, and thanks to that funding they had weapons that made the other kingdom's weapons look like sex toys.

"How would the world react in Jacques was placed on trial for the genocide of the Faunus species?" Winter asked with a serious look to James. She wanted to know his answer.

"... The Faunus would rage and demand his death... and I'm pretty sure _only_ the most avid of Faunus racists would be on his side. The rises in Grimm activity would be immense." James noted as he realized that while Jacques deserved to spend the rest of his life in jail, being the bitch of whoever was in there, and getting a slow and painful death... such actions were not the best for humanity. They would be nothing more than self-serving revenge for the remaining Faunus. "You still commited murder, and it was against regulation." James pointed out to Winter, though he wasn't being too harsh on her.

Winter simply shrugged her shoulders after a moment.

"Jacques commited suicide, took his own life after he admit to me the crime he pulled. His last moments were filled with regret, and he _dearly_ regret his actions." Winter spoke with a wave of her hand. She played off Jacques death as if it were nothing, and to her, it was nothing. "Even if I did have something to do with his death... what would my crime have been?" Winter asked as she tossed documents to James.

He caught them and looked at the proof of Jacques involvement in the genocide.

"You did well, even if you were caught, this alone would be enough for everyone to assume that you were just doing your military duty. He struggled, and while resisting arrest, his life was lost. Though, the public in Atlas were ready to believe your lie." James noted, seeing as all across Atlas the news of Jacques "suicide" were spreading like wildfire. Thankfully, they were able to control the news to prevent it from spreading to the other kingdoms just yet.

People would be out for Winter's and Weiss' blood in an effort to get some revenge, and the remaining Faunus from Menagerie were going to be at Beacon in just a few short days in order to settle down. The cance for revenge would be too hard for them to stop, and chaos was the last thing that was needed.

"I'm going to go to Beacon, and meet with the survivors. I will go to them personally, and explain to them the truth. I'm going to make ammends for what my fa... I guess he isn't my father, huh? I'm going to make ammends for what Jacques did. If they want blood, they can have my head... I just hope they'll spare Weiss." Winter said as she calmly accepted the fact that the remaining Faunus could very well ask her for her life as retribution. She had accepted it, and while she was afraid of death, she would allow herself to be killed if it meant making up for the genocide of an entire race... and protecting her remaining family.

"Ghira is a man of honor. He won't hold a grudge against you, for something Jacques did. Anyway, even if he held a grudge, he is a smart man. He's seen enough death, and I doubt he wants anymore blood to spill." James spoke as he sat down in front of Winter. She was no longer in his military, she would have to take up the SDC. The company was too important for somebody inexperienced to take it over. Her mother was an alchoholic, and that wasn't good for the company, and Weiss was simply inexperienced in dealing with this business.

Nobody trusted Whitley with the business, they didn't want another Jacques Schnee to take over and destroy what little remained of the Faunus.

"... I would still like to offer my apologies in person. Vale's council is... rather unreliable in their ways. I fear they might try to invoke some sort of Repopulation Act." Winter said with her fingers lacing together. Vale's ruling body was flawed, not as flawed as Mistral or Vacuo, but it still had it's flaws.

Vale treated Faunus the best out of the Kingdoms, true.

With the Faunus' numbers down so low, it was obvious that in order to prevent them from dying out, some sort of Restoration Act would be placed. With the Faunus' ability to breed with Humans, and still produce Faunus children (50/50 chance), there was little doubt that they would try and play the heroes by making a point of saving their species.

"I doubt they would take well to that. The council would try and push upon them the importance of their survival... and they need time to grieve before even thinking about repopulation." James agreed with Winter on the issue. Without being given time to _properly_ grieve the loss of their species, they would riot about how they were being treated like animals once again.

A new White Fang could be born if they weren't careful.

Faunus were sentient beings, and unlike animals, they were sentient enough that they didn't just want to breed, they wanted to fall in love and start families. Being forced into a situation where they _had_ to breed would hurt them even more than just having their species wiped it. It would remain them that humans considered them to be little more than animals, who would breed when told to breed.

'How can I show them I'm serious about repenting?' Winter asked herself in her mind.

She had to do this, for her own honor as a Schnee. She had to redeem the name that had been dragged through the mud. She had a clean the name that had been used to wipe a country off the map, and destory a species. The name her grandfather used to bring joy to people, and give them a fighting chance against the grimm.

"Oh... and for my own curiousity, before I leave. Have you put any thought into finding out who your real father is?" James asked a personal question, but Winter was more than happy to talk about it with him.

James had been more of a father to her than Jacques ever had.

"According to my mother, my father is different than Weiss' father. I had my blood drawn, and the results didn't give me a name. All I know is that my father... was a faunus." Winter said with a wince, because she was pretty sure that meant that her father was dead. Either dead by something, or death by disease. The chances of her father being one of the few remainings faunus was... very slim. "She didn't give me too many details. All she remembered was that she had a threesome with a faunus man, and his wife while visiting Menagerie with Grandfather... before Jacques made the SDC the enemy of Faunus." Winter noted near the end.

The sex that had ended up with her own birth had happened before Jacques had enough time to make the SDC into villains against Faunus. Her mother and granfather had visited Menagerie to see how some of her grandfather's friends were doing... and they met a young couple of faunus in a bar.

9 months later, she was born.

"I can't say I blame your mother. If I was married to Jacques, I would sleep with hundreds of men and women just to shame him." James said with a nod of agreement.

Winter snorted.

"I told Jacques the same thing." Winter noted with a smile on her face as she shared a small laugh with the general. Jame's sat back down, and Winter sighed and looked out the window. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell Weiss. She always sought out his approval, even if she didn't want to admit it. She has daddy issues, and I fear this will hurt her. She doesn't know mother was unfaithful... I'm afraid it will affect her opinion on mother." Winter said, not wanting to drag her mother's name through the mud in Weiss' eyes.

Her mother had only turned to cheating and drinking because of Jacques, every man and woman that their mother slept with (yes, women were included) was just another way for her to stick it to Jacques. Now a lot of things made sense to Winter, the times when her mother would come home drunk with... special friends that she took to the guest bedroom. The friends would be gone by morning, and her mother would be in a better mood... until after she would see Jacques and start drinking again.

Now that Jacques was dead, Winter would try and get her mother's drinking problems sorted out... and try and find her mother a _real man_ that she didn't have to cheat on.

"Weiss is a mature girl, and I have no doubt she will disapprove of your mother..." James didn't have any words to explain what she had been doing without sounding cruel.

"My mother slept around General, she took many lovers. There is no sugarcoating it, even if her reasons were... acceptable, the fact that she has slept with a great number of people is still unacceptable... well, it will be if it continues." Winter said with some disdain for the fact that she was going to have to have this conversation with her mother later.

When her mother cheated on Jacques, that wasn't shaming the Schnee name, instead that was shaming Jacques name as a horrible husband who had a wife that was sleeping around. That spread rumors that he was a horrible husband and a horrible lover. So, her actions didn't reflect on the family as much as they reflected on Jacques.

Now though, her actions _would_ reflect on the Schnee name, now that Jacques was dead she couldn't blame her actions on trying to get back at Jacques.

"I'm sure your mother will be fine. Anyway, I have a trip to Vale. I have to promote Human/Faunus relationships... there is an upside to this after all." James said to Winter, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Winter asked with doubt.

What could be positive about any of this.

"The cure for the disease, it was only made possible because of the love between Naruto Scarlatina and Yang Xiao Long... He gave her his arm to save her life... and that single actions saved the lives of all Faunus... a species was saved from total extinction because of love between the species. If that doesn't promote good relations between human and faunus, not much else will." James said, and Winter blinked for a moment when she had an idea strike her. "Anyway, I want to see how the arm I had made for him fits." James said with a more pleasant tone.

He had that arm requested to him by Taiyang, and he owed Taiyang a few favors anyway, so the least he could do was see how the boy liked his new arm.

"I'll join you... and I'll see if mother would be willing to join. I don't want to inform Weiss of fa... Jacques passing over text or scroll call. I should do it in person." Winter spoke with confidence.

She was going to Vale.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 Underwear Thief

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Where are my panties?' Weiss thought to herself as she looked around the dresser for her underwear. She scratched her head in confusion, seeing as the last week her underwear had been vanishing. She had just thought that she had been using them quicker and not realizing it, but now she was pretty sure that somebody had been taking her underwear. "Ruby, have you been stealing my underwear?" Weiss asked the person she believed would try and prank her with this method.

Ruby blinked and looked away from her own drawer.

"No, did you steal mine?" Ruby asked with confusion as she looked for her own panties. They had vanished as well, and she had no clue what to make of it. She had been using Weiss' underwear, without telling her of course, because her underwear had been gone for awhile. She was just too embarassed to tell anyone that somebody stole her panties.

Weiss just gave her the perfect excuse to admit her panties were being stolen.

Ruby looked towards Yang.

"No, you can't borrow mine... I don't know where they are." Yang stated as she showed her own dresser drawer was just as empty as all of their drawers were. Not only were her panties gone, but the same could be said about her socks... she did not know why her socks were added to the equation.

'My parents are alive... I'm just happy about that.' Blake thought to herself with as she looked for her underwear.

After coming face to face with the near-extinction of her species, something small like having her panties stolen did not even faze her. She couldn't find herself so much as giving the smallest amounts of fucks to this issue. If somebody was going to steal her panties, fine, she would go without and skip class to go and buy more. Classes had yet to start up, seeing as students were being asked to go to the grounds and help set up the temporary homes for the Faunus who were arriving from Menagerie.

 **-Team JNIR's Room-**

"Hey Jaune, did you take my undies?" Nora accused as she crossed her arms and stared at Jaune with some clear irritation. She had her foot tapping, and Jaune looked at her with surprise at her accusation. She had just gone laundry, everyone did laundry, the day before to make sure that Faunus didn't get sick again. Everyone had been forced to have ALL of their clothes, that they had remaining, to be forcefully cleansed by some high powered cleaners.

One day she had underwear, the next day, she did not have underwear... she was pretty sure that Iron was not the culprit, the man was too massive to wear women's panties.

She had known Ren for a long time, and she doubted he would do this.

That left Jaune.

"What!? No, of course not! I wouldn't want your underwear, anyway... Don't you two give me those looks! I didn't do it!" Jaune defended himself when he saw that both Iron and Ren were giving him silent looks if disapproval. It would seem that neither of them believed that he didn't do it, but they were quick to let go of the issue. Nora walked up to Jaune and poked him in the chest with a threatening look.

Jaune didn't know how a girl a foot shorter than him could somehow seem bigger than he was, but at the moment a giant might as well be poking his chest.

"God help you if you're lying to me. Ren, I'm borrowing your boxers." Nora stated as she walked over to Ren's dresser and opened it up, before she reached in and grabbed pink boxers.

...

"Pink?" Iron asked Ren, who shrugged.

"Pink is good." Ren answered back, defending his underwear choice. Nora stepped into the boxers and slipped them on underneath her skirt without revealing anything to anyone in the room.

 **-Team NP's Room-**

"How are you feeling? If you aren't feeling well, you can lay back down." Pyrrha tried to urge Naruto to get back into bed, though he was currently sitting with his legs touching the floor. Velvet had warmed up her body enough that she could go back to her own room, though she was more than likely going to mourn the loss of her family.

Pyrrha had heard Naruto crying the night before, and his eyes were a little red, but there was no more puffiness.

With no word from his family, it was safe to assume the worst had happened, and all he had left now was Velvet. He had spent the _entire_ night crying, to the point he simply had no more tears left to cry. Her heart went out for him, but she couldn't really do anything to help him either.

"Pyrrha, I'm good... Sorry if I kept you up last night." Naruto said as he apologized to her.

"You lost a lot Naruto, me losing a night's sleep is _nothing_ compared to you losing family. Take it easy, maybe play with Fuzzybreast." Pyrrha noted, since for the entire time that he had been sick, it had been up to her to care for his rabbit. The rabbit that would disappear at times, and then come back at random times as well.

She didn't know where the rabbit went, it wasn't like it could leave the room, seeing as there was only one door out of the room.

Rabbit's can't open doors.

"Oh right, Fuzzybreast... sorry girl." Naruto said as he got off of his bed and crouched down underneath it.

Naruto froze.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as she got down on her hands and knees and looking under Naruto's bed. Miss Fuzzybreast had made her home underneath Naruto's bed, it was where she spent most of her time. Pyrrha never looked under the bed, she knew that there were toys under there that Fuzzybreast like to play with, but whenever Pyrrha wanted to feed Fuzzbreast all she had to do was call out her name and say "Food" and the bunny would come out from hiding.

Pyrrha froze.

There was a large pile of women's underwear underneath Naruto's bed, and behind the pile of underwear was a hole in the wall that lead to Team RWBY's room no doubt, seeing as through the hole they could see Weiss' shoes. The pile of underwear was simply massive, it no doubt had ALL of Team RWBY's underwear. Ruby's cute and childish underwear, Blake's bold and sexy underwear, which was mostly black and purple. Finally, there was Yang's thongs and her underwear with puns on the butt.

Pyrrha saw underwear that might belong to Nora, seemed the right size to be her underwear and it seemed like the color that she would wear.

There was a _shredded_ pile of white underwear, underwear that Pyrrha guessed belonged to Weiss if the black frills and the prim and proper appearance of some of the larger shreds were anything to judge. Pyrrha blushed even further when she saw her _own_ underwear was amongst the larger pile of underwear.

Fuzzybreast was currently chewing on the last pair of Weiss' underwear and was putting it into the pile of shredded panties.

"I'm... just going to take these back." Pyrrha said as she reached under the bed for her panties. Her black sexy panties, and her green comfortable panties, and she blushed when she saw her... least attractive set of panties which some would call granny panties. They were the ones that she wore whenever she was going to be lazing around studying in her room in sweats. "... Don't tell anyone aboue my choices in underwear." Pyrrha pleaded with Naruto, who sighed and stood back up.

"Oh Fuzzybreast... Wait... _Oh Fuzzybreast_." Naruto palmed his forehead when he realized that by the amount of panties alone, that all of the girls these belonged to had to be going without underwear at the moment. "Why do you hate Weiss so much?" Naruto asked when he noticed that it was only Weiss' underwear that was torn up.

Pyrrha looked at the bunny.

"... Well, Weiss is white haired and very majestic." Pyrrha reasoned with a helpful tone.

Naruto gave her a look.

"What, Fuzzybreast things Weiss is another rabbit?" Naruto asked as he reached under the bed and grabbed his rabbit. He lifted her up, and he took the panties she was chewing and tossed them to the ground. "Don't worry girl, you're the only bunny for me." Naruto comforted his rabbit, and Fuzzybreast jumped out of his arms and onto his head. She made her place known by nuzzling into his hair, right between his ears.

Pyrrha almost gushed.

"... Who wears _these_?" Pyrrha asked as she held up... strings with a tin triangle in the front. Pyrrha had red cheeks as she looked at the red piece of string. It was barely underwear... no, it wasn't underwear. It barely covered the front, and nothing else. "I mean, obviously not Weiss' or she would have ripped them up. How are we going to return these without you looking like a pervert?" Pyrrha asked as she held Naruto get all of the panties out from under his bed and put them on top of his bed.

They would have to sort them out by who they believed owned them, Pyrrha felt somewhat responsible seeing as Fuzzbreast did this on her watch.

...

"You stole more than panties." Naruto said as he tapped his bunny on the head. He pulled out Yang's socks, Blake's bows, Weiss' bras (the smallest of the group), and Pyrrha blushed when Naruto looked at a dildo.

"... That's mine." Pyrrha admit bashfully as she took the dick-shaped object. It was red, the same burning red color that her cheeks were currently. She looked at Naruto's rather neutral, if very red, face. He didn't seem to think any different of her for having it, which she was thankful for. "Yeah... I'll be better about hiding it." Pyrrha squeeked out in embarassment.

She had thought it was well hidden, but apparently it was not.

"It's fine... I have... had a lot of sisters. I shared a room with two of them... I'm just surprised. You don't seem like the type." Naruto admit as he and Pyrrha got back to sorting out everything to who they knew, thought, or suspected it belonged to. They put everything that was shredded and chewed into the Weiss pile. If it was sexy, black and purple, then it went into the Blake pile. If it was a thong or screamed Yang to them, it went into the Yang pile. Innocent stuff went into the Ruby pile... and the rest went into the Nora pile.

"... My Mom gave it to me, she said I was... too uptight." Pyrrha noted with a wince.

Her mother had told her that if she spent all of her free time training herself, then she would build up a lot of stress and tension in her body. She would also become more easily seduced if she allowed her womanly urges to build for too long. It was for her health, to unwind her stressed body, heal a stressed mind, and let loose some of her sexual tension.

"Mmmhmmm." Naruto just hummed and agreed with her.

"It was just a gag gift, I never use it or anything hahahahah... Didn't even mean to pack it with me." Pyrrha lied to Naruto, and Naruto sighed to her.

"Pyrrha... I heard you masturbating in the shower several times. This also has your smell on it. I have super hearing, remember?" Naruto asked as his large rabbit ears moved around to prove a point. He didn't like it when people lied to him, and he would usually call people out on their lies even if he would rather not have to do it.

...

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologized with her entire face red, no longer just her cheeks anymore. She didn't realize that Naruto heard her when she did her morning rituals. "Oh god, you heard everything." Pyrrha said as she placed her hands in her face.

She hoped that wasn't the case.

"... I'm flattered, but I wouldn't let Yang hear you saying my name." Naruto said with a red face as well.

He had heard Pyrrha say his name when fingering herself.

"I don't have romantic feelings for you Naruto, and I would never try and get between you and Yang. You are a very attractive man..." Pyrrha defended herself, and she didn't want Naruto to think she had feelings for him. She just used him for material because he was very kind and he had a nice body. He was also strong, and whats more, since she was in the same room with him she saw him more than other guys.

Naruto sighed to himself.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of... I doubt Yang would hate you for it. Thank you for the compliment though. You're very attractive too... I've... had a... dream with you in it before." Naruto admitted to try and make Pyrrha feel better about herself. It was true, he did have a dream about her. He didn't have control over his dreams, and it had been a very special dream.

Pyrrha smiled as her blush decreased, something that showed that she was feeling better about herself.

"Thank you... What kind of dream?" Pyrrha asked, before she saw him give her a loot. She realized what kind of dream it was, and she smiled. "Thank you, you're right, it is flattering. I'll be more quiet from now on when I... do stuff like that." Pyrrha promised him.

If she had known he could hear her, she would have been more quiet from the very beginning.

"... I'm going to go and take a walk." Naruto said as he turned around and started his way towards the door. Naruto yelped when his foot slipped on a can of soda that was laying on the ground. Pyrrha jumped into action as Naruto started to fall forward, and she grabbed the back of his shorts.

She was yanked forward and down onto her knees as Naruto was slowed down enough that he could land on his hands.

The door opened.

"Hey Naruto, everyone's panties are missing, I think... The fuck are you doing to my fiance Pyrrha?" Yang asked as her eyes turned red.

"Eh?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at her position.

She was on her knees, right behind Naruto with her hand on his shorts as if she were going to pull them down. In her other hand, she had a large red dildo primed as if she were about to stick it somewhere unpleasant. Naruto on the other hand, moved a hand to his head, shaking off the sudden change in positions.

Naruto looked at Yang, and then at Pyrrha.

"... Fuzzybreast stole everyone's things, including somebodies dildo. Pyrrha was holding it when I tripped, and she grabbed me by the shorts to stop my fall." Naruto explained to Yang, while Pyrrha gulped.

'There is no way she is going to buy that.'

"Okay then, I can believe it if you say it." Yang easily bought what Naruto said, because she could see the truth in his eyes with ease. She also trusted him, and even if he told her something that she found hard to believe, she would believe it. She knew him, and he didn't seem like the type to lie unless it was to protect somebody. "Though, if you ever actually try something like that Pyrrha..." Yang trailed off as she took her thumb and slid it across her throat.

Pyrrha gulped and touched her own throat.

She felt sorry for anyone that actually tried to seduce Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I felt everyone needed a chapter that would let them unwind from the last chapters, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, expect to see more Fuzzybreast tormenting Weiss.**


	37. Chapter 37 Reading Rabbits

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Short Chapter, Reason at Bottom.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You can do it."

Pyrrha just watched with interested when she walked into the team room to find Naruto on all fours on the ground, right in front of his pet bunny. He had his head down to the ground so he could look eye to eye with the little creature, who was glowing with a slight yellow aura. Shortly after the _panties_ fiasco, Naruto had taken to training his bunny in the aura of aura... the bunny could already use it's aura as it would turn out. Pyrrha had been surprised about that little fact.

Well, the bunny seemed a little _too_ smart to be a regular rabbit.

So Naruto had taken to trying to get Miss Fuzzubreast to use her Semblence instead, which was more difficult than simply using an aura. In history, only a select group of animals had ever used a Semblence, most of which were animals that were highly trained with years of teaching to get them to use it. Even then, the soul of an animal was small, and their auras were weak so that they could not use a Semblence for very long.

Pyrrha gave the little bunny credit where it was due though, the little creature was giving it her best shot.

"You're not hanging out with Yang?" Pyrrha asked as she sat down on her bed. She had been helping others setting up the tents for the faunus who would be coming to Beacon very shortly. Yang was with the rest of Team RWBY, all of them helping get all of the stuff set up for the arrival of the faunus from Menagerie. It was actually pretty boring around the school while classes were put on hold like they were. "Did you see the bunkbeds that Team RWBY had? Those things are going to fall, am I right?" Pyrrha asked humorously, trying to make Naruto laugh.

Naruto paused in what he was doing for a moment.

"There were... a lot of people at the tents." Naruto spoke up after a moment as he sat up into a regular sitting position. Pyrrha blinked, before she remembered that Naruto didn't do crowds... and there were dozens of students all helping out get ready for the faunus arrival. It would make sense that Naruto wouldn't be comfortable around them. "Anyway... I think it would be best to let Weiss cool down." Naruto stated with a wince.

Weiss was not happy with the state of her undergarments that Fuzzybreast had left for her, not happy in the slightest. All of the girls had been understanding of the little bunnies actions, and _most_ of them didn't hold those actions against Naruto.

*Poof*

They both looked at the ground in front of Naruto, right at Fuzzybreast. Instead of a single rabbit, there were 3 rabbits. The other two rabbits _perfect_ copies of the original rabbit, who was sniffing her clones that she made. She hopped between them, and the clone rabbits hopped around as well. One of the rabbits ran underneath Naruto's bed, while the other two hopped into his lap and started to snuggle up to him.

"Cloning..." Pyrrha said with her jaw dropped.

Weiss was going to scream when she saw this. Dealing with single FB was bad enough, but dealing with an FB that could multiply like this was even more of a nightmare for the girl. It was clear that the rabbit had a dislike for the white haired beauty.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Weiss' scream of terror was heard nextdoor. Naruto picked up his bunnies into his arms, one of which was his robotic arm, and he hurried with Pyrrha as they ran out of their room and towards Team RWBY's room. Team JNIR in a similar situation as Naruto opened the room with his Scroll (Yang gave him the code) and they burst into the room. All of Team RWBY, having come back from helping set up the tents outside for the faunus arriving soon, had come back to their room for a short break so that they could rest up before working more.

Weiss had jumped up on her bed, staring at the floor with shock and horror, and one of the bunnies in Naruto's arms jumped up on top of his head.

"What and how!?" Yang shouted in shock as she looked at the white fuzzy floor... which consisted up nearly entirely of copies of Fuzzybreast. The rabbit having multiplied into several hundred small rabbits to the point that the entire floor really was covered by them. Ruby was submerged in the rabbits, with only her arms and legs sticking out of the pile that she was buried under, while Yang and Blake were taking residence on top of Yang's bed up high. Neither were sure what to make of what just happened.

One second there was a single FB, and then chaos and MANY FBs were in the room, drowing Ruby in their cuteness.

All of them were looking towards Weiss.

"This is... what?" Iron didn't know what to say.

"Awesome!" Nora shouted as she jumped into the room and sank into a pile of little bunnies, her entire small body covered by bunnies as happiness filled her being. You could hear her laughing as she was snuggled by a massive amount of bunnies. Ren looked at Nora with a small smile, before he nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Iron... what?" Ren asked as he looked down at the scene before him.

Why did Team RWBY have so many bunnies?

"You! What did you do!?" Weiss shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto, who had the original FB on top of his head. Only the original FB could or would sit on his head, the rest of them seemed to be a lot less... thought driven than the original one was. "I know you did something!" Weiss screamed, and she would get off her bed.

She was afraid of what would happen to her if she did that though, the bunnies were not giving  
her very nice looks at the moment.

"I LOVE this!" Ruby called out as she was almost literally swimming in adorableness.

"I agree!" Nora answered back to Ruby, while Jaune looked at Naruto, who seemed to be the cause of this in some kind of way. Yang looked at Naruto as well, even though she didn't want to blame him, she kind of had to admit this seemed to be his fault. He was holding two FB, one on his head and one in his arms, and there were a lot of FB on their floor at the moment. They had multiplied like rabbits... literally.

"What DID you do?" Jaune whispered to Naruto.

"Okay Fuzzybreast, stop it." Naruto told his rabbits, and in puffs of smoke that filled the room, all of the rabbits disappeared. Ruby and Nora hit the floor with heavy thumps, while everyone else had their vision utterly clouded by smoke. "For some reason, this seems... familiar." Naruto muttered as he looked at the clones going up in bunches of smoke.

It stroked something in his brain... a long forgotten memory? Something that he had seen before, or maybe something that he himself had done before, but could not remember?

 _Shadow clo-_

"Naruto!"

"Eh?" Naruto asked as he was taken from his thoughts by the sound of his sister's voice as she ran towards him from down the hall. She was _visibly_ happier than she was before, with tears of happiness in her eyes for some reason. She ran up towards him, and jumped towards him and enveloped him in a large hug. "What's going on?" Naruto asked in shock.

Everyone else was shocked as well at the sudden behavior.

"Mom's alive!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **1\. SHIPWRECK-5897, the guy who did the "Reading Naruto the Moon Rabbit" has asked me if he could do "Reading Naruto the New Moon Rabbit", so everyone go and show him some support for that.**_

 _ **2\. A fan of my requested that I make a NarutoxMonster Girl Quest Fanfic, so, I was curious and went out and bought the "Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vol.1" book, and I have been reading up on the different Monster Girls to see if I am inspired by it to create a Crossover of the two.**_

 _ **3\. Yesterday I went with my friends to see the new Yugioh movie, not a bad movie by the way.**_


	38. Chapter 38 SKU

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Professor Ozpin." Ghira spoke over the Scroll with Ozpin, and Ozpin sitting at his desk nodded his head as he looked at the picture of them man on the screen on his Scroll. It would only be hours before they arrived in Vale, and would be taking on an Airship to Beacon to live in their temporary arrangements. The Chief of Menagerie was a Chief no longer, but he was still respected as the leader of Faunus for the most part.

Ozpin had been surprised when he got the call from the man.

"Ghira, a pleasure. Has the trip been kind?" Ozpin asked with concern for the younger man in his voice.

Ghira nodded his head.

"The ocean's waters have been treating us well, some more than others. Many of us are still... mourning our losses." Ghira spoke as his tone dipped down to show his respect for those who actually lost family, friends, and even lovers. Vale was not the perfect Kingdom, it had it's flaws, once of the council members was a rather well known... well that was not a matter of importance at the moment. "Some aren't pleased with being treated like beggers, and some are offering some... resistance." Ghira said with a fair amount of disdain for the situation.

Menagerie was small, cramped, and a general disgrace to Faunus, but it was still their own land, and they had been forced to abandon it simply because they were no longer strong enough to keep the land for themselves.

"I can understand how they feel-" Ozpin started to say, but Ghira stopped him.

"Your species didn't die off to near-extinction Professor Ozpin, right now we are at a very sensative moment. Please do not patronize me by pretending to understand how we feel." Ghira spoke calmly, but he still didn't want Ozpin to pretend to know how the Faunus were feeling at the moment.

Ozpin took a calm sip of coffee.

"Life is precious Ghira, I don't need to be a Faunus to mourn the lives of all of those who were lost. Human, faunus, we are all on the same side against the forces that wish us to be no more. I might not be a Faunus, but I don't have to be." Ozpin was sure of how he spoke, and his words were filled with confidence. Ghira visibly nodded over the Scroll, and Ozpin could see the man was less suspicious of his actions. "You didn't call for social reasons though." Ozpin noted, smart enough to realize this on his own.

Ghira confirmed it with a nod.

"With the... low numbers of my people, I fear for their sake. During the last revolution, we had numbers on our side as well, and Vacuo. I'm afraid that those who wish Faunus harm will take this chance to... finish off our race... or force my people into worse conditions." Ghira stated with a stern tone. In the last revolution, Faunus had Vale and Vacuo fighting with them for their freedom... but Vale and Vacuo both had lost nearly their entire Faunus population. If a war broke out, Ghira had serious doubts that Vale or Vacuo could _afford_ to fight with them.

You couldn't risk two entire Kingdoms, to protect less than 50 people after all, it was simply not something the councils of either Kingdoms would allow.

He also feared that seeing as they had such low numbers, that they would be put into... "Breeding Programs" in order to put their numbers back up. That would be not only disrespectful to his people, but many Faunus who remained alive at the moment were either too old to safely bare children, or too young to have children. Not to mention they simply would not take kindly to being told to breed.

"Your concerns are well placed, but I can promise you that I will do my best to make sure that your people are treated fairly. This arrangement is only temporary, you will be expected to make your own livings in Vale when a reasonable time has passed." Ozpin let Ghira know that they weren't going to get a simple free ride. Beacon had lost many students who were Faunus, and Vale had lost all of their Faunus owned and operated stores.

It didn't affect the economy as much, because while the stores no longer existed... those stores had been mostly visited by Faunus. The majority of people who visited those stores were also faunus... and because of that what the stores that humans went to weren't really effected as much. Simply raising their prices a small amount allowed them to keep running like normal, though people were upset with it.

At the same time, that was just Vale.

Mistral had been effected quite a bit, a lot of their star actors were Faunus... that was pretty much it, all of the other jobs were run by either humans or faunus, both of which had people who did the same jobs. To Mistral, the loss of Faunus were more of a change to their culture than it was a chance to their economy.

Atlas barely changed at all.

Vacuo had some of the highest losses of the 4 Kingdoms, but their economy was already the worst of the 4 Kingdoms, to the point that even with the loss of the faunus... it actually improved. With less mouths to feed, and many less people, resources in Vacuo were now much more easy to come across. Their economy would actually be making a recovery now that their population size had become smaller than before.

"My people will not stand to be treated like animals that can be "bred" at the will of others. If your council asks, tell them that since Faunus and Humans can "breed" together, that there is no need for them to try and force Faunus to breed together like animals. In time, our population will recover... but it will take time." Ghira was much more forceful, still very calm, but forcefully calm. He knew what people would try to do, they would try to make Faunus breed together in a way to belittle them. After all, if faunus were treated like animals that could be bred at the will of humans, it would only be a few steps away before they were slaves once more.

He would not allow his people to become slaves to humans again.

"Yes, and I hope that you will come to consider Vale your home." Ozpin spoke sincerely, and Ghira nodded.

"If we are treated with respect, then this could very well one day become home to us. But for now, Vale is not our home. Goodbye... Wait... The girl whose body created the cure for Faunus, what is her name?" Ghira asked with a raised eyebrow. Ozpin blinked in surprise at the sudden question, before he smiled.

Ghira was a man of honor, revealing the information would not hurt anything.

"Yang Xiao Long, she is your daughter's teammate. Is that all you wished to ask?" Ozpin asked with a smile when he noticed that Ghira smiled at both the knowledge of his daughter, and the name of who had helped to save his species.

Ghira shut off his Scroll.

 _ **-With Naruto and Velvet-**_

"He told me mother was still alive." Velvet stated as she brought Naruto to the person, who was holding up a picture of their still alive mother on the boat that was nearly at Vale. When she had told Naruto about their mother, she had rushed to take him with her to her source of that information. The person who not only let her know about their mother being alive, but provided her with proof of it.

They weren't as alone as they thought!

Yes, they lost most of their siblings, but the silver lining of it all was that they didn't lose everyone that they had thought they lost. They had thought they lost _everyone_ and to learn that their mother was not among the dead... was amazing to her.

 _Don't ignore me._

"Oh, sorry... Naruto... this is... Naruto." Velvet introduced, and her tone shifted a little to some confusion as she introduced a person with the same name as her own brother. He was a good amount shorter than her brother, and he was much more feminine in appearance... he wore an orange suit on though that clung to his body. He wore silver armor plates over several places on his body, and he was carrying a large, and rather intimidating red scythe, with his silver hair spiked like her brothers. He had the same peach skin as her brother, the same blue eyes, and he had the same three whisker marks on each cheek.

He had yet to say a single word in the few hours she had known him.

"Last name?" Naruto asked his... he didn't know what to call this other him.

 _Silent King of the Underworld, you may refer to me as Naruto SKU_.

"How did you get this picture? Why would you give this to us?" Naruto questioned with a tilted head as he looked at the silent... person who shared a name with him. A faunus like him? His birth marks were a weird defect though, at least that was how the doctor had explained it to him. To see somebody with his name that shared the same birthmarks as he had... was stranger to him than anything else that was happening.

 _I was bored._

...

"Bored?" Velvet asked with heavy confusion in her voice.

"Sleep."

Both Naruto and Velvet passed out and landed on the ground, fast asleep as the two of them were effected by his words. Naruto SKU grabbed Velvet by her ankles and started to drag her towards the bathroom, with her body trailing along after her. She was snoring away, as if she wasn't being dragged, and didn't have a care in the world. Naruto SKU pulled her pants, and panties, down and placed her on the toilet, so that if she woke up she would assume that everything was just a weird dream after falling asleep on the toilet. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

"Clone."

As Naruto-SKU spoke his next words, there was a bright light as the Naruto on the ground in front of him split his body into two. Soon enough, there were two Narutos on the ground, both perfect copies of the other. Grabbing the original one, Naruto SKU dragged him and placed him on the bed and curled him up.

He went to grab the copy Naruto, before he felt something pulling on his pants leg.

Looking down, he could see Fuzzybreast biting at his pants leg and pulling on it. He looked at the bunny for a moment, before he leaned down and picked up the bunny. He started to write something with one hand in his notepad.

 _Featherbreast, good to see you again._

Fuzzybreast looked at him intently for a moment, and the silent boy nodded his head in understanding as he started to write down a different note.

 _Sorry, you go by Fuzzybreast now. Is your new form enjoyable? I see you regained your memories._

The rabbit seemed to nod her head in agreement with the statement. As if saying that she enjoyed her new form, and that she had regained her memories. The rabbit was placed down on the bed, before he used his scythe to rip open a portal.

On the other side of the portal were 4 surprised girls sitting together with a book in their hands. Yang holding onto the book, with Ruby and Blake on either side of her, Weiss nearby and started to choke on the air she was breathing as dragged Naruto through the portal and closed it behind himself.

"What the what!?" Yang shouted in shock when she saw her favorite Bunnyboy being dragged towards her, she had just been reading about him and now he was in front of her, by another version of her favorite character! She jumped on top of the couch out of shock, and nearly knocked it over by unbalancing it. "Is that Naruto!? Like, for real!?" Yang shouted as she pointed at Naruto with a shaking finger.

Blake nearly passed out nearby.

"Holy spit this is amazing!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to and Naruto, while Naruto SKU dragged Naruto and placed him on the table in front of Yang, Ruby, and Weiss.

"We... we... what!?" Blake grabbed both sides of her head as she tried to wrap her brain around what had just happened.

The stupid voice had been making them read the story... and then some portal gets ripped open and another Naruto comes into the room... dragging with him the Naruto they were just reading about.

"Hey voice, is this one of your tricks!?" Weiss called out as she tried to get this stupid prank from that guy who kept stripping them of their clothes.

 _This is no trick._

"So... We don't have to read anymore?" Ruby asked with a tilted head, trying to make sense of what was happening. The voice was being silent for some reason, usually when they addressed the voice it answered them.

 _You will continue reading._

"Damn." Weiss muttered to herself, while Yang poked Naruto in the face, and Naruto SKU looked at her. She yelped when she noticed, with red cheeks, that the Naruto that she poked was not only flesh and blood, but had warmth to him.

Her bunny crush was here with her!

 _This is a gift._

"I get to keep him?" Yang asked with hope in her voice, eyes sparkling as she looked at the sleeping Naruto on the table.

 _I placed him in an enchanted sleep, he will wake when you finish reading the story. Once the story ends, he is yours to keep... try not to molest his body to much._

"No promises." Yang stated with a serious salute.

"Yang, stop being gross!" Ruby shouted as she threw a bowl at Yang's head. It bounced off of Yang's head, and hit the TV, before it smacked into Weiss and got stuck on her head. Weiss was knocked over the edge of the couch.

"WHY!?"

"I'll try and make sure she keeps her hands above the belt." Blake informed the shorter boy, who nodded to her.

"Hey, can I get a clone of myself... for experimenting purposes?" Yang asked with a hopeful look in her head.

She was smacked on top of the head with the blunt end of the scythe, knocked out cold from the harsh blow.

 _No._

With that, slashed himself another portal, and walked through it. Ruby and Blake tried to rush after him, to escape the room they were in, but he closed the portal before they could get at him.

Naruto SKU nodded to himself.

His stomach growled.

Now to get Akeno to make him lunch.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Yes, you just saw Naruto from "Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld" rip a portal open from "Naruto the New Moon Rabbit", clone Naruto from this story, and then rip open a portal to "Reading Naruto the New Moon Rabbit" by SHIPWRECK-5897 (which is now out to read, by the by).  
**


	39. Chapter 39 Revealing Blake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"You excited to see your parents Blake?" Yang asked with a laid back tone as she looked up events in Vale on her Scroll. She was hoping that she would be able to find something that Naruto and herself could go to, like a date... well not like a date, something they could do as an actual date.

No parties though.

The last party she had gone to had been a disaster thanks to some people with their racist thoughts on Faunus, not to mention Ruby nearly being drugged. It wasn't something that she wanted to repeat anytime soon, though Ruby wasn't being invited to the date. It was going to be just her and Naruto this time, no Ruby, no Iron, no Blake, nobody but her and Naruto on a romantic evening.

"Of course she is!" Ruby shouted out with a huge smile on her face.

Who wouldn't be happy to see their parents?

"I haven't seen them in awhile, and I don't think they've ever been to Vale before. I was thinking of taking them into the city." Blake admitted to them. She was nervous, she hadn't seen her folks in a long time now. It stretched her nerves a little thin, she was happy they were alive, but she was also so very nervous to see them again.

Her emotions were torturing her, she was both happy, and in the middle of freaking out, the closer her parents got, the more freaked out she got.

"So... Are your parents... Kitties?" Ruby asked with curiousity.

"My Mom is a Cougar, and my Dad is a Panther Faunus... so I wouldn't call them kitties." Blake answered with a roll of her eyes. She was a regular Cat Faunus, one that represented a house cat in terms of size. It was hard to actually tell what kind of big cat her mother was, just that she was a cat. Her mother always called herself a cougar... thought that may just be because her mother... was a bit of a flirt. "You would like my mother Yang." Blake stated after a moment.

Yeah, she could see her mother and Yang getting along wonderfully. Her mother would love to talk to Yang, and more than likely flirt with both Yang and Naruto given the chance. Innocent flirting of course.

"Huh?" Yang was drawn back into the conversation.

"My Mom likes to talk to people, listen to their stories, and flirt with them a little. She..." Blake wondered if she was really about to share her past with her team. Even Weiss was in the room, though she was studying, and could hear what she was saying. Blake sucked in her own personal feelings, and decided to share a little about herself. "... She would flirt with my ex-girlfriend... and my ex-boyfriend..." Blake stated, and Yang blinked a few times.

What?

"Girlfriend?" Ruby questioned too when she heard that. She was 15 years old, she was old enough to know that some people were romantically involved with the same gender. It was pretty well accepted in Vale, though as long as the people from the same gender were the same species, it wasn't looked down on. "You're gay?" Ruby questioned with a tilted head.

Blake palmed her forehead.

" _Boyfriend_... I don't have a preference. Anyway, my Mom is... Anyway, my Dad is usually strong and kind, when the White Fang was a peaceful... _peaceful_ -" Blake repeated when Weiss turned to look at her, now paying closer attention to her at the mention of the now destroyed group. Blake felt the need to say peaceful, because yes, even the White Fang had once been a peaceful group. "-he was the leader, and he is... _was_ the chief of Menagerie." Blake corrected herself when she slipped up.

Her father no longer had authority, with Menagerie no longer... it's own place, he lost his authority over the people. Now he was just a regular citizen of Vale, kind of.

"So you're a princess?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes.

So cool!

"Not really, anyway... My parents are very close, though they have their... issues. Dad believes that Faunus need to conform to social norms, while mom thinks that faunus should live on the wild and free side... within reason." Blake said with a sigh. Her mother was well-mannered, kind, and loving... but she was not without her curious and fun loving side. She was a big tease, and messed with people. Blake knew, she was often the target of such teasing. "I didn't... I didn't really leave on good terms with them, I think. I called them names, and told them some pretty bad things when I left." Blake admitted with shame at her past actions.

She hoped that they would forgive her, but she understood if they didn't want to see her again, though it would hurt.

Blake felt Ruby hug her.

"They'll be happy to see you... You're awesome like that." Ruby comforted Blake, and Blake smiled as she rubbed the top of Ruby's head.

"Mom will be happy to see my new haircut, we have the same hair now." Blake pointed out as she allowed Ruby to keep hugging her.

Yang frowned a little bit, only for a brief second.

"I got a message from my sister, she and my mother are going to be visiting Vale today as well. Winter says she has some important news for me." Weiss mentioned in passing. She would love to see her sister... but she didn't know if her mother would be drunk or not when she same. She would rather not have to deal with her drunk mother today, or any day really. She couldn't say that she had much in common with her mother. "I'll be gone later to talk to them." Weiss said, stopping Ruby from starting a conversation with her.

Yang frowned a little deeper, only for another brief second.

She was jealous of both Blake and Weiss, having mothers that would come and visit them... though Blake's mother was coming for the reason of living in Vale instead of just a visit. Her mothers... her biological one and step-mother were even missing, or dead. She was jealous of both of them for having living, and good, mothers.

'Think about your date.' Yang reminded herself.

"What is YOUR mom like?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face, looking at Weiss, who sighed and palmed her forehead.

Just what she didn't want, questions.

"She's a drunk who sleeps around." Weiss answered back with a roll of her eyes. If it got Ruby to shut up, she would share details.

"Oh, so like my uncle, but a lady." Ruby mentioned, remembering the fact that her uncle also had a habit of being drunk, and getting with the ladies on a regular basis. He would often... hint at the things that he had gone when he was younger, and still did. He wouldn't give them _details_ , but he would tell them hints that let them figure out what he did.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at the uncle comment.

"... What's wrong with sleeping around?" Blake asked Weiss with some irritation at that comment.

"The fact that my mother is married, and is unfaithful to my father... as much as I don't like him, they are married and she should respect that bond. If she wants to cheat on him, she should just get a divorce." Weiss pointed out harshly... and Blake couldn't refute that really. She could understand it, though she didn't see what the real problem with sleeping around was. "You don't seem like the type to sleep around, so why do you care?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake seemed quick to question her on that.

"I'm a polygamist." Blake mentioned with her eyes narrowing, wondering how Weiss would react to that.

"A what?" Ruby asked with a dumbfounded look.

"I believe that it's okay to marry multiple people. My mother used to be a polygamist, but she decided to become a monogamist for my father." Blake explained, while leaving out some details that she didn't want to think about. Like the fact that on occassion, her father would go out and get another partner, or that on occassion her mother would do the same. They both were VERY aware of what the other was doing, very much aware and were not bothered by it.

After sleeping with another partner, they explained to her when she caught her mother in the act, that they believed it allowed them to _truly_ appreciate what it meant to be bonded to each other. It allowed them to grow stronger, and trust each other even more, because they were always honest with each other about it. So while they practiced monogamy, being married to only a single person, they had an... open monogamy.

"Your mother sounds... she won't go after Naruto, will she?" Yang was suddenly worried, staring at Blake with an intensity. "I'm not cool with that." Yang stated, and Blake sighed and rubbed the side of her head.

This is what she got for sharing things about herself and her family.

"You may not have a choice in the matter. With the low population of Faunus... my people might put pressure on Naruto to take a... _pure_ girl." Blake mentioned with some disdain.

She hated both sides of racism.

She hated it when faunus hated humans, and she hated it when humans hated faunus. Naruto's relationship with Yang was not looked upon well by humans, but neither would it be looked upon well by faunus.

"That sounds racist." Weiss mentioned in a dull tone.

"It is racist. I might be a polygamist, but I still think that you shouldn't force people to be together for the sake of having children." Blake fully agreed with Weiss of all people. They were complete opposites of each other, but they still had stuff they agreed on.

Like how neither of them liked to be interupted when studying.

"They won't make you and Naruto break up... will they?" Ruby asked Yang with worry in her tone.

Yang gave a growl.

"They can try." Yang wanted to see somebody try, so that she could knock their teeth in for it. She had lost an arm, and then was given a new arm, for and by Naruto to be with him. Their relationship wasn't perfect, YET, but she wasn't going to just stop being with him because some dicks didn't like it.

"They won't break you two up... They'll just want Naruto to... ensure the survival of our race. Not just him, but all faunus men... They'll put pressure on women too. Yang, if the day comes that I'm... forced to... Do you mind if..." Blake trailed off with a look towards Yang. Yang looked at Blake, and she could pick up what Blake was worried about.

If the humans, or even faunus, ever forced Blake to get pregnant so that her species could survive, Blake wanted it to be with somebody she loved... and if she couldn't have somebody she loved, she wanted somebody that she trusted. Naruto saved her life, and the two of them went through the disease side by side for the entire time. They went through some heavy stuff together, and that had bonded them tightly.

Blake wanted to ask Yang that if she was ever forced to breed... if she could use Naruto as her partner for it.

Yang let out a big sigh.

"That's a pretty... I'm going to be honest Blake, I'm really not okay with that. I don't want to share, even with you. He's mine... but you two went through a lot together... Talk about it with him, and if he says yes... I'll submit... I won't like it... but I'll try and be understanding." Yang answered with some force to her words. Blake was asking a LOT of her, because Yang didn't like the thought of sharing her fiance with anyone. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want Blake to be forced to have sex and get pregnant with some person who she didn't love or trust.

She was placed between a rock and a hard place on this one. Do the right thing, even though she didn't like it... or be selfish and let Blake suffer for it. She didn't like choices where the answer wasn't "punch it in the face until it isn't a problem" because those other problems... they were hard on her.

"Thanks Yang, and don't worry... This is only _if_ the unfortunate happens. If our positions were reversed, I would do the same for you." Blake said with a thankful look on her face.

Ruby was officially lost.

"Hmmmmm." Yang hummed when she saw that there was a performance being played out, and tickets were on sale at the moment. The show was a historical performance about the first meetings between Faunus and Humans. It sounded boring to her, but it was historical... and it seemed that it would have the faunus heritage. She wanted to share Naruto's history with him, and this seemed like something he would like.

It would be a nice surprise for him.

After all, Yang remembered a little of the first meetings of Faunus and Humans from her history classes back at Signal. She never took her Uncle Qrows class like Ruby did, but her teacher had been pretty good at teaching.

Maybe she could impress Naruto.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Without the White Fang, Cinder won't be able to attack Beacon. She needed an army of Faunus, Robots, and Grimm.  
She also won't be able to launch an attack on Vale using Mountain Glenn either, since Roman won't be able to steal all of the Dust needed on his own.  
Without the attack on Vale during Volume 2, Ironwood won't be given command over Vale's defences, which means no Robot Army for Cinder to use.  
Cinder won't be able to get the other half of the Fall Maiden's power... which means Pyrrha won't be killed.

Sadly, this also means that the destruction of the Faunus race will be what saves Beacon, Vale, the Vytal Festival, and Pyrrha.


	40. Chapter 40 Black Flowers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Is everyone getting settled into their tents?" Ghira asked his wife as he looked around at the many tents that were being shifted around into more comfortable places. He was going to be sharing a temporary tent with his wife, until they could get an apartment in one of the now empty apartments in Vale.

There were a lot of apartments that now had no residents in them, sadly.

It would take time for all of that stuff to be cleared out of the apartments before they could be used, not only that, but it was best to wait to get the apartments until after they go jobs so that they could support themselves. Ghira was going to see if he could find Tuksons bookstore, and see if he could buy it and run it himself. He knew that his friend was among the dead, and he would hate to see his friend's life's dream fall into shambles.

"It looks like it... Blake." Kali spoke softly when she noticed a female figure walking towards them from Beacon academy. Her hand went to her chest as she smiled widely, and Ghira looked where she was looking. A warm smile spread over his face as he looked at his daughter walking towards them.

Next to her were two of her friends no doubt, but those friends seperated from her and walked off towards a different direction.

"Blake..." Ghira repeated as he saw his daughter walking towards them.

Blake shifted a little, even from the distance she was at she could hear them saying her name. She looked away from them, without stopping in her steps. She rubbed her arm nervously, and walked faster so that she could get this over with... in a good way. She wanted to get the nervousness out of her system, and with her near-death experience she didn't want to run from this. She wanted to face it head on, she felt that she needed to face it head on, or else she would put to shame all of the faunus who died, and left their families behind.

Kali ran towards Blake, and she wrapped her daughter up in a hug.

"Oh Blake, I'm so happy to see you again." Kali whispered in her daughter's ear, her arms tightening around Blake. Blake's body locked up at the hug, shocked and a little scared, before she relaxed into the hug and wrapped her own arms around her mother. She smiled as well, happy they were happy to see her.

Her father placed his hands on her back, and her mother's back, and he gave them his own version of a hug, thanks to his large body size.

Blake wanted to stop hugging, but her mother didn't let go of her.

"Lets take this into-"

"Naruto! Velvet!" Cinnamon shouted nearby as she tackled her children, wrapping her arms around both of them as her tears of depression continued to fall, now changed into tears of joy. She was still very much depressed at losing most of her children, but the fact that she now had two of them back, she was happy once more... for the moment. Losing all of her children was hard on her... but it was made a little better by the fact that she only lost most of them, with two remaining.

Velvet broke down crying, holding onto her mother with her smile showing just how happy she was to see her mother.

Naruto just hugged his last remaining family, eyes closed as he appreciated everything about them. He took in their scents, the sounds of their cries, and heat of their bodies. He memorized everything about them as he _enjoyed_ having family.

"Naruto..." Blake whispered with a small smile on her face.

She was happy for him.

"I'm happy for you Cinnamon... I'm also so happy to see you Blake. You've grown big. Do you have a boyfriend... a girlfriend... are you eating well?" Kali asked as she forced her daughter away from her and took in her body. She had her hands on her daughter's shoulders, and she took in the sights. Her daughter had been younger when she left, and now she was seeing that Blake had matured into a beautiful young woman. Her waist was just as trim as ever, but now she had the hips to back them up, and she had completed her puberty it would seem.

Though, it didn't matter if Blake was the ugliest girl in the world, to Kali, she was the most precious gift she had, her beautiful baby.

Though, that being said, with the recent tragedy, she hoped that her little girl would be gaining a little belly weight in the future. It would be nice for her to have a grandchild to spoil, she was in her 30s now, and she was rapidly approaching the age where she wanted to not only be a mother, but a grandmother. Because being a grandmother had all the joys of being a mother, but without all of the responsibilities.

"I'm sure she has been taking care of herself." Ghira stated with a loud, and proud, voice as he looked at his daughter. "Though, it would be best if she remained independent. She can wait until she is older to date." Ghira added on at the end.

Kali smiled at Blake.

"Oh, don't listen to him. Back in Menagerie, hardly a day went by when he didn't worry about you." Kali revealed the lies that Ghira spoke. The man was always worried about her, something that made Blake blush out of embarassment.

"Nice to see you two again... I've missed you." Blake spoke earnestly, her words never more true than they were now.

She truly did miss them both so very much.

"Lets go into the tent." Ghira said, his cheeks a little red at his wife calling him on his words. Blake and Kali walked with him, and ducked under the tent as they sat down on the plastic flooring. Ghira crotched down and got on his knees with them, and zipped the tent up behind himself.

Kali was just smiling at Blake.

"So, any stories you want to tell me... romantic... funny... adventure... you must have a lot to tell me." Kali asked with a bright smile on her face. She loved listening to the stories people would tell. She was an extremely curious person at heart, listening on other people's conversations, listening to their stories, and generally getting involved in other people's lives was a big thing of interest for her.

Ghira palmed his face.

"Kali, give the girl time before you pester her... and I doubt she has any romantic stories. Our girl is a pure flower." Ghira insisted, and Kali gave a raised eyebrow at that one.

Blake turned a little red.

Okay, so she was NOT going to tell her father that she hadn't been a virgin in years, and lost her virginity to her first girlfriend, nor that she had sex with her previous boyfriend... before he started to become an abusive monster, thankfully, she left him and he was now dead. There was no need to speak of those events anymore.

"I seriously doubt that, remember Ilia? That girl couldn't keep her eyes off of Blake when they were dating." Kali argued against Ghira, and the man looked at Blake for confirmation on that. Blake sighed and palmed her forehead.

She got her looks from her mother, but she got the serious side of her personality from her father clearly. Her mother was not a very serious person, while her father was... this was sort of balanced out by the fact that she had the same views on sexuality as her mother though.

"Little Ilia, the two were friends, but nothing more." Ghira spoke, not knowing the truth.

Blake didn't speak.

"So... How are you two?" Blake asked, changing the subject away from her relationship status. She didn't know what it was, but whenever children were away from their parents for more than a little bit of time, the parents always seemed to question them about romance. She didn't understand it, and she didn't want to understand it.

Ghira looked at Kali for a second.

"We're doing well... We were lucky, since our home didn't use Dust to run, we were able to avoid getting sick. We got hazmat suits, and helped to tend to the sick. Though... we didn't family to the disease... we still mourn the loss of our own." Ghira spoke with a sincere tone. It didn't matter if they didn't personally lose family, so him, the faunus race was his family. To see themselves reduced to such numbers saddened him, but at the same time, he couldn't allow himself to be seen crying over their people.

His people needed him to be strong, and a strong leader was what he was going to give them, because it was what they truly needed.

"I made a recipie for a new tea I'm sure you would love, and it tastes great with sugar." Kali exlained to Blake, who winced.

"I don't drink tea with sugar anymore." Blake informed her parents, who looked at her, impressed. When she was younger, she never drank tea without an impressive amount of sugar in it.

Ghira nodded his head.

"I see, of course... it's been years. Anyway, it doesn't matter what we've been doing. I see you cut your hair." Ghira pointed out. They had barely changed since Blake left, but Blake had changed a lot, and they wanted to relearn about their daughter.

The kind of person their daughter was now.

"I love it, you could be my younger sister." Kali complimented the hair, and Ghira sighed.

"Kali, you are clearly her mother. Please don't trick yourself into imagining you are younger than you are." Ghira reminded his wife. Kali smiled at him for a second, before she looked back to Blake. "Also, don't ask her opinion, she will just tell you what you want to hear." Ghira reponded before Kali could speak.

Kali pouted.

"Mom, don't make me get the laser pointer." Blake stated with dull look in her eyes.

Kali's pout increased.

"Well you two are just too serious. I'm going to see how Cinnamon is doing... and see what that young man is doing." Kali said as she started towards the tent door. She had a grin growing on her face, until Blake grabbed her ankle and stopped her.

Ghira palmed his face.

"Kali... please. You promised we were going to talk with that Yang girl first. You can talk to the young man later. That young man, he isn't your boyfriend... is he?" Ghira asked with narrowed eyes when he asked his question. He was fine with Kali flirting with the young man, whenever his wife flirted with a young man, then that meant that not only was HE also to flirt with a young lady, but when they got back together, their own... relations would be MUCH more intense and love-filled.

Kali paid attention to the answer.

"Not in the slightest. That 'young man' is Yang's fiance... and Mom, unless by some miracle you can convince Yang to let you borrow him... good luck." Blake wanted to stop her mother from getting it on with one of her few close friends. She would rather not have to live with the knowledge that her mother slept with her friend. "She isn't keen on sharing." Blake stated, and Kali blinked.

She smiled.

"Oh Blake, honey... Now I have to get him. I'm a cougar, it's what I do. Anyway, this would be a great chance for me to _thank_ that Yang girl as well. Don't you agree Ghira?" Kali asked with a smile on her face.

Blake palmed her forehead.

"Dad." Blake started, but was stopped.

"Kali, the boy lost most of his family if he is Cinnamon's son. Give them time to mourn, then, if you still feel the urge, I'll allow it." Ghira spoke, dashing Blake's hopes of stopping this from happening. Kali fell onto her back and moaned pitifully, before she sat back up and rubbed the back of her head.

'I wonder if he is as good with his tongue as Cinnamon is, or if he has his father's stamina.' Kali wondered in her own head. She could remember Cinnamon's fantastic ability to use her tongue to pleasure a clit wonderfully, and how Cinnamon could use her Regeneration so that she could take heavy punishement during sex. Not to mention Naruto's father had such stamina and recovery time, that a session with the man could last a good while.

"Kali."

"Oh Ghira, you know you will always be my favorite. I love you the most." Kali said as she hugged her husband with a smile on her face. No matter who she had sex with, no matter how much pleasure she got from her partners, her favorite would always be her husband. The bond of love they shared, their intimate _feelings_ for each other, just sent sparks through her brain and left her _emotionally_ satisfied, not just physically satisfied.

Not to mention Ghira was quite good in bed, while he didn't have the stamina of a rabbit faunus, he made up for it with raw aggression and thrusting power. What? Just because he was close to 7 feet tall, didn't mean that he had a huge dick. Her husband was well endowed, but no more than what most women would consider a great size. He just didn't have enough stamina to go on for more than 20 minutes... which was still close to 4 times longer than a lot of people could brag about.

"I love you too Kali." Ghira spoke as he stole a swift kiss from his wife.

"Uh." Blake looked away from her parents kissing. She was not comfortable with it in the slightest. They were still kissing, and with a passion about it. "Mom, Dad..." Blake spoke, coughing into her hand.

"Oops, sorry Blake." Kali apologized with a smile on her face.

There was a reason why they were able to how the relationship they had.

They had such a strong, deep bond of love and trust with each other, and it _didn't matter_ who their other slept with. They knew that it was just flesh, and no matter who they shared their bodies with, the only ones who they would _truly_ share their hearts with were each other. They had complete faith in each other, and loved each other more than any other... though that was not counting the familial love they held for their daughter. They trusted each other to always tell them when they would take a lover, and they always did. Ghira always told Kali when he would sleep with a woman, and Kali would always tell Ghira when she planned on doing the same thing.

The level of trust they had with each other was not to be underestimated, the strength of their bond was something that allowed them to act the way they did.

"Kali, you're embarassing her." Ghira teased his wife slightly, and he gave Blake a soft smile. He reached up with his hand and touched the side of his daughter's face. "You really have grown into a wonderful young lady Blake. We're lucky to have you... Did you make any friends?" Ghira asked with a wide, proud, smile.

Blake smile.

"Yes, I've made some friends... and their all good people. I think you would love them. You wanted to talk with Yang? I could go and get her if you wanted." Blake said as she got ready to go and get Blake.

Ghira placed his hand on her hand, putting it to the ground and stopping her.

"That can wait Blake, first... I wish to spend some time with my beloved daughter." Ghira stated with a warm, kind hearted smile at her. Blake smiled back at him, while Kali leaned up against her daughter and placed her head on her daughter's shoulders. "We both missed you... and we have so much to catch up on." Ghira spoke, and Blake smiled and nodded her head.

She would like to catch up as well.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Mammal and Reptile

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It was good to see you again Blake. We must have talked your ear off all night." Kali spoke as she hugged her daughter outside of their tent. It was late into the night, they had spent the entire day just talking to their daughter and catching up to her, and as much as they wanted to spend more time with her... they were tired. There was a time change between Menagerie and Vale that left them with a bit of a time change lag.

Not to mention they would be able to talk again after Blake's classes the next day, and the next day after that... the day after that, Ghira was going to be going to Tukson's old book store and look into taking it over for their family, but after that they could talk more.

"Talking my ears off is no big deal, I was happy to listen." Blake stated, and Ghira placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

He didn't say anything.

He just smiled at her proudly, and his gaze alone was enough to convey just how happy he was to have her back in their lives. He didn't care what sort of things she had done to get to the point she was at now, he was just happy that he could be in her life once more. He would prefer if she wore less-revealing clothing, she was still his daughter, and maybe a little more armor.

With her stomach exposed, that was just asking for an opponent to stab her there.

"Don't be a stranger... and tell that Naruto boy I want to talk with him and his girlfriend!" Kali waved Blake off, even though Blake blushed crimson at the thought of her closest current friends having sex with her mother. She didn't want those images in her head, as... interesting as they were to picture.

Naruto behind her mother, doggy style, as he plowed her experienced flower, while her mother showed Yang what it was like to experience the tongue of a cat faunus first-hand.

"Kali... Do mention to Yang I wish to thank her for her contributions to saving our species." Ghira spoke more professionally than his wife did. He wanted to show his gratitude for her part in saving all of their lives. He already knew that Kali was going to try and thank Naruto, and no doubt also Yang to go with it, but he wanted to offer a non-sexual kind of thanks to the girl. "Also, have a good night's sleep." Ghira spoke to Blake, and she gave him a respectful bow, before she turned to walk off.

Blake didn't notice a shadow following her silently as she walked the lawn of Beacon, and got to the concrete. The shadow moved with silence and skill, not letting a single movement be heard as she moved from pillar to pillar... the figure had a more feminine shape to her body. She wore a black one-piece suit with several buckets on her rather flat chest, and the one-piece went down just underneath her small rear-end. Her body was petite, and currently cloaked in pure shadows, while only the whites of her eyes could be seen in color, her long hair held up in a ponytail.

'I missed them.' Blake thought to herself as she opened the front door into the dorms. She blinked and looked behind her when for a moment she had the distinct feeling that she was being watched by somebody.

After a moment of nothing but silence, she walked into the door with a sigh.

The emotions brought up after seeing her parents had shot her nerves, she was too jumpy. A good night's sleep with a nice book by candlelight would put those nerves at ease. She would get to her room, change into her pajamas, and just relax... with some Ninjas of Love.

"I'm depraved." Blake whispered to herself. She had actually gotten a _little_ aroused by her earlier thoughts of her mother (gross), Yang and Naruto having a threesome. She had thought about Naruto and Yang having sex in a wet dream, while she watched, before... but even she had to admit that thinking of her own _mother_ in that light was disgusting.

She did not approve of incest, but even she would admit not only was her mother attractive physically, but since both Yang and Naruto were physically attractive... the thought of them all having sex was... very hot.

'Yes Blake, you are depraved.' The shadow thought as she followed Blake into the dorms, staying closer into the shadows... hiding behind anything that she could hide behind. She watched as Blake walked up a flight of stairs, and she waited several moments, before she herself walked up the stairs. She made sure to stay a safe distance behind Blake, sometimes even walking on all fours as to lessen further the sound she would make, and use the stairs as her cover to hide herself.

She didn't want Blake seeing her too early after all.

"Oh, Blake."

'Shit!' The shadow thought when Blake stopped moving at the voice, and she looked to see Naruto (she had spied on him before) talking to her on the edge of the stairs.

"Naruto, I'm surprised you aren't with your mom. How are you, by the way?" Blake asked with a smile on her face as she looked at him. She had seen their reunion, and she had little doubt it had been just as emotional, or more so, than her own.

"I'm fine... Velvet is going to be staying with Mom for the night, they fell asleep together. How did seeing your parents go?" Naruto had gotten to see his mother, and he was super happy about her being alive. He was still sad about his siblings, but the knowledge that he didn't lose all of his family allowed him to see the silver lining. He had to see the bright side, because if he didn't, then his family would just be more depressed.

They needed the bright side.

"It went well... My Mom wants to talk with you and Yang... but other than that, it went well. I'm surprised your up so late." Blake mentioned with a raised eyebrow at him. Naruto smiled at her for a moment, before he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I just want to calm down... It's been about a month since my..." Naruto trailed off, and Blake blushed a little.

Oh right, it had been about a month since he last went into a heat. That meant that he was about to, or he was now, in heat again and wanted to calm himself down before sleeping in the same room as Pyrrha. Pyrrha was an attractive girl after all, very hot with a very sensual body that was not only pleasing to the eye, but her red hair and green eyes were just pleasing to the general senses.

"Oh... _oh_... I'm surprised you and Yang aren't..." Blake trailed off, and Naruto smiled a little as he leaned back.

"I don't want to push Yang into anything. I know she wants to have sex... but I don't want our first time together to be... because of my heat. I want it to be special... something that _means_ something." Naruto spoke sincerely. His views on sex were rather vague, even to himself. He didn't want to have sex with Yang, purely because he knew that Yang wanted it... and he wanted it to be something special.

Blake gave Naruto pity.

"That has to hurt." Blake spoke.

She meant that literally, not just emotionally. It had to _literally_ be putting strain on his body to hold back his urges like he was doing. It wasn't healthy for him to do this, it couldn't be healthy. The state of arousal in men, when not relieved through some sort of way, could and would end with a case of blue balls.

"I'll manage. Anyway, it was nice talking with you Blake. I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air. See you tomorrow." Naruto said as he started to walk down the stairs. Blake stood up and started to walk back towards her dorm room. Naruto blinked for a moment, and his ears twitched when he heard the lightest of footsteps. "Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked around, looking to see what had made the noise, Naruto blinked.

What?

Unaware, Blake continued walking down the hallway as she was followed a safe distance by the one draped in black. She used her Scroll to unlock her room door, and when she walked into it she saw that Yang, Ruby, and Weiss were already in bed and sleeping soundly. She started to close the door behind her.

Seeing her chance, the stalker ran silently across the hall and took out and grabbed a lien card. Just when Blake closed the door, she stuck her lien card into the lock and prevented it from locking. She grabbed the knob, and when Blake pushed it she pulled it so that Blake would think that it closed tightly.

"Hmmm?" Blake thought she heard a person make a noise, and looking and Yang and Ruby, the two that slept the loudest, she heard Yang snort in her sleep, before rolling onto her side. Blake smiled, before she stripped out of her top and tossed it onto the ground next to her bed. She unclasped her bra, white in color and plain in appearance, and placed it with her top. She unzipped her shorts, and pulled them down while also pulling down her leggings. When she was down to nothing but her panties, she grabbed her yukata and pulled it on over her body, trying it around herself.

"Blake."

"Wha-!?" Blake almost shouted, but two arms snaked around her body. One of which was covering her mouth. She saw pitch black skin, and she turned to see who it was. She saw Ilia, her ex-girlfriend, holding her.

When Blake looked at her, Ilia changed her back skin to a tan color, with several spotted freckles all over her body, her eyes changing color changing to grey as her hair turned into a darker shade of brown.

"Sorry for sneaking in Blake... Surprised to see me?" Ilia asked as her skin changed again, into a shade of grin as her freckles, hair, and eyes turned dark blue. Blake saw that Ilia was saddened, downcast, but with care in her eyes as she held onto Blake. Blake turned around and looked at Ilia, before she sent a look towards her teammates.

All still asleep.

Hopefully, they would stay that way.

"What the hell Ilia, we broke up." Blake hissed at Ilia, and Ilia rolled her eyes for a brief moment. Her skin turned red, and her eyes, spots, and hair all turned yellow as her emotions changed from downcast to annoyed.

Yeah, she had some words she wanted to say about that.

"Breaking up with my over text? Real classy Blake..." Ilia reminded Blake, who winced. Right, she did break up with Ilia over text when she abandoned Menagerie to stay with the White Fang that were moving to the Mistral area at the time. She knew that Ilia would have followed her, but Ilia was the type of person who would... well Blake knew that Adam might have done something to hurt Ilia if the man ever found out that they had been dating.

Blake twitched as Ilia pushed up against Blake, her thigh going between her legs, pressing up against her panty-clad womanhood.

"Ilia..." Blake whispered with a harsher tone.

"Don't _Ilia_ me Blake. I've missed you a lot... It really hurt me when you broke up with me the way you did. It made me feel like you used me." Ilia whispered as she admitted to Blake. She lightly pushed Blake up against the wall, and Blake didn't fight back against her. Ilia's grip was hard, but not without the tenderness of a lover.

They had been lovers, awhile back.

She could never say no to Ilia. The girl always knew how to make her gears tick, and what would set her off. She had a way with words... though she also had a bad temper that would come when somebody mentioned how she didn't look like a faunus. Her faunus trait was changing her skin, hair, and eye colors based on what she wanted to change them to... or her emotions.

"I'm sorry... but my teammates are here... and we aren't together anymore." Blake muttered as she desperately looked at her teammates.

She did NOT want them waking up.

"... and what reason do you have for why we shouldn't be together?" Ilia asked with a roll of her eyes, her skin changing back to normal. "We're both in Vale, the White Fang is over, and I heard your father talking... I would rather not be breeding material Blake." Ilia stated as she looked deep into Blake's eyes.

Blake winced.

She was the same way, she had tried to push Yang into allowing her to use Naruto for that purpose, so that if they were ever forced to breed, that she could do it with somebody she trusted. She could understand Ilia's fear, because she had the same fear herself. While she wanted to use a trusted friend to get pregnant, only in a worst case scenerio, Ilia would rather come out as a lesbian couple and avoid getting pregnant completely... or rather, avoid being forced to have sex with a stranger.

"You... are not wrong." Blake admitted, and Ilia nipped at her neck lightly. Blake covered her own mouth when she very nearly moaned. Ilia moved her hand into Blake's yukata, and she held a firm grasp of her breast. "... My teammates." Blake whispered.

Ilia smirked for brief moment, and her colors changed once more so that her skin was grey, with her eyes, hair, and spots being black.

"Admit it, admit you missed me." Ilia ignored Blake's worries on her friends waking up. She hadn't dated anyone since Blake, and her feelings for the girl had never went away. Blake blushed red when Ilia lowered Blake down onto her own bed and sat on top of her lap so that she could look down at Blake. "You missed _this_..." Ilia spoke with more confidence.

"Sssshhhhhh." Blake shushed Ilia. Her cheeks flushed when Ilia pushed her back, so that Blake had to keep herself balanced with her hands.

"Lets kiss and make up." Ilia spoke, and Blake hissed and got ready to push Ilia off of her. Ilia had none of it though. She gave Blake a look that stopped Blake dead in her tracks... a meaningful look that sent a shiver down Blake's spine. "You've become a prude." Ilia mentioned to Blake after a moment.

Blake took offense to that, she really did.

Ilia undid the buckles of her one-piece and unzipped it in certain spots. She rolled it off over her upper body, and her small breasts were revealed to Blake once more. The color of her nipples even changing to match her spots. Ilia turned her body back to normal, her nipples changing back to a tan-pink color. Blake shivered at the sight of of them, while Ilia stood up off of Blake and rolled the rest of her uniform off of her body.

"You're beautiful..." Blake whispered, not meaning to say it out loud as she behold her ex-lover's body once more.

Ilia smiled at her.

"Okay Blake, you want to get back together again... or say no to me. The ball is in your court now." Ilia said as she gave Blake the power to decide what was going to happen. Blake looked at her with soft eyes for a moment, before she gave Ilia a sad look.

"I can't believe you forgave me..." Blake whispered, and Ilia smirked at her.

"Oh, I didn't forgive you... that's why I'm punishing you. If we become lovers again, you and I will be doing it right now. If you don't want your friends to see your O-face... you better keep quiet." Ilia stated to Blake, who blushed crimson when she realized that this was happening. Her face became even more red when the full implications of that set in.

Blake smiled for a moment.

She did miss Ilia, and how dominant the girl was. The girl was passionate, delicate, gentle, rough, playful, emotional, and she was more than anything loving. The girl played to win, and Blake still held some deep feelings for the girl.

"I can't say no to you." Blake spoke after a moment's thought.

As much as she knew it was _smart_ to say no... Ilia was right. All of the things that Blake broke up with her for long ago were no longer an issue. There was no reason for them to remain ex-lovers, when they could just flat out be lovers again. The flame hadn't died off between them, though it had dimmed from them not being together for awhile.

Ilia opened up her yukata, and looked down at her breasts with some jealousy... Blake had well-sized breasts, tipped with pink. While she barely had breasts at all, tipped with whatever color her mood at the time was. Ilia made Blake shrug off the yukata, and she pushed Blake so that she was laying down on her back.

She ignored the breasts and went lower, down to Blake's... rather unattractive panties. Ilia gave Blake a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think I would need my sexy ones... so I went for comfort." Blake admitted with a blush. Ilia rolled her eyes and then rolled her panties down her legs, before tossing them across the room without a thought.

Blake covered her mouth with both hands, eyes WIDE when Ilia drove into her crotch with her mouth wide open. Her flush face turned the brightest red yet, almost mimicking when Ilia would change her skin color to red. She almost screamed, because Ilia used her upper lip with the top row of her teeth to stimulate her clit, while practicalling SHOVING her tongue as deep as she could and _ramming_ it into her G-spot without mercy. Ilia's skin was red with yellow spots as she took out all of her _passion_ her agression out on Blake's snatch.

She sucked, teased, and just played with the clit like it was her own personal toy, while her tongue rolled over, stabbed at, and _pounded_ her G-spot with such force that Blake was amazed that she had lasted the 2 seconds that she did so far. Ilia worked her tongue with amazing skill, and with a single finger, she inserted it into Blake and not only used her tongue to pound her G-spot, but her finger stroked and pumped into the rest of her vagina.

Her back arched, and she grabbed her pillow and held it harshly against her face as she let loose her scream, muffled by her pillow as she bit into it.

Blake collapsed and let her pillow fall to her side, while Ilia swallowed the fluids that came from Blake. Her orgasm lasted for awhile, and she was a sweating and panting mess. It took Ilia less than a minute to just _destroy_ her stamina, and bring her to a mind-blowing orgasm that shook the very core of her being. When Ilia was done with her "drink" she took her mouth off of Blake, and she licked her lips to clear them of clear fluid.

"Hah... hah... hah..." Blake panted. "You've... oh my... _damn_." Blake actually cursed just to express how amazing that had been for her. Ilia smirked and stood up.

Her skin turned pink, while her eyes, hair, and spots all turned red as she looked at Blake was a look of sexual superiority. She crossed her arms for a moment, before she chuckled a little under her breath.

"Stop making so much noise Blake... Go to sleep." Weiss rolled over and she opened her eyes a little.

"Eep!"

Weiss rubbed her eyes and grunted when she looked over at Blake, and found her hurrying to get herself dressed in her yukata. Seeing as they were both girls, Weiss couldn't find herself caring what Blake was getting herself dressed to go to bed.

Blake's heart was pounding as she looked into the corner of the room, and saw Ilia with her entire body turned pitch black. Ilia winked at Blake with her smirk still in place, while she collected her own clothes... and she got dressed in the corner away from Weiss' point of view. Weiss rolled over and grunted, before Ilia picked up Blake's panties and spun them on her finger.

Blake saw her eyes.

Ilia snuck out through the cracked door, closing it behind her, while Blake fully relaxed with a smile on her face.

'Well... looks like I'm not single anymore.' Blake thought as she started to close her own eyes.

She wondered if Yang would be interested in going on Double Dates?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Blake and Ilia were already, in this story, in a sexual relationship when they broke up. Unlike Naruto and Yang, Blake and Ilia already reached that stage where they are comfortable having sex with each other.


	42. Chapter 42 Pyrrha, the Fall Maiden

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'It really is a beautiful night.' Naruto thought to himself with a large smile on his face as he stared up at the full moon high in the sky. Everyone else was asleep, and since rabbits were mostly up and awake at night, during the full moon was when Naruto found himself the most energetic at night as well. Not to mention his Semblence was now well and truly active in it's full state.

Now, he was able to copy Semblences, and change his aura to match that of others, though at the moment that was a rather useless ability.

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked and turned around, he was currently sitting at the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. Naruto saw Ozpin with a cup of coffee standing on the other end of the fountain. Naruto stood up, figuring that Ozpin had something he wanted to say to him. Naruto pat down the back of his pajama pants, before he walked around the fountain and confronted Ozpin.

"Professor, what brings you out so late?" Naruto asked curiously to the older man, who sipped his coffee and smiled at Naruto.

"I can ask you the same... but with your Semblence, I figured you would be up tonight." Ozpin spoke with his tone calming to others, Naruto included. He sipped at his coffee out of habit at this point, before his face became a little less calm, and a little more serious. "I'm sad that this isn't a more... pleasure related walk. I was looking for you." Ozpin informed Naruto as he looked down at the young man in front of him.

He looked at the arm that Naruto was missing, that had been replaced by a robotic arm. He noticed that Naruto had taken to covering up his arm with bandages, so that nobody could see that his arm was robotic in nature without knowing about it first.

Naruto saw the look and cradled his arm uncomfortably.

"I'm doing... well, the new arm is... different." Naruto misread what Ozpin was looking at and for what reason.

"I'm happy that you're doing well. But that isn't what I came to see you about. Naruto... are you curious why I placed you on a two man team?" Ozpin asked Naruto, and Naruto couldn't help but nod his head. He had been curious, because there were second years who had lost teammates, and he and Pyrrha would be able to team up with them no problem. Pyrrha was extremely skilled, though she lacked in some raw firepower. "Come walk with me." Ozpin said as he tilted his head towards his tower.

Naruto new this wasn't a suggestion, Ozpin was telling him that he wanted to walk with him back to his office.

When Ozpin started to walk, Naruto followed him.

The man was such a mystery.

 _ **-15 Minutes Later-**_

'This elevator music sucks.' Naruto noted with a twitching brow. He would have this stupid theme stuck in his head all night now. It was not only that, but it was an extremely high tower, so he had to deal with the music for well over a few minutes in the slow moving elevator.

Ozpin sighed.

"Glynda picked the elevator music. She likes the music, though I turn it off whenever I realize she turned it on usually." Ozpin spoke as the elevator doors opened up and his office was the destination. He walked out of the elevator with Naruto.

They weren't alone.

Sitting in front of the desk was Pyrrha, with Glynda standing nearby watching Pyrrha. She looked towards them, and she nodded towards Naruto. Glynda could respect the boy for not only the skill he had shown, but she had heard that he had ironclad willpower that allowed him to face problems other couldn't face... and face those problems without turning to violence for the answer.

"Naruto?" Pyrrha asked when she saw Naruto walking towards her.

"Take a seat, I needed to talk with you both. I'm sorry if I called you out late." Ozpin apologized as he sat down in his own chair. He moved up his chair a little as he leaned on his desk, placing down his cup of coffee as he stared at the two students.

Student's whose skill, power, and maturity placed them on higher levels than all of the other students. Pyrrha was on the level of a fully trained, and experienced, huntress. The girl was an exceptional example, with good morals, skillful battle style, and the maturity to know what was right and wrong, and made her choices based on that. Naruto on the other hand, had levels of skill that even fully trained huntsmen didn't usually have, with a unique Semblence, and morals that were clad in iron. He didn't budge on his morals, no matter what, which was a good train for a huntsman to have.

The two could graduate anytime they wanted to.

"It's not a problem Professor." Pyrrha accepted the apology, and waved it off. If she was being called out, then no doubt it was important.

Glynda stayed silent.

"I was awake anyway." Naruto mentioned, and Ozpin nodded.

He noticed.

"With the recent... disaster." Ozpin started off, and Naruto winced. Yeah, disaster, the near obliteration of his species was a disaster. Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he placed his hand on her own as if to show her thanks for her comfort. "There has been talk about... expelling the faunus from Beacon." Ozpin decided he would rip the bandage off quickly.

"That isn't fair! Blake, Naruto, Velvet, all of them worked hard to get to this point!" Pyrrha's reaction was immedient.

"We know, and we don't like it. Thankfully, while the Council can control everything that happens in Vale, they can't control what happens in Beacon." Glynda mentioned with a look towards Ozpin. Ozpin was fighting the laws that the council was trying to put into place with everything he had.

He was making sure with everything he had that the faunus would have a good future in Vale, instead of pushing them back into slavery.

"That isn't what you called us here for. You're nervous." Naruto mentioned as his ears twitched. He could hear the nervousness in Ozpin's voice, hidden by how calm he was. Naruto could tell that this wasn't the only reason that they had been called to his office. There had to be a bigger, more important reason. "It can't just be about the faunus." Naruto added on.

Pyrrha looked at Naruto with some curious eyes, seeing as to her, she couldn't hear any nervousness from Ozpin at all.

"... Mistral, Atlas, and even Vale have all gained benefits from the Faunus'... ill fate. Vacuo took a hit... and Menagerie no longer exists." Ozpin informed them. Pyrrha's hand went to Naruto's again when she saw his eyes turn down. Ozpin saw Naruto's leg tapping the ground, as if he had a tick that was showing his emotions towards what he had just said.

Nothing like telling a boy that wiping out his species had made the world a better place.

Ozpin was sorry to do this, but he wanted Naruto to understand the big picture, and just how bad the situation _underneath_ truly was.

'Okay, ow.' Naruto thought after hearing that statement.

"That is only on the surface though. There are enemies out there who seek nothing more than to weaken us, turn us against each other... those enemies had gained the White Fang as an ally... though now the White Fang are gone and their forces diminished." Ozpin explained, and Glynda sent Ozpin a serious look. She wasn't against him telling them these private details, but she was curious as to where he was going with this.

"... Our forces took a greater hit though." Naruto spoke up after a moment when he realized what Ozpin was getting at.

"The White Fang was large, but the number of Huntresses and Huntsmen that were Faunus on our side was still larger. So, there was a change in power." Pyrrha mentioned as she tried to think of it as well. Both sides took a massive hit, whoever was against them had lost the impressive forces of the White Fang. While they themselves had nearly completely lost their entire faunus forces.

Both sides had been severely hurt, and now was the time that any big power plays needed to be made, before the other side could recover.

"You have something they want, and you're afraid they will use this chance to take it." Naruto finished off. That was what Ozpin was worried about, with the academy and the military forces of the kingdoms weakened, he feared that the enemy would send somebody to take something of importance. The enemies forces were weakened, but they could more easily recover, and the kingdoms would take awhile to recover their forces. "Why talk to us about this though?" Naruto asked.

That was the part he didn't understand.

What did he and Pyrrha had to do with this? They were just two people, skilled, but just two people.

"What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"The Moon Rabbit." Naruto stated his own, and Pyrrha put some thought into her own story that she liked to hear as a child.

"I guess... the 4 maidens." Pyrrha added onto that with her own favorite, or at least the one her mother told her more often than any other. Ozpin leaned back when he heard that from her, knowing that she was in for a shock. "Sir?" Pyrrha asked when she saw that reaction.

"I have something I wish to show you two." Ozpin spoke as he stood up. He walked away from his desk, and back towards the elevator. He gestured for Glynda, Naruto, and Pyrrha all to follow him, and follow him they did. Naruto shared a glance with Pyrrha, while Glynda walked ahead of them.

When they were on the elevator, Ozpin pressed the bottom floor button... 4 times in a row without stopping. The elevator blinked for a second, before it started to go down.

'I feel short.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. He was next to Pyrrha and Glynda, with Ozpin behind him. The shortest person of which was 6 feet tall, a good half-foot above him in height. Pyrrha seemed to notice this, and she placed her hand on top of his head as if teasing him. Of course, his bunny ears stood a good few inches above everyone, but nobody counted the bunny ears.

'So smol... So _fluffy_.' Pyrrha thought with great amusement.

His hair was so _soft_ just like a real rabbit's fur. It was spiky, sure, but the softness of it made her feel like she had her hand on a real rabbit's soft fur coat. Glynda saw Naruto's discomfort... and she placed her hand on his head to try and alleviate his discomforts.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Glynda said.

It seemed that Naruto was nervous about something, and Glynda wanted to make him feel better as her job as teacher dictated she do. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when Glynda shared a glance with Pyrrha.

"So soft..." Pyrrha continued rubbing, and Glynda nodded her head. The two of them puffed up Naruto's hair and felt it up.

"Naaaaah." Naruto made a noise as he waved his arms above his head, getting both of them to take their hands off of his hair.

Seriously, he HATED that.

When the elevator stopped, it opened up to reveal something WAY deeper than the ground floor, or even the normal basement. There was a huge chamber, coated with darkness until Ozpin pressed a button, and lanterns started to light up on the walls. Ozpin took the first steps out of the elevator, and thanks to his enhanced night vision, Naruto was able to see a fair distance away. There was a machine in the distance, two of them... one of which had a girl inside of it.

"You would be surprised to know this, but that fairy tale is true Pyrrha, though some details forgotten. The old wizard, the maidens, all of it are very real. As is the magic that the wizard bestowed on the maidens." Ozpin spoke seriously. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he didn't doubt Ozpin's words either.

Apparently he was the reincarnation of an ancient warrior, the whisker marks on his face being proof of that. The whisker marks on his face were engraved into his very soul, so anyone that was reincarnated from the _legendary one_ had them as well. Though descended from the legendary warrior had two whisker marks, while those who were his reincarnation had three whisker marks per cheek... or so the story went.

He did know his father had two whisker marks.

"Magic? You mean Dust right?" Pyrrha questioned, and Glynda stepped next to the girl.

"Those with the magic of the Maiden's don't need Dust or Semblence to command the elements. Nature's wrath bends to their will, and they can create nature's wrath from their very bodies. It passes down from Maiden to Maiden, so that the power never fades... Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall." Glynda informed Pyrrha, and Naruto paid attention, while Pyrrha looked at both Ozpin and Glynda in initial disbelief. Slowly though, she became more accepting of the idea when she looked at Naruto.

He wasn't reacting.

"They aren't lying... I would know." Naruto pointed out as his ears twitched. He would be able to hear it in their voices for sure if they lied about this.

They weren't lying.

"So this magic... how does it pass?" Pyrrha asked curiously, and she looked at her personal lie detecter, Naruto, to make sure that she got the truth.

Looking at Naruto, both headmaster and teacher realized lying was useless.

"When a Maiden dies, her powers transfer to a young woman. The power never transfers to an older woman, or a man. After years, we learned that if the last thoughts a Maiden has are of a young girl, that young girl inherits the powers... and if it is a man then the powers select their next user themselves." Ozpin explained in more clear detail for them. Because of the way they were passed on, it was almost impossible for an enemy to track down the powers... through regular means, and without huge amounts of research into the previous maiden.

Their steps slowed, and Pyrrha looked in front of them.

She nearly gasped when she saw a tan skinned girl, about her age, laying in a machine pod connected to a life support. She had a web-like scar running over the left side of her face, and she had short brown hair. She had a toned, attractive body, with moderate breasts and good hips. She only noticed because the woman only wore white shorts, and a white tube top over her breasts.

"She's beautiful." Naruto noted absentmindedly, because she really was beautiful, even in her death-like state she had an otherwordly beauty about her.

"This is the Fall Maiden, Amber... the first Fall Maiden to have part of her... no the _first maiden_ to ever have part of her powers stolen. The other side attacked her, took half of her powers... and with the current situation, I'm afraid they will try and kill her while our defenses are weakened." Ozpin spoke with dead seriousness. If she was killed, then Ozpin had little doubt where the powers would go to.

"We're afraid her powers will naturally seek our her other half... and even if they don't, the last person in her thoughts would naturally be the woman who stole her powers." Glynda explained as she looked at Amber. The girl was a young, very inexperienced maiden, and her enemies had attacked her before she could gain full mastery of her powers. She didn't have the experience to use them to their full potential, and she had let her guard down according to Qrow.

She had paid the price.

"She can't be healed?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl.

"Her injuries are healed, but her soul is slipping away, with it her life. We have her hooked up to life support, in the hopes of... delaying her death. There is no medicine that can heal her. That's why we need to transfer her powers to somebody... and soon. Sooner than we originally planned to." Glynda explained, while Ozpin placed his hand on Amber's pod. He looked at the girl sadly, knowing that he was killing her with his own actions.

She was dying, yes, but his guilt was not lessened by the fact that he was choosing when and how she died... and what happened to her after her death.

"So, how do we play into this?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at Naruto, wondering what they had to do with any of it.

Naruto had picked up what was going on.

"That machine... it transfers souls, doesn't it? You're going to rip out her soul, and her powers with it... and give it to Pyrrha." Naruto spoke darkly as he glared at the machine. As timid as he was, even he had to hate that such a machine existing was wrong.

Pyrrha gasped and covered her mouth.

"That's... wrong." Pyrrha stepped back in shock.

"No."

"Huh?" Naruto and Pyrrha questioned when Ozpin denied what had been said. Ozpin looked at Naruto for a moment, before he sighed.

This was weird for him.

"Naruto, you showed a very... unique ability in the Emerald Forest. An ability that allowed you to save her life... and ability that makes _you_ capable of becoming the Fall Maiden. You changed your very gender to save Yang's life... if you were to become the Fall Maiden... then our enemies would never suspect you." Ozpin spoke, and Pyrrha looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Glynda already knew the plan, and she looked with pity at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha still had a part in the plan.

"Me?" Naruto asked with shock.

"Men can't be selected as Maidens Naruto. The enemy would never suspect _you_ for this... instead, they would... Pyrrha's the only other viable candidate at school. She is the only other person ready to use such power. Pyrrha... it's a lot to ask, but we believe there are spies amongst the kingdoms... We want you to be the _Fall Maiden_ , while Naruto is the real one." Ozpin spoke with sorry eyes, his eyes telling just how much he regret having to put them into these roles. He was forcing a destiny onto them that once selected, could not be gone back on.

Pyrrha looked at Naruto for a moment, and she couldn't read his expression as he looked at Amber with his own sad eyes.

"You'll be in danger, and the enemy knows we have the ability to transfer souls. If Amber dies, and they don't gain the other half of the powers, they will know that we transfered it artificially to somebody. They tracked the maiden once..." Glynda trailed off, and Pyrrha looked at Naruto, she just stared at him before slowly turning her body back to the adults.

"If... If Naruto is okay with this, I'll do my part. I'll be your _Fall Maiden_." Pyrrha's tone showed that she would follow Naruto.

Naruto looked down at his hands.

"... If you need time to think about this, I'll understand... I'm not going to force you to do this." Ozpin spoke, and Naruto gripped his fists.

Naruto's body glowed, before he changed genders in front of them.

"No... you are right. Amber's dying... and the enemy might use this chance to get to her. There isn't time to find a person better than Pyrrha or me. I don't like this... I'm afraid... but I'll do it." Naruto's softer voice spoke now. Naruto looked at the machine, eyes saddened by what had to be done.

Glynda looked down.

Even though Naruto's reasons were correct, she still felt her own sense of guilt that she was forcing two children to face dangers they might not be ready for. They were putting the blood of Amber on their hands, and they didn't even know what would happen to Naruto.

Ozpin started to press a button on the controls, and the second pod lowered and opened up so that Naruto could get into it.

"Thank you." Ozpin said as Naruto stepped into the machine, and Pyrrha stepped forward quickly and placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

She looked at Naruto, eyes intense.

"You're not alone, we're partners. I might not know you like Yang, or Ruby, or Iron... but we're in this together. A team sticks together to the end." Pyrrha gave Naruto words of courage. Naruto nodded and laid down into the pod, before it closed up. Ozpin used the controls and the pod started to raise up back to it's usual height.

Amber's body started to glow, and her aura was sucked out. The pipe connecting the machines started to have the glow get pulled through them visibly, and go into Naruto's body. Naruto's body glowed yellow.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Naruto!" Pyrrha shouted when Naruto started to experience an immense pain, and visibly started flail around in the machine. Amber was twitching and moving around as well in her own pod. Glynda stopped Pyrrha from going to stop the process, and she stood still when she felt Glynda's hand on her wrist. "He... She's hurting!" Pyrrha shouted out.

Naruto was a girl at the moment, thanks to the Transmodify.

The last of Amber's soul left her body as she stopped glowing, and the glow was pulled through the pipe and into Naruto's machine as it entered Naruto's body. The glow was absorbed into Naruto's skin as it vanished. Naruto was panting, before his body started to glow once more briefly.

"The Fall Maiden's power is attaching itself to Naruto now..." Ozpin spoke as he lowered the machine, and when it was lower, he opened it up.

Naruto's left eye was burning with yellow flames of magic, before Naruto passed out cold and the flames died off. Pyrrha rushed to Naruto's side and placedf her head to Naruto's chest... and she sighed in relief.

A heartbeat.

"Take Naruto to your room, and when she awakened, let Naruto know that she can turn back into a boy. Amber's soul, and the Fall Maiden's powers, will be fully merged to Naruto well by that time." Ozpin said as he picked Naruto up and placed the new Fall Maiden in Pyrrha's arms. She nodded her head.

"Remember Pyrrha, _You're_ the Fall Maiden. Not Naruto... we plan on introducing you to James Ironwood and telling him that _you_ are the Fall Maiden. Don't tell anyone about this." Glynda informed Pyrrha very sternly.

She could not stress how important this was.

"I'll do my part." Pyrrha promised with determination boiling down to her very soul.

"Thank you... You and Naruto will be given the next few days off of class. Not that you two need to go to class. If I had my way, the two of you would have already graduated." Glynda spoke with a sharp look at Ozpin. Pyrrha and Naruto were above their classmates, they were already ready to leave the school.

Ozpin didn't return her look.

He wanted Naruto and Pyrrha both to experience school life, and have fun before they were forced into the world of adults... of course, that was before the things that had recently happened.

He could only feel guilt over his actions.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 Getting Rock Hard Again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **To tutcat: No, Yang did not get any of the Fall Maiden power.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Ruby had a very special way of waking up her teammates, when she felt like waking them up that is. First, she would shower and get herself dressed, get everything for the day done... which wasn't much to be honest. She would grab her whistle, and then she would take a look at which teammates were waking up, or getting ready to wake up.

"Wake up Weiss." Ruby went over to Weiss, and she took her covers and yanked them off of Weiss' petite form. Weiss grunted, very unladylike, and rolled over in her bed as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face. "I'll bring Iron and Jaune in here." Ruby stated with a teasing smile.

"I'm up!"

"Good." Ruby smiled when she saw Weiss shoot into a sitting position, and glare death at her for the double-rude awakening. Ruby knew about how much disgust she found in both Iron and Jaune. Iron with his... muscles and overabundance of happiness, and Jaune with his... weakness, and the way he always tried to impress her. She didn't really like either of them.

Though, she could tolerate and hold a conversation with Jaune, which she couldn't do with Iron.

"Yeah yeah." Weiss got out of bed and walked over to her school uniform. She didn't really need to shower in the morning. She always did it before bed, and she didn't sweat in her sleep, and she her hair was not naturally greasy. She only really took a shower in the mornings when she felt rather gross. "Why don't you go wake up-"

"Morning Blake!" Ruby jumped as she shouted at Blake, jumping on top of the girl.

Blake's eyes shot open as she flailed around with Ruby on top of her. Ruby's chest in her face as the girl woke Blake up in the most unpleasant way the girl could imagine... with a big morning hug. Blake pushed Ruby off of her, and gave the girl a quick glare while Weiss buttoned up her top.

"-Blake." Weiss finished in a deadpan.

"... Hi." Ruby waved cutely at Blake from the floor that she had been pushed onto. Blake rolled her eyes, before she smiled back at Ruby, her glare over with. She could be angry with Yang... she could be angry with Weiss... but rarely could she stay angry at the innocent little Ruby Rose. She sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, before she helped Ruby stand back up. "You're glowing." Ruby smiled as she looked at Blake.

Blake, who had a very satisfied glow about her, like her body was fully relaxed... and she smelled very good.

"Thank you." Blake said, her... interaction with Ilia at night no doubt to blame for her glowing appearance.

Ilia was just that good with her tongue.

"Muuuh... Craa."

"Yang's snoring, wake her up." Weiss stated to Ruby, who nodded her head as she put her feet on Blake's bed and hopped up so that she could look at Yang's bed as well. Ruby blinked a few times when she looked at Yang.

Something seemed off.

Yang's hair was covering her face at the moment, with thick and long hair that was normal to wake up to. She had her blankets pulled up, she must have gotten cold during the night, but curious enough, there was a huge tent in the front of the blanket... near crotch level.

"I think Yang snuck a bottle of soda into her bed." Ruby noted as she reached out and prepared to rip the covers off of Yang. Blake raised an eyebrow and hopped up to join Ruby in looking at Yang.

"She didn't spill it, did she?" Blake asked, worried that Yang's soda would drip down into her bed. She would rather not wake up wet and sticky, not her favorite way to wake up after all. One could even say she disliked it greatly... were she not sufficiantly pleasured as well when waking.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Yang's the girl who eats in her bed. I wouldn't doubt it for a moment." Weiss finished getting dressed just as Ruby ripped off the blanket from Yang.

...

"What the SHIZZ!?" Ruby shouted as she fell to the ground. Blake yelped when she saw something very surprising looking her in the face... staring at her like an angry giant. Weiss yelped when the two girls nearly landed on her, but she moved out of the way in time. Weiss raised an eyebrow before she looked up at the top of the bed. "Yang!" Ruby screamed out.

"Eh?" Yang, now slightly more way, asked as she rolled over onto her side just as Weiss hopped up to look over the bed.

Weiss' face was the epitome of horror as... _it_ , the hulking monster in front of her, was merely an inch away from her face. Weiss screamed, and now Yang was fully awake as Weiss jumped as far away from Yang as she could get. She even jumped on top of Ruby's bed as she pointed at Yang, her finger accusing.

"Yang you have a penis!" Weiss was simple with her shout.

Yang blinked.

"No I dooooooo HAVE A PENIS!?" Yang screamed as she, now he, jumped into a sitting position and looked down at his well-endowed man-meat. Yang didn't know what the fuck happened, or why he was now a man. Yang's hair stayed the same, exactly the same, but the rest of his body was now visibly different. His muscles were thicker, more broad, in appearance. Boobs were replaced by well-formed pecs, and a toned down stomach was replaced with a fully formed 6-pack of stone carved abs. All of the feminine parts of Yang... transformed into the epitome of masculine. "Why am I a boy!?" Yang screamed a he looked at himself.

"Cover your erection!" Weiss shouted out as, because the erection had slipped out of Yang's pajama shorts during the night.

"My EYES!"

"Your eyes?! My relationship! What is Naruto going to think when he sees THIS!?" Yang shouted as he gestured with both hands at his meat, and at his entire body.

"... Damn, that's huge is going to be his first thought... and then he's going to have a LOT of questions no doubt. Seriously though, cover it..." Blake said as Yang's erect state started to go away on it's own with Yang's panic attack. Yang, now flaccid, tucked his dick into his shorts, and looked with horror at his own body. "Well... at least you've get to enjoy gay sex." Blake noted, trying to make the situation lighter.

Weiss and Ruby stared at her, showing her that she didn't make a joke at the right time.

"He's going to dump me... I worked so hard to be with him. I love him so much, and now we're over." Yang whimspered as he curled up into a ball.

"... You aren't concerned about what other people are going to say, or think about you?" Weiss asked with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't care what other people think... I just care about what Naruto thinks. What am I suppose to tell him... I want to turn back." Yang was nearly in tears as he clutched his knees. If he didn't love Naruto, then he wouldn't be feeling this. Heck, he would even be overjoyed at how well-endowed he was... and how he had such an amazing body. "Why did this happen?" Yang asked with actual tears in his eyes.

Ruby crawled on top of the bed and placed her hand on top of Yang's knee, and she hugged Yang with some tears in her own eyes.

She hated seeing Yang hurting so much.

"It's going to be okay... he loves you. That's all that matters. He's a good guy." Ruby said, and Yang smiled at her with dull eyes.

 _ **-Team NP's Room-**_

"Are you feeling better?" Pyrrha asked as she got Naruto a glass of water from the bathroom sink. Naruto seemed extremely groggy to her, though that wasn't all, all night Naruto had been tossing and turning in bed. She had been watching him to make sure he was stable all night... she... she was stable. "This is so weird." Pyrrha mentioned, and Naruto reached out and picked up the fake right arm off of the table and attached it.

There was a bright glow coming from Naruto.

Seconds later, he was back to being a boy. Naruto groaned and fell back into bed, not even drinking the water as he placed his cool metal arm against his forehead.

"My penis is gone!"

"What the... Was that Yang?" Pyrrha asked when she heard Yang screaming from next door. She was pretty sure that she just heard Yang screaming about... her penis? Whatever that was about, it would seem that Yang's morning was pretty crazy.

Naruto sighed.

"I don't want to know what that's about. I feel horrible." Naruto stated as he started to stand up, before his vision blurred. Pyrrha caught him before he fell, and she pushed him back into the bed. "Thanks." Naruto thanked her with a wince.

His body was sore.

"We were given the day to rest up. How does it feel being the Fall Maiden?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto sighed and laid back, taking a moment to think about how he felt. Naruto looked deep into himself, and he could feel a new power that was not his own. "That doesn't sound very masculine." Pyrrha pointed out after a moment.

Naruto smiled at her with a wince.

"... You're a good partner." Naruto told her, and she placed her hand on his chest as she looked down at him.

"Thank you... Honestly, this has been my dream. I always wanted to be on a team, a team with close friends... or friend in this case, that I could count on, and who could count on me. I'm just happy to be the best teammate I can be." Pyrrha said as she stood up and grabbed her towel off of her bed. She also grabbed a change of clothes, and slung her towel over her shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower, and since we have the day off school I'm going to help the Faunus all get settled in." Pyrrha spoke as she walked towards the bathroom.

She wanted to help as many people as she could.

"Naruto! Getting Rock Hard is reopening today! After class, lets go and check it out!" Iron screamed as he burst open the door and rushed into the room. Naruto nearly puked when Iron lifted Naruto up into the air with utter excitement.

"I'm coming too!"

Ruby rushed into the room as well with sparkling eyes. She still wanted to get those dance lessons so that she could improve how she fought with a scythe. With the gym open again, that would be great for her! She had heard Iron's screaming, and rushed over the second that she registered what he said.

"I'm coming too!"

"Jaune?" Iron asked when he saw Jaune running into the room as well. He understood Ruby, but he didn't understand why Jaune wanted to come along as well.

Oh well, the more the merrier.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **No, Naruto and Pyrrha will not become romantically interested in each other. They will remain close friends and partners.**


	44. Chapter 44 Striking the Iron

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I feel... underdressed."

"This is the gym." Ruby stated as she did some stretches. Once classes has ended, it was straight to the gym for her. Now that it was open again, she would finally be able to get her dance training from Opal... who would be having Naruto teach her how to do the dances in the first place. She had switched her clothes for a red sports bra, and black short shorts with red stripes down each side.

She had her Cresent Rose with her this time! She remembered what happened the last time that she went to the gym.

Thankfully, nothing like that would happen this time.

"It's nice to see you back in those clothes Naruto." Iron stated loudly, very loudly, with a lot of joyous laughter, as Naruto finished his own stretchs. Iron was back in his own work out clothing as well. Heck, even Jaune was wearing a blue shirt with baggy black shorts on. His body... not as developed as either Naruto or Iron's body, the sleeveless nature of his shirt making him feel uncomfortable.

"Boys!"

Naruto and Iron were pulled into a hug by Opal. Naruto winced, his entire body was still sore from his... recent change. Iron smiled widely at seeing his mother again, though it wasn't like he wasn't able to visit her almost whenever he wanted to. He returned the hug, while Ruby jumped up and hugged Opal as well.

"Oh, hello Ruby... The dance training! Oh, I can't wait to show you to the new add-on for that!" Opal let go of Naruto and Iron, now focusing on Ruby, the person who had been excited to learn from her training in dance. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, before he looked towards Jaune, who was lucky enough to not know Opal personally... so she didn't direct her attention to him.

"I'm super excited Professor Opal!" Ruby saluted the woman, who smiled.

"Just call me Opal! Come on, Naruto, lets go and show Ruby what it is like to dance and train!" Opal let loose a cry of victory at having finally gotten herself a dedicated dance student. Dancing was the _only_ feminine thing that she loved to do, and it made her feel like a woman when she did it.

She couldn't help her muscles, she had a hormone problem that caused her muscles to grow the way that they did. She wanted to be feminine, but sadly, ever since she was young her muscles and height had grown out of control. It was a problem that she had passed onto her son, thankfully, as a male it was more acceptable for Iron to be huge and bulky... not so much her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to train with Jaune today. You teach Ruby how to dance." Iron gave Naruto a thumbs up, and he wrapped his arm around Jaune's shoulders.

"Help me."

"That's the spirit! Lets get you started!" Iron shouted out as he grabbed his team leader by the shoulder, and he started to lead Jaune over towards the work out benches. He passed the benches, and directed Jaune towards the sparring ring. Jaune gulped when he realized that he was going to be bruised by the end of this. Thankfully, he had been training in using his aura... so hopefully that would keep him protected from most of the damage.

Iron gave Jaune headgear, boxing gloves, and a chest guard so that Jaune would be able to take the hits better than without them.

"Is this really needed?" Jaune asked with a look that showed he did not want to fist fight with Iron. The guy was a foot taller than he was, and one of Iron's arm was about as thick as Jaune's chest was. Suffice to say, the guy was unnaturally strong, and Jaune didn't feel like it was smart for him to train with Iron. "I mean, I won't be able to get stronger if I just get my butt handed to me." Jaune pointed out, and Iron grinned at him.

He was flattered.

"Strength isn't in here-" Iron said as he raised his arm up, and he flexed his muscles while pointing to them. "-but instead, you find your real strength in here." Iron finished as he pointed to his heart instead. It was a lesson that he had learned from Naruto the first time they had met each other.

Jaune deadpanned at Iron.

"No, I'm pretty sure strength comes from fighting skill." Jaune said, before he yelped when Iron nearly knocked his head clean off with a surprise punch. Jaune jumped to the ground in his shock, while Iron looked down at him, and offered him a hand to stand back up. Jaune excepted the hand up, and looked at Iron with confusion.

Iron grimaced when a memory came to him.

"... I used to be a bully Jaune." Iron confessed to Jaune after a moments pause. Jaune wanted to get strong, and Iron was willing to help him. "Punch my hands while we talk." Iron pointed out as he offered his hands to Jaune. He wanted Jaune to get used to throwing punches, because developing proper form while throwing punches could help a person keep their arm steady when using a shield or sword. Being as those were Jaune's weapons of choice, it was best to start with that.

So Jaune started to throw sloppy punches at Iron.

"You? A bully? You're like the nicest guy I know." Jaune stated to without a doubt one of the most gentle people he knew. Iron as a bully was impossible for him to imagine. The boy was strong, powerful, confident, but he never let it go to his head, and was always there for his friends when they needed him. "I'm sorry, but I think you're blowing smoke up my ass here." Jaune repeated as he gave Iron a look.

"No, it's true. I was a bully. I was bigger, and stronger than the people around me. I used to challenge... force people to fight me and beat them up just to satisfy myself." Iron admitted to the darker side of his own pass. He wanted to get closer to Jaune, Jaune was a good guy, but he didn't know the difference between power and strength. Iron wanted to teach Jaune what it meant to be strong.

Jaune continued to throw punches.

"... You really were a bully." Jaune said with surprise, and Iron nodded his head and took Jaune's punches to his hands.

"I was angry, and I didn't take no for an answer. When I wanted to fight a person, I hit them, hurt them... and made them fight me. They always fought me, and they always lost. I just got more and more angry." Iron spoke with _shame_ in his voice for his past actions. He had long since apologized to everyone that he had hurt in the past, but he still felt such tremendous guilt over his actions that it haunted him to this day.

What if he had never met Naruto? What if he had never changed his ways, and continued on the path of life he had been on?

"You sounded strong." Jaune pointed out, since Iron had beat people up even when they fought back, he had to have been strong.

"I was strong, but I lacked any real strength. I fought for myself, and my selfish desire." Iron talked freely about his past faults. He didn't like the person he used to be, which was why he was so happy with the person he had become after that. Jaune listened, and at first he didn't believe Iron, and it was clear on his face that he didn't believe him.

That was at first, before he could hear the genuine sadness and regret in Iron's voice as he spoke. Such regret that Jaune knew that a person like Iron wouldn't be able to fake. The guy was much too genuine to lie about this.

"Wow... What changed?" Jaune asked as he continued to punch Iron, and he started to find a more comfortable pose for himself to punch him as he experimented.

"When you punch, don't clench your thumb between your fingers. I met Naruto." Iron stated simply in answer to Jaune's question.

"So he beat you up, and you changed?" Jaune asked, seeing as Iron had been fighting to fight, he would of course change when somebody beat him up instead. A bully would only change when somebody else put them in their place.

Iron laughed.

"No, Naruto was the first person who didn't fight back. No matter what I did to him, he didn't budge. He beat him, hurt him, insulted him, but he never once threw a punch." Iron softly said his next words. A small smile drifting into place on his face as he remembered the day that he had changed.

 _-The Past-_

 _"WHY! Fight me!" Iron shouted as he slugged Naruto in the face. Iron's hair was longer, and it flared out at the edges to give him a more rugged look. He wore a darker green coat, with black pants, as he punched Naruto with more than enough force to kill a normal man. He punched Naruto into a wall, and Naruto fell to the floor._

 _His face was bloody and bruised, as was the majority of his body, but he wasn't cowering in fear._

 _"No."_

 _"Fight!" Iron grabbed Naruto by the throat and lifted him up into the air, before slamming him into the wall with enough force to made an indent into it. "I'm hurting you! Hit me back!" Iron shouted as he slammed Naruto into the same spot in the wall, deepening the indent with his words now turning into venom._

 _Even with one of his eyes swollen and blackened, Naruto's open eye just looked at him with those soft blue eyes, soft yet filled with determination. An unchanging gaze that could stand before anything without losing their strength._

 _"No."_

 _Iron shoved his knee into Naruto's gut, and there was a loud crunch, before Naruto gave a quick shout of pain. Iron pushed Naruto deeper into the wall, and he stared at Naruto with a wild fury._

 _"Fight! Get angry you pussy!" Iron was screaming at Naruto and slugged him in the face. Naruto's face turned to the side, before he slowly looked at Iron with those same eyes. Iron flinched back for a second when he saw that even though he was severely hurting this faunus, he wasn't fighting back. "Why won't you fight back!?" Iron asked loudly, and Naruto looked at him more deeply._

 _Iron saw pity in those eyes._

 _"I refuse to hurt anyone out of anger, for revenge... or for my own gain. If you hate me, I'll take all of it. Just don't hurt anyone else." Naruto spoke softly to Iron. Onix eyes stared into blue eyes, and he could see it. No matter what he did to this guy, he wouldn't fight back. This boy... this man was going to take all of his anger onto himself. He didn't know him, but that didn't matter, in those blue eyes Iron could see something he himself knew himself to be missing._

 _Strength._

 _The strength to have a code, a rule that a person follows with all of their willpower. Something that they will always try to uphold, no matter what challenges got in their way._

 _"I'll kill you." Iron said to Naruto, and Naruto gave him a soft smile._

 _"You won't... I can see it, in your eyes. Deep down, you're a good person." Naruto spoke with his tone without any sarcasm. Iron dropped Naruto out of shock, surprised that even after everything he had done, that this person could assume that he was a good person._

 _-The Present-_

"That day, I learned what real strength was. I always thought I had it before meeting Naruto. I thought I knew what strength was... being able to beat up people doesn't make you strong Jaune. Standing up for what you believe in... even when you face challenges... now that is strength. Naruto gave me something that I... he gave me a second chance that I didn't know I needed... I don't deserve his friendship... He taught me what it means to have strength..." Iron spoke as a few tears leaked out of his eyes. He wasn't ashamed of his tears, the shame rolling down his face when he remembered what he had done to what was now his best friend in the world. Tears he shed out of shame, and out of happiness that he had met Naruto and learned what he now knew.

Jaune had stopped punching, and just stared at Iron, before he looked at his own hands and gripped them into fists.

"... But... he is usually so timid." Jaune didn't know Naruto as well as he knew Iron, after rooming with Iron for his stay at Beacon. He didn't see how Naruto could have this strength that Iron believed he had.

"... He's timid, but Naruto would face death itself to save others Jaune. At this very gym, Naruto was willing to die to protect Ruby and Yang... and allow me to get my family to safety. He was going to fight horrible odds for us... and two girls he didn't know. The only time Naruto will ever hurt another person... is when he protecting others, or when his life is truly in danger... He's timid, isn't good with people... but he is still the strongest person I will ever know... You're done here, aren't you?" Iron asked as he looked at Jaune. Jaune's arms were down at his sides, he wasn't even acting like he was going to continue his training for the day.

Jaune looked down at the ground.

"... I'm sorry... You've given me a lot to think about. It's confusing... but right now... I don't think I'm ready to get stronger. That strength you talked about... I don't have that. Iron, thank you for telling me this. It had to be hard for you to talk about. When I find this strength you were talking about... I would like to continue training." Jaune's voice was softer than normal. He was deep in thought as he spoke. He wanted to be strong, and be a hero that would save the day and have the adoration of others.

He didn't have the strength that Iron spoke of, and he knew it. He had never been put into a position where he had to be brave... or stand up for what he believed in before. Jaune looked down at his hand, and he pictured himself holding his sword.

A sword he was not yet worthy of.

"You've already got strength Jaune, but it's deep down. You've just got to find it, but if you want to wait to train, then I understand... now let's get you to the benches!" Iron spoke, and he changed his tone back to his enthusiastic tone.

"Wait!? What!? I thought I wasn't going to train!?" Jaune shouted as Iron picked him up, and Iron laughed.

"This isn't training, this is working out! Just because you want to find inner strength, doesn't mean you can let your body waste away!" Iron yelled to the world, though only Jaune was listnening to him at the moment.

Jaune was going to be hurting in the morning.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Daffodil

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ _ **Points to anyone who understands the chapter title.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Cooooore... Streeeength." Ruby chanted as she leaned back as far as she could while dancing with Naruto. He had his hand on the small of her back, and she had a single foot up in the air. She was trying to keep her back straight, instead of curved, for a period of time. She was also trying to keep balanced on a single foot, while also keeping both of her hands where they were suppose to be. One _lightly_ on Naruto's hand so that she couldn't use it to pull herself up, and the other at his shoulder.

This was the third _different_ dance that she was being taught.

She had gone through some break-dancing already to develop her flexibilty and key balance points, as well as learning to focus her ability to control her center of gravity.

She had learned a salsa like dance that would help her learn to match her footwork to that of others, which would be useful when coordinating team attacks, as well as allow her to more easily predict an opponent's footwork. She liked the break-dancing more than the salsa, she truly sucked at the salsa, and while she wasn't very good at break-dancing, she was better than salsa.

Now she was working on a slower dance, but one that focused on bringing up her core strength, and getting her body used to subconsciously balancing herself in more odd positions.

'She's determined.' Naruto thought as he brought her back up. He brought her so that their bodies were pressed up together again, and he started to walk her backwards. She looked down at her feet for a moment so that she could see what he was doing, and adjust to it. She hadn't gotten to the point where she could predict his footwork yet, so she needed sneak peeks every once and awhile.

Ruby already had a thin layer of sweat on her body.

This might be the _third dance_ _type_ they were doing, but this was close to the 30th dance repetition they had done. They were doing each dance over 10 times before they would move onto the next one. The first two dances were very draining on her stamina, even more since she was using muscles that she rarely ever used. Her stomach was sore, and going to be aching in the morning.

"Yang would totally be jealous of this." Ruby mentioned absentmindedly as she watched her steps.

Naruto winced.

"My foot." Naruto spoke when Ruby stepped on his foot by mistake. They were going barefoot for the moment, and her heel had just crushed his little toe. Naruto saw Ruby smile at him in an apologizing way. "Yang wouldn't be jealous, this is training... just not the training she is used to. Anyway, you're her sister. I doubt she would mind us dancing together." Naruto mentioned when he noticed that Ruby was a little unnerved by her own comment.

She didn't want Yang to get angry at her for dancing with her man, even though she herself had no interest in being with Naruto, Ruby understood that jealousy wasn't rational.

"Sorry." Ruby said when she stepped on Naruto's foot again.

She needed the practice for a reason.

"Don't worry about it. Now, you push me back." Naruto told her, and she started to weave her feet forward between his own. He walked back, she moved her feet energetically, hopping between her feet with more speed as she pushed him back. He watched her footwork, and with his hand he twisted her around so that her back and his stomach were facing each other.

Ruby nearly tripped.

Even though, she switched her footwork up so that she was doing the same thing, but backwards with his arms wrapped around her. His arm wrapped around her, with his other hand placed on her stomach.

"So, Opal taught you this?" Ruby asked for small talk. She had slightly red cheeks at the moment, despite not having interest in dating, Ruby would admit Naruto was very attractive. His body was pressed up against hers tightly, and he had his arm around her, going just under her breasts as he did so. His forearm actually touching them, while his hand touched her lower stomach.

She couldn't help but notice his hands were bigger than hers, or even Yang's hands, were and so much warmer than she could have thought... and they were comforting. She was embarrassed, but strangely she found comfort in his arms, his hands, and his body.

"Yes! Keep up the hard work!" Opal shouted out, and Naruto awkwardly smiled.

"... More or less." Was his answer as he walked so that his feet were almost to the edge of the dancing floor. Without warning, Naruto pushed Ruby off of him, and she was forced to spin around and stable her feet as she looked at him face to face again. "You're face is kind of red, do you want to break?" Naruto asked her as he pulled her right into his embrace once more.

"I'm... good." Ruby spoke softer as she looked at his face... her face inches away from his own. "You've... changed." Ruby noticed mildly, but still spoke out loud.

Months ago, Naruto would _never_ have gotten this close to her. He would have walked away without saying a word to her, red faced as she was now. Now though, he was dancing with their bodies pressed together so tightly that you couldn't even slide a piece of paper between them. Now, he didn't even seem bothered by the fact that they were pressed together, and wasn't making any moves to get away from her.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to this new arm." Naruto mentioned with a look at his own robotic arm. He had bandages wrapped over it so that it still looked organic enough, but he knew it wasn't. He couldn't really feel much from the arm, though it had some advanced science that allowed it to connect to his nerves. He could feel with it, but all of the feelings from it were... dull. Like he was touching something through several thick layers of sheets, and it didn't really feel pleasure, or pain.

He just... felt when he was touching something, or when something was touching him, neither good or bad.

"You are looking away." Ruby said as she looked him, right in his eyes. He blinked a few times, not sure what she meant by that. "Your eyes... they're pretty." Ruby said as for the first time, she _really_ looked into his eyes and got to observe them in detail. They were blue, amazing in how pure they were. They had a twinkle of innocence to them, and they were both strong, and caring... and deep, but light.

She was lost in his eyes.

The eyes that were the window to the soul... and she could see it. She could see what Yang loved about him in his eyes. As timid as he was, she could see true acceptance in his eyes. When he accepted somebody, he accepted everything about them. He didn't deny a person a part of themselves. She saw experience, and she could see love... a lot of love. His heart was in his eyes, and she couldn't see a shred of anger of hate in them. All she could see was a warm, overabundance of love.

"Ruby... you crying." Naruto spoke gently to her, and Ruby shut her eyes and wiped her tears.

Looking into his eyes had moved her to tears.

"Thank you... Thank you for being you." Ruby meant her words as she thanked him. She was happy that he was part of her life. She was happy he was part of Yang's life... she was happy that he was their friend's lives. Ruby wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, and she closed her eyes.

She just took a moment to appreciate the life she now had, the friends that she had, and all of the amazing things she had gotten to do, and the amazing things that would come in the future.

Naruto took a moment, not sure why Ruby was like this, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. Opal looked at them, before she smiled to herself and closed her own eyes.

"Ruby..." Naruto said to her, and she shook her head.

"Just... let me stay like this for a bit..." Ruby stopped him. She buried her face into his neck, and she took in the heat of his body. 'His heartbeat is so... strong.' Ruby thought to herself as she lost herself in the sound of his beating heart. The last time that somebody had held her like this... the last time that she had listened to somebodies heart was with her own mother. Ruby clung to Naruto tighter than before. "Please... lets just stay like this." Ruby pleaded with him, and Naruto leaned his head against hers.

"Okay." Naruto complied with her desire.

He could feel her tears dripping onto his neck, and though he didn't know what was going on, Ruby needed him. He would be there for her while she was like this.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Naruto." Ruby whispered to him, and Naruto rubbed her back.

"You've done nothing wrong." Naruto told her back, and she clutched him more tightly. Ruby shook her head.

She had.

"I've fallen for you... I'm betraying you... and I'm betraying Yang." Ruby admitted... after being held firmly in his embrace, she started to understand her own feelings for him. The reason that she had pushed Yang to be with him, the way that she was always even happier to see him than she was any of her other friends. It all started with him saving her from a horrible fate, and her feelings had been building for him a lot over the past months.

Unlike Yang, who fell in love at first sight... she had taken months to realize her own feelings.

Ruby felt horrible that she felt the way she did.

"... Ruby-"

"I shouldn't feel this way. You're with Yang... I'm her sister, and I'm in love with her fiance. I shouldn't feel this way... but I do. I'm the worst." Ruby cried into his shoulder. Naruto held onto her tighter, and he gave her this.

"You've done nothing wrong Ruby. We can't help who we fall in love with, and it's never wrong to fall in love. You an an amazing girl Ruby. The fact you feel so horrible is proof you're such a good person. You care about others... you don't want to hurt anyone, and that's what makes you so amazing. I'm sorry I made you feel this way." Naruto slowly seperated their bodies, and he made Ruby look into his eyes. He was sincere in his words. Ruby looked away from his gaze this time... after finally coming to realize her own feelings, she found it harder to meet his gaze that she locked eyes with minutes ago.

She now felt self-conscious.

"It's wrong to love you." Ruby repeated, she couldn't allow herself to feel this way.

"It's not wrong to fall in love. You're in love, but you're willing to sacrifice your love for Yang's happiness. Love and pain go hand in hand Ruby. When you love a person, you learn the pain of loving somebody... but don't let that pain turn into regret. Yang wouldn't be angry at you, and I'm not angry." Naruto told her, because he was very sure that Yang wouldn't be the least bit angry at her little sister. Yang was possessive of him, but she was a kind and understanding person. If there was anyone that Yang loved as much as she did him, it would have to be Ruby.

Naruto wiped the still falling tears away, and she glanced back at him, and saw him smiling at her.

"Naruto... I have a very selfish request... I... Can I have a kiss... just one?" Ruby asked, and she felt extremely guilty over it.

Ruby didn't know that Yang was standing nearby, listening to their entire conversation. Yang looked at Naruto, and he glanced back at her while Ruby looked at the ground between their feet. Yang nodded her head at Naruto, and she smiled at Ruby for a moment.

'She's growing up.' Yang thought with some pride. She was sad to see Ruby hurting herself over this so much, and she wouldn't be giving Naruto to Ruby and she didn't think fondly on the idea of sharing, even with her sister. Yet, she couldn't think of a better person for Ruby's first love. She couldn't imagine a better person for Ruby to learn the ability to love from, somebody that Ruby would forever cherish.

You never forgot your first love, and because her first love was Naruto, Ruby was sure to find a person that would be good for her in the future.

"Sure." Naruto spoke softly, and he placed his hands at Ruby's waist and pulled her back towards him. She wrapped her arms back around his neck as their faces got closer, she standing on the tips of her toes to reach him.

When their lips touched, Ruby felt something magical in her body. It was like a hot, horrible, _wonderful_ fire had been set in her stomach. Her throat was in painful knots, but she enjoyed them. Her core hurt from more than their dancing, but she savored the hurt. He was taking her breath away, but she was glad to give to to him. She took in the smell of his body, the taste of his lips, the way his body felt pressed up against her body.

She felt both sad and happy when the kiss ended, and Naruto tooked down at her with his own eyes filled with affection for her.

'Thanks Naruto... I guess I can tell you about the tickets I got later. I'm also going to need to have a talk with Ruby tonight as well.' Yang thought to herself as she turned around and started on her way out of the gym. She had originally finished what she wanted to get done, got her tickets, and after getting checked by the hospital to see if she would turn into a man again, she came to the gym to talk with Naruto.

She had heard everything that Ruby had said.

What was this weird feeling that she got in her stomach when she saw Naruto and Ruby kiss? She knew it wasn't jealousy, she knew what that felt like.

What was this strange feeling?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **No, this is not a harem. Ruby will not be with Naruto, yes she will still have feelings for him, love doesn't fade so easily. She will always have a place for him in her heart, but she will be happy knowing that he and Yang are happy together.**


	46. Chapter 46 The Return of Idiots

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Might as well use this time to read back up on Faunus, just to make sure I don't screw this up.' Yang thought to herself with a sigh as she walked back into her team's room. She didn't know where either Blake or Weiss were, she was utterly alone in the room at the moment, and as much as she wanted to touch herself sexually now that she had the chance... she had a date to prepare for.

She had her rocking hot dress picked out already, so there was a check there. She had the tickets already bought and waiting to be used, so check. She had made sure that she got the tickets for the later showing of the play, so that they could... go to a special hotel if they were feeling frisky after the amazing date she had planned.

Tonight was the night they banged.

"It's too bad I never had Qrow for a history teacher like Ruby. That would have been cool... but kind of awkward since he's a drunk, and would have no doubt gotten drunk during class. Don't need him telling those stories about me as a kid." Yang laughed to herself as she opened up her book on Faunus history... well Faunus history as recorded by humans at the time. Her teacher, unlike Qrow who never used the textbooks, had been all about each student buying their own textbook and following it to the T.

Yang skimmed through the more boring parts, she was still herself and not too fond of reading anything to do with history. Sadly, she must do this if her date was to be a success, and she to get laid after it.

She would get the basic facts.

"Faunus, before humans met them, did not speak or write in any of the languages used by humans-" Yang started, she read out loud to help memorize it. This seemed to be an important fact. Yang didn't notice as Blake walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her own bed. Blake raised an eyebrow, having heard Yang in the bathroom.

Studying up on faunus history? Why?

It wasn't like she literally didn't have a faunus not 6 feet from her at the moment, a faunus who knew their species history by heart thanks to her father.

'Faunus didn't _need_ language.' Blake thought with a frown as she grabbed her own book and silently laid back into a more comfortable position. The history book was right there, before humans came alone, faunus didn't need to speak a verbal language. Her father told her that more ancient faunus, instead of using verbal communication to speak to each other, all spoke their hearts true intentions by only using their body language.

The instinctual body language granted to them by their animal-blood running through their veins, seeing as animals understood the body language of other animals... and though faunus were not animals, the blood that ran through their veins came with... perks. They didn't need to speak, because they could understand each other simply by looking at each other... though that ability, after years of disuse, now something that had to be learned.

"Early man approached the faunus, and taught faunus language, how to read and write. Furthering their education from mindless animal, to barbarians." Yang spoke, and Blake's eyebrow twitched.

"That's not how history goes."

"Bwah!?" Yang nearly jumped out of her skin. "Blake, when did you get in here!?" Yang shouted out when she looked under her bed and saw Blake there. Blake sighed and rolled her eyes, before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Blake was going to try and not get angry.

"I've been here since the beginning, I was in the bathroom and you didn't see me leave. I'm flattered that you are trying to learn faunus history, but you won't learn anything by reading that." Blake stated with her irritation building.

The book that Yang was reading was _extremely biased_ towards the humans. Instead of portraying the struggles of early faunus, while it did cover the _later_ struggles of their species, it seemed that this book was another case of humans trying to make little of them.

"What was wrong with what I said?" Yang asked, deciding not to respond to Blake being in the bathroom.

"Faunus weren't _taught_ your language. When humans first saw faunus, they were scared and killed the faunus. After all, even though we all have only one animal trait... almost all faunus have longer fangs... great first impression. Faunus used body language to talk, and humans aren't attuned to animal body language... So every time faunus met humans, humans killed the faunus." Blake spoke the truth as told by the faunus, who unlike the humans, had no reason to really lie. It was pretty easy to see who struck first blood here, when for thousands of years faunus were chased out of cities, murdered, hunted for sport, used as slaves, and were treated as second class citizens even now.

Yeah, humans had a LOT of stuff that they wanted to play off as ignorance.

"Then how did faunus learn our language smarty pants?" Yang asked, since this was all she knew.

She did NOT hate faunus, she didn't. She believed that they were mistreated through out history, but at the same time, she could find it easy to believe that faunus, _at one point_ , could have been a barbaric people. Species change over time, it was easy to believe that the barbarian race of faunus could have evolved into the civilized faunus everyone knew today. Yang didn't judge the current faunus over what faunus thousands of years previously were like, but she didn't deny history.

"You learn the words _Kill_ and _Monster_ pretty quickly when people say it, before killing your family. Humans couldn't understand how faunus communicated... so instead, we decided to adapt to how humans communicated." Blake spoke what her father explained to her. Again, Blake wasn't angry at Yang for not knowing the real history. She was angry at the teacher for not teaching Yang the correct version of history, and giving her a bad view of what the past faunus were like.

Then again... Yang wasn't completely wrong either.

The early faunus had indeed been primative people, they fought with their teeth and claws, using their animal traits to allow them to hunt and kill like animals. Her father told her, that before faunus came into contact with humans, there had never been any threat from the grimm either.

Humans had been nothing but bad for the faunus since day one.

"Oh... sorry... I guess this is pointness. Might want to cancel the date." Yang said as she looked at her tickets. It was a play preformed by humans... and if it was inspired by history as told by humans... well Yang was pretty sure that she would _not_ be getting laid.

If she and Naruto had a house, she was pretty sure she would be sleeping on the couch for a few weeks.

"Learning history is never pointless... but you're learning history from a biased point of view. Also... if you are taking Naruto to see that faunus play... Yeah, it would be best to cancel _that_ date. I could teach you more history if you want." Blake offered with a smile on her face. She would love the chance to let Yang learn the real heritage of the faunus race, and allow the girl to become properly educated in the history of her people.

It would be quite the learning experience.

"No thanks." Yang waved her off, and Blake twitched in annoyance.

"Okay, but don't blame me when you and Naruto have babies, and you can't share in the heritage of your children because of ignorance." Blake baited Yang rather obviously. Yang clenched her fist for a second.

Damnit.

Blake was right, if she and Naruto had children, those children had a 50/50 shot of being faunus, and as a human, Yang wouldn't be able to share in their heritage like Naruto naturally could. Instead, she would have to learn about their heritage the hard way so that she could tell her children faunus stories.

"I hate you." Yang deadpanned at Blake. Blake gave her a look, before she sighed to herself and put her own book down. "Though, if we want to talk about history... how about last night's history." Yang mentioned with a smug look at Blake.

Blake turned red.

"You saw that?" Blake asked with red cheeks. Mortified that not only did Yang see her having sex, but saw her get dominated to the point that she had her O-face on nearly the entire time. She would never be able to live it down if Yang of all people could hold it over her head that she had seen her naked, having sex... lesbian sex with her ex-girlfriend _and now_ current girlfriend again.

"I could _smell_ that. Yeah, don't need a faunus nose to smell that Blake." Yang deadpanned once more.

Yang wasn't like the prudish Weiss, nor was she innocent like Ruby when it came to sex. She was old enough when she was younger to remember walking in on her parents, Summer and Taiyang, having sex with each other. The sights, the smells, they were forever burned into her memory until the day that she found a hammer capable of erasing such memories from her brain.

Blake's blush turned brighter.

"So-sorry." Blake apologized with red cheeks. Yang rolled her eyes at that.

"I've watched lesbian porn before Blake. It's not a big deal, and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Yang promised Blake as she extended her fist down for Blake to bump. Blake rolled her eyes, but she still extended her own hand and formed a fist.

*Crash*

Blake jerked back out of reflex when something smashed through the window and rolled under the bed. Yang jumped off of the bed and onto the ground, her fists raised up to defend them from any attack on the way. Gas started to come out from under the bed, and Yang didn't notice it at first.

"Yang, ga..." Blake's eyes fluttered when she breathed in the gas. Blake rolled off of her bed and onto the floor, out cold the second the gas took effect on her. Yang looked at Blake, and she gasped when she saw the gas quickling filling up the room. Yang leaned down to grab Blake and get out.

Yang hit the floor with her vision blurring, having already breathed in the chemicals in the gas herself.

"... Yo.. you." Yang tried to growl out as she failed to move her body when she saw _that person_ standing at the edge of the window with a gas mask over his face. He raised his hand and gestured towards several others with him, all of them with their faces covered by gas masks as well.

"Hurry, we don't have long before the staff notices what we've done. We have to hurry, grab the girls and go!"

Yang, having landed with her hand near her mouth, opened up her mouth just enough so that she could close it around her palm. Yang clenched her teeth as hard as she could, and broke through the skin without trouble. Her blood dripping onto the ground as her consciousness started to finally slip away.

She and Blake were both picked up, as their attackers jumped out of the window.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flame Please!**_

 **Yes, TITS makes a return! For those wondering, Mogar is alive, but Bo Jingles is dead. The story behind that is simple, Gabin got his hands on the cure for it, aka he stole it, and he used it to save Mogar.**


	47. Chapter 47 Bumblebee

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Seriously, you guys... again? Aren't you tired of losing by now?"

"I hate her. I really do." Gabin stated as he palmed his face. Blake and Yang were tied up together, back to back, both of them changed out of their usual clothing and into ceremonial robes... because Albus wanted to make a show of their _'deaths'_ as people as Albus had put it. Gabin didn't know what to make of the way Albus had phrased that, but it didn't sound good to him.

Well, it didn't sound good for Blake or Yang that is.

"Can't I kill her?" Mogar asked as he looked at Yang. Two times he had faced Yang, and two times it had ended up with him being knocked out and captured. The first time, she had taken him by surprise and used a cheap tactic... the second time it was her, Iron, and Pyrrha all working together that took him down. They had beat him somewhat fairly that time, but he was still holding a grudge over that.

Heck, if it weren't for Tits he would be dead to that plague that had ripped through the faunus species not long ago, and he would never have gotten a chance for revenge.

"You say that, but you've yet to beat-" Yang started to mouth off to Mogar.

He slugged her in the face, tossing her onto her side, and dragging Blake down with her. Blood leaked from Yang's mouth, as he cheek started to swell up a little. An instant bruise forming on her face from his hit. Yang spat out some blood a few times, her mouth filling with it. Yang spat out a small white object covered in blood, before her jaw dropped.

He knocked out one of her molars.

"I'll knock out the rest of your teeth if you mouth off again." Mogar threatened her as he grabbed the ropes holding her and Blake, and pulled them back into a sitting position. Knocking out her tooth felt good to him. It was only a little of the revenge that he was promised, and he wanted more, but he would settle for this for now. "You've been silent Cat." Mogar stated as he looked at Blake.

Blake glanced at him.

"Do whatever you want to me. Beat me, torture me, rape me, or kill me... the second you kidnapped Yang and I, you signed your own death warrants." Blake stated coldly as she barely gave them a glance. Lil'J snorted from across the room as he worked on a piece of machinery, though he could control them with his mind, he found it theraputic to work with his hands on occassion. "No matter what you do, I'll be satisfied knowing that today is the day you die." Blake finished off as she closed her eyes and smirked a little.

Mogar grabbed her hair and lifted her up into the air, dragging Yang with her, and Blake winced in pain as she was forced to open her eyes to look at him.

"Oh, and who is going to _kill_ me?" Mogar asked her, and he spat on her cheek after he asked his question. He tossed her back on the stone pedistal, and the two of them landed on top of Yang, Yang face to stone with the pedistal. "The Bunny? He doesn't have a killer bone in his body." Mogar asked with sarcasm in his voice.

He had fought Naruto enough to know that the bunny didn't have it in him to kill.

Blake simply stayed silent.

"Naruto won't kill you, but when _I_ get out of here, I'll be happy to beat you to death. I'm sick of you all targetting us. Seriously, what is up with you and going after us? The gym, the forest, and now this? Get lives." Yang stated as the door opened up. When the door opened, it revealed the sky outside of the door, and Albus standing there with his arm outstretched, something on top of his arm.

It was a Grimm, again.

No doubt a Grimm that was Possessed by the Soul of Edgar once more. Yang didn't know where he kept getting Grimm from, and how he got the soul of his cow into them... but this time he had chosen a weak looking grimm. This grimm was tiny, able to wrap it's 8 tentacles around Albus' arm. It's tentacles all let into it's grimm mask, which was shaped like an octopus head with evil horns sticking out of the top, two of them. It had 6 glowing red eyes, and it's entire body was sparkling white.

"I can answer that... The Gym was a simple coincidence. I wanted to go there for revenge. We wanted revenge on your Fuck-Bunny boyfriend, so we tracked him down. This time... I did some research on your Fuck-Bunny." Albus explained as he allowed Edgar to play with his arm, wrapping and unwrapping from it. Albus was more than happy to explain his plans to the girls, seeing as it wouldn't matter, and he would have to explain them anyway. He was going to have to explain it to Lil'J, Mogar, and Gabin at some point, since they were in the dark.

"Fuck-Bunny?" Lil'J asked with some confusion... before he palmed his face when he remembered the rabbit faunus that led to their defeat.

Okay, nickname explained.

"Yeah, he's a Fuck-Bunny, my Fuck-Bunny. You can't have him, no matter how much Gay Love you feel for him." Yang taunted Albus with a smirk on her face. Albus snorted in amusement at her joke, because she seriously thought that she could get to him with those little taunts?

Oh, he was going to drop a bomb for her.

A big one.

"Well... it does kind of seem gay." Gabin muttered under his breath.

" _Anyway_ , it would seem that he is in possession of a very special soul. Inside of him, is the soul of somebody... very powerful. I went through some very ancient archives... stored away from an ancient people who lived long before the time that this world was known as Remnant... A man whose death birthed two gods." Albus explained as he walked over to Blake and Yang, both of who were forced to pay attention to him. He couldn't help but smirk down at them in their weaker position.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

"What are you saying?" Yang asked, and Albus laughed antagonistically at her.

Oh, he was _so_ going to enjoy this.

"The Legend, _Uzumaki Naruto_... A man so powerful... well... one of his descendents is with us right now. You should know about him, correct Kitten?" Albus asked Blake, who blinked in shock.

"Me?" Blake spoke, unsure of what to say.

"All Faunus you fool... When the Original Naruto died, his _chakra_ split into two. The force of which... well... lets just say the moon wasn't always cracked, and the planet didn't always look like it does." Albus spoke of the world's history to them. Albus took a scroll, very ancient in appearance, and tossed it in front of Blake. It was opened up, and Blake couldn't find herself able to read it. "His chakra split into Yin and Yang, darkness and light... The Light half of his chakra became the Elder Brother, the God of Light... and the Dark half became the Younger Brother, the God of Darkness." Albus explained to them.

He _needed_ Naruto for what he wanted to do.

After all, why control the world, when you could control the _gods_ and bend them to his will? With Naruto under his control, and if he could steal Naruto's soul somehow, he would be able to take control of the gods themselves.

"You never answered the faunus thing." Lil'J pointed out to Albus, who grunted in annoyance.

"Not all humans died... among the humans... the two surviving children of the legend. Well, when you don't have options... incest. The legend had unique DNA... the legends say his Whisker Marks passed down to his children... so, well... when you combine animal traits, with mutations caused by incest... you get a new species. Each new child the siblings had developed a different animal trait..." Albus went into the detail, and Blake was astonished by learning where her people came from.

To think they were the protect of the children of a god having sibling sex, and mutations according in those children. Well... it explained why Faunus of different species produced random faunus when they got together. In the DNA of each faunus was the potential DNA for _all_ faunus, it was just locked.

"I'm going to be sick." Blake whispered, it was a lot to take in.

"Bullshit, you're a dumbass." Yang insulted Albus, and the man shrugged off her concerns.

"Believe me or not. Anyway, as it would turn out... only one of these incest children bore the whisker marks of their parents. The child whose DNA went through the least mutations... this child had children, and those children bore whisker marks. Now, I told you that Naruto's chakra split into two... the God of Light and God of Darkness... but what happened to his _soul_?" Albus asked as he smirked down at Yang and Blake. The two girls getting what the man was getting at. He was going to use Naruto to draw out the gods themselves... but that was foolish unless he had a plan to take out those gods and steal their power.

"You're insane!" Blake shouted at him, a sentiment that Yang fully agreed with.

"Yes, I'm very insane. I'm going to use your Fuck-Bunny, and have him rip the gods out of their heaven... and then I'm going to hold your Fuck-Bunny's sole hostage. Because, if the _soul_ of Naruto is gone... what do you think happens to the gods? I'm going to be King of the Gods... I'm a Mad King." Albus gave his plot away to them. They were going to play an important part in it after all.

"I won't let you-" Blake started, but stopped when tentacles wrapped around her.

"You don't have a choice. After all, it was hard tracking down this Grimm. This Grim has the ability to _fuse_ together other Grimm. Since Edgar has a soul... and he has possessed this Grimm... now the grimm can fuse together _people_ and _control_ them." Albus spoke darkly as the tentacles started to wrap around the two girls. Yang and Blake had their mouths covered as the tentacles wrapped around them, and the ropes were snapped as their hands and legs were bound by the stretching tentacles.

Gabin and Albus both recorded what was happening on their scrolls as the girl were pulled together, and their bodies glowed.

It only took a second for the fusion to finish.

"Hot." Lil'J stated as he looked at the combined girl.

The fusion of Blake and Yang stood at tall as Yang did, but many of her other features were changed. She had the combination of Yang and Blake's skin colors, darker than Yang, but lighter than Yang. Her muscles were just as well developed as Yang's were, but now they were just as flexible and lean as Blake's as well. She had Yang's impressive bust, with Blake's toned down waist and her bubble butt. The right side of her hair was blond, and as long as Yang's, while the left side of it was black and shorter like Blake's was. Her eyes were as sharp as Blake's were, but burning red in color. She had cat ears on top of her head.

Stuck to her back, was a small version of Edgar, having fused to their body, so that 8 tentacles came out of her back and extended out, wiggling slightly.

Her body was clothed in the _bones_ of Grimm, with the rib bones covering her chest and giving her armor on her shoulders and hips. She had a black-suit on underneath her bone armor, the suit that looked like it was made from the flesh of a grimm, though it didn't really hide her body since it was skin tight.

"Blake and Yang... black and yellow... Welcome to the world... Bumblebee." Albus spoke as he named his creation.

Bumblebee.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 The Legend

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _-Somewhere-_

A man stood tall, standing over 6 feet tall in height with ease. The man had spiked up blond hair that was medium length in how long it was, and those blond locks shined like the sun. His skin was a soft peach color, tanned a little, and he his eyes were blue, a sky blue color that twinkled with amusement. He wore an orange jacket with the front of it open to reveal a white button up shirt he wore underneath it, the right sleeve on his jacket torn off to show a tattoo on his right biscep. His pants were a stark black color, and on each of his cheeks he wore a bandage that covered up any of his features.

 _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama_.

Each tattoo on his arm started high up, before they would travel down to the middle of his biscep. Each name seemingly in a certain order.

"You've got spunk in you, I'll give you that. You're a spirited little thing." The man spoke as he stared down at the kneeling woman before him.

Half of her body was badly damaged.

She was a near-exact copy of the young girl that Naruto was dating, Yang if the man was correct. Only, she wore a vastly different color scheme. Her hair was raven black, and her eyes were a bright red color. She had lines under them from age, or stress, and she wore a black and red kimono with a mini-skirt... which he fully approved of. Her weapon, a long red sword, lay broken on the ground next to her.

"I have to save her..." The woman growled out as she stared up at the man with all of the hate that she could muster.

"It's not your fight Raven. It's Naruto's fight to save your daughter. If you want to go help though, you will just have to get passed me." The man spoke as he raised his hand and gestured for her to come at him. He placed his other hand in his pocket, and he grinned to himself as he looked down at her standing up challenging him. She rushed towards him, and he extended his hand.

He flicked her forehead, and she went flying, crashing through a building and coming out the other side of it. She bounced on the ground, before she slammed into a old, long forgotten, dumpster.

The city around them was an abandoned one, one that he had taken her to against her will when he saw what she was going to try to do.

'I couldn't even see him move...' Raven thought with her mind unfocused, her eyes blurring from the insane amount of physical strength that had been inflicted against her being. She couldn't move her body after that one. Her aura depleted to nothing, and the man walking towards her with both of his hands in his pockets. She couldn't so much as move a muscle by the time he got to her.

He pulled a small vial of green liquid out of his pocket, and he poured it into her open mouth, and down her throat.

In seconds, her body was completely healed.

"Now come on Raven, your training isn't over yet. This reminds of of the time I forced a student of mine to run hundreds of laps until she collapsed into a sticky, sweating mess... good times. I healed her, just to force her to do it all over again... and then I refused to heal her and made her heal herself... so come on Raven. Lets see if you can outdo a middle school girl's determination." The man spoke as he gave her back her sword, which had magically been restored as if it had never been broken in the first place. Raven, with both hands, grabbed it and with for a full force swing. "You'll have to do better than that." The man spoke.

Her sword went through his body, his body fading away as if he had never been there. Of course, she realized it had been an after image from the fact she had heard his voice behind her.

'He's playing with _me!?_ ' Raven thought with some real, genuine anger, at how this man was toying with her.

She had promised herself that she would save her daughter's life once in her life, so that Yang would be able to grow into a stronger person. Yang's life had been in genuine danger, and now she had been fused with another person, more than likely never to return unless the grimm fusing them was killed.

Raven created a portal with her sword, and prepared to run through it.

The man came out of her portal, placing a hand on her face and pushing her back. He had went through her portal, and come back out of it, before she could even see him move. He shoved her head through a brick wall, before he slammed her down into the dirt. Her forehead split open and pouring her blood down her face and onto the ground.

"Gah!?"

"Take a potion, it'll fix that right up." The man spoke as he gave her another potion. Since the first one didn't kill her, she took it right away as her body healed over. She punched at the man, before also swinging her sword behind her. If he was going to speed away again, she would catch him where he was going to be.

Raven instantly regret her choice.

The man did not move, and her full power punch came back to haunt her, when she punched him right in his abs. She yelped and pulled her fist back, he seemed nothing but amused by her punch. Her fist was broken in several places, and she jumped back as far as she could.

'He's too strong! If he wasn't toying with me, I would be dead!' Raven thought as he vanished again.

"1000 Years of Death."

'Shit!' Raven mentally screamed when she heard the name of that technique. She looked behind herself and saw him crouched down on the ground in front of her. He was looking right up her miniskirt.

He shoved his fingers right between her cheeks.

...

"Eh?" Raven didn't know how to react to that. At first, she felt nothing. Then, she felt a massive amount of pain when she shot off of his fingers like a bullet. Her hand was covering her bare ass... and ass she was screaming in pain, she looked back and saw that he was spinning her red thong on his fingers. She landed on the ground, her ass sticking up with her hands covering her privates and holding onto her pained butthole. "You stole my panties!?" Raven screamed in shock.

Why!?

"You're more than likely wondering why I have your panties... well... we wouldn't want them getting destroyed when your ass explodes, would we?" The man asked, and Raven heard the sound of something fizzling. She heard the sound coming from her rear end.

She turned her head.

There was a sizzling paper on her butt. As she was reaching for it, her body was covered in an explosion and she was sent flying towards her enemy, her aura once more depleted. He grabbed her by the throat, and he forced open her mouth. He poured another potion into her mouth, and both her aura and her injuries were healed up as if they were never there. He placed her over his shoulder, before he proceeded to spread her legs, and put her panties back on her.

He spanked her ass and then placed her on the ground in front of him.

Raven's mouth was open, jaw dropped, with burning red cheeks at how the man just spanked her ass after _he_ spread her legs and got put her panties back on.

"You've been a bad girl Raven, and I spank bad girls. Do you wish to continue?" The man asked as he raised his hand back up.

Raven growled.

She didn't have a choice. He was toying with her, but he was clearly not going to let her leave either if she didn't do something to impress him. Raven forced herself to calm down, and she tried to think rationally.

"I hate you." Raven spoke coldly as she glared at the amused man.

"If I had a yen for every time a woman told me that... oh, right... you don't know what a yen is... how about a ryo... wait, still wrong currency... lien... if I had a lien for every time a woman said those words to me... I would have a lot of lien." The man corrected himself several times when he realized his phrase might not mean anything to the woman in front of him. Raven took this as her chance.

She preparped to attack.

She failed when a boot hit her in the face so hard that she was knocked off of her head, and sent flying into the rubble of a destroyed building. Her legs sticking out of the building, before they went still and she passed out. Her body fell out of the rubble, and onto the ground, showing that she wasn't dead, just knocked out.

"Aw shucks, and here I thought she would have done better. Isn't that right... Naruto?" The man asked as he glanced to the side and looked at the silver haired figure that was staring at him with wide eyes.

 _How do you still exist._

"Some legends never die..." The man spoke as he looked down at Naruto SKU, who was just in a state of shock when he saw who was standing in front of him.

 _You no longer exist, how... how are you here?_

"Well... Naruto... or do you prefer SKU?" The man asked as he looked at the younger boy, and he smiled to himself when he saw no reaction. "SKU it is then. I exist because I exist, that's all there is to it. When I saw my dimension was being erased... I did what you do. I opened a portal, and hopped from dimension... I've been moving from dimension to dimension. Kind of hard to find a place to belong anymore." The man spoke, and SKU just looked at him with astounishment.

He didn't understand.

 _How... Why did you never tell me?_

"Is that emotion I read from you? You've gotten softer than how cold you used to be. After all, you and I are opposites... I'm sorry if you missed me little buddy." The man spoke as he rubbed the top of SKU's head. The silver haired boy looked away, unsure of how to feel about those words being spoken.

 _How have you kept yourself hidden?_

"I'm the oldest, I know how to keep myself hidden pretty well. Unlike you, I don't make it a point to mess around with every dimension I go to. I only do it on rare occassions. What can I say, I'm a teacher at heart... had to teach this fine little lass a lesson." The man spoke as he grabbed the bandages on his face and he ripped them off.

On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks.

 _You're the reason that Albus knows... How long have you been here?_

"Give or take a few hundred million years... Yeah, when you interfered with the balance of good and evil in this dimension, I had to fix it. The New Moon Rabbit needs to grow into the hero he was meant to be... but he can't do that if his opponents aren't worth his time." The man spoke, and the silver haired boy looked down when he realized that his earlier... well some of the things he had done might have pushed the balance into the favor of good.

He wasn't suppose to do that, part of the reason he was around was so that he could always keep the balance of good verse evil as fair as possible.

 _I'm sorry._

"It's okay... I'm used to this." The man spoke, before he placed both of his hands in his pockets. He started to walk off, walking towards the light of the full moon, and he looked back at SKU.

"After all, I'm The _Man with Ten Tails._ "

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	49. Chapter 49 The Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Coming back to their rooms after the work out was rather normal, they each seperated to their own rooms for the most part. Iron and Jaune went to Team JNIR's room, while Naruto joined Ruby to Team RWBY's room so that he could talk with Yang. It was all normal, Ruby had taken her rejection rather well, since she had known that she had no chance to begin with, she was still heart broken, but not to the point that she was no longer able to function around Naruto.

It was a pretty tame rejection.

If Ruby and Yang had anything in common, it was the fact that the two of them were emotionally strong, able to take the blows to their heart and keep on moving forward. Naruto had to respect that.

"Broken window... that's not normal... and... people!?" Ruby shouted when she saw two faunus sitting in their room, the two of them holding onto a scroll in their hands that didn't seem to belong to either of them. Naruto blinked when he saw them, before he got a pretty good idea of who they were. He had seen Blake interacting with them, and he had overheard their names used as well. "Who are you!?" Ruby shouted out in shock.

Naruto decided to answer.

"Ghira and Kali Belladonna... Blake's parents." Naruto whispered to the girl, letting her know who they were and stop her from shouting anymore.

...

"You have cute kitty ears." Ruby said to Kali, who touched her own cat ears, and she smiled at the younger girl.

"Thank you... we were actually waiting for Blake. The door was open, so we thought it would be okay to come in. Have either of you seen her?" Kali asked, thanking Ruby in the process. The girl was a little cutie, a very cute little leader if Blake had told her correctly. She had come to Beacon 2 years earlier than the others, which spoke of her latent potential. "Oh, and Yang, we wanted to talk with her, and you." Kali spoke as she changed the direction she was looking at to Naruto.

Naruto blinked.

"Me?"

"I would save conversations for later."

The second the voice was heard, Naruto recognized it as the voice of the Tits leader, Albus. Naruto groaned loudly, and touched his forehead in annoyance. Ruby groaned even louder, as her entire body went slack. The scroll that Blake's parents had turned itself on, and an image of Albus had appeared on it.

"Who are you?" Ghira asked as he took the now active scroll.

"All in good time-"

"He's Albus, a bad guy from some stupid group who call themselves Tits... yeah, like boobs. They've been chasing us for awhile now." Ruby interupted, much to Albus' anger, visible anger as well. He was visibly angry that Ruby had ruined the entertainment that he got out of introducing himself and being mysterious. "He's also stupid." Ruby added on, and Kali gave a little laugh.

"You shouldn't call the person holding your Kitten and Idiot Blonde captive stupid." Albus hinted.

Everyone was now paying attention.

"What did you do with my daughter _Albus_. I suggest you release her immediently, or you will find yourself... in trouble." Ghira threatened Albus right off the bat. He didn't take kindly to being threatened, and he really didn't take kindly to his family being threatened. At the tone the man had, Albus could only clap his hands together on screen and smile at the anger directed at him.

Finally, somebody taking him seriously right off the bat.

"Your daughter is unharmed, though her mental state is... questionable. I just want to play a game. If you play my game and win, you can have her... and I'll even return your bitch sister. If you don't play the game..." Albus drew a line over his throat to show what would happen to Blake and Yang should they not play his game. Ghira and Kali both growled, their pupils thinned to small slits. Ruby looked angry as well, seeing as it was her sister being threatened.

Naruto's eyes were narrowed, but that was the only display of emotion on his face.

"What do you get from this-!?" Kali was stopped by Ghira. Before he could speak up, Naruto took the chance and decided he needed to speak up.

"I'll play your game, if you can promise that they will both remain unharmed. Where are you?" Naruto asked, and he looked towards Ghira, who gave Naruto a sideways look. Of course, he realized that they had little option but to play the game. After all, lives were at stake at the moment. If they went to Ozpin, what was to say that this man wouldn't just kill his hostages.

Anyone who named a villain group Tits had to be mentally unstable, and angering mentally unstable people could lead to them killing people.

Albus clapped his hands.

"Now where would the fun be in that? No, you have to find me. Of course, to get to me you have to track down my cohorts and take from each of them a piece of a map. Of course, what would a game be without rules? Lil'J, Mogar, Gabin, and... our new member, make 4 members not counting myself. Your team will consist of 4 people, 2 Faunus and 2 Humans..." Albus explained how the teams would be formed. He was putting a lot of effort into this, and he didn't want his fun ruined.

Not to mention Naruto would be weakened by the time he actually got to them, or his Tits members would just flat out defeat Naruto and bring him back to base.

'There are 3 of us.' Kali thought as she looked at Naruto and Ghira. She bit her lip when she realized that meant that somebody was going to have to stay behind.

"Oh, and Fuck-Bunny, you're required to play. Just letting you know that now, if you cheat, the Kitten and Blonde die. Ta ta for now." Albus stated, before he hung up. With his face gone, Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground.

Kali looked at Ghira, at the same time as he looked at her.

"I'm going." Kali and Ghira stated to each other, before they blinked. Kali looked at Ghira with intense eyes, and Ghira didn't back down from her stare. Ruby grabbed Naruto's hand, and she nodded to him.

She was coming along.

"I'm a better fighter Kali, it's too dangerous for you to go." Ghira spoke, knowing the fighting level of his wife. She was stronger than a human, but she wasn't as strong as a fully trained huntsmen either. Not to mention years of being a house wife had weakened the skills that she did have.

He didn't want to risk losing his wife and daughter.

'Blood.' Naruto thought as he looked down at the ground, and he saw some dried blood there. "Ruby, go get Iron. There's nobody I trust more to have my back than him." Naruto said to Ruby, taking the leader position in the group.

If Albus wanted to play, fine, he would play.

"Gotcha." Ruby saluted Naruto, before she left the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Ghira, I'm not going to let you do this. Blake's my daughter too, I have to try." Kali argued with her husband. She couldn't sit back while Ghira did all of the work. Naruto looked between them, before he looked down at the blood on the ground.

Naruto gripped his fist.

'Damn... My nose is great, but not for tracking.' Naruto thought with a look of self-loathing directed at himself. His nose was many times greater than a humans, and it did let him know when danger was nearby... but his nose wasn't made for tracking animals. It just let him know what was in his general area. It was similar to how some animals had greater senses of smell than a dog, but the dog was still better for tracking animals than those animals. "Which of you is the better tracker?" Naruto asked Ghira, and the man looked at Naruto for a second.

Then he looked at Kali.

"That would be me. My sense of smell is stronger, and my big ears let me listen for what I'm tracking." Kali said as she gestured to her cat ears. Naruto nodded to her, before he looked at Ghira. Ghira locked eyes with Naruto for a second, and for a few seconds the two men just looked at each other.

Ghira let himself have a breath.

"Protect Kali, and save Blake... and your female. I wish to talk with her. I'm trusting you with this." Ghira placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked down at him. Kali went over to the blood on the floor, and she closed her eyes, before she got on her hands and knees, placing her nose near the floor.

With a few sniffs, she opened her eyes.

"I have the smell memorized, and there is a scent trail. Ghira, I'll bring out little girl back, don't you worry." Kali promised her husband as she stood back up. He walked over to her, before wrapping her into a hug. She returned it, and just enjoyed his impress. "I promise..." Kali spoke more softly.

She couldn't fail!

"I know you will... but be safe. Don't let your curiousity get the better of you... do what this young man asks you to do. He has good eyes..." Ghira looked over at Naruto again. When they stared each other off, he had been able to see what was special about the boy with a single glance. "I might not be the Chief of Mengarie anymore, but if you rescuse my... our daughter, then you will have my eternal gratitude." Ghira spoke earnestly.

He could trust this young man.

"I understand what losing your family is like. Don't worry, I'm going to bring Blake back to you... you are the only person who has something to lose. It's the promise of a lifetime." Naruto gave Ghira a thumbs up, his face set in stone. He was serious, his body wasn't shaking, and he wasn't timid.

There was too much at stake for him to allow his timid nature to stand in his way, not when his love was in danger... not when his friend was in danger. Not when they people had the risk of losing their daughter.

He couldn't afford to fail!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Team NIKR (Neon Carrot)  
Naruto, Iron, Kali, Ruby

Team MGLB (Majorelle Blue)  
Mogar, Gabin, Lil'J, Bumblebee


	50. Chapter 50 The First Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"It has to be around here." Kali spoke as she smelled the air around them. She had led them into the forest, where no doubt the first opponent would be waiting for them with the first piece of the map. Kali knew that they had to be close, not only was the smell stronger than before, but the dirt had recently been moved, and there were signs of people having roughly come through the forest. "So, who are these... Tits exactly?" Kali asked, wanting a little more detail now that they were so very close.

She had been so focused on tracking, that she hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone, but now that the opponents were close, it was time for her to get that information.

"Tits stands for "The Idiots Trying Stuff"... they are... they were incompetent when we met them the first time. They've been growing more dangerous though." Naruto explained the simples of it. At first, the only two dangers of the evil squad were Mogar and Edgar the Cow Spirit. Mogar was just a dangerous opponent, Yang had to outsmart him in order to beat him the first time, and it took the combined efforts of Iron, Pyrrha, and Yang to beat him the second time, and even then they barely beat him without taking heavy beatings themselves.

Edgar the Cow Spirit was dangerous, simply because he always moved from Grimm body to Grimm body. When you killed the grimm once, it would become stronger and more knowledgable the next time you fought it. It would adapt to how you fought, and with Lil'J giving it weapons and armor, the grimm was even more of a danger, not even counting the Aura it had.

"I'll fight Gabin." Ruby didn't ask, she stated it.

Out of all of them, she was the only one with Speed as her Semblence. Her Speed allowed her to counter his Slow Semblence. If he slowed down the world, she would move faster so that she could counter him slowing her down. The others didn't have that advantage that she had, so she was the only choice to fight him.

"You are the best suited to fight him, just like I'm the best suited for fighting Mogar. You understand why." Iron pointed out to Naruto, and Naruto looked at his arm.

He hadn't gotten used to fighting with his robot arm all the way yet. He couldn't risk fighting to his fullest. If he were to beat Mogar, he would have to fight at his utmost full power. He was afraid he would break his arm apart if he did that. He didn't know the limits of his arm, and until he knew them, it was best not to take the chance.

"We're getting closer." Kali smelled the air while glancing at the ground.

"Can you beat Mogar?" Ruby asked Iron with concern for her friend very clear. Iron was one of her closest friends now. She would hate to see him... no longer among the living. Mogar was the most ruthless in how he fought, she had seen the state he put Yang in. He would gladly murder people if he was angry enough, or even not angry.

Ruby would love to fight by his side... but they couldn't.

If they joined in on any of the fights, then Yang and Blake would have their lives ended. At least, that much was implied to them if they didn't follow the rules. The point of what they were doing was to save those two, so it was either play by the rules, or be the reason their friends and family died.

"... I've been working on something." Iron mentioned with a wince. "I'm strong enough to push my Semblence up to x10 now." Iron mentioned to Ruby casually.

Naruto looked at the ground sadly.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Naruto muttered. Only Kali heard him, but she didn't question it. She could guess what Naruto meant by the sound of his voice, and the way his ears lowered.

x9 was the limit to Hot Soul.

There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. If you went passed x9 and went to x10, you didn't survive. Once you reached x10, instead of _stopping_ at x10... Hot Soul would continue to increase itself further and further. The user would trade away their lifeforce itself to fuel their Semblence, and it would increase further, and further, and continiously further... unless their body could no longer handle the stress, and they died.

The User traded their life for power.

"So, what can you do in battle Miss Belladonna?" Ruby asked, and Kali blinked, before she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm... not really very good at fighting anymore. I hung up my weapon when I have birth, and haven't picked it up since. Somebody is nearby." Kali pointed out, and her eyes narrowed when they walked into a clearing.

In the clearing was a crater, and standing in the middle of the crater was Mogar, in his hand a section of the map that would lead them to their next map location. He had his arms crossed, a scowl on his face, and a machine wrapped around his neck, wrists, and forehead that had a blinking red dot on them.

"Mogar doesn't like this anymore than you do." Mogar stated as he scowled deeply. These mind games, and literal games, that Albus was playing, grated on his nerves. He would just prefer to settle all of this with a simple fight to the death... which was what his game was. "Two enter the crater... one leaves with the map. Select your fighter." Mogar stated simply.

He wanted this over with.

"Why do we have to kill each other?" Ruby asked with her eyes looking down at the ground with sadness. Even her enemy had a life they deserved to live... she didn't want one of their friends to be murdered, or become a murderer. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder, and he prepared to step forward.

He couldn't ask his friends to murder, and have that weigh on them.

Iron placed a hand in front of him.

"No, we agreed I would do this. Don't worry, I'll get that piece of the map. Mogar, what are the rules of this battle?" Iron questioned as he walked down the side of the crater. Naruto didn't fight Iron's decision, if the man wanted to fight then Naruto would have faith in him to do it. They had originally planned on him fighting Mogar anyway.

Out of everyone, Iron was the most well-matched to taking on Mogar, and had the best chances of making it out not only alive, but in somewhat fighting condition.

"Rules... No crotch shots. No teammates. No weapons. No clothes. Fists only." Mogar stated as he took his hands off his sides, and he pound them together. His muscles visibly bulging underneath his scaled skin.

He still remembered how Gabin was missing a nut thanks to these people, so he wanted to restrict those low blows. He wanted a good, fair fight to the death. He hated everyone in front of him, but at the same time, he wanted to have a duel of honor with the bulk mountain in front of him.

...

Naruto went behind Ruby and covered her eyes when Mogar started to strip out of his clothes, tossing them to the ground next to him.

"Oh come on, I'm 15, and I've seen you and Iron butt naked before when Yang and me peeped at you showering. My friend is fighting, I want to cheer him on for real." Ruby complained to Naruto. Nudity didn't even really bother her. Beacon had a freaking uni-sex changing room, along with a uni-sex locker room for people that didn't care about it. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her words. He took his hands off of her eyes though, and she looked at him for a moment, and she nodded her head.

Naruto gave her an odd look.

" _When_... You know what, not important right now." Naruto shook off his question. There were more important things to worry about.

"Underwear is fine." Mogar pointed out when he saw Iron going for his underwear as well. He waved his hand, and gestured towards his own boxers. The no clothes were to make sure that both of them were not hiding any hidden weapons. It was unlikely either of them were hiding weapons in their underwear.

"Thank you, seeing as ladies are present, modesty should be kept." Iron spoke politely, and Mogar grunted in annoyance.

"Mogar doesn't care about modesty, _Mogar_ doesn't want to see your dick. Small girl, come and take the piece of map. If Mogar wins, give it back." Mogar stated to Ruby as he held out the map. The people in front of him were good guys, and if they _didn't_ give the map back after losing, then they would be very wary of the punishments for such actions. After all, you could usually trust a hero to follow the rules of a game.

Ruby started to run into the crater, until she took the map fragment from Mogar, and stared him in his eyes.

"Iron's going to whoop your butt, and we are saving Yang and Blake." Ruby gave Mogar a look of utter belief in Iron, and the group they had formed to rescue those they had lost. Mogar looked down at Ruby as she put the fragment of map in her skirt pocket. "Kick his butt Iron!" Ruby shouted to Iron as she turned tail and started to run back to the edge of the crater where Naruto and Kali were.

"Can Iron win?" Kali whispered to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"He has to. Our friend's lives are in danger. I'm just afraid... what price will he have to pay for victory. Will his hands become stained with blood... or..." Naruto stopped, not allowing himself to think about the other option for Iron to win. The option that was looking to be more than likely seeing as who his opponent was, and what the rules for the battle were. "Mogar, are all of these games fights?" Naruto asked, before the fighting would begin.

Out of all of Tits, Mogar was the least likely to lie to them.

"Mogar doesn't know. Albus gave each of us free reign to decide what we do when you found us. You won't be getting passed Mogar, so those games do not matter." Mogar affirmed what he knew to be true. Iron wasn't strong enough to beat him. The last time they had fought, Iron would have soundly lost to him in a one on one fight.

"You can do it Iron!" Kali encouraged Iron as she waved at him.

"Beat him black and blue!" Ruby cheered on their friendly giant as well. She made herself known to Iron, who nodded back to them with a giant smile. He looked at Naruto, and he could see Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't say a word.

'Don't die.' Naruto thought to Iron, and his eyes conveyed that.

'Our friends are at stake... I make no promises.' Iron puncuated his thoughts by slamming his thumb to his chest, above his heart. He would die for his friends, he had learned that from Naruto. Iron turned to face Mogar, and he raised his hands up to begin the battle. He glanced back at Naruto.

He flashed back to the day he first met Naruto.

 _See how strong I've become!_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	51. Chapter 51 To Be Strong

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Whatever happens, do not let go of my body." Naruto stated to Kali and Ruby as he looked at the two physical brawlers standing across from each other, staring off at each other with a burning intensity. He had been on the recieving end of several of Iron's most powerful punches, and he knew what they could do. Mogar was even stronger than Iron was, and only got stronger with his Semblence, and an unknown limit.

Ruby didn't question Naruto, and she grabbed onto his robot arm, and held it tightly to her body.

"Why-" Kali started to ask.

"Hot Soul x9!" Iron shouted as he rushed towards Mogar at his full speed, and his strength to it's max. Mogar rushed towards Iron as well, his rage unleashed in full as he pulled back his fist. The two fists collided, and a shockwave caused the dirt to shake. Fierce winds kicked up, and Kali had her question answer for her. She grabbed onto Naruto's other arm, while Naruto tensed his body and resisted the shockwave created by the brawlers brawling.

Mogar slugged Iron in the cheek, turning his head away, his body spinning to the side, and Iron used the spinning motion to increase the power of his next strike. He lifted his leg up, and used the rotational force to kick Mogar. Mogar blocked it with his forearm, and he quickly grabbed onto the leg. Iron put both of his hands on the ground, before he used his other leg to kick Mogar's hand, getting him to let go of his leg.

The two of them broke apart, for only a brief second, before Mogar closed the distance and elbowed Iron in his gut, pushing him back even further.

Iron steadied his feet, and ran at Mogar.

In a second, Iron started to rain down blows on Mogar. He allowed his fists to become a flurry of blows. Mogar raised both of his arms up and blocked them, adjusting his arms angle to block each of the blows that came. Iron preformed a high kick, and knocked Mogar's arms into the air, before he hopped up on one leg, and kicked Mogar in the chest, knocking him into the side of the crater, putting a crater in the crater. A dirt cloud forming around the crater Mogar was in.

"He did it!" Ruby shouted out with a cry of victory. Iron had grown stronger since the last time that he had fought Mogar, having redoubled his training six fold.

The results of his training were clear.

"That was just the first exchange." Naruto pointed out when Mogar walked out of the dust, mostly unharmed. Mogar was only a little angry at the moment, and the more anger he was feeling, the more his Semblence would be fueld.

A Semblence that converted Rage into Power, and there was no way that getting hurt wasn't going to piss him off.

"Rah!" Mogar roared as he rushed towards Iron. He threw a punch, and Iron blocked it with his elbow. He was pushed back in the crater, his feet scraping against the dirt. He reinforced his footing, before he was slugged in the face when Mogar's scaled fist hit him full on. He was pushed back, and he blocked a second punch from Mogar after that one. He raised his arms up in defense of himself when Mogar's blows increased in speed.

Mogar now had the advantage.

Iron kept blocking the best he could, and he kicked Mogar in the rips, stopping the rain of blows for a moment. A moment that he used to jump backwards and gain distance. Mogar didn't allow it though, and he ran at Iron, screaming with a rage the entire time.

"He's getting better... the more angry he gets." Kali whispered when she noticed it.

Anger, for most people, caused their _skill_ in fighting to go down. That didn't seem to be the case for Mogar when Kali saw him land three blows on Iron before Iron could put back up his guard. It was like the more angry he got, the more skilled he got. He was channelling his rage, and turning it into not only power, but skill as well. If he wasn't a bad guy, Kali would have wanted Mogar to be on their side, fighting the grimm with them.

"Mogar's scales give him an advantage." Naruto pointed out with a wince.

Iron punched Mogar in the face, and Mogar punched Iron in the face at the exact same moment. They were both pushed back, while Iron whipped his head back towards Mogar just in time to see that Mogar's foot was in his fate, but it was too late to dodge as Mogar's kick nailed him right in the cheek. Iron stumbled back, and Mogar pressed the advantage against Iron, not giving the man a single inch.

Kali blinked and looked at Naruto with surprise, and Ruby looked at him with some confusion.

"You can do it Iron!" Ruby called out to Iron, just as Iron unleashed a double palm thrust to Mogar's chest and forcefully created the distance he needed between them.

"Snakes are silent killers... their scales lower their air resistance, allowing them to attack more silently than other predators. It gives them a slight boost in their attacking speed. Hand to hand fighters, through discipline, have focused senses. It isn't a conscious effort, but for fighters like Iron, he uses _all_ of his senses to react to attacks... but his reaction speed is lowered thanks to the silence of the attack." Naruto explained out loud, loud enough that he could give let Iron know what advantage Mogar had over him. Kali looked into the crater with concern, while Ruby looked at Naruto with worry for their friend.

"Guh!" Iron took a kick to the sternum when Mogar rebounded from his palm thrust, and used momentum to add more power to his rage fueled kick. Iron was lifted off of his feet and landed on his back, Mogar jumping up into the air. Iron grabbed his gust, and saw a shadow above him, Mogar coming down at him. He rolled out of the way when Mogar's knee hit the ground, collapsing the side of the crater.

"Ah!?" Ruby shouted out when the shockwave nearly blew her back, hanging onto Naruto for support as he stood firm for them.

Iron got back to his feet, and kneed Mogar in the side of the head. Mogar yelped in pain, before he growled and turned to Iron. He slugged Iron before he could react, and Iron hit the ground, and grunted in pain. Ruby gripped Naruto's arm tighter, biting her lip as she looked at her friend getting hurt.

"Mogar is superior to you in every way." Mogar stated to Iron as he stood at his full height, Iron on the ground with blood leaking from his ears and his nose. Iron was panting, having taken several powerful hits. "Mogar is strong, and you are weak." Mogar stated tauntingly to the man beneath him.

"You don't know what strength is..." Iron spoke, before Mogar grabbed him, and picked him up, before he slugged Iron in the face. He knocked Iron to the ground again, this time Iron's face bruised from the hit. His aura nearly completely diminished from the harsh blows it had been protecting him from.

Mogar hit very hard.

"Mogar will show you strength!" Mogar screamed as he kicked Iron while he was down. Iron spat up blood as he was knocked back. "Nobody is stronger than Mogar!" Mogar's anger was growing when Iron looked up and gave him nothing but pity.

Iron took a punch to the mouth, spitting out a tooth by the time he hit the ground. He rolled for several feet, his Hot Soul dying down against his will as he lost his aura completely. Mogar walked dangerously towards Iron, and Iron stood up.

"He's out of aura, stop!" Ruby shouted out, and she was about to let go and stop the match, before Naruto stopped her.

"No! Yang and Blake will die for sure if you stop this... have faith in Iron. Just because he doesn't have aura, doesn't mean he's done fighting." Naruto spoke with faith in Iron. He could see the look in Iron's eyes.

He could see strength.

"No, you're not strong... not truly strong. You're a better fighter than I am... you have more power than me... but you're not stronger." Iron took a punch to the forehead as he was standing up. He steadied himself with grit teeth, blood coming down from his chin and dripping onto the ground.

Naruto's eyes softened when he watched Iron.

Iron pushed his thumb against his heart.

"Real strength comes from here. You only fight for yourself, to fufill your anger and rage. I learned from somebody, what real strength. Fighting for others... be willing to give your life for your beliefs, and the things you love, at the drop of a hate... You don't have anything you love... so how could you be strong!" Iron spoke with more strength in his voice. Kali and Ruby both looked at Iron with some surprise, and a lot of respect coming from Kali. She hadn't known Iron long, less than a few hours.

'What did you do for him?' Kali wondered, because when Iron spoke of learning from somebody, he had looked right Naruto.

Naruto had a soft smile on his face.

"Nobody is stronger!" Mogar yelled, Iron's talking only provoking his anger further. Iron caught Mogar's fist, and held onto it tightly. Iron's skin started to darken as it gained a red tint to it. "What!?" Mogar was surprised, confused, and angry at seeing Iron so easily stopping his fist, and at the changes he is going through.

Iron looked over at Naruto.

Iron used his other fist, and he formed a thumbs up. He directed it at Naruto, before he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He opened his eyes, and showed his determination to Naruto.

"I'm willing to die, to protect and save my friends. Yang and Blake, they are dear friends of mine now. Naruto... you've been my goal since the day I met you. I can't tell you how much I look up to you... your my source of strength. I'm sorry... Hot Soul... x 10!" Iron shouted out at the top of his lungs.

His mist started to shoot out of his body, turning into a hot steam. His hair set itself on flames, and the shockwave was strong enough that both Kali and Ruby had to hang on for dear life as to not be blown away. Naruto was pushed back, even in his firm stance.

"What's going on!?" Ruby shouted.

"Hot Soul... once you reach x 10... guh..." Naruto took a rock to the forehead, rocks were being thrown around all over the place by Iron's aura growing. "When x10 is reached... it grows out of control. It trades the user's very life force for power... and it will continue to grow. They trade their life away, and for their life, they get several _hundred_ times their strength... their strength will keep increasing, until their body can no longer handle it." Naruto managed to explain, and the shockwave ended.

Iron's new, temporary, form was revealed.

The veins on his body were visible, glowing red as if they were filled with lava. His hair was fully on flame, the same with his eyebrows, his eyes nothing but white circles. He had a flaming red aura around his body. His aura kept growing, and parts of his body were turning from red to black, his body already starting to turn into ash.

"... No..." Ruby's eyes widened in horror when she saw Iron as he was.

Iron crouched down low, and he positioned himself for his next, and final, strike. He only had enough life force in him for a single attack. He couldn't waste even one more seconds than needed. He glanced at Naruto, and he nodded his head.

Iron's aura reshaped itself into the form of a dragon.

The secret technique passed down through his family, having been invented the person who taught his ancestor this technique when it was different. Mogar groaned as he started to stand up, just as the dragon finished forming.

Iron's left arm had already fully turned into ash.

'Watch me Naruto... Carry my spirit on your shoulders...'

"Bring it!" Mogar shouted out as he prepared himself.

"Very well!" Iron shouted.

He launched his attack.

Mogar didn't know what happened, nobody did. Iron moved so fast that the shockwave created an entirely new crater. The crater stretched several _hundred_ meters along. It was a fewq dozen meters deep, and just as thick. The crater was scorched, the heat of the friction in Iron's attack having scrorched it. Naruto had barely been able to hold onto Ruby and Kali, using their weight to add onto his own, and keep them in place.

Ruby closed her eyes.

She couldn't see what had happened. She hugged Naruto, and buried her face in his face as the tears fell down her face. Naruto let go of Kali and Ruby, seeing as the fight was over. Naruto looked over to where Iron was... and what was left of Mogar.

"Hah... you... lose."

Mogar collapsed dead moments later. The majority of his chest missing, having been blown off of his body. Mogar collapsed forward, right next to Iron, whose entire body was black, and quickly turning into ashes. Iron's eyes were open, and he looked up at the sky as his life flashed before his eyes.

Iron smiled to himself.

'I've become truly strong.'

With that last thought, Iron's body turned to ashes, and scattered to the winds.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	52. Chapter 52 A Game of the Mind

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'He's not even crying.' Ruby thought as she wiped her own eyes for what felt like the 15th time in the last hour. When it hit her that Iron was dead, she had started to bawl her eyes out. Naruto had gave her some time to collect herself, they still had to save Yang and Blake, or else Iron's sacrifice would have been for nothing. She could understand why Naruto was focused on the task at hand, but she didn't think she would see him... so stone faced.

He didn't have a _single_ emotion on his face.

Before, he had showned how worried he was for the others, but now, he was just bottling up his emotions until a time that he could mourn over the loss of a friend. At the moment, it wasn't the time to do such things. Ruby didn't have as much control over her emotions, she had cried... but she would admit that she was going to fight that much harder in Iron's memory.

She couldn't find it in herself to pity Iron though, she figured that giving his life for the benefit of others was something that made Iron happy in death.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked Naruto.

It was clear that Ruby wasn't in perfect emotional condition, she had bawled her eyes out. That was a good thing, she had taken the time to mourn, but Naruto wasn't doing that. It wasn't healthy for him to do it that way. She didn't know if this was a guy thing, a Naruto thing, or if he was just this emotionally dead inside.

Naruto paused.

"I'm not alright... but I'm not going to cry. Iron wouldn't want me to cry even a single tear... so I'm not going to. We're close." Naruto stated as he looked around. After a full hour of walking, they had come across the ruins of Mountain Glenn. The next "player" in the sick and twisted game they were in would be here. It was either Gabin, Lil'J, or this new Tits member Bumblebee. "Do you smell anyone?" Naruto asked Kali, changing the subject _harshly._

Kali blinked in surprise at the subject change, but figured that Naruto was barely controlling himself at the moment. She could hear struggle in his voice when he spoke. So she sniffed the air, and found the action unneeded.

"Little J~!"

Lil'J came running out of a nearby building with a grin on his face. He seemed both surprised that they had gotten to this point, he hadn't expected them to get passed Mogar... he did notice they were down a member of their own. That, and he was well aware of what had happened at the other match thanks to his own camera watching the events as they took place.

"What's your game?" Naruto demanded.

He wanted this over with as soon as possible. Ruby sent him a look of concern, she had never seen Naruto angry... and this wasn't anger, but it was quickly evolving from annoyance to anger.

"The idiot leader gave us each the chance to decide our own game. Here is my piece of map-" Lil'J spoke as he took his section of the map and showed it to then. Proof that he had it on him. He folded it up and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. He clapped his hands together, before he gave a bow. "-gonna be honest here, I'm not the best at combat. I'm mostly a tech guy... So... Who is my opponent?" Lil'J asked as he looked at the remaining three.

"I'm-"

Naruto was stopped when Kali stepped forward. Naruto had forgotten the order that they had already decided in his haste to be done with everything.

"I'm your opponent, Kali Belladonna, you have my daughter. I want her back." Kali stated, and Lil'J looked up and down her body for a brief moment. She noticed his looks, judging him as he judged her. He paused for a second as his eyes landed on her waist, trying to see if she had any hidden weapons or machinery on her body. "What is your game?" Kali asked as she walked closer to Lil'J.

"A game of wits." Lil'J spoke after a moment of staring.

"Oh thank god, I would have been bad at this." Ruby sighed after a moment. She was glad that her opponent was going to be Gabin. She would have lost in a battle of wits no doubt about it. She wasn't traditionally smart like the others, even Yang was smarter than she was... and sadly that was saying something.

Naruto frowned.

Lil'J gestured towards the building he came from, and he started to walk towards it. Everyone followed after him into the old building. There was mold growing on it, as were there mushrooms, and the cracks in the wall made the entire thing look extremely unstable. There was a table in the middle of the room, and two chairs on each side of it. On both sides of the table were 3 glasses filled with red wine.

There were 9 cups in front of the cups as well, each one filled with white powder, white liquid, and red liquid.

"We are going to be drinking. In front of each of us are 3 wine glasses. In front of those wine glasses are three extra ingredients. Poison, Semen, and Aphrodisiac-" Lil'J begun his explaination.

Naruto gagged.

'Thank god I didn't have to do this one.' Naruto thought as he looked at the semen in the cup. Okay, he was still upset over Iron's death, but he was glad that Kali was taking this one instead of him.

"- and we are going to pour each one into of the cups. Then, we are going to try and trick the opponent into drinking the poison." Lil'J spoke, before he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into the middle of the table. "The person still able to stand up and take and use this knife by the end of the game wins. We will play three rounds." Lil'J spoke, and Kali frowned when she realized what this was.

The poison was more than likely suppose to paralyze the body, meaning that by drinking it she would be paralyzed and she would have the knife used on her.

The aphrodisiac would make it harder for her to focus on getting to the knife, it would slow down her reactions and make it harder for her to properly thing. While, as a man, aphrodisiac would have a lesser effect on Lil'J other thing giving him a boner. Basically, she had a 2/3rds chance of losing purely on what was going into the cups, while he had a 1/3rd chance of losing.

The odds were stacked against her.

"The rules are simple, every round you must pour one of each into your cups. You can't pour 3 poison during one round. You are allowed to ask a single question, but you can't ask where a certain cup is." Lil'J spoke as he placed a divider between them so that they could pick what they were going to pour without the other one looking.

Kali looked at her cups, before she grabbed each ingredient. She poured the poison in the left cup, the semen in the middle cup, and she poured the aphrodisiac into the right cup. She looked at the cups, before she nodded her head.

"I'm done." Kali stated.

"So am I." Lil'J stated as he removed the divider. Lil'J crossed his arms and he looked at her cups. He had a single question he could ask her to figure out what was what. He looked at her body. "What is your dominant hand?" Lil'J asked her.

"I'm right handed." Kali answered, and Lil'J reached for the cup in the middle. He took it from her and pulled it to his side. Kali was surprised that he had reached for that cup, but she guessed that his question had something to do with the placement of her hand. She looked at his cups, before she glanced up and down his body to try and find a clue. "What cup did you touch first?" Kali asked him when she decided on her question.

She played this off the fact, that as a man, he would want to get rid of the semen as quickly as possible, so he would pour that into a cup first.

"I touched the left cup first." Lil'J answered her honestly, he would play by the rules of his own game. Kali grabbed the left up, and he nodded. He raised the glass to his lips, and she raised her glass to her lips as well. They took a moment to drink their wine, before they placed the cups on the table.

They waited a moment for any reactions, and nothing.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked Naruto, unsure of what to make of this. Naruto shrugged to her, not sure what to make of it himself.

"You drank semen." Lil'J spoke to her as he poured his other two cups out onto the pour. He used a wine bottle, and refilled all of the cups up. He passed the wine bottle to Kali as she did the same.

"Poison isn't instant... but you drank aphrodisiac, so you're fine." Kali spoke as she refilled her own cups. She was fine with what she had drunk, it wouldn't have been the first time she drank semen. "I take it we can't ask the same question twice?" Kali questioned, and she saw the man in front of his nod his head. "How did you come to the conclusion that was a safe cup?" Kali asked him.

"You're a cat, and cats have a habit of keeping a close eye on dangerous objects. You would have naturally kept the poison as close to your dominant hand as possible, out of instinct." Lil'J answered her as he placed tue divider up between them again. They had two more rounds before they could go for the dagger in the middle of the table. Kali looked at her wine glasses with a furrowed brow as she thought of not only her own question, but where she would place her poison now. "I'm done." Lil'J said moments later.

"I'm not." Kali spoke back as she poured everything into the exact same cups. "I'm done." Kali spoke back up.

Lil'J removed the divider, and he looked at her for some type of clue. Kali closed her eyes and sat with her hands on her lap.

"Did you change the order of the cups?" Lil'J asked her as he glanced at the cups.

"No, I didn't." Kali spoke, refusing to open up her eyes and look at him. Lil'J frowned for a moment, before he grabbed the cup on her right.

"Bullshit, I don't believe you. Your turn." Lil'J stated as she opened her eyes. She saw that he had took the cup with the poison in it. He had bought her lie... the lie she told with her body, not her words. While her words had told him the truth, she had made her body the way it was so that she could make him think she was lying to him.

She looked towards Naruto for a moment.

"Which cup would I have to drink, that would allow you to see my breasts easiest?" Kali asked her question with narrowed eyes, and Lil'J hummed.

He didn't understand why she asked that question, but it did raise a fair question for her. She wasn't asking what was where. She wasn't asking where the poison was, or where the aphrodisiac was. She was asking what would make it easiest for him to see her breasts... she could either be because she was paralyzed with poison, or because she was horny.

"Hmmmm... The cup on the right." Lil'J responded, and Kali grabbed the cup on the left. She took it, and he nodded to her.

At once, the two of them drunk their cups.

"You drank poison. I take it the poison takes awhile to take full effect?" Kali asked, since it wasn't an instant effect. Otherwise the game wouldn't have three rounds if somebody drink the poison on the first round. With the aphrodisiac that Lil'J drunk the first round, his mind and his body would have been affected by what he had drunken in both rounds.

Lil'J was surprised.

"You didn't lie to me... You tricked me using your body language... you sneaky bitch. You drank aphrodisiac." Lil'J confirmed for her as he started to pour out his glasses, and he refilled them. He gave her the wine bottle of the last time, his pants already growing tighter from what he drank earlier, his cheeks a little red. His tongue had already gone slightly numb, and his fingers were a little harder to move.

Kali repoured her wine glasses, a frown on her face.

Her trick wouldn't work a second time, so she would have think.

Kali poured a third of the poison into each cup... the rules said that she couldn't pour _three_ poisons into three cups. Instead, she would pour 1 poison into 3 cups... and she did the same with the semen the aphrodisiac. She would pour 1/3rd of each ingredient into each cup, not violating the rules, but instead bending them to fit her needs.

She could already feel her cheeks heating up.

"This is the final round, so there is a bonus rule. I will take one of your cups, and then I will tell you to drink a different cup. You will do the same to me. I will go first." Lil'J stated as he looked at the cups. He doubt she would pull the same trick on him twice, so he looked at her, and she was surprised at the rule change.

'Well... this poison is ment to paralyze... and no matter what, he will be drinking more than I will have.' Kali thought to herself.

"Which cup would you willingly drink from?" Lil'J asked, and she pointed to the cup in the middle. He dragged the cup in the middle, before he slid the cup on the left to her. "I'll take this... and you take this one." Lil'J stated, and Kali nodded. She took a calming breath, before she looked at his cups.

"Which cup would you hate to drink from?" Kali asked him in return. Lil'J pointed to the cup at his left side. She grabbed that cup, before she pushed the cup on his right towards him. Lil'J looked at the cup with a neutral gaze, before he nodded his head and took it. The two of them finished off the glasses they took from each other, before they finished off the glasses given to them second.

...

"You drank Semen." Lil'J stated to her. "I drank poison from my cup." Lil'J finished off, and Kali looked at him.

"You drank Poison, Semen, and Aphrodisiac... I placed them all in the cup." Kali stated, and Lil'J's eyes widened in shock when Kali grabbed the knife and jumped over the table. She knocked him to the ground with the knife pressed to his throat.

Lil'J drunk 2.3 Poison, 1.3 Aphrodisiac, and .3 Semen.  
Kali had drunk 2.3 Semen, 1.3 Aphrodisiac, and .3 Poison.

Her body had been able to move faster than Lil'J's body was able to move, thanks to the fact that she had drunk the least amount of dangerous drinks. Kali reached into his coat, and she grabbed the map. Naruto walked over to her and he grabbed the map, before he put it with the part of the map that he already had.

"You win, so slit my throat." Lil'J stated to her, and Naruto grabbed Ruby and pulled her out of the building before she could see what was about to happen.

Kali looked down at Lil'J.

"You kidnapped my daughter and her friend. I will tell you this though... I also drank the same thing as you in the end. I poured a third of each item into each cup... I outsmarted you." Kali stated, and with a clean slice, she split his throat open without mercy. Blood gushed from his throat, and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

He gurgled on the blood in his throat as he tried to talk. She stuggled to keep his hands away from his throat, so that he couldn't slow the bleeding down.

He forced his hand up, and he pointed to his heart, and opened up his jacket. Kali's eyes widened in horror when she saw what was on his chest.

A bomb.

Kali felt Naruto's hand grab her jacket, before he yanked her off of Lil'J and pulled her into a hug. He turned her body away from the bomb, and he grit his teeth.

*BOOM*

The two of them were sent flying out of the room as the entire building exploded. Naruto gave a shout of pain, having taken the full brunt of the explosion. The two of them were blasted out of the building, just as started to collapse.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she ran towards them. Kali was unharmed from the explosion, only the edges of her cloths having been singed from the explosion. Naruto on the other hand, the entire back of his jacket had been destroyed, and his bleeding back having been revealed to have been severely damaged. "Miss Belladonna, are you two okay?" Ruby asked with panic in her voice.

She didn't want anymore of her allies dying!

"I'm okay... Naruto?" Kali asked as he let go of her, and he stood up. Naruto's back started to steam up, the blood vanishing as he used his mother's Regeneration Semblence to heal the damage that had been done to him. Naruto didn't say anything to either of them at first, he pulled out both parts of the map that they had, before he put them together and saw the next place that they were going to have to go.

"Naruto?" Ruby asked, worry evident on her face.

"I'm okay... Kali, can you stand?" Naruto asked her, not wanting her to be unable to keep up with them as they went to get the next part of the map. Kali smiled at him, before she stood up just fine.

"Not the first time I've taken aphrodisiac... though last time it was for fun. I only took a very small amount of paralyzing poison. My tongue is a little numb, but other than that, I'm good." Kali explained as she smiled. She frowned a moment later when she realized that Lil'J had planned for his own death, and had placed a bomb connected to his heartbeat on himself.

The man would have killed her if he would, and if he lost, he planned on killing her, Naruto, and Ruby in the explosion... though that was wishful thinking on his part.

"Lets go." Naruto exclaimed as he started to make his way, Ruby and Kali following him, towards their next location.

To the next portion of the "game".

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53 Ruby's Stand

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_

 _ **Story Start!**_

"What?" Ruby asked when they got to the location of where the next game was. They could see Gabin standing before them, standing behind a table in a well-lit place. While the last place had been in Mountain Glenn, the current place they were in was actually in the city of Vale. They were at a park in Vale, with a table set up underneath a street lamp.

Gabin was looking like a smug bastard.

'They are all idiots... The Idiots Trying Stuff.' Kali thought when the name really hit her.

Mogar was strong, but stupid. Lil'J was smart, but still very much stupid. Albus, the leader, was a competent villain, but he was still very stupid. Yet, Gabin was seemingly just stupid. He was being smug, and standing in front of a table that contained an sorted array of food items on the table.

"Mogar wanted to fight. Lil'J isn't good at fighting, so he picked a game of wits... I don't want to die, so I picked I game where I have no chance of being killed." Gabin stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't care if he losed, so long as he didn't end up _dead_ because he lost. Mogar had half of his body liquified, and Lil'J exploded thanks to the bomb he attached to his body in case he lost.

Naruto looked at the table with deadpan eyes.

Kali was with him in this.

"So... we won't fight?" Ruby asked as she lowered her scythe a little. As much as she wanted to fight the guy in front of her, if there was a more peaceful solution to this, then she would take it of course. When seeing him nod, she looked at the table, before she sat down in front of it. "So what do I do?" Ruby asked, and Gabin sat down across from her.

He gestured to the foods.

"We are going to place a bet. If you can eat a 5-Pound Gummy Ursa, this Poltergeist Pepper, 12 Magma Cakes, drink a Gallon of Milk, and then drink this container of BBQ-sauce... you win the piece of map I have... but if you lose, or throw up before you finish... you owe me 1000 lien." Gabin explained the simple rules of the challenge. She was to eat everything on the table in front of her, and she wasn't allowed to throw up until the end of it all.

...

"What?" Naruto, Ruby, and Kali all asked.

After dealing with a Fight to the Death, and a Death Match of the Mind, to deal with... some idiot's gambling addiction given life in a food contest was... different. There didn't seem to be any other stakes except the map, and money. Gabin had nothing like his life to lose, after all he was one of the few remaining Tits members, so Albus wasn't going to have him killed. All he had to lose was his dignity and a piece of a map. Well... if they couldn't do the challenge, then Gabin would more than likely use his Semblence and run away from them before they could catch him.

There was no risk to Gabin in this game.

"The food isn't poisoned or anything... I won't explode?" Ruby asked as she poked the Gummy Ursa in the belly.

"You will have explosive vomitting or the next time you take a shit it will be a horrible experience... but the food isn't poisoned." Gabin confirmed for her.

Ruby took off her cloak and gave it to Naruto, before she loosened up her top and lifted it up so that her stomach was exposed. She tied off her top so that her stomach would be free to expand to fit all of the food that she was going to be putting into it. She cracked her neck, and started to lick her lips, and open and close her mouth as wide as it would go, preparing herself for her challenge.

"I'm willing to take those odds." Ruby spoke as she reached for the ursa.

Gabin slapped her hand.

"The money, put the money on the table." Gabin stated as he tapped the table, his voice confident that they wouldn't have the money to bet. If they didn't have the money, then they would lose automatically, and he could take the map and run away without any worries. Gabin took out his portion of the map, and placed it on the table as well.

"I've got 300." Naruto put on the table all of the money he had... which was pretty much most of his money. He didn't have that much left in the bank, since he didn't have a job anymore. Ruby reached into her skirt pocket, before she took out her money as well and started to count out the cards.

"I can offer 200 lien." Ruby put her portion on the table.

"I'll fill in the last 500." Kali helped them out as well, taking her own money and adding it to the pile. She had plenty of lien, she still had close to 2000 lien in her purse... she had wanted to take Blake shopping at some point. Spend some mother and daughter shopping time with her. The look on Gabin's face showed that he didn't expect them to have any money on them. "You can do it Ruby. Remember, they took your sister and my daughter." Kali rubbed Ruby's shoulder, loosening her up as she prepped the girl for the eating contest.

Kali looked at Ruby, and she noticed something... something that she pushed to the back of her mind for now.

"... You also have 1 hour to finish it all." Gabin added in to make it more difficult. He took out his Scroll, and he set a timer for 1 hour exactly.

Ruby grabbed the BBQ-sauce bottle first, since that would be the hardest thing for her, seeing as she wasn't the biggest fan of BBQ-sauce. She took off the lid, before she lifted it to her lips, and she started to suck it right out of the bottle. After 5 seconds, she took her mouth off of the bottle, and she looked at it... and saw that she was already a forth of the way done with it. She gave Gabin a look, before she smirked at him.

"You're trucked." Ruby censored her own curse-word as she spoke to Gabin. She opened her mouth and continued to suck from the bottle. Her tongue went into the lid and helped shovel it into her mouth when it got thicker. Her other hand went to the top of the bottle and started to tap it, so that it would get into her mouth quicker. When she was done, she took it away from her mouth, showing her mouth was covered in BBQ-sauce, and she shook it a little, nothing coming out.

"That was the easy stuff, now do the rest." Gabin taunted as he as looked at the money.

Maybe he should have asked for more?

"Help me cheer for her." Kali said as she nudged Naruto. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before he sighed and went to Ruby, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it. I believe in you." Naruto encouraged her.

"Give me those Magma Cakes." Ruby pointed across the table to the plate of 12 mini-chocolate with melted chocolate in them. Naruto grabbed the plate, and slid it over to her. Ruby grabbed the cake, and she just stuffed the entire first cake into her mouth. She made a mess of it as she forced her mouth around it, chewing it the best that she could as she painted her own lips chocolate brown. She swallowed, and grabbed two more, before she pushed them into her cheeks, and brought a third into her mouth. Her cheeks were bulging as she chewed, before she loudly swallowed it all... almost choking on it as she continued her food conquest.

Kali placed her hand on her mouth.

'I'm going to be sick... thank god I'm tipsy right now.' Kali thought, thanking the alchohol in her system from her game that she wasn't in her right state of mind fully. Otherwise, she would be way more disgusted with what Ruby was doing.

Naruto looked away from Ruby, as simple as that.

Half of her face was covered in chocolate at this point, having gotten it on her hands and touched her face at several points. Ruby polished off the last of the cakes, before she started to lick the chocolate off of her hands. She raised her hands up in the air in victory, before she looked at the gummy ursa next.

She would have to force that one, she was already getting a little full.

"Aaaaaaah!" Ruby shouted as she opened her mouth as wide as it would go. She unhinged her jaw a little, and forced almost half of the ursa's face into her mouth. She tried to bite it, but instead was forced into ripping it off with her teeth instead. She didn't so much chew, as she swallowed whole each bite of it.

Gabin was horrified just looking at her eating.

He even made a point to look under the table to look up her skirt. Not to peek on her for the purpose of being perverted, but to make sure that she was actually a _girl_ and not a boy in a skirt. Ruby was acting like a savage, eating her food in a more messy way than any boy he had ever seen.

She had even less manners that _Mogar_ at the table!

'I hope Yang isn't like... I'm going to throw up.' Naruto thought when he saw her take what was left the gummy ursa, and just _rip_ chunks off with her hands. She shoved piece after piece in her mouth, swallowing each whole as she _destroyed_ the remainder of the bear.

Now her face was covered in chocolate, bbq-sauce, and chunks of gummy ursa.

"Milk me baby!" Ruby took the gallon of milk, and she just raised it to her lips. She started to _drain_ the milk gallon. Of course, Ruby took a moment to take her lips off of it. "Uuuuuuuuh." Ruby groaned when it all hit her.

She was full.

She couldn't eat or drink another bite. She had been eating so fast, that she hadn't taken the time to notice how quickly she was filling up. Ruby slapped her cheeks though, before she raised the milk back to her face and started to chug it. She had tears escaping her eyes as she drank, actually crying a little.

"Blaaaaaaaah."

Kali was behind a tree, throwing up with Naruto next to her, patting her on the back as she did so. All of the wine that she had drunken was now on the ground, while Naruto couldn't help but agree with her over what he was seeing Ruby doing. When she finished the milk, she turned it upside down to show that no more was going to come out of it.

Ruby's belly was bloated now.

It was natural for a belly to bloat a little after a filling meal, but it was rarely very noticable for most people. Ruby on the other hand, was eating so much that not only was her stomach filled up too much, but her bloated stomach was noticable to the point that her belly was a little rounded now.

"Now... just the... Poltergeist Pepper." Ruby groaned as she opened her mouth, and put the entire pepper in. She bit the stem off, before she chewed it. "Hot... hot... very hot... not fun... gonna swallow." Ruby put her hands over her mouth and just forced herself to cheek chewing. Her face was paler than usual.

The pepper really hit her, and she started to sweat as she forced it down her throat.

"Blaaaaaaah!"

Gabin was behind a bush throwing up after seeing what Ruby was doing. Ruby raised her arms up as she finished off the last of what she had to do. Unlike Naruto helping Kali, who was done throwing up and drinking from the water fountain in the park now, Naruto refused to help Gabin now that he was throwing up.

'She's disgusting.' Gabin thought to himself.

"We get the map piece now, right?" Naruto asked as Ruby collapsed on her back, holding her bloated belly and groaning in pain. She had eaten herself miserable to the point that she was just a mess at this point.

"Take the map... and get that monster as far away from me as possible." Gabin spoke in a hoarse voice. Normally Naruto would be annoyed with his friend being called a monster.

He... couldn't really fault Gabin after seeing what Ruby just did.

"I win... It hurts... but I won... Uuuuuuuuh... BUUUUUUUURP!" Ruby let out a loud, unladylike, belch that made her entire body curl up. Her eyes looked in different directions for a brief moment, before they returned back to normal and Ruby went back to laying down. "I feel a little better... HOT... the pepper's getting even hotter!" Ruby shouted as she got up to her feet and started to run around.

Naruto palmed his face.

'Thankfully, she will be back in fighting condition in a few hours when her stomach is done digesting that... I pity her though.' Naruto thought as he looked at her bloated stomach.

He grabbed the map, and Kali grabbed the money, before he put the part of the map with the rest of it to reveal the next location. Kali seperated the money, prepared to give it back to the original owners. Kali looked at Gabin on the ground, before she paused.

Kali kicked Gabin in the nut, with no warning, as hard as she could.

Gabin let out a silent scream of pain as his eyes rolled up into his head. He passed out in the pool of his own vomit, while Kali crossed her arms.

"That's for kidnapping my daughter." Kali stated as she took immense satisfaction in what she did.

Now they were going to go and see what "Game" Bumblebee would have for them.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Mogar's Game was based off of the fact that in video games, Michael usually is better at winning games with violence.  
Lil'J's Game was based off of the fact that Jeremy is pretty good at out thinking the other AH members, and he had a debate with Ryan about the benefits of drinking his own semen.  
Finally, Gabin's Game was based off of the fact that Gavin is always betting people, or making them eat different foods.**


	54. Chapter 54 To Be or Bumblebee

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"We'll take a five minute rest, and then we are going." Naruto informed the group, seeing as they had been moving for hours now. They had already burned through a lot of their stamina running all over the place. Ruby was barely able to move, so Naruto had been carrying her for the passed hour of running. Even then, they had to make several stops when Ruby felt like she was going to be sick.

Now that her food was somewhat digested, she was once again able to run under her own power, instead of having Naruto carrying her.

"We have to hurry-" Ruby started, before she covered her mouth.

Partially digested meant that her stomach was still very much full, though she was no longer utterly miserable with the amount inside of her.

"I agree with Naruto... we are in a hurry, but the thing is, we are all exhausted. We've been at it all night, running, doing challenges. I have poison in my system, you're in no condition to fight, and Naruto's tried from carrying you... we need a small break if we are going to be in top condition." Kali explained as she sat down on the ground. The poison had spread through her system, and though it would be out of her system rather soon, her entire body was a little numb at this point. Turns out, it was taking a long time for the poison to spread to the rest of her body. The little amount of poison did affect her, it just took a long time to spread to her body.

Ruby sat down as well, and rubbed her stomach a little.

'I need to try something out anyway.' Naruto thought as he looked at his robotic arm. He moved the fingers a little, and he concentrated on it.

The machine parts started to glow, before they seperated and all started to float. Ruby and Kali watched as Naruto showed a new ability, and controlled the parts of his arm. They started to come back together, but in a new shape as the hand took the form of a hammer instead. Naruto used his aura, and changed it using _his_ semblence, before he changed the form of his robot hand into that of a dagger.

"I thought you could only copy Semblences during... it's the full moon." Ruby realized when she saw Naruto using Lil'J's Semblence. She forgot that it was the full moon, and that Naruto was able to use his Original Semblence to copy the Semblences of others. "When did Lil'J use his Semblence though?" Ruby asked Kali.

Kali was just drawing a blank.

"I never saw him use it." Kali pointed out, and Naruto nodded his head. He didn't see it _at first_ either. He had copied the ability completely by mistake, when he had saved Kali from the bomb going off. "Some technical ability... That bomb in his chest... He used his ability to control it to go off. That's when you copied it." Kali guessed, and her guess was correct.

When Lil'J had made the bomb, it wasn't just something he had prepared ahead of time. It was a bomb made, controlled, and run by his Semblence. When Naruto had laid eyes on the bomb, he had fufilled the final condition to copy it.

1\. Full Moon's Light  
2\. Understand the Semblence  
3\. See the Semblence Used

He knew what Lil'J's Semblence was, and he understood how it worked for the most part. That fufilled condition 2, and seeing as they were under the full moon's light, condition 1 was completed as well. Finally, he had seen the Semblence being used, which had completed the final condition for him to aquire it for himself. His Semblence was Semi-Passive, in the fact that he could copy a Semblence without meaning to... but once he copied it, he would _know_ he copied it.

"So, you have the powers of Technopathy." Ruby got what was important for Naruto about stopping.

He needed a minute to figure out how new ability.

"It's not very useful for me though... I don't know a lot about technology. This Semblence requires the person to know how to _built_ the tech without using the Semblence. It also allows you to _create_ machinery... that you know how to use. The thing, I don't know a lot of stuff about tech." Naruto admitted his own faults, and how this Semblence, while amazing... was no good in his hands. The most he could do would be make very basic weapons out of his arm, until he could study the blueprints of other weapons and memorize them... and memorize the _parts_ used to make them... and memorize _how_ to make them to the point of perfection.

It was a very difficult Semblence to use, not to mention the amount of studying, prep-work, and just the fact that it took a very technological minded person to use it to it's utmost ability.

"So, you also copied Mogar's Semblence?" Kali asked, and there was a long pause in which Naruto didn't answer. It was obvious that the answer was yes, but it was also obvious to them that Naruto had no plans of allowing himself to use that Semblence.

Rage, turning anger into power.

For somebody who refused to allow themselves to fall into anger, the very Semblence went against Naruto's nature as a person who refused to lash out in anger. The Semblence would simply go against everything that he stood for.

"... If you need to know about weapons... I can teach you. At Signal, we had to learn how to design, build, and modify our own weapons. I designed and created Cresent Rose from scratch." Ruby changed the subject back to the new Semblence. She scoot closer to Naruto, and she placed her hand on his robot hand. "You know, once we save Yang... because _we will save her_... and Blake." Ruby added when she saw Kali raise an eyebrow.

It was Ruby's way of promising Naruto that they would both remain alive through all of this. They had both lost a friend already. Ruby didn't want Naruto losing his fiance, along with _her sister and teammate_. He had already most of his family, his species, and his best friend not long ago.

"... Can you tell me a little more about Iron?" Kali asked Naruto, and Naruto smiled at her for a second.

"Iron was my best friend, and he was a great person. There were very few people I know who were more caring about others, and willing to go so far for them. I bet he is training in the afterlife right now..." Naruto had a small laugh under his breath. He could see it, Iron working out for their next battle when they rejoined again once day. They would have another training session in the afterlife... and Naruto would tell Iron about the life he had lived. They would be able to catch up. "Of course, he was also one of the most annoying people I know... he would sometimes wake me up before the sun even came up, just to go for morning runs. Not to mention he would always stick his nose into my business... but even those things grew on me." Naruto continued as he listed a few of Iron's more annoying traits.

Annoying traits that Naruto would miss, now that he would not be able to experience them with Iron anymore.

"It's a shame I didn't get to spend more time with him." Kali spoke, and Naruto sent her a raised eyebrow. "Not like that, Iron isn't my type... I'm not completely sexual you know. I have other things on my mind... like cat videos, I love those. I meant that Iron seems like he would be fun to talk to." Kali waved her hand. She in no way had any sexual attraction to Iron, the man was too... bulgy for her tastes. Her own husband had a few bulges, but he wasn't so huge that one of his bisceps was about the size of her torso. He was still rather lean for a large man.

"... Sexual..." Ruby repeated underneath her breath, with red cheeks.

Some of her more... recent dreams came to her mind when she heard that word. She was glad that Kali brought it up though. The thoughts that she was having, the embarassment, was still better than the sadness that thinking about their situation brought on. She would rather feel embarrassment than sadness any day of the week.

"Oh, sorry if this conversation is too... risque for you Ruby." Kali mentioned to Ruby, who shook her head very quickly.

"No problem!" Ruby shouted in response, before she blushed. "I mean... I don't mind. My sister is _Yang_ after all. We shared a room... before... well she met you Naruto... I've seen her search history." Ruby admitted with some emotion. She had shared a room with Yang for so long, that she knew the locations of all of her magazines and toys. She also had learned what kind of stuff that Yang used to search for her... special needs.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Is this related to why you've seen me naked?" Naruto asked, since he had the memory of Ruby very recently mentioning having seen him nude.

"Blame Yang... she dragged me into the vents when you and Iron were in the showers... first day of school." Ruby admitted to their crime rather easily. She also placed all of the blame on Yang for that one. "Heck, I've even seen Yang as a boy... and that monster." Ruby mentioned, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... What?" Kali asked when she didn't understand that statement.

Yang was clearly a girl.

"One morning, poof, Yang was a boy. It was recent too... and then white glow... and girl again. It was weird. Yang went to the hospital to get herself checked out." Ruby explained, since Naruto would be understanding of it. She looked at Naruto, and he looked at his robot arm with a furrowed brow. "You know something?" Ruby asked with some hope.

She was worried about Yang after all.

"Yang showed signs of Regeneration when her _right arm_ was injured... and it affected the rest of her body. That same day, I felt phantom pains of my arm getting injured... and used Regeneration to stave off the pain... and not long ago, I used Transproperty to become a girl for... reasons... and Yang became a boy... I think whenever I use Semblences that affect my body... Yang gets affected to." Naruto said what he believed to be the answer. This could be useful, not the boy thing, but the fact that he could use his Semblences on Yang using his arm on her as the connection.

...

"You can turn into a girl?... and Yang a boy?" Kali asked with _dead serious_ and curious eyes. Like her birthday had come early. That was some interesting things, things that could allow for some very once in a lifetime play. She already planned on seducing both Yang and Naruto, but to hear that they could freely switch their genders... and that apparently Yang was a monster downstairs... and from the tightness of Naruto's shorts, she could see he was no slouch either in that area. "That is very... different." Kali mentioned, and Naruto sent her a deadpan look.

Really?

"So... do you know who this "Bumblebee" might be? Do you think it might be Bo Jingles using a new name or something? I mean, the guy was kind of useless and all..." Ruby hoped that their next opponent wasn't somebody super strong.

"It doesn't matter... Kali... come here for a second." Naruto said as he gestured towards himself. Kali stood up, and she walked towards him. "You lost Yang's blood scent right... well... do you think you could use my scent to track her?" Naruto asked as he gestured to himself. Yang had his arm... meaning that in that arm, all of the pours would produce a sweat that would _match_ the smell of his scent.

With Naruto's scent, Kali might be able to track Yang, and with Yang she could track Blake as well.

"If I track her, it puts her in danger." Kali mentioned, and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I have a suspicion that Albus was telling a lie. I don't think he is able to kill Yang or Blake... after all... he can't use dead hostages. He needs them alive... or he fears that if he kills them, we will kill him. He's a dangerous man... but he is still an idiot. You drank poison... so we can say you lost the ability to move... and we left you." Naruto spoke up about his forming plan. Kali nodded her head, before she leaned towards Naruto and started to smell his chest. She started to memorize it, before he eyes widened.

"She's close... like... very close... Look out!" Kali shouted when she pushed Ruby to the ground and got on top of her. Naruto jumped out of the way as well when several tentacles stabbed into the ground where they had all been. The tentacles leading to a figure that was walking out of the trees.

"No way... Yang... or Blake?" Ruby asked when she looked under Kali's arm and saw the... person that she could only assume was Bumblebee.

She looked like a combination of Blake and Yang.

"... That sick bastard... How?" Kali asked when she rolled off of Ruby. She could smell her daughter and Yang from the person. She could also see a grimm attached to the back of the creature. "... What's with the Grimm?" Kali asked herself.

"Edgar... So... Bumblebee... I take it Edgar is controlling you using that Grimm to keep you fused." Naruto didn't ask, he stated, as he looked at the person in front of him. Bumblebee just stared at Naruto for a moment. Naruto sighed to himself, before he raised both of his fists to defend himself.

This got more complicated.

Bumblebee continued to stare at Naruto, with burning red cheeks that continued to burn like fire. The tentacles moved around erratically, as if they were trying to decide if they should attack or... well Naruto didn't want to know what the other option is.

"Who is Edgar?" Kali asked, feeling very left out.

"Edgar is Cow... Albus' cow that he killed. The cow was trained in aura, and can Possess Grimm's bodies." Ruby whispered back her answer to it. Kali didn't have very much experience with the menace known as "Tits".

"That's right... This is my creation. Bumblebee. You can even thank Roman Torchwick for this. He discovered this grimm had been sealed away... and I stole it from him... then I threw it into my Edgar Hole." Albus' voice came from the screen of a scroll, Ruby's scroll.

Ruby snapped her scroll in half.

She was getting a new scroll, one that wasn't infected by Albus Taint like the one she currently had.

"Kill... sex... love... murder... anger... love... kill... want to have sex... want to kill." Bumblebee was muttering over and over.

Naruto's hands went to cover his butt.

'So Yang is still in here... Wow, Albus is stupid... he didn't even realize he was trying to turn my _fiance_ against me... the girl who would do the impossible just to be with me... Albus fucked up.' Naruto thought as he watched the internal debate playing out.

"Sex... kill... sex, sex, kill... kill, sex, sex, sex, love, love, sex, love, kill, love, sex, burning desire..." Bumblebee was starting to get overwhelmed by Yang's desire for Naruto.

*Poof*

There wasn't a huge dramatic light show, just moments later the fusion burst into smoke and Yang and Blake were ejected out of the smoke. Yang would have hit the ground, if it were not for Naruto catching her. Blake would have landed in the bushes, if Kali hadn't rushed to go and save her as well. On the ground, was a withered up Edgar. The grimm having exhausted all of it's aura trying to take control over Yang's mind, and failing to do so leading to them seperating.

Edgar noticed them, and started to crawl away as fast as possible.

Ruby blasted Edgar to smitherings moments later, and without mercy. She then proceeded to blast the remains of Edgar to even smaller chunks just because she had issues she needed to work out. Each blasted chunk faded away into nothing.

"You see that Albus? I know you're watching this... You lost Mogar and Lil'J... Gabin is going to jail, and now the only person on your side anymore is your cow's spirit... You're not going to win." Naruto called out into thin air. He felt a stirring from his arms, and he looked to see Yang shifting, waking up as she looked at him.

"... Did I die and go to heaven? Cause I see an angel in front of me." Yang spoke her best pick up line weakly. She had fought tooth and nail inside of Edgar, using up all of her mental energy and her aura to fight off the control of the Grimm. Blake didn't have as much to lose as she did, so Blake had been easier for Edgar to take control of.

Ruby smiled down at Yang, and she looked over at Kali holding Blake.

"We have to find Albus... We have to put a stop to him." Ruby mentioned to Naruto and Kali.

"You... uh... can't. The map only shows the locations of the Tits members... not himself... when I was in Bumblebee... I saw his plans. It's fuzzy... my memory is a little..." Yang winced when she felt a spike of pain through her body. The strain of fusing had been stressfull for her body just as much as it was her mind.

"We have to-" Ruby started, and Naruto raised his hand.

"No... Albus is alone, and he is weak. By himself, he is nothing. He needed Edgar, Mogar, and Gabin just to take over a gym. He's crafty though... we have a priority to get Blake and Yang back to Beacon... who knows how long it will take us to find him... we'll be playing right into his hands... No, we're going home." Naruto stated as he held Yang in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while Kali held the prone form of Blake. "... We need to mourn the loss of a friend... and get these two back to safety." Naruto spoke lower than before, and Ruby lowered her scythe.

She hated it, but she had to agree with him.

Albus wasn't their priority here, saving Yang and Blake was.

"I'm feeling light headed..." Yang started to slip back into unconsciousness. "Goodnight..." Yang whispered as she fell asleep fully. Naruto stood up, before he nodded to the remaining members of the team.

"We're going home."

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 Toad Blood

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I'm sorry Naruto... didn't show up."

"It's okay... we understand." Copper said as he placed a hand on Opal's shoulder, both of them with a few tears in their eyes. She was wearing a large black dress, and he his black suit. The two of them recieving the condolences of many people who had come to see Iron off at his funeral. It had been a few days since Iron had died, and they had been given some time to mourn, just enough time for them to be able to talk to people without bursting into tears crying.

Naruto had delivered to them the ashes of their son, and he had apologized, but they had none of that.

'Iron would have wanted this... to die for the sake of his friends. He died fighting... just like his father, and grandfather.' Opal thought with some pride over her son's final actions. She was so proud of him for fighting for something he believed in, even if it cost him his life, he had killed a powerful evil man. He had helped save the lives of his friends, and he saved many lives that could have been lost to the threat that was Mogar.

His death was not in vain.

"I'm sure he would have wanted to be here." Yang spoke to the parents of her deceased friend, even though she was disgusted by Iron _physically_ she still considered him her friend. Sure, she didn't think he was attractive, but he had an amazing heart, and a good personality. She was proud to call him one of her friends. "He's just... Naruto..." Yang finished off weakly.

"The sky is crying." Ruby spoke nearby as she looked up at the sky.

Everyone from their group of friends had come to pay respects to Iron.

"Goodbye Iron." Jaune said as he put a flower on Iron's grave, which contained his ashes inside of it in place of a body. Jaune knelt down to the grave, and he offered his hands up in prayer for his lost friend. "I hope I can become as strong as you one day... and find the strength _you_ found. You died a hero. I'm happy to call you a friend." Jaune finished off his part as he stood back up.

Nora placed a flower down after him.

"See you later... I want to arm wrestle you in heaven one day, so start training buddy... start training." Nora whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled back at him sadly, while he stepped forward and placed a flower on the grave.

"I wish you peace." Ren's words were short, and simple, but they were none the less spoke for somebody that wished a friend peace. He walked off with Nora towards the lines of people waiting with umbrellas. Weiss came next, and she placed her own flower on the grave, but she said nothing. She just bowed her head gracefully, she didn't know Iron well enough, but she was still... kind of friends with him. She found him annoying, but could see he was a good person.

He did not deserve to die, she could understand that much.

Blake came in and she, with her parents with her, offered all of their flowers. The flowers were all that Copper and Opal had requested they bring to the funeral. Ghira didn't offer words, because he didn't know the boy.

"You were... unique." Kali spoke softly, and Blake nodded her head in agreement. They all walked towards the line of people.

Pyrrha, the last person in line, held flower above the grave. She lifted her thumb to her mouth, before she bit down on her thumb. She dug into her skin with her teeth hard enough to draw an impressive amount of blood from the digit. She swiped her hand across the flower, before she placed it on the grave.

"In my family, a long time ago. We used our blood to summon guardians to protect us. I don't know how to do it... or how it was done... but I can only hope that the great toads protect your spirit on it's journey to the afterlife." Pyrrha placed her hands together in prayer for a brief moment. She got down on her knees, eyes closed, before she stood back up. She passed by Copper and Opal, the woman placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Opal spoke from the heart, glad that Pyrrha was willing to share her own touch of friendship with Iron.

Pyrrha nodded, and walked over to the line.

'If only I could make Naruto come...' Pyrrha thought to herself as she looked down at her feet with some shame.

 **-With Naruto-**

"Hah... hah... again." Naruto panted as he struggled to stand up on two feet. Glynda was standing in front of him with her riding crop. The two of them in the rain, with Ozpin watching nearby as Glynda helped Naruto work on control over his new powers. The second Naruto had come back to Beacon, he had been working to grow stronger, and master the powers they had transfered into him. "More..." Naruto whispered, and Glynda raised her riding crop.

"This isn't healthy, you need to rest... and mourn your friend. This isn't the time to-"

"More!" Naruto shouted at Glynda with his eyes turned to the ground. She looked at Ozpin, who nodded his head. She used his Semblence and caused rocks to float in the air. She had three rocks moving, one 15 feet away from Naruto, one 30 feet from Naruto, and a third rock 100 feet away from Naruto.

Naruto's left glowed as if on fire with orange aura.

He pointed his hand at the closest rock, and a small tornado shot out of his hand and pierced through the rock with ease. Naruto ended the mini tornado, and he raised both of his hands into the air. The rain around them stopped, before he gripped his fists and turned the rain into chunks of ice. He slammed his hands together, and dozens of spears of ice stabbed the second rock into thousands of pieces. Naruto stopped controlling the rain around them, before he placed his hand on the ground. Earth spears came out of the ground and destroyed the last rock.

"Using a Semblence drains your Aura, but this restriction doesn't apply to a Maiden's magic. The more you use the magic, the more your stamina is drained. You've been at it for days now... you're exhausted, physically and mentally..." Glynda tried to lecture Naruto, but he wasn't listening to her. He started to cough into his hand, going into a coughing fit as he collapsed onto his knees. "... and the rain's making you sick. I know you want to get stronger, but you need to consider your health. Ozpin, speak to him." Glynda requested of her boss, and he stayed silent.

For a moment.

"What is it _you_ wish for Naruto?" Ozpin asked Naruto, who was over with his coughing fit, and was getting back to his feet.

"... More. I want to get stronger... strong enough to protect everyone." Naruto spoke, and Ozpin looked at Glynda. She sighed and made more rocks float in the air, this time bigger than before.

She couldn't argue.

She made them all float in a straight line this time. Naruto would have to use a piercing attack to destroy them all within seconds of each other. Amber was not very experienced with her power, so they were upping the training that Amber had gotten, and advancing Naruto through years of Maiden training as quickly as they could. Naruto sucked in his breath, before he clapped his hands together. Lightning surged around his fists, before he took them apart and showed a ball of lightning. He blew on it, and sent it flying through all three of the rock boulders, destroying each.

'Let him collapse.' Ozpin thought as his hand gripped his cane.

Naruto's mental state was fragile at the moment. He had lost a friend, and he wouldn't listen to anyone until he was at his lowest. When Naruto was mentally exhausted, physically exhausted, and was literally collapsing from it, only then would somebody be able to talk some sense into him and show him what he was doing to himself. It might not be good for his health _now_ , but it would be better for him to collapse training now, than it would be to let him continue this path of self-destruction later.

Even then, it would not be him nor would it be Glynda who would talk to him.

That duty would have to fall upon those who Naruto would actually listen to, those his own age who could better be there for him.

Naruto summoned his powers again when Glynda used her powers to make a person shaped rock. Naruto's eyes flickered for a moment as he wavered on his feet. His powers stopped when he was fully drained of his stamina. Naruto took a knee, panting as sweat dripped off of his body, mixed with the rain falling on him.

"Further..." Naruto tried to force his powers.

He failed, and his eyes rolled up into his head as he passed out on the ground with a wet thud, the rain peppering him.

"Great, now he's going to miss _more_ school. As if he didn't already have a track record of missing it. He's missed more days of school than he has shown up for." Glynda complained, just for the sake of complaining. She walked over to Naruto and got down on a knee, flipped him over and lifting his head, while putting her other arm under his knees so that she could carry him. "First he is injured to the point of not showing up, then he catches the plague, then he is unconscious thanks to getting the maiden powers... and now he is sick." Glynda listed off some of the reasons Naruto hasn't shown up for school.

"Unlike most other students, he doesn't need what this school teaches. What he needs, we can't teach him. Yet, what he needs is only something he can learn at school, surrounded by those his age. Please, return him to his dorm, and get him out of those clothes. Also, don't be too harsh on him... he's lost almost everything." Ozpin spoke with sympathy about the younger man. He could understand the situation Naruto was in.

He's lost an arm, nearly lost the love of his life _twice_ now, he lost most of his family, most of his species, he nearly lost his life, he had the weight of being the Fall Maiden on his shoulders, and he had criminals after his life... and even more dangerous threats after his powers.

He had lost almost everything, so of course he wanted to get stronger, to protect what little he had left.

"Of course Ozpin... Of course, you are part of the reason he is like this. You are to blame for his stress as well... I hope you understand this." Glynda, even though she was speaking to Ozpin, decided to let him know what he was to blame in part for this. He was placing a lot of stress on Naruto, which could partially be to blame for his current state.

Ozpin didn't say anything.

She was only saying what he already knew.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	56. Chapter 56 The Queen's Pawns

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Damnit!"

Albus cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall nearby. He didn't so much as crack it, he wasn't physically strong, but his face was red with rage. He had been playing it casual, but this latest defeat had finally snapped his last nerve. He stormed, pacing around the room as he tried to think about where it had gone wrong for him.

Everything.

He had lost Mogar and Lil'J, two important players to his plans. Gabin's lose was more acceptable, but even his lose was still a very large hit to his battle force. The ability to slow down objects was not something to underestimate, and now Gabin had been arrested with _no_ chance of being let free thanks to his loses. He wasn't strong enough to break Gabin out of jail, he didn't have the man power for it. The lose of Bo Jingles to the plague had been bad enough, and it was like no matter what Grimm he selected to have Edgar possess, it would always end with Naruto defeating it in some fashion.

"Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" Albus shouted at the top of his lungs as he started to stomp down the stairs and into the living room. He knocked over every chair he passed by, kicked the game systems of his former allies, and he looked at his journal of ideas for taking over the world. "Damnit..." Albus cursed lower.

All of his plans involved using his now departed pawns, which he no longer had access to.

It was just him, and Edgar.

A spark lit up in his eye as he started to make his way out of his house and towards the Edgar Hole.

He still had Edgar, he would just need to attain another more powerful Grimm. He would take the Grimm and put it into the Edgar Hole, and let his cow spirit possess the creature of darkness. He would find a Geist, or something else that would simply allow him to possess his number one enemy. He didn't care anymore, he needed... he _had_ to take Naruto out of the equation. He didn't care if by killing Naruto, he would lose his chance to gain the power of the gods.

The Fuck-Bunny _needed_ to die!

"Daddies coming Edgar, daddy is coming." Albus said with a more collected smirk as he made his way into the shed with the Edgar Hole.

His eyes widened in horror.

For starters, the Edgar Hole had been filled to the brim with black sludge. That would mean that Edgar had possessed the black sludge... and he could no longer be used to possess grimm if he was inside of the sludge, and not the hole. The sludge bubbled and tried to move, it tried to form something from it's depths, but couldn't do it.

"Hello, I come with a humble offer from my Queen."

That was the second thing, there were three people standing behind the sludge filled hole. Two women and a man, all of them confident even though they were invading his territory. The leader of them was a woman dressed with a red dress, with black spandex underneath it. She had long black hair that carefully was placed over her left eye slightly. She carried no weapon at all, and her amber eyes pierced into his own eyes. She was confident as she stared at him with no fear.

Her lackies no doubt were a boy, who seemed to be related to one of the Black bloodline guessing by his appearance. A tall boy with silver hair and gray eyes, with dark eyebrows. He wore more streamlined clothing, and he had gun-boots on for his weapons. He had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Then there was a mocha skinned girl with bright green hair, and rounded red eyes. She wore a skimpy white top with a green top under it, with white shorts and brown chaps on. Guns on her lower back, as she had her hands near them just in case.

"Who are you, and who is this Queen... and why should I not kill you all where you stand?" Albus questioned them as he stared at their leader no doubt.

The woman smirked, and she wasn't the only one.

"It has come to the Queen's attention that you have been controlling the Grimm... or rather, stealing Grimm. We've been watching you Albus, you've impressed us... though your failures leave much to be desired. We came with an offer of partnership. You may refer to me as Cinder, and these are my allies Emerald and Mercury." Cinder introduced herself politely, taking a small bow to Albus as she lifted the sides of her dress up. She went back into a standing position, while Emerald rolled her eyes.

Yeah, she didn't respect this skinny fuck.

"You wish for Tits then? Smart of you." Albus commended them, and tested them at the same time as he walked closer to the pit of sludge.

Mercury snorted.

"No thank you, I believe my own breasts are the only ones I need. Thank you for the generous offer..." Cinder played with Albus a little, teasing and testing him right back for his testing. She glanced at him, before she smiled at him. "... Your group was quite impressive. Twice now you've managed to sneak onto Beacon grounds without alerting anyone. You've snuck under even Ozpin's nose... the Queen is impressed." Cinder mentioned in passing as she walked around the pit and towards Albus.

Albus gripped his fist in frustration.

"Three times now we have failed, all because of a Fuck-Bunny. I have lost my men... and now my cow. Save your kind words for somebody who will fall for them. You can't seduce me with false words spoken with hidden malice." Albus impressed Cinder by deducing what she had been doing. She had been complimenting him on where he had succeeded, while completely ignoring where he had been failing.

"Grow up, you lost because of some child-" Emerald stopped when Cinder glared at her.

"That child is not natural. He has been getting stronger with each battle... no matter what plan I come up with, he always manages to defeat me. You will keep you tongue, or _I_ will keep your tongue _in a jar_." Albus threatened Emerald, and Cinder sent Albus an appraising eye.

Yes, this was the look of a man who didn't know what to do next. She could see anger and desperation in the man's eyes. He had lost his entire group, and any hopes he had of completing his goals. He had lost it all, and he was blaming it all on a single person, a person that had already proven to be a thorn in their side as well. Naruto might not have known about it, or consciously done what he did, but his actions had made it harder for _them_ to sneak into Beacon.

So hard that they couldn't do it, they could no longer pretend to be students from Haven anymore.

'Okay, that was a good threat.' Mercury noted with a smirk when he saw Emerald tighten her jaw a little.

Albus was pretty good at intimidation it would seem.

"He's a growing threat to our plans as well. We don't have the power to take him out though. You see... we used to be allies with the White Fang... the plague so to the end of that alliance. We planned to invade Vale using bombs and Mountain Glenn to allow Grimm to come into the Kingdom... but without the White Fang we won't be able to collect enough Dust... and we don't have enough manpower to pull it off." Cinder gripped her own hand when she listed off her own plans that were failing horribly. She didn't have the manpower to even so much as lay out the groundwork for her planning.

Beacon was now teaching the _medical history_ of all people that were visiting Beacon to make sure the remaining Faunus did not get sick and die, meaning that there was little chance of fooling the staff of Beacon into thinking they were actually students. Not without faking documents, which could and would be easily revealed by some of the intelligent staff of Beacon.

Without access to Beacon, they couldn't plant any viruses... they couldn't trick the Council into allowing Ironwood to take command of Beacon's defenses... and they couldn't infect his robot army with the virus that would give to _them_ a second army.

Now they were down to a few strong fighters, and the grimm... which the natural defenses of Vale made it hard for Grimm to invade on their own.

All of her plans... destroyed before she could even start on them.

That wasn't even to mention the fact that Torchwick and Neopolitan had both abandoned her the second that she didn't have the power to track them down and control them. They were down to literally 5 human fighters, and a _mindless_ army of rather weak grimm.

"It sounds like you understand why the Fuck-Bunny must die." Albus spoke seriously, understanding why the woman was coming to him.

They had both lost much because of a rabbit faunus.

"Yes... So my Queen gives you this. We have been watching you... you wish to attain the power of the gods. Well... here it is." Cinder said as she gestured to the pool of sludge that was filling the Edgar Hole.

He wasn't buying it.

"What does giving me this do for you?" Albus asked, and Cinder paused and looked towards him with serious eyes.

"You gaining power is mutually benefitial to our goals as well. The more chaos you bring, the easier it is for us to do what we must do. You will have the power to _crush_ your... Fuck-Bunny, and by doing that I will gain what I want. I believe we both have much to gain... so, how does a partnership sound?" Cinder asked as she offered the man her hand. She stepped to the side a little, so that he was standing between her and the pool of ooze. She placed her other hand behind her back. "Partner?" Cinder asked again, and Albus looked at her hand.

He considered her.

"I will lead you. There is nobody greater than I, and you will bow before me as a god." Albus spoke with no nonsense to his tone.

Cinder smiled.

"Yes, Lord Albus. I am yours to command." Cinder spoke sweetly, eyes closed. Emerald and Mercury smirked, seeing as they knew wat Cinder planned on doing.

This would be amusing.

"Yes, then I think I will allow you the good grace of becoming my pawn." Albus spoke regally as he accepted her hand. She smiled and stood up, before she got closer to him while holding firmly onto his hand.

Albus felt pain, and blood came from his mouth moments later.

He let go of Cinder's hand and gasped when he saw that her other hand was holding a black sword made of glass, that she currently had going _through_ his gut. He spewed blood from his mouth and stomach.

"Yes, _Lord_ Albus. You will be given the power to destroy your enemies... but you will not have any control here. Now... you are a pawn of Salem." Cinder spoke with a hiss as she pushed Albus into the pit. He was swallowed up by the ooze, the sounds of his screams could be heard. There was screaming, and gurgling, before silence. "Funny... I heard you killed your cow in this hole. You use this hole to have your cow possess Grimm. Now... you can _become_ the Grimm that your Cow possesses. When you awaken... Albus will be no more." Cinder said with glowing eyes as she started to walk away, Emerald and Mercury following her.

Cinder had all of her plans ruined.

So she had to make new plans.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57 Warning

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Warning: (I feel the need to put this) There is a strong chance this chapter will fuck you up.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 **-{MUSIC: Play Naruto Ost - Sadness and Sorrow}-**

 _Yang, on the ground dying from having her off severed. Blood everywhere, with little hope for survival, her skin deathly pale. Gasping and shivering from the agony of losing her arm, but her skin growing visibly more pale as each second she went closer towards death. Help would come for her, but she would forever be scarred from the experience, never again able to be able to look at her own right arm and move it, always forced to know that her right arm was not her own._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _His family, all laying on beds, dying from a nearly unstoppable sickness that would never get to them in time to save them. His family suffering in pain from said sickness, with little actual relief from the pain, only death to look forward too. Most of them were doomed to die, with the survivers wrecked by the guilt that they had survived, while their family had died. A guilt that would eat at them._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Iron, in agony but unable to move off of the ground, his skin burnt black as his body was slowly turning into ashes. There was no hope for him in the slightest, because of a simple mistake that he had made. His suffering would soon end, but it would be replaced by the suffering of his parents as they lost their only child._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Amber, her soul being ripped out of her body and transfered into another person. Never able to pass onto the afterlife until the one with her soul died. Her powers being tethered to him, and her life no longer being her own. Doomed to live inside of another body until such a time that she could be allowed to pass on. Death by his own hand, a choice that he had made to save the world, but at the cost of the life of somebody innocent._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Pyrrha, a dagger going through her throat as she clutched it. Trying to stop the bleeding, but unable, with death quickly coming for her. All because she was protecting him, pretending to be something she wasn't so that those who sought him out would target her instead, and he could be safe. Her death was by her own choice, but the fact she died for him weighing on him._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _His friends, fighting Albus and whatever Edgar had turned into, each of them dying and leaving him alone. Their deaths being shift, but painful as he was taunted by the fact he wasn't strong enough to protect them from suffering. He wasn't strong enough to save them, and now their blood was on his hands._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _His remaining family, tortured to death just for existing, so that they could be used by a sadistic enemy as a tool to hurt him._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _Nobody._

 _He was alone... all alone._

"Naruto!"

"Haaaaaah!" Naruto took a deep breath as he was woken up from his nightmare. He started to go into a coughing fit the second he took such a deep breath. Naruto suffered through the coughing, his throat dry, but his cheeks wet with the tears he had been shedding in his sleep. The person who had woken him up, placing a hand on his back and patting it to help him. Naruto's right arm currently not on his body, but instead being placed on his dresser for comfort while sleeping. "Hah... hah..." Naruto took some slower breaths after he was finished coughing.

It was Pyrrha, not dead.

She was still dressed in her funeral attire, but her thumb was bandaged up, with a little red spot on it from some previous bleeding. She was worried for him, it was clear on her face that she was worried for him. She had some spit on her face, from the first cough that Naruto had before he could cover his mouth.

"... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's just some spit. No harm. Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked... she knew the answer already. She also knew the answer that Naruto was going to give her. It was the answer that he had been giving her. She wiped the spit off of her face with the back of her hand, not at all bothered by it.

He hadn't done it on purpose, so she could not blame him for it, at least, not for something like simple spit.

"... I'm going to go train." Naruto whispered with a hoarse voice. Naruto started to get up, before Pyrrha pushed him back down onto the bed.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." Naruto tried to push up against her... but he couldn't muster up the strength. All she had was one hand up against the center of his chest, and she was able to force him to stay laying down. He couldn't get the strength to get up, not with her forcing him down with her strength. He struggled a little, before he looked up at her, and she looked down at him sternly. "I need to get stronger." Naruto pleaded with her.

She wasn't having it.

"No, you are _sick._ You're hurt... You are staying in bed. You're burning up... and I know you have a warm body, but this is _hot_. So you _will_ stay in bed." Pyrrha said as she kept her hand firmly pushed down on his chest. Not enough to make it hard to breath, but firmly enough where he wouldn't be able to move it. He reached for her wrist with his hand, and she grabbed his wrist with her other hand and pushed it down against the bed. " _No_." Pyrrha said with more force.

Naruto lookes at her with sad eyes.

"I _need_... please Pyrrha..." It was hard for him to say even that much, his cold and crying in his sleep had left his throat so dry and hoarse.

Pyrrha didn't budge.

" _No_. You've been pushing yourself too hard... You're not getting stronger by doing this. Who can you _protect_ when you break your body? No, you will stay in bed. You will rest, and recover from this sickness. You will not move, unless it is to go to the bathroom. You will not do anything unless you are feeling better." Pyrrha was even more stern with him. She placed her shield on his chest, and she used her Semblence to make it press down on him. It was cold to his skin, but it allowed her to stand up and grab his robot arm. "I'm giving this to Yang so you can't sneak off while I'm asleep." Pyrrha informed Naruto as she took his right arm and walked towards the door of the room.

"Don't... don't go!"

Pyrrha stopped when she saw Naruto reaching for her with his one arm. The tears at the edges of his eyes were forming again, and she looked to see his shout had gotten him started on another coughing fit.

"I'll be right back." Pyrrha assured him.

She left the room.

Naruto looked at the door with his eyes growing in horror. Images of Pyrrha dying in his dream because of him flashed across his eyes. His entire body started to shake, and it started to get harder for him to _breath_ when he saw that he was in the room all by himself with nobody else. He tried to force the shield off of him, but Pyrrha was still using her powers to keep it firmly on him from outside of the room. His tried with what little might he had to desperately force it off of him.

Everyone dead.

Alone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto's hand went to his head as he started to scream. The feelings of darkness and being alone consuming him. All of the visions of the deaths of his close loved ones, and those he considered friends, displaying in front of his eyes as if they were actually dying right then and there. Naruto only tried to struggle against the shield even more, but he was losing more energy. His throat was killing him, but his fears were taking complete control over him as he screamed.

He needed somebody, anyone.

Yang _destroyed_ the door as she barged through it. What was only seconds in real time, felt like hours to Naruto as he was alone. Yang ran across the room and went right for Naruto as he screamed. Naruto's other friends started to come in with Pyrrha, and Yang threw Pyrrha's shield off of Naruto easily as she sat him up and looked at him to see what was hurting him so badly. She couldn't see anything physically wrong... other than his missing arm... okay she couldn't see anything that would be hurting him.

"Naruto, it's okay! I'm here, what's wrong?!" Yang said quickly, urgently, as she tried to get him to tell her what was wrong.

Naruto looked towards her, for the first time seeing her there.

His screaming stopped, but the trembling didn't as he reached to touch her face. To make sure that he wasn't seeing something. When his hand gently touched her cheek, he reached up and pulled on her hair a little, just touching everywhere that he could. Yang could see the fear, the horror... and then the relief in his eyes as he leaned in, his head going to her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"... What the hell?" Jaune couldn't help but ask under his breath.

What the _hell_ was that!?

'He's been traumatized...' Blake thought with sadness at what she was seeing, fully understanding what was happening to Naruto.

A person could only take so much.

After so many loses, and so many horrible things happening to him, and those he cared about, it had all added up. Naruto had been pushing himself to the extreme as of late, not just because he wanted to get stronger... he needed to get stronger. He didn't _need_ to, but getting stronger was the only thing keeping him... functioning. He saw the love of his life nearly die a bloody death, most of his family had died slow and painful deaths... with the survivers having suffered the same horrible pains as those who died. His best friend had chosen death, and Naruto had taken all of that punishment straight to his head.

All of his pillars of strength were crashing down around him.

'What nightmares has he been seeing?' Ren thought as he made his way across the room, and he placed his hand on Naruto's head. His own color started to become grayish, and Naruto's body had the same effect. Naruto's emotions started to calm down against his will, and he started to drift off into sleep as well. Right into Yang's arms, who didn't question what Ren had done.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me... All I did was help him sleep. He needs help... that I can't give. He needs you to stay with him..." Ren spoke to Yang gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Ruby cried a little as she looked at the scene.

She still loved the guy, and to see him _suffering_ so much... if hurt her.

"Ren..." Nora said lowly as she grabbed onto Ren, happy that he was able to help, but still pained that their friend was so hurt that he _needed_ to have his emotions... erased for a moment just to fall asleep.

"This isn't something we should be watching... Jaune, Nora..." Ren said as he took them with him back towards their own room. Jaune looked back at Naruto with his eyes lowering.

Naruto was the strongest person Iron knew, he said it himself.

'I'm sorry... Even strong people need help. Your best friend died... and I didn't even try to talk to you. I thought, because of what Iron said... you were fine... but you were taking this harder than any of us... weren't you?... You were trying to be strong... for all of us... it's hard being weak... but it's so much harder being strong.' Jaune thought to himself as he felt such... sorrow to see such a strong person beaten down to such a point.

Naruto was a pillar of strength for everyone... but just like how he was a pillar of strength... they were pillars of weakness for him. The more he tried to be strong for them... the more stress they were putting on him.

They didn't even realize what they were doing to him.

Ruby walked next to Yang and sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, her hand on top of his hand as she tried to support him in his sleep. Blake joined right next to Yang, and she rubbed the top of his head, between his ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't see how much you were hurting before now." Ruby spoke softly, as to not wake him.

Blake didn't say anything, but she offered her silent support.

'... He protects everyone... but nobody has been protecting him... and now somebody needs to protect him... from himself. He's in the worst kind of prison... his own mind has become a prison.' Weiss thought with pity as she looked at a strong man... a man so strong that it had taken _so much abuse_ to take him down.

She felt... bad.

She hadn't made an effort to try and be his friend before now because of his heritage, and he had been suffering for them all for so long now, she felt guilty about her own racism. She left the room, because she hadn't been close enough to him that her comfort would mean anything. She promised that she would make a better effort to get to know him though.

'We've... we've placed this burden on him. We've been so weak... that we've needed him to be strong. They... we _all_ placed him on such a high pedistal... we cursed him to experience such a loneliness... we've been putting him through this pain... I've done to him... what others did to me... He needed us to save him _from himself_... and we weren't there for him... we believed in his _strength_... but he didn't need us to believe in him... he needed a shoulder to cry on... we've been surrounding him... but he has still be so alone... What dark place have we put you in?' Pyrrha thought as she rubbed her arm, gripping it so hard that she was bleeding from it.

She couldn't help but feel so much _guilt_.

She couldn't see what he had been suffering so much, even with all of them around him. Just minutes ago, instead of really helping him... she had just been unknowingly torturing him. He had called out for her... begged her not to go, and she ignored his plea for salvation.

Tears of shame leaked out of Pyrrha's eyes.

What have they done?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58 The Bully

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... Pyrrha, has Naruto gotten any better?" Jaune asked with some evident worry. He still felt horrible about what had happened to Naruto. Yang was skipping school, and lunch, just so that she could be with Naruto and help him get better from his cold. Yang didn't know how to help him get better by whatever else was wrong with him... but they had figured out that they couldn't leave Naruto alone.

Whenever he was left alone, that was what triggered him freaking out.

As long as somebody was with him, he was in much better condition. The person to person contact that he had feared before, had been replaced by a need... a dependency on it. Naruto depended on contact with others to function.

"His cold is getting better... he can talk now without coughing. He's still got a little bit of a fever though." Pyrrha said what she knew. She didn't mention that he had been having frequent nightmares that disturbed his sleep. Yang sort of helped with that, she had been sleeping in the same bed as him, and it reduced the intensity of the nightmares. "I've been helping him with his homework... turns out he's smart... just not so good at studying." Pyrrha tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Most of them still felt extremely guilty over what they had done to Naruto.

Now, they knew that not all of the blame went on them. They had all been relying on Naruto as a pillar of strength, but they hadn't been causing _all_ of his stress that had led up to what happened to him. Instead, they had simply been _ignorant_ to the horrors that were happening inside of his head. They never saw the deep suffering he went through, because he was always trying to stay as strong as possible _for_ them.

"So he's a dumb bunny... a real example for his species to follow. Be stupid, and rely on humans to help them."

'I hate this boy.' Blake thought as she, the only other Faunus of the group, glanced up from her book and saw Cardin staring down at them. One of the few people in the school who were still very clear about their faunus hate. He hadn't trying bullying any of the faunus, because doing so would result in him getting shat on by the majority of the student body (turns out, people felt the need to defend a nearly extinct species from bullying). Insulting them on the other hand was right in his lane.

"Can you leave? This was a nice lunch until you got here." Weiss pointed out with a harsher look towards Cardin.

She had heard from her sister that they were going through _more_ security checks before being allowed onto the school grounds. Beacon had cracked down on their security to the extreme. Now, the only people who could freely get on and off campus were students and staff. Anyone else had to go through a very extensive background history check, medical check, and as many identifying checks as possible before they were allowed onto the grounds.

Weiss had to leave the school grounds to visit Winter and her mother before, but for them to get onto the grounds to do what they needed to do... whatever that was, she needed to get one of the most strict checks in Beacon history.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Little Miss Perfect, and Jauney-Boy here. You can relate to him, right Jauney-Boy? Stupid... and this is the second time he's gotten sick... so weak too. I don't care what people say, he must be pretty-" Cardin stopped when he had ketchup sprayed in his face by a red-faced Ruby, who was glaring daggers at Cardin for the way he was talking about not only her crush, but also her other friends. "-You got something to say?" Cardin asked as he glared down Ruby.

Ren was holding onto Nora's hand, to make sure that the girl didn't make a rash choice... but it would seem that somebody would need to hold onto Ruby as well.

The girl looked ready to explode.

"Stop talking poop..." Ruby stopped what she was saying and frowned. "Stop talking _shit_ about everyone." Ruby corrected herself, and the intensity of her words.

Jaws _dropped_.

Blake actually looked up from her book, and at the girl who would say words like Truck instead of Fuck, and Grass instead of Ass. The girl was the epitome of innocence among the group... sure, none of them really made a habit out of cussing, but Ruby was the last person who would cuss out of any of them.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You're just like him. You don't belong here either. You're just like that dumb, weak, pathetic waste of space-"

Cardin was tackled to the ground by Ruby.

"Aaaaaah!" Ruby started to throw as many punches as she could as she got Cardin on the ground under her. She wasn't physically strong like Yang was, but when she punched Cardin four times in the nose, he was promised to feel it.

"Break his legs!"

Nora sure wasn't going to try and stop her. Weiss went to stop the fight, but Blake grabbed her wrist to stop that. Blake watched the fight with rapt attention paid to it. She enjoyed watching Ruby just wailing on Cardin for all her punches were worth. Cardim was covering his face the best he could as Ruby wailed on him as fast and hard as she could.

"Ruby, he isn't worth-"

"You bitch!" Cardin shouted as he elbowed Ruby in the face, catching her on her nose and her eye. She was knocked off of him and onto the ground by the blow. Cardin was an asshole, but he was an asshole that had more muscle and power to his blows than she did. Ruby yelped as her hand went to her face, and he kicked her in the gut, right above the womb. She gasped and both of her hands went right to her stomach instantly.

She was wheezing from the blow.

Jaune got up and ran towards Cardin, hitting Cardin with his shoulder. Cardin was pushed to the side a little, before he looked at Jaune, who paled a little.

"Le-leave my friend alone." Jaune stuttered as he defended Ruby.

"Rah!" Ruby roared as she lunged at Cardin, and she sunk her teeth into his inner thigh. Her forehead smashing into the sensative spot between his legs. Cardin yelped and let out higher pitched shout than normal. He tried to shake her off of him, and he started to punch her head. Jaune grabbed onto Cardin's arm to stop him from punching Ruby anymore than he already had. Cardin placed his other hand on Jaune's face and pushed on him, but Jaune tried to remain holding onto him.

"You can do it Jaune!" Nora shouted a cheer.

They were already attracting the attention of all of the other students enjoying their lunches... though now they were getting lunch and a show.

"You little punk, I'm going to show you who your better is." Cardin growled as he pushed Jaune off of him and a few feet backwards. Cardin punched Ruby into the top of her skull, and she let go of him reluctantly as she fell to the ground. Cardin slugged Jaune across the face moments later, visibly breaking his nose.

Nora was about to join in, but Ren stopped her.

'Let them handle this... let them put Cardin in his place.' Ren thought, and his eyes showed what he was thinking.

Ruby was well known to be one of the weakest hand to hand students in the school. In the class where they studied hand to hand, she was literally at the bottom of the class, below even Jaune in it. Jaune was the second from the bottom, while Cardin was pretty high up in the class compared to the two leaders.

If the two weakest hand to hand fighters beat Cardin, it would really humiliate him.

"Fight dirty!" Nora shouted instead of joining in.

"Ruby, stop this... Go Ruby!" Weiss changed her mind from stopping Ruby, to cheering her on. Cardin had this coming, and Weiss couldn't think of who else would be more fitting to give this to Cardin than the two leaders. "Kick him in his genitals!" Weiss gave Ruby some advice.

Advice that Ruby kind of followed.

Jaune tackled Cardin, while Ruby joined in and slammed the top of her head against his balls. Ruby stepped back as Jaune used his greater weight to knock Cardin to the ground. Cardin pushed Jaune off of him, and Ruby jumped back on top of him and gave him a firm scratch across the face. Her finernails putting angry looking marks across Cardin's face, right above his eye as well, forcing it closed. Cardin leaned forward, and his forehead hit Ruby's nose, getting a yelp from her as she hit the ground, cradling her now bleeding nose.

This battle... nobody was using aura.

Before Cardin could hit Ruby again, Jaune punched him in the cheek. The punch was actually strong enough to push Cardin away from Jaune, and Cardin grunted in pain and annoyance. He turned his head towards Jaune, but Ruby kicked him very accurately in the balls.

"Stop! Stop targetting me there!" Cardin squeeked out as he grasped his balls.

Seriously, that was just NOT cool!

"Gaaaaaah!" Jaune put Cardin in a headlock, and Ruby grabbed onto Cardin's arm when they man went to punch Jaune in the face to end the headlock. Ruby sank her teeth into Cardin's arm, and she held on firmly as Cardin started to punch her face. She took the hits though, and sank her teeth in deeper. Underneath his skirt, Cardin was bleeding from the bite. Cardin's punches were getting lighter as Jaune cut off the oxygen to his head, though Ruby was starting to see stars from the punches.

Cardin's punches devolved into weak tapping, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out. Jaune let go of him, and Ruby stopped biting him. Jaune helped her stand up on her feet, as the two of them looked down at Cardin.

"Don't mess... don't mess with my friends again you butt." Ruby said, before she winced and wobbled a little on her feet. "I mean... don't _fuck_ with my friends again you _asshole_." Ruby cursed some more to try and sound more threatening.

"... What she said..." Jaune agreed with Ruby.

Ruby had a large dark spot around her eye from Cardin's hits. He had punched her hard enough to give her a pretty large black eye, the eye slightly shut from it. Her nose was bleeding a lot, over her lips and dripping from her chin. Her hair was messed up, and her cheek was swollen. Not to mention he had split her lower lip, so add that onto her bleeding.

Jaune was in no better condition.

'Oh, these children are in _so_ -' Glynda thought as she started to walk across the lunchroom.

She had seen the fight go down from her office, she had security cameras in the lunchroom that she could view from her office, and had rushed to the lunchroom as quickly as she could. She was about to lecture Ruby and Jaune, not only that but she was going to _suspend_ them for what they did. Heck, she was still going to do that. This wasn't just some sparring match, they had started a fight and knocked out another student _outside_ of a sparring match.

The only reason she stopped was when Ozpin stopped her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them have this... this will do them all some good. Cardin needed humility before he could grow... and both Jaune and Ruby needed this as well. Wait until tomorrow before you punish them... give them time to think about their actions, and tend to their wounds. They aren't children anymore... don't treat them like children." Ozpin lectured Glynda, seeing as he understood what she was going to do. Different from her though, he could see the flaws in each student.

Cardin lacked humility, which this might be able to give him.

Jaune lacked strength, which this was giving him. He was standing up for his friends, even though the boy was clearly afraid of Cardin.

Finally, Ruby lacked the will to do what needed to be done, and this would help her with that. They all had issues, and this would help them all with those issues.

Of course, they were all going to be punished still.

Couldn't have students just randomly fighting each other after all.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	59. Chapter 59 Mother Yang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Uuuuuuh."

Yang couldn't help but lean back in the chair next to Naruto's bed. She was caught in a cycle of worrying about Naruto, and trying to get a quick nap in. He was mostly recovered from his cold, but he had developed a Severe Monophobia... and with the fact he already had social issues... it wasn't easy on her. She was going to be as strong as she could be though, and help Naruto get back on his feet at his own pace. She felt partially... okay, part of this was her fault for not being stronger, and relying on him to save her life multiple times.

'I need to sleep.' Yang thought as she leaned forward and placed her hand on her forward, her elbow on the bed.

She was so tired.

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't leave you." Yang said, though Naruto was sleeping, he had formed the habit of talking in his sleep. He was having another nightmare of them all dying and leaving him. He was having the same nightmares every time he went to sleep. His worst fear had, instead of being surrounded by people, evolved into a severe fear of being alone. "Thanks... Where do you disappear off too?" Yang asked when she noticed a fuzzy ball in her lap comforting her.

Fuzzybreast kept vanishing, and reappearing at will. For one, she didn't realize how the little bunny could get around. Half of the time it was either hidden inside of Naruto's hair (how that worked, she didn't understand) and the other half of the time, she was just mysteriously gone. Yet, she always returned back to her owner, always when she was really needed... usually after she had done something horrible to somebody else.

Like Weiss, Fuzzybreast's most frequent target for torture.

"Yang... Thanks..."

"You're awake... don't... aaaaaaaaah..." Yang yawned loudly, a little bit of tears spilling from her eyes. The tears as a reflex to how tired she was, not sad or anything. She wiped her eyes, and rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "Don't worry about it. You're my fiance... we stick together through thick and thin. I would do anything for you... and you would do anything for me. Whatever we face, we face together." Yang promised him firmly.

It was her way of telling him she wasn't going to rely on him, but instead she was going to work _with_ him instead. She was going to take half of the burden off of him, as she should. They were going to share everything.

Naruto held onto her hand, and he placed it under his chin, and just nuzzled it to that spot.

'I have got to read up on rabbit body language... Apparently, Faunus don't need words to talk, they can do it all with their bodies... I need to learn to understand that.' Yang thought to herself as she yawned again. The bags under her eyes were pretty dark after all, she had been up for awhile now.

She refused to sleep while Naruto was suffering.

Ozpin was refusing to allow any doctors to look at Naruto for some reason, so she had to be there for him. She didn't know _why_ Ozpin wasn't allowing anyone from the medical teams see Naruto, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the "Maidens" that Naruto mumbled about in his sleep sometimes.

"I don't deserve you." Naruto whispered to her, and she rubbed the top of his head.

"Love isn't about _deserving_ somebody. Love is about love, I love you, and you love me. That is all there is to it. Anyway... you do deserve me. You've done a lot for me... Now go back to sleep. You're still sick, and need the rest. I'll be here when you wake up... I promise." Yang extended her pinky towards him, a simple and childish gesture. He smiled at her weakly, before he extended his hand and returned the pinky promise. Yang leaned down and was about to claim his lips in a kiss, but Naruto did something different.

He simply nuzzled his nose against her nose, before she could claim his lips. She blinked a few times, before she smiled.

She liked it.

She would have liked a kiss more, but the fact that Naruto was close enough to her to share with her something like that was nice. Apparently, nose nuzzles were something more important than kisses in sme faunus cultures. For some of them, it was actually how they kissed each other.

Kali told her.

"... Come to bed..." Naruto offered her as he lifted the sheets with his one arm... the other was still not on his arm thanks to Pyrrha refusing to give it back to him. Naruto smiled shyly at Yang, who smiled and took off her jacket. She took off her boots as well, and her gloves, as she got down to just her shorts and tube top. She got down into the bed, and snuggled up close to Naruto. They touched foreheads, and she nuzzled her nose to his nose, to try and show him she was willing to share his species culture with him.

Naruto tried to do things for her that made him uncomfortable, so she would try and do things for him to share in his side of the relationship.

"I don't regret a thing... I want you to know that. No matter what has happened to me... I don't regret loving you. I don't care if my life would have been less painful without you... the love you gave me makes everything worth it. I know you've been thinking that I would be better off without you... but I don't care. I'm happy with you... and if I have to endure pain to be with you... I'll smile while enduring it... because you're mine." Yang let Naruto know as she stared inches away from his eyes. Naruto's eyes grew softer, and he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around him in return when she felt his chocked sobs against her, his silent crying at her words made her happy. She could feel his body heating up, and she knew his tears weren't those of sadness. They were the ONLY type of tears she ever wanted to see from him... tears of happiness. She never wanted to see any sad tears, or angry tears, or painful tears, from him again.

"Can I be weak?"

"Oh Naruto..." Yang whispered when she heard what he said through the sobs. "You're sad... you've lost a friend... You've lost a lot. You've been nothing but strong for everyone here... and it's been hurting you... Crying isn't a sign of weakness... It's proof that you lost something you love." Yang lectured him gently. She held onto him tightly though, and took his embrace without flinching when it got tighter.

"Iron wouldn't want me to cry."

"Iron wouldn't... you're right. He doesn't want you to cry... but he would prefer you crying, than bottling it all up. You were his source of strength... and he was part of your strength. He's never really be gone, as long as he lives on inside of you... he's always be part of the reason why you are so strong... so cry... it won't make you any less amazing to me." Yang spoke from her heart. She rarely did so, she prefered to make stupid puns and annoy people, but when she spoke from the heart, she spoke nothing but the truth as she saw it.

"I'm weak... I can't even be alone anymore." Naruto's whimper when he said that hurt her a lot.

"... That isn't your fault. That is our fault... we never saw what we were doing to you. You've been hurt... we all hurt you. For that... we are all sorry. I should have seen what we were doing to you, and talked to you about it... but I didn't." Yang whispered to him with a few tears in her eyes forming. She still felt a lot of guilt over what she and all of the others had been unknowingly doing to Naruto.

They did this to him, Albus had just pushed Naruto over the edge, adding onto everything they had been doing to him.

"... I'll beat this Yang." Naruto told her, and she smiled.

"I know you will... you're you. Don't rush it though... I'll catch you when you fall... Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Yang asked when she saw Ruby walking into the room with a bruised and beaten face. The girl was a total mess, she had a bandage over her nose to put it _back_ into place, since something had broken her nose. Her lip was cut up, like she had gotten punched in the face, and hard. Not to mention her eye was black and swollen, though it had been recently iced so the swelling would go down a little.

Ruby gave an awkward smile.

"I... attacked Cardin for talking sh... poop." Ruby almost cursed, she just started cursing today, but she wasn't stupid enough to do it in front of Yang.

Yang looked worried.

"Did he beat you up? You're not very good at... _you_ attacked him? Are you okay... of course you aren't. I'm so going to beat him up for hurting you!" Yang ranted as she got out of bed and started to storm towards Ruby. She didn't care if Ruby attacked first, Cardin still hurt her sister, and that was all that mattered.

Ruby panicked.

"He only beat me up a little! Jaune and I knocked him out!... Anyway... I've been suspended... and I have to clean the showers for a month..." Ruby explained the punishment that was given to her. Her punishment wouldn't have been as bad... if she didn't send Cardin to the hospital with what she did to him.

What she did to him didn't show itself until after he woke up.

"That's kind of harsh..." Yang noted with a raised eyebrow. Most of the time, it was just a few days suspension for fighting outside of class.

"Cardin... Well... I hit him in the crotch a few times... and well... he's going to have his balls removed." Ruby said quickly, and Naruto covered his own balls and gave a quick whimper as he imagined what Ruby had done.

Not pleasant.

"... I don't need to beat him up. Why does he need his balls removed?" Yang asked with some confusion, and conflicting emotions. She had grabbed a few men by their balls, and gave them a good squeeze, but those men never had to have their testicals removed from it. "How hard did you hit him?" Yang asked with some more confusion.

"... Not that hard I don't think... but apparently... something got tied up somewhere... some tube inside of him got tied up... and started to swell... and... and apparently there was internal bleeding... anyway, Cardin was taken to Vale to get his balls removed." Ruby admitted to not knowing the science behind it. All she knew was that because of her, Cardin was never going to be allowed to have children ever, unless he adopted.

'Where was the rest of his... oh right... they were all suspended.' Naruto remembered what happened to the rest of Cardin's team. They were put on suspension for some reason, but Cardin wasn't thanks to the fact that at the time, nobody could prove what he had done. His teammates were stupid and got caught beating up a weaker student.

He didn't approve of what Ruby did, but he could imagine what Cardin was saying that set her off.

"Listen Ruby, I'm proud of you for facing Cardin like you did... but... Wait, Jaune... the wet pool noodle... helped you beat up Cardin... nevermind, I don't want to know. Anyway... I'm proud you stood up to Cardin... but please, pick your fights more carefully. You could have really been hurt." Yang doted on Ruby, and Ruby sent Yang a dull look when she said the words "pick your fights carefully" seeing as Yang never picked her fights carefully.

"Yang... you are the last person to tell me that." Ruby talked back to Yang.

She promptly got bonked on the top of the head.

"I can also lift more than most men could dream of lifting, and when they hit me, I can hit back harder. Also... my temper is a lot worse than yours sister. I'm adding onto your punishment. You can't play any video games for the rest of the month either..." Yang crossed her arms and looked down at Ruby sternly.

Ruby was just shocked.

"... What?" Ruby whimpered out in horror.

"You heard me, what you did was stupid. You could have really gotten hurt... a lot worse than you _did_ get hurt. Go to our room, and think about what you did." Yang pointed to the door, and Ruby turned around, and started to stomp out of the room like a child. Yang waited until Ruby closed the door, before she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

Ruby brought out the "Mom" side of her too easily these days.

"That was... really amazing Yang. You'll make a great mother one day." Naruto complimented Yang, and she blushed and sputtered, before she rejoined Naruto in bed and yawned again.

She was still super tired.

"One day... one day... one day when I become an actual Mom... I want to start to be a super mom. Slaying grimm by day... and baking awesome cookies in the evening. Before then, I want to see my share of the world... Goodnight... I'll be right here... So lets just sleep." Yang comforted Naruto a little as she started to doze off. She needed the sleep after staying awake for as long as she had.

Acting like a "mother" to Ruby even for a few seconds really drained what little energy that she had left.

Naruto held Yang close to him as the two of them drifted off together.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	60. Chapter 60 Cuddles with Yang and Naruto

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"This settles it... I like both of your forms... both of them. You are a _super_ pretty as a girl... and smoking hot as a guy."

"This is so embarrassing." Naruto have her face in her hands when she heard Yang gushing about them swapping genders. This was what she wanted for her reward... even though Yang didn't really need a reward, Naruto wanted to give her one. So, in all of his genius... he asked her what she would like to do with him. Yang didn't get much time to experiment with her male body... when she first got it, she was too freaked out to do anything about it.

Now she really got to experience it.

"It's _fine_... We're going to get married. Heck, because of this... our marraige will be stronger than anyone elses. I understand what it means to be a guy, and you a girl... anyway, you're in _heat_ again." Yang said as he gently carassed Naruto's face. Because of their ability to switch their genders, they could actually understand each other better than any other husband and wife could (though they weren't husband and wife just yet). Yang could understand the troubles that came with being a dude, while Naruto would know what it was like to be a girl.

There was NO gender barrier between them.

They could be either gender, at will... though never the same gender at the same time. The gender barrier did not exist between them. There was no "Man and Woman " there was only Naruto and Yang.

"This is so embarrassing." Naruto repeated.

It really was. Yang wanted to _experiment_... which he wasn't against seeing as it was with Yang. After all, they were going to get married. Naruto had gotten over his cold, though funny enough Ruby had caught his cold out of all people. Now she was sick and in bed, with a glass of milk, a motivational cat poster, and a bunch of video games (strange cure).

"This was going to happen sooner or later... we just need to set some ground rules. I mean... how can we _not_ do this every once and awhile?" Yang asked as he moved his hand down to Naruto's neck and softly just touched it. The two of them had been together, spending a TON of time together, for a couple of days. Sure, they hadn't been able to leave the dorms, but the fact they were spending so much time had done wonders for them.

This was more alone time than they usually got.

"... Lower..."

"Sorry, got you..." Yang said as he moved his hands lower, and started to rub Naruto's shoulders instead. He was just appreciating the female body from a male's point of view. "You know, Blake's been... Did you know Blake was a lesbian?" Yang asked Naruto, trying to start up a conversation that could hopefully lead to something... more steamy.

Sue her, she wanted to get Naruto hot and bothered.

"... I can hear her and that girl moaning at night... she sneaks into your room when all of you fall asleep." Naruto informed Yang as she leaned forward a little. So far, Yang was being very... moderate with her touching and carrassing. She had not been touched in anywhere inappropriate yet.

Funny, Naruto would have thought Yang would try to have sex with her, now that their genders were reversed, and she was in heat.

"Yeah... and Blake's mom wants to have a threesome with us. Her family is pretty kinky... I don't want to share you with anyone though. I got this weird feeling when you kissed Ruby... it wasn't jealousy or anger though... I've been thinking about it, and I think I was... turned on..." Yang said after a moment. He had been putting thought into it... and yes, while he didn't want to share... at the same time he wanted to see what these feelings truly were. Why he felt the way that he did.

Naruto looked back at Yang.

"I can tell... you're poking me." Naruto pointed out to Yang, who was just grinning with an awkward smile.

"Blake's mom is a hot cougar... just because I don't _want_ to share you... doesn't mean I don't think it would be super hot. I'm not apologizing for the boner though... you've had one, you know they have a mind of their own." Yang stated as a matter of fact. He was not apologizing for getting hard when imagining a hot threesome. "Of course..." Yang trailed off as his hands circled around and started to rub Naruto's ribs, right next to the breasts but not touching them.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't _object_.

"Yang... We can't have sex right now." Naruto told him, and Yang let out a nervous chuckle.

"Is it cause I'm bigger than you? I can't help that you know. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Yang told Naruto, and Naruto sighed, seeing as Yang didn't understand.

"I don't care that you're bigger than me... much... Okay, it bothers me a little. But you and I are a couple... I'm not... against us having sex... like this. I'm a girl right now... so... you being big is _good_ for me... I mean... You're _super hung_... and I'm in heat..." Naruto blushed crimson as she stated the words that she did. This was an awkward conversation about why she couldn't have sex with Yang. Yang only grinned when he heard that.

"Why thank you... you're not bad yourself. We both get to enjoy having hung boyfriends... Heck, this makes it better. You're a rabbit right? So you must have a _lot_ of stamina... heck, you have more than me I bet... This just means we are really meant for each other. My male form is big enough to please your female form... and you are just _perfect_ to please my female form." Yang tried to coax Naruto into saying yes to their first time being with their genders reversed. Yang so wanted to be able to say he got to experience this.

How many couples got to experience what it was like to be the opposite gender, AND have sex with the gender swapped lover!?

They would have the _best_ sexual relationship!

Naruto would be able to understand the female body better than ANY man could ever understand it. That would transfer over to when he was in man form, and was having sex with her female form. He would be able to please her in ways no other man could ever hope to do, no matter their size downstairs (not that she needed to worry about her bunny boy not being well sized, which he was).

At the same time, Yang would be able to understand the _male_ body better than any female, and when she got back to her natural gender, she would be able to rock Naruto's world in ways that no other woman could dream of doing.

Not to mention the _intimacy_ of it all!

"Yang... That feels good." Naruto spoke softly when Yang moved his hands further around his gender swapped lover, now actually firmly holding onto Naruto's smaller chest. Yang knew what spots felt good on the breasts, and applied that knowledge.

"... Are you afraid that you'll be gay if you have sex with me?" Yang asked with a curious tone.

Naruto softly laughed.

"Of course not. When I'm a _man_ I have no attraction to men's bodies... but I'm not a man right now. Anyway, I'm still not attracted to men... I'm attracted... to you. I'm a... Yang-Sexual." Naruto tried to make a joke for Yang. Yang liked to make jokes with her name, so Naruto would give her a joke, but also tell her the truth.

Naruto would never be attracted to another man's body... but Yang was a different story. Naruto loved Yang, regardless of gender (at the same time, they would never be the same gender). His _female_ body was also aroused by Yang's _male_ body, and they were lovers... and pleasure was pleasure.

"... Never make a pun again... unless you _want_ to have sex. I'm serious, that was super romantic, and your pun was awesome. That turned me on even more than your hot bod." Yang stated with a serious tone. Yang squeezed Naruto tighter to his body, and smelled Naruto's hair, blowing on his neck after. "That was the hottest thing you could ever say to me." Yang continued on.

Naruto paused, wondering if Yang was joking or not.

"... Sorry?" Naruto spoke, unsure of what to say.

"Don't be... Hah... Since we are talking about sex. Lets get everything out into the air." Yang spoke of something that he had been meaning of talking to Naruto about for awhile now. Something that he couldn't, or shouldn't, put off any longer. "Blake is scared that the Vale Council is going to make a law about forced Faunus Breeding... since your on the endangered species list. If the law passes... she asked me if it was okay... for you to be the father." Yang spoke of the issue with some reluctance.

Blake had a partner, a girlfriend, but that didn't exactly work to make Blake able to get pregnant with that lover type.

"Me?" Naruto asked, surprised that his male form was chosen by Blake in the case of an emergancy like that. "Wait, a breeding law?" Naruto asked with worry.

That was NOT good for him.

As a Faunus who could change between male and female, that was double the risk for Naruto if a law like that was passed.

"Right now, a lot of people are actually fighting it... a lot of humans are against it too. It took the faunus nearly being wiped out... before humans started caring about their rights. Don't worry though... I won't let anything happen to you... but... Blake is my best friend... I'm worried about her too." Yang spoke with that worry in his face. He really was worried about Blake, and he wanted the best for Blake.

Naruto looked down.

"I don't know what to say." Naruto spoke softly, and Yang kissed Naruto on the neck, getting a shiver in response. "You're poking me again." Naruto told Yang seconds later, and Yang smiled more awkwardly.

"... I'm not sorry, you're sexy, and I want this... Naruto... if it comes down to it. I want you to have sex with Blake, and get her pregnant. Or... find some other way to get around the law..." Yang said, and Naruto winced. There was a glow, both of their bodies glowing, and Naruto returned back to his original gender. Yang's hands went right down to his abs as she pressed her naked breasts closer to him. "I love this form of you too." Yang let him know just what she felt for his body.

Male, female, she didn't care.

She wasn't attracted to his gender, she was attracted to Naruto. Just like how Naruto was a _Yang-Sexual_ she was a _Naruto-Sexual_.

"Thank you... I can help Blake, without her having to get pregnant... but... it's going to hurt." Naruto gestured towards his left arm, his only remaining arm. If he gave his arm to Blake, then she would be able to change genders as well. He would be able to do it, he had done it for Yang... but he didn't look forward to it. Yang hugged Naruto from behind, and she kissed took off his robot arm (Pyrrha gave it back to him), and kissed his stump.

She opened her eyes, and looked at it.

"... Blake's my best friend, and I love how far you would go for your friends... but I don't see how you hurting yourself would help." Yang admitted to not understanding his plan. She wasn't the smartest person around. She knew that he planned on hurting himself, but she didn't understand the why of it.

She did have an idea though.

"I... I don't want to hurt you by cheating on you... even with your permission I would feel bad. Even kissing Ruby made me feel guilty. I don't want to hurt you Yang... I would rather rip my one good arm off... than hurt you." Naruto said, and Yang grabbed Naruto and she pushed him onto his back. She got on top of him, and she pushed his arm up into the pillow above his head.

Okay, that was romantic of him.

"I want to take you..." Yang whispered with a deeper voice. Her voice lowering to be more _sexual_ than before.

Those things he just said, damn did they get to her.

"... I don't have a condom." Naruto told her, since he didn't think they would be having sex so soon, he didn't prepare one. Yang smiled down at Naruto, before she grabbed her shorts off of the side of his bed, and she reached into her pocket, and pulled one out.

She had figured they would be needing one.

"I wanted to use this _on_ you... I was going to seduce you when you were a woman. I mean, how unique would it be for our first time to be as the opposite sex? _You're mine._ " Yang stated to Naruto as she tore the condom wrapper with her teeth, and prepared to put it on him.

The door opened.

"Hey Naruto, I got todays... OH MY GOD! I am SO SORRY to interupt you two having SEX!" Pyrrha shouted as she covered her eyes with her hands, peeking through her fingers with red cheeks. She could see Naruto's penis, she had seen it before but this was different, right between Yang's butt cheeks as she sat on his waist. She was also seeing Yang naked, and getting ready for some good times.

She was so shocked that she didn't even realize she had literally just screamed out the fact that Naruto and Yang were about to have sex.

"Close the door!" Yang screamed at Pyrrha with an angry red face, and Pyrrha nodded quickly, and got to it.

"Sorry!"

"Damnit, just when things were getting rude... and you're soft. Damnit, the mood is ruined anyway... Damn... _Damn_." Yang laid down next to Naruto, and just placed a hand on his chest and pushed her forehead up against his neck. "This is nice too." Yang sighed, and Naruto smiled at her and turned so that he could face her.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto told her, and she kissed him.

"No problem... honestly, her showing up ruined the mood for me too. She also kind of announced it to the world... I'm not shy or anything, but some things are suppose to remain private. I like cuddling with you... back to the issue though..." Yang paused as she collected herself. She really wanted to _strangle Pyrrha_ for what she just did... because now everyone was thinking they were having sex... and they weren't in the mood for sex anymore.

Naruto nuzzled into her neck this time, and just smiled as she embraced him.

'I'm glad I fell for her.' Naruto thought, and Yang smiled.

"Blake is important to us, so if it comes down to it... I think you should do right by her. At the same time... Kali has been trying to seduce me into having the threesome with you, me, and her... as much as I don't want to share, I think it would be good for us to do this... at least just once." Yang admitted with some hesitation. Yes, she would feel jealousy... but that weird feeling of arousal in her stomach... the _power_ that she got from being able to give Naruto permission to do something... and fact that it was _her_ allowing it to happen was... strange.

Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"I can agree to the Blake thing... I don't want her forced to have sex with some unknown man... but with Kali? The guilt would eat me alive..." Naruto told her, and she smiled widely. The fact that she believed him, meant that she knew she could trust him to never willingly cheat on her.

"Then, if we do Kali _together_... the next time we do it... _You're the woman_." Yang said, and Naruto looked at her in confusion.

He didn't understand.

"How is that a punishment?" Naruto honestly asked, wanting to know. He loved Yang, even if he was the woman during sex, making love to her would still be amazing. Sure, it would be... weird for him, but he loved Yang for Yang. He would still be getting pleasure from Yang in either form.

Yang could only smile.

"I'm not trying to punish you. I want to break you out of your shell a little. I think we would both really grow from this experience... and we could become better lovers to each other. Kali could teach us both some things. This won't even be a regular thing either... We can try it once, and if one of us doesn't like it... we don't ever have to do it again. Will you do it?" Yang asked, and Naruto looked unsure for a moment. He got closer to Yang, and glanced at anywhere but her eyes, before he finally got to her eyes.

She was just as uncomfortable with the idea of the threesome as he was... okay, maybe not as uncomfortable... but she wasn't 100% on it either.

"... Okay..." Naruto finally said after he considered it.

He couldn't say no to Yang.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-This is not a Harem Story-**  
 **I shouldn't have to explain this, but neither Blake or Kali will be in a romantic relationship with Naruto or Yang.**

 **This story will have both Naruto and Yang, and Naruto and Yang with their genders reversed as well. Yang is the type to want to experiment with Gender-Swapping, and Naruto loves Yang enough that he is willing to experiment with her.**


	61. Chapter 61 Invasive Science

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I apologize for the inconvenience of this, I really do." Ozpin couldn't help himself but apologize to James for how he was treating him. With all of the recent events, both himself and the council fully agreed that nobody other than Beacon students, Beacon teachers, and the Faunus staying at Beacon, be allowed unlimited access to it. Those from other Kingdoms weren't allowed to freely roam.

Not even James Ironwood was allowed to just walk into Beacon at the moment.

So Ozpin was meeting James in his hotel room while he went through a medical check, and a background history. It was just a formality between the two of them, it really was. James was one of Ozpin's most trusted people, but at the same time he couldn't be _fully_ trusted with all of the information.

"It's not... too much of a problem. You have a duty to protect the remaining Faunus... We wouldn't want another disease wiping out what little remains of them. Not to mention the frequest attacks from... unnamed groups..." James turned a little red in the cheeks, refusing to say the utterly idiotic name that the now mostly dead group of villains had named themselves. They could have gone with any name, but they had gone with Tits of all things.

James refused to say that out loud.

"You are well informed, that information is top secret right now. I take it you have a spy at my academy?" Ozpin asked, not too offended by that little tidbit.

It was to be expected.

"Not a spy actually. Weiss was talking with Winter the other day, and Winter told me about it. I've been able to put two and two together though... that was a risky move on your part. Making that Faunus _boy_ the Fall Maiden could have backfired." James spoke with a dead serious tone. He could see the huge benefits, a male body wouldn't have the same limitations to the Maiden's power that a female's body had. The natural physical stamina of a male was on average, greater. The physical stamina of a male faunus, even greater than that. That would allow for longer uses of the power.

Not to mention Salem would be looking for a _female_ to have the powers, and the only female student at Beacon powerful and skilled enough to become a Maiden would have to be Pyrrha Nikos. That would mean she would naturally be targetted instead of Naruto, which would buy them time until they realized Pyrrha was _not_ the Maiden.

"... You were always too smart for your own good. You've figured out that much. I'm sorry we didn't tell you... but I'm afraid that Salem has some kind of access to your information." Ozpin admitted, and James looked suspicious for a second. Not about Ozpin, but instead about the possible information leak that they had.

That wasn't good.

"... It would make sense. They seem to be... waiting around Beacon. I think they know that the Aura Transfer machine is under the tower's basement. She's pulled her forces back... and it is very... unsettling." James admit to noticing the suspicious activity of their enemy. They had several issues at the moment, some of which involved leaks of information to the enemy. How they were doing it though, he didn't understand. "The boy... how is his _mental_ state?" James asked as he leaned forward.

It was just him and Ozpin in the room.

Ozpin couldn't help but sigh.

"It's not good right now. He's been put under more stress than most men could ever dream of handling. He's seen the near-destruction of his species, the near-total destruction of his family, his love interest as been nearly killed and captured by the enemy, his best friend died in battle, he's the target of constant bullying... and whatever traumatic events happened in his past... He's developed a _severe_ case of Monophobia, along with his Social Phobia... it's problematic." Ozpin came clean with what he felt was mostly his fault. He already knew, thanks to James, that the person who was responsible for the Faunus Plague was Jacques.

He should have checked the shipments to make sure they were disease free, he used to do just that. Long ago, when it was considered normal for explosive devices to be placed in shipments of dust (during the war). Of course, after his mistake, he was having _every_ dust patch checked for disease and other harmful things.

He could have stopped the Tits attacks, if he only had better security.

"That is troubling... We can't _hide_ him away by himself like we did Amber. No offense to your students, but I don't think his friends, other than Nikos, is capable of travelling with him." James examined part of their options.

He knew of another option that could help them, but it wasn't something he would want to come clean about to Ozpin.

"No, hiding Amber just made her a sitting duck. If not for Qrow, we would have completely lost the Fall Maiden's to Salem. We can't make the same mistake twice... hiding in plain sight is our best option." Ozpin argued against Jame's thought on Naruto travelling alone, or even with a group of people. It wasn't smart to repeat the same mistakes. "First, we have to find a way to help him with his trauma." Ozpin spoke with a frown, because that was the biggest issue to any of their plans.

Naruto's trauma stopped them from making a lot of plans, seeing as there was no way he was even close to ready to get back to his training, or moving around.

Jame's was uncomfortable with the phrasing of that.

"If only there was a machine that could help people locate memories, and emotions, and lock them away... that would be ideal." James mentioned in passing. Ozpin nodded his head with a look towards James, his eyes flat.

He already knew such a machine existed.

"James... your research teams are going into very... risky areas. I didn't stop you when you had them look into ways to transfer _souls_ from one person to another. I could see the benefit in that... but this is an invasion of the deepest layers of a person's privacy." Ozpin lectured James, as if the grown man was a child. He knew that the man was only thinking about what was best for mankind, but the fact remains that what he was doing was the most invasive thing you could do to a person.

James had the decency to look down with shame.

"I understand, but the positives outweight the negatives. If we could capture one of Salem's pawns, we could go into their minds and extract all of the information we need. We could turn the tides in our favor." James was ashamed of what he had brought into creation, but he would still defend it's uses to his last breath. This machine was too valuable for them to just... abandon, just because it was not moral.

It just needed discipline to use correctly.

"... Which is why I haven't asked you to stop before now. As much as I loath to admit it, that machine would come in handy. I just want to know how it works before you transport it here." Ozpin brought up the real reason he wanted to talk with James in person. He wanted to know as much as he could about the machine he was interested in, before he would have it used to help Naruto.

If they could take care of the phobia and trauma from inside of his mind, they would be able to do more help for Naruto, with instant results.

"It isn't so simple as pressing a button sadly. Machines don't understand the internal workings and intimacy of the human mind very well. We place the person into a deep sleep, using drugs to reduce the risk of waking up early. Then, we connect a person, or several people, to the machine. It scans there brainwaves... and it tranfers those waves into the sleeper." James went into explaination about how the machine worked. It was not a painful machine, and it wouldn't... or shouldn't cause any permanent harm to the people using it.

Ozpin was a little interested.

"How?" Ozpin asked the simple question, but a question that could give him the most answers.

"I don't really know, I didn't personally build it. We've tested it a few times, and we did learn that each person we used it on... had a different mindscape. Sometimes it's a forest, sometimes it's a city. It changes depending on the person... What was the same though, were the people." James started off on what they had discovered so far. They had learned a lot about the mental states of the people they used the machine on, based on what the people they sent into those people have reported. "The emotions take physical form there. Each thought, each dream... takes form. Lets say your... anger. Your anger is it's own person inside of your mind. As is your sadness, happiness... lets say you had the dream to be a hunter, well there is a version of you inside of your mind that is a hunter." James continued on with greater interest.

It was incredible, what they learned about the complexity of the mind, and how amazing the things inside of it were.

"That sounds dangerous... what if you sent a person inside, that the person did not like? Is there any danger to the people who go inside the mind?" Ozpin asked, because he didn't want to send just anybody inside.

He wanted to send people close to Naruto, who knew him well.

"There is some danger. They can still feel pain, and some parts... the deepest parts of a person's mind, aren't always the most... inviting. Of course, the biggest risk is to the sleeper. If you don't send somebody you trust inside... they can do a lot of harm. You could manipulate a person.. change them... it isn't physical harm... you could make a person your slave... erase all of their emotions... or just kill what makes them unique." James could not say this without shame. They had learned this the hard way, he lost a soldier when he had them forced off of the force for changing a person in such a way. The damage was hard to repair, very hard. "It can be reversed... but it is difficult." James spoke up after that, and before Ozpin could comment.

Ozpin took a thinking position, his posture changing as the thoughts went through his mind.

This was serious.

"Is there any other issues?" Ozpin asked, and James shook his head.

None he knew of.

"The machine itself works perfectly as it should. If the machine turns off by mistake, everyone is returned to their own minds automatically. The sleeper won't experience any physical harm. The only risks come when the wrong Explorers are selected." James explained, and Ozpin closed his eyes.

"How fast can you have your machine brought here?" Ozpin asked, and James looked surprised.

"I can have it here next week, but it would take a day to set up as well. So it would be around 8 or 9 days before it would be ready to be used. Ozpin, I want one of my own agents going inside of him when this happens though. Somebody who has experience using the machine." James gave a condition to it. He had the perfect person for the job as well, somebody who couldn't, and wouldn't, fail to complete her mission, as dictated.

The _only_ machine with a brain that could use the machine.

"... How many people can use the machine at once?" Ozpin asked, since he didn't want to send too few people, if one of them was going to be one of Jame's men.

"7 people, and the sleeper. Trust me, the more people, the smoother the mission goes. So, you pick 6 people you trust to do the job well, and I'll send for my person." James explained, and Ozpin sighed in relief at how many people could go. He would question why so many, but he knew that there was a good reason more than likely. He even had the perfect people in mind for the mission.

People who were close to Naruto, close enough that he was sure that Naruto would trust them inside of his mind.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **The Next Two Arcs**  
 **Up Next: The Cock Blocking Arc (Comedy Arc)**  
 **After: The Mindscape Arc (Serious Arc)**


	62. Chapter 62 Ruby's Red Tides

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I've been waiting for this... Pyrrha is out in Vale, and can't interupt us. Jaune's team is at the Gym, so they can't get in the way. Blake is with her parents, and Weiss is in Vale with her mother and sister. It's just you..." Yang spoke as she gently touched Naruto's nose. It was a Saturday, so there was _no school_ during the day. It was a day that she had used to help Naruto catch up on his homework, and do her own homework. All of their homework was finished now though, and they had nothing else to do. "... and me." Yang spoke, intent clear, as she placed her palm on her breast.

They had _hours_ before anyone would be back.

After their failed attempt at intimacy, with Naruto still being in heat for the next few days, they figured they would finally be able to make love for the first time. They were both physically ready, and they had both come to be mentally ready for it.

"Thanks for helping with my homework... I need it." Naruto said with a sheepish, nervous smile.

He wasn't the... smartest guy around, not stupid, but not a genius either. Having an accent, didn't mean he was smart after all. Even then, his accent was easy for him to hide, since it made people stare at him, and he liked to avoid that.

"Don't worry baby... you did great. I feel the need to reward you for working so hard." Yang lowered her voice a little as she got off of the bed, and she walked over towards the desk. She grabbed the chair, and she dragged it towards the bed. She didn't just want sex, she wanted to have _fun_. She grabbed her scroll, and she started to look through the songs that she had. "Sit down here... you and I are going to take this slow, before we get the heat started." Yang spoke as she pat down the chair.

She wanted to rev his engines up, get him prepped.

"Okay... I like this song." Naruto mentioned when Yang started to play the song that she had. They were both fully clothed, they weren't always naked together after all. Yang waited until Naruto was seated in the chair, before she grabbed his knees and spread his legs so that she would be able to stand between his legs easier. "Oh, how long have you had this planned?" Naruto asked with a look towards her as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

She seemed to have already had this planned out, and he was wondering for how long. This kind of thing was rarely something you do, just to do.

"No touching, okay... that can come later." Yang ignored the question as she brought her hips down, and she brought his face closer to her chest. She rubbed his cheeks with her boobs, pressing them together to squeeze his cheeks, before she went down and took his face out of her cleavage. She blew on his forehead, and let go of his shoulders as she turned around and stood up straight, just to bend over and run her hands over her butt. "Like this? Of course you do." Yang stated with confidence.

Confidence that made him smile.

When she ran her crotch down his thigh, she wrapped his ankles and bent down so that he could see her face between her legs. She winked at him, before she placed her hands on her own ankles and ran them up the insides of her legs. She ran them over her crotch slowly, sensually, before standing up and spinning around, purposely moving them over her breasts to make them bounce.

' _She's good_.' Naruto thought as his eyes took it all in, everywhere that her hands touched, he stared at with rapt attention.

She unbuttoned her jacket, before she twirled her body around, and tossed it across the room, on top of the lamp, the room growing a little darker as she did that. The shadows now adding into the allure of her body. She smiled down at him, and leaned in for a kiss, before she placed her finger on his lips. She took her finger, and rubbed her right breast, above the nipple, with it. After that, she brought the finger to her socks and walked away from Naruto.

"You must have big goals... because you are aiming for the _thighs_." Yang made a pun as she ran her hands under her socks, and lowered them to her ankles, her legs revealed for him. She stepped out of her socks, and picked them up. They were knee highs, so they were long enough for what she wanted. She sauntered over to Naruto, and got back between his legs. She swung her socks around the back of his neck, and pulled his head into her bossom. "Hey baby, no touching yet." Yang pretended that she wasn't the cause of him touching her breasts, and pushed him backwards a little, winking at him.

She tossed her socks onto the bed, and widened her legs, so that her legs were outside of his own. She lowered her hips, so that their crotches were touching.

"Yang..." Naruto panted a little, his desires _rising_ from her treatment.

"How kind, you have such a _big_ tip for me. My dancing is going to have you _cumming_ for more." Yang continued to speak with puns as she fingered the bottom of her top, and raised it up. Not only were the top of her breasts revealed, but the bottom of her breasts were being revealed as well. Only a single strip in the middle of them kept them from being completely viewable.

Yang grabbed his shoulders, before she slid her hands down them, and got him to take off his jacket. It hit the backside of the chair, before falling onto the floor.

"You're so good at this." Naruto complimented her under his breath, taken aback by how skilled she was at giving lapdances.

Yang turned around again, and lowered her butt so that the bulge in his pants would grind against her butt. She looked back at him with a single eye, and flipped her hair so that it was going over the front of her shoulder. The back of her neck, and her shoulders now visible to him as she gave her best seductive smile. She slowly moved her butt down his bulge, before she sat on top of his right thigh.

"You could say I'm _Yang_ good at this." Yang licked her lips, and she lowered the back of her own shorts, so that an inch of her buttcrack could be seen by him. She stood up, and lowered it another inch. She turned around, before she dropped to her knees hard. Using the strength of her legs, she stood back up while placing both of her hands behind her head. She flipped her hair over her face, so that only her left eye, and part of her smirk was visible.

She leaned forward, so that her hair hung under her, and between his legs. She stood up quickly, and flipped her hair behind her. Her hands went up her body, catching on her scrunched up tube top.

With a smooth motion, she took it off, her breasts bouncing softly, jiggling after, as they were nearly completely revealed.

"Bandaids?" Naruto asked, and Yang winked at him as she wiggled her hips, giving her breasts rough squeezes that showed how soft they were. On each nipple, covering up, was a yellow bandaid that clearly had two hard points in the middle of them, showing the aroused state of her nips.

Yank placed her hands on his stomach, slowly raising his own shirt up. She lowered her body, bending forward and giving a small view of part of her ass instead of her breasts. Yang pressed both of her breasts to his bulge, and looked up at him. She ran her tongue across his abs, before she raised his arms up high. With her teeth, she took his shirt up, and managed to get it over his head. She stood up fully, and off his shirt came.

"Hang on... We aren't done yet." Yang ran her hands down his shoulders. She stopped with her fingers on his nipples, and she made him shiver when she circled them with her index fingers. She stayed for just a moment though, as she tickled them down the front of his body. She _avoided_ his crotch, and went down his legs. She got down on her knees, and lifted his legs up, and rested them on her shoulders.

Using her core strength, she leaned backwards so that her breasts faced the ceiling. She slipped his socks off of him, before she started to stand up, his legs falling off of his shoulders, standing her body up properly.

Yang unzipped the front of her shorts, but she didn't take them off. Instead, she wiggled her hips, while walking away from him, across the room. They started to slip down her legs, and she stopped walking, and wiggled her nips to the right twice. The short fell all of the way down her legs, and with one leg she stepped out, the shorts around her left ankle. Her ass was revealed, though she was wearing yellow panties, rather normal ones, with black lace on the edges.

She flung her shorts over his shoulder.

"... You look ready to burst there big boy. What's the problem?" Yang pretended not to know what was wrong with Naruto. She had more _power_ to her walk as she took four steps towards him. She placed her hand on the chair, and pushed it back. The back of the chair hit the bed, Naruto's legs off of the ground, the chair only on it's back legs to balance. Yang lifted his hands up, and she trapped them against the bed as she stepped over his body.

She placed her crotch against his abs, and took one of her hands off of his arms, using a single hand to keep his arms up. She used her free hand to unzip his pants, and leaned backwards.

' _Hot_.' Naruto could only watch with wide eyes as Yang confidently stripped both of them, a cocky smirk on her face.

She _ground_ her pussy against his abs, while she ran her hand along his inner thigh. She didn't allow him to touch her, instead she used her body to touch him. The front of her panties starting to get more damp as she used his abs as a tool for masturbation. His muscles being well formed enough that each ab would give her friction against her sensative parts.

"Abs so hard they can grate cheese... or _please_." Yang slid his pants down his body, leaving only his underwear as she threw them across the room. The bulge now a little more free than before, and looking ready to burst out of his underwear.

They were both ready to start... but she was having too much fun.

"Yang, please." Naruto whispered to her.

He was _so ready_.

"Don't worry baby, you and I will begin soon enough... is this for me?" Yang asked with a smirk as she twisted her body so that she could continue to grind on him. She leaned down, and forward at the same time. She kissed the top of his bulge, before she blew her breath through his underwear, and over the cock underneath.

"Uh!"

Naruto couldn't help but moan out loud when she sent such a _strange_ vibration through his manhood. The breath causing his underwear to vibrate as air went through it, and it tried to retain it's shape.

*Final Ninja Showdown!*

"Huh?" Yang stopped what she was doing when the music stopped playing, and she heard the ringtone that Ruby had connected to her scroll. Yang leaned back more, and the chair went back into a normal sitting position. "I've teased you enough. Let me see what text Ruby sent, and we can get to the _real_ fun." Yang said as she got up and walked over to her scroll, getting out of the music program completely and looking at the text Ruby sent her.

 _Sis! Aunt Flow is in town! Need help!_

Yang sighed.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, worry in his tone when he saw Yang's annoyed sigh. Yang walked over to her shorts, and pulled them back on. She started to gather up all of her clothes and put them on. She even gathered Naruto's clothes, and started to toss them to him to put on. Naruto put on his clothes, since it would seem something was very wrong.

"Nothing is _wrong_... but Ruby is so irresponsible. I need to go to Vale and pick up tampons for Ruby. She's sick, and can't get them herself. Her period started, and she doesn't have any... Listen, I know that you don't want to go tampon shopping, so you can stay-" Yang was going to say, before she heard Naruto let out a gasp of horror. His trembling started again at the very thought of being left alone.

Yang rubbed the side of her head.

Oh right, the trauma.

'... Alone?' Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Though... there is this nice place in Vale that opened up. We don't get this chance often... so we can go buy something there. Uuuuuuh, thinking about Ruby's period ruins the mood..." Yang let out a very annoyed grunt at that. She saw Naruto's boner wilt underneath his clothes. Not to mention her body was losing it's aroused state, since the entire mood was ruined.

Yang sighed in annoyance, while Naruto stood up and held her hand, and gave her a smile.

"I don't care what we do, as long as we do it together." Naruto told her, and she smiled at him.

"Right, and we can always try again tomorrow. After all what are the chances of being cock blocked _three_ days in a row?" Yang asked, since yesterday Pyrrha cock blocked them, and today, Ruby cock blocked them.

What were the odds of it happening again?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	63. Chapter 63 Yin's Money Management

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, so Friday and Saturday... not our best days for getting laid. That is partially my fault on Saturday, I knew her cycle was coming up... forgot to restock on tampons." Yang stated as he, yes now Yang was in _male_ form, walked with Naruto on his arm. Yang was wearing a rather nice black suit at the moment, with a yellow shirt underneath it, and a black tie around his neck. He was dressed nicely for what he had planned, a plan that would make sure that nothing cock blocked them.

Only Team RWBY, and Pyrrha, had ever seen them in their gender swapped forms, to Yang's knowledge that is.

They were going to go on a nice date, to get the mood set up for later (they didn't JUST want sex, they did want to make love). After all, what was romance without setting the mood first? It was part of the reason why they didn't have sex after being cock blocked. The mood was ruined, and while they _could_ have sex... neither of them were really feeling it. Who wanted to have sex after buying tampon's for their sister's bloody vagina? Not Yang, that was for sure.

"Yang... why these forms?" Naruto asked with a shy tone, not comfortable with being _in public_ like this.

Naruto was wearing a long white dress, her right arm covered completely in bandages to hide the fact that her right arm was mechanical. Thankfully, the arm had an auto adjust function that allowed it to change forms between male and female. Ozpin had requested that trait being built into the arm when it was being made. Ozpin, the old dog, had already pretty much known that something like this would happen.

"Yin... No chances, we are being as careful as possible here. So call me _Yin_ when I'm a boy, and I'll call you... what would the female form of your name be... Naruko?" Yang asked after a moment's thought. He didn't really know how the language Naruto's name came from worked. Then again, funny enough, their name's shared pretty much the same language. It was funny how he barely understood the language his name was based off of.

Naruto nodded a little.

"I'm just... nervous..." Naruto admitted to Yang, who smiled.

"Don't be. Look sexy, this club is the hottest place in Vale. Way better than Junior's club. They only let the most attractive people inside. You gotta be dressed nice, look nice, smell nice... and sometimes... show a little skin." Yang said as they walked up towards the front of the line with confidence... all of the confidence coming from Yang of course. The bouncer looked at them for a moment, up and down at them... staring at Naruto for awhile.

Yang twitched.

He didn't like it when another man oggled his woman, not in the slightest. Hated it actually, and he was about to deck the guy in the nose for it.

"There is a 50 lien cover charge for men. 200 lien for VIP status... and 500 lien for VIP status with private rooms. A beautiful lady like this deserves only the best of the best... a _real_ man would get only the best of things for his woman." The Bouncer spoke deeply, and Yang puffed his chest up challengingly at that. Yang, unused to the feelings of male pride, couldn't help but take those words as a challenge, as well as feeling the macho need to agree to them.

Yang wrapped an arm tightly around Naruto.

"I agree, only the best for mine. I'll take the Private VIP status... and get me a bottle of your best wine for my woman." Yang spoke loudly, with confidence as he pulled out his wallet and took out ALL of what he had saved up for awhile. He had gotten this amount out, because he did plan for an emergancy happening, but screw possible emergancies. This dude was challenging his manliness, and ability to provide for his woman.

Naruto palmed her face.

"Yin... Please don't do-" Naruto was stopped.

"Naruko, this man is challenging my ability to provide the best services for my woman. I can't let such an insult slide. Let me spoil you." Yang got into the act... was it even an act at this point? Naruto was pretty sure that Yang had gotten too absorbed with male hormones that he was not used to having, and the rewiring of his brain that felt the _need_ to not only be the Alpha male, but also be the provider for the woman.

Naruto palmed her face.

Yang practically shoved his money into the man's hands, and the Bouncer undid the rope, and allowed them to pass.

"Special VIPs incoming, please show them to their private room, and get them the finest wine we have." The Bouncer spoke with a smirk to the waiter that inside of the club. When they entered the club, the sounds of loud music could be heard... brutally for Naruto's sensative ears.

The rooms were darker, with only the rainbow colored lights strategically placed through out the building keeping it well lit enough to see. Seeing the handsome waiters that were carrying wine bottles to tables, to the waitresses wearing skimpy costumes that were serving both male and female customers... tricking them into leaving them tips for some of the most basic services. There was a bar area, with a HUGE assortment of alchoholic drinks, something Yang licked his lips at briefly.

'I have never been in here before... this is _amazing_.' Yang thought with wide eyes, excited as the waiter took them passed a curtain.

The VIP lounge.

It wasn't lit up by rainbow lights, instead it was filled with a darker red light that gave the rooms a more sophisticated aura about it. There was a couple dozen total VIPs in the lounge, most of them being attended to by the more attractive of the waiting staff. Each table and each group at a table having some high class wine bottles with them. They walked through, and saw several locked doors that were on the other side. The waiter unlocked a door, and opened it up to allow them inside.

"Your room... your wine will be here shortly. Your attendents will be here shortly. I apologize now, they are rather new employees." The waiter bowed to them, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

It wasn't a bad room.

There were _no_ cameras in this room, Naruto noted, unlike in the VIP lounge and the main room. There was a blacked out window, with a switch next to it that they could press. The table in the middle of the room was heart shaped, and surrounded by a couch that had red blush seating, and a soft, fluffy covering for it. There were four glasses already set on the middle of the table. Finally... there was a small machine with a handle on the side of it, with different labelled sizes.

"Condom dispenser..." Naruto noted with dull eyes.

He could only wonder what people paid to use this room for.

"Ah! I can't believe I feel for such a stupid trick!" Yang shouted out with shame when he realized that he had literally wasted the majority of his money on something so stupid. He had allowed his stupid male pride, something he wasn't used to having, to control his thoughts and allow him to get taken advantage of. "Why didn't you... you tried to warn me... whoops. Sorry... I'm not good with money." Yang admitted to his fault, sadly enough.

Naruto sighed, before smiling.

"I'm pretty good at handling money... when you're poor, you learn to save up and not waste it. Lets not think too much on that though, and just enjoy the time we have here. Out there is a little too loud for me anyway." Naruto said as the two of them sat down. Yang smiled and, although still ashamed that he had been tricked, couldn't help but think that this smaller room was perfect for them. "Wonder what this switch is for though." Naruto said as he flippe the switch.

Yang looked as the blacked out window... was no longer blacked out. Naruto and Yang both looked surprised when they saw a woman taking a shower on the other side of the window. The window made in a way that she couldn't see them, but they could see her.

Yang stared for a moment, before Naruto flipped the switch back off.

"That is... how, this place might be more fancy... but it's still pretty raunchy. I mean, they even have a condom dispenser. Man, and I wanted to dance with you... we even got all dressed up." Yang said as he gestured to his outfit. They had gone out and bought these clothes so that they could have a night at the club worth remembering, and the turn it into romance that would transfer over into the bedroom.

Naruto stood up, and pulled Yang with her.

The two of them were in sync when they wordlessly shifted into a very close hold. They started to sway back and forth together. The very light, classical music in the room, was their music for their dance. Unlike the loud party music outside. The two of them just enjoyed each other's embrace for a moment.

"... Looks like we didn't need to stop at that store to buy condoms either. I guess this _is_ cheaper than staying the night at a hotel." Yang spoke gently as the two of them continued their dance.

Naruto rolled her eyes.

"No, the hotel would have cost 75 lien a night. This is _way_ more expensive... now we are both broke. This dress _destroyed_ my wallet... Girl's clothes cost way more than boy's clothes." Naruto complained a little at how they were both out of money now. Naruto had been willing to spend what little money she had for this, because she never went out on the town anyway, so her money didn't really get spent that often. Yang's clothes had been less expensive, but at the same time, he had had been pretty keen on paying for everything else.

 _Hey, we are equal partners. Just because you're the man, doesn't mean you have to pay for everything. I'm going to be the man tonight anyway, so by your logic, I should pay for this date._

"When we get married... I'm trusting _you_ to make sure we don't go broke. Somebody has to be responsible with money here." Yang said with a bit of a blush, still embarrassed that he had lost so much money that didn't need to be lost. Of course, it wasn't a total waste... he was getting to spoil his lover... and they were getting a very fun, memorable experience out of it. "I don't regret this though..." Yang said, and Naruto nodded.

"It's important to save money... but... having a little fun isn't always a bad thing either. _Yang_!" Naruto shouted out when Yang pushed her up against the wall, with a savage grin, and a predatorial look in his eyes. The push didn't hurt, but Yang looked down at Naruto, and grinned more softly. "... Here?" Naruto asked with some worry.

Yang just nodded.

"Romantic music... romantic lighting. This soft couch... all the condoms we could use. Not to mention, seeing you in that dress, dancing with you has put me in the mood. Our first time making love would no doubt be something to remember if we do it here." Yang stated with truth in his voice. They would always remember this, and the romance that inspired the first time they made love to each other.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"... Be gentle." Was Naruto's only response, and Yang simple got out a large condom (Naruto was in heat, so NO risks could be taken) and started to fiddle with his pants as he ripped the condom wrapper. He was already hard and in charge when he got his pants partially down, just enough that he was standing at attention, condom on his sausage moments later. "... _please_ be gentle." Naruto repeated, a little nervous.

Yang softly pushed Naruto down onto the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle... until you ask for me to get rough." Yang promised.

"Helloooooooo!"

Yang and Naruto seperated instantly, burning red faces when the door opened and their waitress and waiter came into the room. Yang used the chance to use the table to hide the fact that he was pulling up his pants, boner quickly dying off, while Naruto fixed her dress.

"Oh come on..." Yang grunted in annoyance.

Three days in a row!?

"I'm Ren, and this is Nora. We will be your attendents for the evening. I'm sorry for any delay, we're very new here." Ren spoke as he bowed gently. A man at the gym had offered both him and Nora positions at the club... and while he had denied at first, the man requested that they work at least one night before making their choice of if they wanted to work _part time_ (they were Beacon students after all) or would reject the job offer.

Nora was all for it, so they agreed to try out a night.

"Oh WOW, you two look JUST like my friends from school. Hey Ren, do Yang and Naruto have twins?" Nora asked as she sat down next to Yang, like she was suppose to. Ren sat next to Naruto, and Naruto moved closer to Yang. Ren blinked in surprise, not sure what to make of that body language.

Most people found him to be quite handsome, and rarely moved away from him.

"I'm sorry about her. Here, let me get this for you. A..." Ren looked at the inside of his arm, lowering his sleeve a little as he looked at a small cheat sheet he had. "... lovely lady such as yourself shouldn't pour your own drink." Ren motioned to Nora after he poured Naruto a glass, and nervous, Naruto drank from it rather quickly.

'Mood... ruined...' Yang thought as Nora poured a glass of wine for Yang, and Yang _downed_ it in two large gulps.

 _-5 Hours Later-_

"Okay... not a bad night. We had fun... we drank drinks, and got to dance. The music was nice, we had a great time." Yang listed off the good things about the night, comforting himself as he carried a sleeping (drunk) Naruto in his arms. Nora and Red hadn't left them alone _all_ night... and Yang could tell that Naruto wouldn't want to risk getting caught having sex. So they just allowed Ren and Nora to stay with them, and keep serving them drinks. "I got to wear a suit... saw Naruto in a dress... We just didn't have sex like we wanted." Yang finished off with a slightly bitter tone to his voice there.

They were back at the dorms already, with Yang walking up the flights of stairs towards Naruto's room.

Three nights in a row they wanted to have sex, but couldn't because the mood was ruined. Yang took a calming breathing. It was all easy to explain... Pyrrha roomed with Naruto, of course she would walk in on them. Ruby's period was on the second day, and Yang had simply forgotten. Periods happened monthly, no big deal. It ruined their sex mood, but no big deal... Ren and Nora were nice looking, so them being scouted for those positions was normal. After all, with the Faunus plague... that club was missing a lot of their diverse staff. Somebody had to fill those positions... where better to find good looking people? The gym.

Yang unlocked the room, and walked in, Pyrrha was already sleeping, so Yang set Naruto down on the bed.

"Naruto... I know you want to sleep, but please wake up and change us back to normal." Yang said as he roused Naruto from her sleep. Naruto looked at Yang, before nodding.

Their bodies glowed a little, before returning to their normal genders. Yang smiled and laid down next to Naruto, cuddling up to him.

'We can try again tomorrow... There is no way this can happen _four_ days in a row.' Yang thought with mild irritation that it had happened three days in a row.

Their evening was still a very romantic date... so it wasn't a total waste.

They could try again the next day.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	64. Chapter 64 Eis

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... you two have been trying to make love, and haven't been having luck?" Cinnamon asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Yang and Naruto sitting on the grass in front of her. They were inside of her tent currently, which had several bottles of booze scattered around it. Cinnamon's own cheeks were dusted pink, in her hand another bottle of the foul liquid. "Have you tried putting a sock on the door?" Cinnamon asked with a tilted head, as if it were the obvious solution.

Yang palmed her face.

So obvious.

"I thought about it... but it is too embarrassing. I don't want everyone knowing Yang and I are trying." Naruto admit to having thought of that already. He just didn't have the confidence to go through with it. It was literally a statement of him having sex if he did that, and he would rather keep his private life seperate from his regular life.

Yang looked at some risque panties on the ground that seemed to be a little to big in the butt for them to belong to the small-bootied Cinnamon.

'What?' Yang thought with a raised eyebrow, and Cinnamon looked to where her eyes were looking.

She smiled awkwardly.

"A friend of mine stopped by last night... after her daughter was done visiting her. Please don't judge me Naruto." Cinnamon said, and Naruto blinked a few times as that registered in his mind. He paled a little, before he calmed himself down. "Tell you what, you can use this tent! If you are quiet, nobody will notice. So... when can I expect grandchildren?" Cinnamon asked with a growing excitement in her voice.

New members of the family? She was all for that. Even more the fact that she had lost most of her family, she would really welcome more of them. She wanted to see some babies... and be a grandmother.

"I'll try to get Naruto pregnant soon." Yang stated with a thumbs up.

Cinnamon blinked, while Naruto turned red.

"Yang... What?" Cinnamon asked, and Yang nodded her head at that. It was in her plans, they could take turns. They were going to get married, so pregnancies were something that Yang was not completely against. "No... How?" Cinnamon asked as she pointed between Yang and Naruto, not sure what to make of that.

She was pretty sure that Yang's Semblence was not Gender changing, though Naruto could copy Semblences and could change gender.

What?

"I'm not _against_ it, but Yang... Lets just see who gets it first okay? Mom, we aren't trying to get pregnant. We are just trying to make love... If something happens... it happens." Naruto said as he grabbed Yang's hand. If one of them, though he would rather it be Yang, became with child, he would not be against it. He really wouldn't be.

They would not be trying, but they wouldn't be purposely trying to stop it from happening as well.

"... When Naruto switches genders, I switch genders too. Thanks for letting us use this tent. Where are you going to stay the night?" Yang asked, and Cinnamon's cheeks burned a little from that.

Cinnamon sighed.

"I have a... friend... in Vale visiting. I'll stay the night with her... I might make it a girl's night with another friend of mine." Cinnamon spoke with her cheeks darkening when she thought about the _last_ time the three of them had done anything together. Cinnamon couldn't help but smile to herself, even with red cheeks. Cinnamon grabbed the scroll given to her, and she stood up and got out of the tent. "Have fun... there are condoms under my pillow. I only have small and medium though." Cinnamon stated as she waved bye to them.

Yang gained full eyes.

"But we need Large and Extra Large." Yang muttered with some annoyance that she didn't have the sizes they needed. They couldn't do anything with small or medium... nothing against those sizes, but condoms didn't really work when you got one that was too small or too large for your tool size.

 _-Hotel in Vale-_

*Riiiing*

"Mother, your scroll." Winter spoke as she filled out paperwork that she had to do... she was having it faxed to her daily. Running the Schnee Dust Company was stressful, she had a ton of paperwork to fill out every single day. Now, most of the work could be filled out electronically on her scroll, but she still needed to do a lot of work for the company.

Work that she was not used to doing, since she had dedicated her life to becoming a military officer, and not the successor to the company like Weiss had been.

"Hello?" Eis Schnee answered her scroll with a little bit of a drunken slur.

Her husband was dead, but some habits didn't die off easily. Her drinking had become an actual problem, that Winter was helping her with now. Winter also planned on helping her with her problem of... well taking quite the number of lovers. Now that Jaques was dead, she didn't need to shame his name by cheating on him with a lot of people.

"Hello Eis, it's me, Cinnamon."

"... Cinnamon... wait... Who are you?" Eis asked with slightly narrowing eyes as she tried her damn hardest to remember that name.

She did get the image of a bunny in her mind though.

"... We had sex... about 17 years ago."

"... Can you be a little more specific?" Eis spoke, since 17 years ago she had sex with a lot of people. One person named Cinnamon wasn't exactly going to be something that she would remember. Well, maybe she could remember if she wasn't a little drunk at the moment. The person had her personal number, so no doubt they were telling the truth. Just because she didn't remember this woman, didn't mean that she doubted the fact they had sex. "A last name... maybe a nickname I gave you during sex. Did I dominate you, or did you dominate me... some details please?" Eis wanted to clear up the entire thing for herself.

"Mother!"

Winter did not want to here the details of her mother's adulterous sex life. She still wanted to know what her own father's name was, her birth father. She was doing DNA tests, all she knew was that she had faunus in her heritage thanks to her father... so her chances of meeting her own father was low.

"Scarlatina... Bubble-Bunny... You dominated me... _My husband got you pregnant_."

"Bubble-Bunny!" Eis said with a wide smile as she remembered Cinnamon by the nickname... and the fact that the time they last met, she had been impregnated by Cinnamon's husband. Yes, now she remembered her much more clearly. Cinnamon had a wonderful tongue... and her disposition had made her a wonderful, submissive, sex partner who was willing to do _anything_ to please the person she was having sex with. "How is your husband doing?" Eis asked, and she got a pause.

"Dead... for over 10 years now. Listen... I know your own husband just died, and I was wondering-"

"Yes, I would be up to celebrate with you. I'm sorry about your husband, he was such a good lover. I wish I could have said the same about mine... How is the single life treating you?" Eis asked one of her best lovers, out of all of them. Bubble-Bunny had to have been one of her favorites. Not to mention her husband had been the father of her second daughter. She didn't exactly remember the parents of her first daughter.

Cinnamon's pause was answer enough.

"I miss him a lot... honestly, it's been hard. Raising so many children... only to lose them. I could really use a night to... forget everything, and just feel good."

"So this is a booty call?" Eis questioned with a smile. She wondered if Cinnamon had gotten rusty on her "eating" skills or not. "Winter... You mind not being here for the rest of the night. Cinnamon... You will have to meet me in Vale. I look forward to seeing you." Eis spoke gently, her mind a little more sober than minutes before as she looked forward to this.

Now, maybe she could start a new relationship, a new phase in her life.

 _-With Naruto and Yang-_

"Come on big boy... I'm wanting and ready." Yang beckoned Naruto forward with a curl of her finger. They had been trying to days now, and they were finally going to make it happen. They had to keep their voices down of course, to avoid anyone hearing them, but it was finally happening.

Naruto fiddled with a condom, trying to put it on, though it was a size too small for him. Naruto took it off and tossed it. Yang rolled her eyes and reached into her shorts pocket, which was on the ground nearby, and gave him a large one. He put it on after opening it, and he smiled at her.

"As much as I wouldn't _mind_ having a child with you... I still think being safe is best for us right now." Naruto spoke to her softly as he got ready to make love to her. He was just as excited for this as she was. He might not be as vocal as she was, but he wanted to show her what he got, and please her. He wanted to make her feel as good as possible.

Yang couldn't help but agree.

"I was just talking big earlier. I mean... a family with you... that sounds awesome. We just aren't ready for that yet. I mean... I'm not mature enough to be a mother." Yang admit, and Naruto got on top of her body and looked down at her. He was primed and ready, as was she. She was soaked downstairs, having played with herself enough that she was in an aroused state.

They couldn't afford to waste time with foreplay.

"Yang... don't underestimate yourself. You did a wonderful job with Ruby... she's turned out wonderful because of you. You would be a great mother, but... No, you would be an amazing mom. I just don't want to make you give up on your dreams." Naruto told her, and she smiled, reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up, pulling her chest off the ground, and kissed him.

His statement was appreciated, but stupid.

"... What dreams? I never had a goal Naruto... I just... I never had a dream like Ruby, or a goal like Blake. I just wanted to experience new things... and go with the flow. Now though... My only dream is to live my life... with you. Going on adventures... or being a mother... either way... I'm fufilling my new dream every single day I'm with you." Yang spoke, and Naruto's cheeks turned burning red when the embarrassment and romance of her statement hit him. He kissed her back, harder than before, and tried his hardest to convey what he wanted to convey.

 _I love you_.

"Okay, I'm going to go inside now." Naruto told her with a nervous, this was his first time, look in his eyes as he grabbed his member, and steadied it at her entrance.

Yang grinned.

" _Don't_ be gentle. Take me... hard, and fast." Yang responded, hiding how nervous she was with false confidence. This was her first time as well. It would hurt... but she had been hurt before. This would be nothing compared to that. No, she wanted him to feel as good as possible... and she wanted to. There was no room for nervousness.

"I'm go-"

Just as Naruto was about to thrust into Yang, the tent zipped open, and flapped down. Blake walked in, and noticing her, Naruto missed with his thrust. Instead of going inside of her, he ended up just sliding his member across the front of her stomach.

"Miss Scarlatina, my mom wants... OH MY GOD!?" Blake shouted as she covered her eyes with her hands, ashamed of what she had walked in on. Yang looked over Naruto's shoulder, and she could feel him getting softer on her stomach.

"Damnit Blake! Out! Get out!" Yang shouted as she started to throw anything that she could at Blake. Blake zipped back up the tent as quickly as she could, and when she was gone, Yang saw Naruto covering his face.

"Sorry."

"No... no no no, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault Naruto... People walking in on us ruins my mood too. It's hard to get back into the mood, knowing that somebody walked in on us. We can try again tomorrow. This can't keep happening, can it?" Yang asked with a slightly annoyed face that this had happened for the fourth day in a row. First Pyrrha, then Ruby, followed by Ren and Nora, and now Blake was ruining this for them.

It was like their friends just _knew_.

It would seem they were going to have to be a step ahead of their friends!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	65. Chapter 65 Ice Try

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"We tried your room... that failed, we tried that twice. We tried to go to a nice place for a date, that failed. We even snuck out without telling anyone and went to your mother's tent... failure." Yang listed off the ways that they had failed as he, they had an agreement that they would switch genders whenever they failed... or when they wanted to have the ability to go into public with nobody knowing it was them. Only Team RWBY and Pyrrha knew what they looked like in these forms, even Nora and Ren didn't recognize them.

Not to mention Yang needed to learn to deal with being a man, seeing as Yang did not understand the ins and outs of it. He was learning, because on the off chance that they had sex and got Naruto pregnant... he would be stuck in that form for awhile. They didn't know what gender switching would do to the baby, and they didn't _want_ to find out.

Or rather, Nauto didn't want Yang to find out.

"Pyrrha, Ruby, Ren and Nora, Blake... Weiss is with her sister today. Also, Jaune is being given supplementary classes by Glynda because of his failing grades in her class." Naruto listed off where the only two of their friends were. Ruby was in bed, sick and on her period. Pyrrha was in their room, training her Semblence. Blake was with Ilia, going on a date around Beacon to show her girlfriend around. Ren and Nora were being punished, and being made to clean the mess that they made (Naruto didn't know what Nora did to get her and Ren punished).

It would seem that they were in the clear with their friends, seeing as the only person who could possibly stop them was Weiss.

"Your sister, where is she?" Yang asked seriously, because Velvet was on the list of people that could interupt them.

"In heat, like me. She and Coco are taking care of it... She won't be a problem." Naruto told her currently male partner as she let him know that she was well informed there. Velvet had Coco to take care of her In Heat sexual needs. They were at a motel at the other end of Vale at the moment.

Naruto would suggest they go to a motel... but they didn't have the money for that at the moment thanks to Yang the other night.

Yang really _needed_ to learn to get a handle on that male pride.

*Smack*

"Heheheheh!"

"Oh, you fuckers." Yang said when they passed by some younger boys, maybe in their earlier teens, who had ran by _his_ woman and spanked her. Naruto's face was bright red at the moment as her hands went right to her bottom. The boys were running away when they saw Yang getting ready to beat the ever loving crap out of them. "Come back here!" Yang shouted out, and Naruto grabbed Yang's hand and stopped that.

It wasn't a big deal.

Naruto was not strong enough to stop Yang, instead, Yang ran after the boys, chasing them. The boys looked freaked out when they saw Yang chasing them. Naruto chased after Yang, of course, to make sure that Yang didn't do anything that they would both regret. Putting a little fear in them was fine, but beating them for such a light annoyance wasn't right.

"Ya... Yin! It's not a big deal!"

"You little fuckers put your hands on MY woman! I'm going to BREAK those hands!" Yang shouted out with a rage, eyes red from it. He stopped when he, out of the side of his eye, saw Naruto stumble and trip. He instantly stopped chasing the teenagers, when Naruto hit the ground. "Are you okay?" Yang asked as he got down on his knees, and looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled a little.

"Running in heels is hard... I just twisted my ankle, nothing I can't deal with." Naruto spoke softly, and she looked at Yang with a sorry look when she saw that the heel she was wearing was broken. "Sorry, these were yours." Naruto apologized, and Yang shook his head.

"It's not a big deal... just shoes. Walking in heels is new for you, some mistakes are normal. Ruby sucks in heels too. I got you." Yang spoke with a gruff tone as he lifted Naruto up into his arms, not having even slightly of a problem. "You look sexy in those clothes though. They aren't mine..." Yang noted, and Naruto nodded.

Blake let her borrow one of her more casual outfits, her civilian clothes, while the heels were Yang's since they had the same female foot size.

"Blake's... You don't have to carry me... Woah!" Naruto called out when Yang started to walk quickly towards the nearest place that they could have sex, without getting caught doing it. Naruto held onto Yang out of sheer surprise for the sudden movements. Yet, she did not fight it seeing as they were in a crowded place, and her shyness kicked in.

Yang speed walked with a grin on his face, knowing the person place that would give them the privacy that they needed, while also being rather kinky.

Yang knew somebody that owed her a favor.

Opening the front door to a large building at the end of the, and kept walking down a hallway. Loud music in their ears getting louder as they did so. Large, automatic doors opened up for them, and revealed a rather large club. Lots of people in the same uniform dancing on the dance floor. Yang walked towards the bar, and saw Junior right there, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"What do you-"

"Goldilocks send me, she is cashing in her favor. She says, give me a room to use for the night." Yang stated, and Junior raised an eyebrow at the mystery person he was sure he didn't know, carrying the... what appears to be an injured Faunus... and demanding a room. It was odd, but the man knew his nickname for Yang, and knew that he owed her a favor after their last encounter. "Also... no matter how much _screaming_ you hear... no matter what noises, don't send anyone in there." Yang added on with a glint in his eyes, looking down towards Naruto.

"Screaming?" Junior asked.

Was this a sex thing?

'Faunus?' Winter thought at the bar herself. Weiss had excused herself to go to the restroom, seeing as they didn't often go to places like this together. Their mother was with her faunus friend, having sex no doubt, even all day today. 'I heard something about screaming... is that faunus hurt?' Winter thought when she saw Junior give the blond man the key to the room, and the man quickly carried off the woman in his arms.

That was odd.

"So... sweetheart, what to you want to drink? You never ordered, and neither did your sister before she went to the bathroom." Junior asked when Yang and Naruto vanished behind the door. Winter looked at them with a raised, suspicious, eyebrow for a moment.

She didn't catch all of that, but something was raising flags with her.

"... I'll whatever you have, that doesn't have alchohol... my sister with do the same. Something fruity would be better though. Who were they?" Winter asked, and Junior shrugged his shoulders.

He had no clue.

 _-With Naruto and Yang-_

"Dive bomb!" Yang shouted as he jumped across the room, and landed on top of the bed with a hard bounce. Naruto in his arms as he did so, the two of them becoming a tangled group of limps as they landed. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I forgot I had a favor to cash in!" Yang shouted with a grin.

Nothing could go wrong!

"It's not very romantic..." Naruto noted a little as they untangled from each other. Yang nodded in agreement. The room was not romantic.

"Baby... We could be outside a dumpster... and my world would still be brighter, because you're next to me." Yang spoke, getting a HUGE red face from Naruto response to the rather open flirting.

That was romantic.

Naruto looked at Yang, before smiling at him with still red cheeks. Naruto blinked when she heard the sounds of some battling going on outside... or maybe it was just a change in music? She was sure that she had heard the sound of a gun for a brief second. It wasn't happening a second time though, so Naruto put it out of her mind. Yang picked up Naruto, getting her out of her thoughts, while leaning back against the bed. Naruto was moving to Yang's lap, looking down at Yang.

"Yang... Do you want me to... give you a dance?" Naruto asked, red face returning, and Yang laughed a little.

"Not if you don't want to, or aren't comfortable. I mean, I practiced strip dancing so that I could do it for you... I just want to be able to look up at you. You're beautiful... but-" Yang stopped as he flipped their postions. He pushed Naruto into the bed, holding her down with a hand on her shoulder. His legs at either side of her own, and looking down with a seductive grin. "... It seems that Male or Female... I want to be on top of you. Looking down at you makes me so much hotter." Yang spoke with his voice growing more husky, and Naruto's face grew continiously more red.

Okay, Yang's personality was _made_ for a guy.

"... How were you not born a man? I can bet you would say this kind of stuff as a girl as well..." Naruto noted with a slightly amused tone at the way Yang was.

Yang had a personality that would do _great_ for a guy. It was almost a waste that he was born a girl. If he had been born a guy, he would have gotten so many girls to fall in love with him. The strength, confidence, the looks. The easy way he could say even the most embarrassing of lines with such utter confidence. It was almost like the girls of the world were done a great diservice by Yang being a girl.

"I'm just that awesome... now lets get you naked." Yang stated as he pulled Naruto's shirt over her head, and tossed it across the room. Yang didn't see a bra, which he expected seeing as Naruto refused to wear one. "Take off those shorts... _now._ " Yang _demanded_ of Naruto, and Naruto nodded.

Reaching down, she started to slide out of her shorts, revealing the fact that Naruto was wearing _boxers_ even as a female. Yang grinned and grabbed the front of the boxers, before _literally_ ripping them off of Naruto's body.

"... I'm not ready yet." Naruto admitted to Yang.

"Then let me just get you ready." Yang whispered, and he changed their positions a little. With one hand, he held Naruto's arms above her head. Yang's other hand went down below the belt though. Yang cupped the dry sex, and started to gently carrass it. Yang leaned down and kissed Naruto as he enjoyed the twitches and moans that his woman released under him as she was pleasured.

When Naruto said "not ready" she meant that _literally_ , as in, she was not primed for the actual act of sex. Unlike Yang, who was sporting a boner that looked like it was actually going to rip through his pants.

"Why are you holding down my arms?" Naruto asked with confused look when Yang stopped kissing her.

"I don't want you accidently hitting me with your robot arm. It might be covered in bandages... but it still hurts." Yang pointed out, seeing as the robot arm was a danger during sex. If Naruto got to passionate, or tried too hard, then Yang could accidently get hurt by it.

"How would I-"

"When I do _this_." Yang answered right away. With his middle finger, he slid it two knuckles deep with a single thrust. Not only that, but Yang bit down gently on Naruto's throat, right in one of her sweet spots. The reaction was instant, Naruto's back arched, and her arms tried to swing and grab the sheets at her sides. It was only Yang's arm that kept Naruto's arms from waving around dangerously. "Or when I do _this_." Yang added on when he pulled out, and pushed it back in... and started to rub her clit with his thumb. While doing this, Yang also ran his tongue up the neck.

Naruto gave an even _stronger_ reaction than before when Yang curled his finger, and pressed it right against the G-spot.

"Ooooooh."

"You're tight... I only have a single finger and you, and you're this tight. I can't wait to _really_ stretch you... and tomorrow, we can trade places and _you_ can stretch _me_." Yang's confidence, sex driven words roused something in Naruto. Naruto's body was shaking and shivering, just that turned on by Yang's skilled hands.

"How are you so good at this?" Naruto asked with tear filled eyes... the pleasure was good enough that tears were forming. To Naruto, this pleasure was a lot newer. "Why is this so good?" Naruto asked with just as much questioning.

"We women have the better end of sex. This tiny-" Yang gave the clit a little rub, getting another shock to run up Naruto's spine. "-little button here... it's twice as sensative as a man's penis. Also... as a woman... I know _just_ what to touch to leave you _begging_." Yang's confidence was increasing even further as he continued to please his woman.

Just seeing Naruto squirming in pleasure under him brought him such intense joy from it.

They were _made_ to please each other. As a woman, Yang knew all about how to please women, and what made them feel the best. She knew her own body, and that gave her the outline map of what to do with another body. This gave her a huge advantage over men when it came to pleasing women. Also, as a man, Naruto have extreme knowledge on the male body, and what felt best on it.

"... _I'm almost_..."

"Then lets do it." Yang nibbled on Naruto's ear a little as he whispered those words. Yang couldn't hide a grin of satisfaction, seeing as Naruto was learning the pleasures of the female body.

That meant, when it was _Yang's_ turn to be the female again, that Naruto would have some pretty handy knowledge for pleasing female Yang. He would know more than any man, because he would have lived through the pleasure himself. Thanks to their ability to switch genders... sex between them would only get better and better.

Yang felt a small amount of liquid on him palm.

"Now... I'm ready." Naruto panted a little, amazed at the feelings.

"I'm ready too... we are going to do this. Nobody is going to interupt us!" Yang called out as he unzipped his pants, and allowed his member to fly out when he pulled them down. The towering erection showing just how excited he was. Yang kicked his pants off, and put himself at the place where he wanted to be right now.

They had waited for _days_ to do this!

Naruto blinked when she saw half of a glyph appearing under the door to the room. Yang prepared to thrust in, a look of glee on his face.

"What is-"

The door exploded inwards with an unseen force. Winter and Weiss rushing into the room, both of them with their swords at the ready for a fight. Weiss looked a little scuffed up, and it was obvious why. Behind them was a club filled with beaten up goons, and a knocked out Junior as well.

"Hold it right there, unhand her!" Winter shouted, and she looked around the room.

"Oh my god!" Weiss dropped her sword and closed her eyes when she saw the position they were in. When she had heard her sister talking about a man carrying a hurt faunus woman, she had wanted to go and check it out.

She didn't expect it to be Naruto and Yang.

Winter saw the torn clothes, and she could Yang holding Naruto's hands above her head. The tears in her eyes.

"You... filthy... How dare you!?" Winter shouted out as she formed a glyph next to Yang, and Yang blinked.

"Eh... WOAH!?" Yang shouted when she was flung across the room, and several glyphs appeared around her arms and legs to hold her in place. Winter rushed to Naruto's side, and she took off her coat and leaned Naruto up, dressing Naruto in her coat. She even used her hand to wipe away the tears. "Hey, what the FUCK!?" Yang shouted as she struggled, and Weiss gagged when she saw Yang's massive erection bob as she struggled.

'I can't unsee this.'

"He can't hurt you anymore. You should be ashamed of yourself, taking advantage of a defenseless little faunus girl... Haven't they been though enough?" Winter asked Yang, and Yang paled when he realized what was going on.

As mad as he was that they were cock blocked _again_ , this was a little different.

"Hey, _she_ is not defenseless. if she wanted to, she could kick _my_ ass. I wasn't taking advantage of her either... Naruto... _Weiss_ you can vouch for me." Yang pleaded with Naruto and Weiss, and Naruto confirmed it.

"Yang is my fiance." Naruto confirmed the lack of rape in this scene.

"Winter... it's the truth. I think we just interupted something... we weren't suppose to. I am so sorry Yang, and Naruto." Weiss apologized, and Winter froze for a second, before turning bright red when she realized she didn't stop a crime.

She stopped two lovers from making sweet love.

"... I apologize, and I feel stupid..." Winter spoke as she stood back up, walked across the room, and pushed Weiss out of it with herself. She grabbed the handle of the door, and the glyphs holding Yang vanished, and he landed on his feet. "Please, feel free to continue with your love." Winter bowed in apology, closing the door behind her.

...

"Damnit, that ruined the mood... AGAIN! Oh COME ON!" Yang screamed as he fell to his knees and shouted out in rage. Naruto was just red in the face. "Why... Why can't we have sex... Why do they keep ruining this?" Yang walked to the bed, and Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"... If you want... I'll still do it." Naruto spoke with a soft smile.

"No... I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be perfect Naruto. Not something we did... just to say we had sex. I want you... and I... to make love. The _mood_ has to be perfect. We can try again tomorrow... it might be a lot of effort, but you're worth it." Yang assured Naruto, and Naruto hugged Yang from behind. Naruto was also sick of getting interupted. "I am going to beat up the next person who interupts us though." Yang stated as a fact.

Yang could only put up with so much after all.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	66. Chapter 66 In The Closet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh come on! I didn't even DO anything yet!"

"Sorry, but we can't take that chance." Yang stated as she held a tied up Jaune above her head. He had both his arms and legs tied up with some pretty sturdy rope. Jaune was the only person among their friends who had yet to cock block them. Going by the pattern, that would translate to Jaune being the next person to catch and stop them from making love. "In the closet you go." Yang said as she tossed Jaune into a random closet, one filled with chemicals and brooms.

The janitor would get Jaune out, and by that time, Yang and Naruto would be done with their dirty deed.

Sex usually wasn't suppose to last more than a few minutes to a hour at the most. Yang was pretty sure she didn't have the stamina to last long enough for Jaune being in the closet to become a problem.

"Yang's making me agree to this... she promised that she wouldn't do that thing I don't like for a week if I agreed." Naruto pushed _all_ of the blame onto Yang. He liked Yang's puns, he really did... but there was a certain type of pun that he didn't like. "I'll come back and let you out... and treat you to ice cream." Naruto told Jaune as Yang closed the door, and she locked it with the key that she was borrowing (she didn't steal it, she was actually borrowing it) from the janitor in exchange for promising not to destroy any school property for a week.

The janitor didn't like Yang... or Nora... _or Pyrrha_.

Pyrrha was kind of destructive as well, though with Pyrrha it was more because of small accidents that led to bigger things going on.

Yang smiled at Naruto.

"Okay... Lets do a check. Blake is coming out of the closet as a lesbian today with her parents. Ruby is still sick, _and_ on her period. Weiss is shopping with her mother in Vale. Nora is at a speed eating competition, and Ren is cheering her on... where is Pyrrha?" Yang asked, her face quickly paling when she realized that she had no clue where the tall girl was. She looked at Naruto, and Naruto sent her a thumbs up.

He had taken care of it.

 _-With Pyrrha-_

"I love this!" Pyrrha let out a squeel of joy as she brushed the fur on Naruto's ears. The Naruto with his head in her lap was a clone of the original, sure. Naruto had taken the full moon as his chance to copy Fuzzybreast's Semblence, and he was using a clone to make sure that she was out of the way. "How did you know I've been wanting to do this?" Pyrrha asked with an excited tone as she rubbed the top of his head.

His hair was _so soft_... and his fur was _even softer_!

She wished that she had a sweater that was as soft as his fur!

 _-With Naruto/Yang-_

"... Taken care of... I hope she doesn't find my weak spot." Naruto muttered near the end. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. Anybody, even Yang, finding that sweet spot behind his left ear would embarrass him to the point of no return.

"What?"

"Nothing... anyway, my Heat ends tomorrow... and your period _begins_ tomorrow... So this is our last shot for the next few days at least. What else could get in our way?" Naruto asked Yang, and she crossed her arms. The two of them started to walk back to Naruto's room, trying to think of anything that could possibly get in their way. "Your parent won't show up?" Naruto asked, and Yang waved her hand.

"Dad is a teacher in Patch, he can't travel as much as he wants to anymore. Beacon might have started out month long break, to get ready for the Vytal Festival... but Signal is still in school. I sent my Uncle a text to avoid Beacon for a week... don't need his bad... You should _never_... _ever_... meet my Uncle." Yang realized with a white face just how horrible a meeting between Naruto and Qrow could go.

A man whose _Semblence_ brings bad luck... in the same room as a person has insanely bad luck as it is.

A meeting between Naruto and Qrow... would be the most unlucky day of either of their lives.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and a confused look on his face.

"Nevermind... how about your mother? Or your sister?" Yang asked, because they needed to go through all of their bases. They weren't going to allow themselves to be interupted yet again.

"Mom is... she's feeling... she can't walk straight right now." Naruto mentioned with red cheeks. Apparently, his mother and Weiss' mother had been very... intimate. Eis had taken his mother so hard that her legs were still unable to move perfectly normal. So, his mother was just relaxing from her sex spree with Eis in the tent. "Velvet is with Coco... she is still in heat too." Naruto mentioned in a more normal voice.

His sister having sex was less embarrasing than his mother having sex.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Cinnamon, Velvet, Weiss' family... I think we are good!" Yang spoke with excitement when they opened the door to Naruto's room. They looked in... and it was empty other than Fuzzybreast sitting on Pyrrha's bed, with a pile of Weiss' underwear... that was chewed up. She saw Naruto enter, and jumped off of the bed and went into the hole that would lead to Team RWBY's room. "I don't care... we have more pressing matters to attend to... like pressing your hotness into my wetness." Yang openly flirted with Naruto the _second_ the door closed behind them.

Naruto palmed his face.

"Yang... _you_ are going to cock block yourself if you talk like this." Naruto told her, and she laughed with a slightly nervous tone.

Then she would have to beat up herself.

"First... take this off. I don't want to feel metal on my skin... I just want to feel you... and me." Yang said as she grabbed Naruto's right arm, and she started to unravel the bandages. She got just enough off so that she could take off his arm. She gently placed his arm on the floor, before she offered him a hand. "I don't want to accidently get hit a little too hard." Yang mentioned as the two of them moved to the bed, and sat down together, holding hands.

They were nervous, both of them.

Naruto stood back up, and grabbed a chair with one hand, before he pushed it up against the handle of the door. That way even if somebody unlocked it, they wouldn't be able to open it. Yang nodded her head with a smile when she saw that, and she closed the curtains, so that nobody could peek in through the window, as unlikely as that was.

"... Anything else?" Naruto asked her, and she thought about it for a moment.

"... Do you have any candles? I think that would give some romantic mood lighting. Here, I'll play some sensual jazz." Yang went through her scroll, and she got the most sexually charged music she could think of.

Naruto liked the soft jazz, Yang even put it on a low volume so that he wouldn't be bothered by it. Naruto took some candles, he had them in case of a power outage, and set them on the desk. Naruto's eye, for a second, lit up, and he set the candles on fire briefly, before he deactivated his maiden powers.

Yang grabbed Naruto's wrist, and she pulled him back to bed.

"... I think we are good." Naruto mentioned, and Yang nodded her head. Yang pushed Naruto down onto the bed, and she crawled on top of him.

She didn't care what gender they were, _she_ wants to be on top. Not to mention it would be easier on him, seeing as he only had one arm. It would be easier to keep himself stable if he was on his back, and she was on top of him. Yang didn't even bother putting on a sexy show, she just started to strip out of her clothes... she did it slowly to the beat of the music, but she wasn't making a show out of it. She didn't want to ruin the mood by being too eager to get everything off.

She still wanted this to be romantic.

Naruto followed her, and started to take off his own clothes, though he had a little more trouble doing it with a single hand. They started to ditch their clothes off of the side of the bed, and when they were both naked, Yang returned to her spot on top of him.

*Ring*

"Ignore it... You better ignore it... _No_." Yang tossed the scroll across the room, and she threw a pillow on top of it so that it was muffled even further until it stopped ringing. Yang smiled at Naruto when the scroll stopped ringing, and he smiled up at her. "... Touch me... Anywhere you want. I'm wet and ready." Yang stated, and Naruto nodded, and reached up towards her face.

He rubbed her cheek, and she looked a little surprised.

"You're so beautiful... I'm happy that this is with you." Naruto charmed her, and it was her turn to blush. Yang grabbed his hand, as she raised her hips up so that she was hovering her womanhood above his manhood. Yang placed his hand on her breast, and smiled down at him.

Her heart was racing, and she wanted him to feel just how nervous, and excited, and happy that he made her.

Yang paused.

"This is the part where somebody interupts..." Yang said, and her eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. She glared at the door, daring somebody to open it up. Yang looked at the door some more. "... How long do you think you can last?" Yang asked, and Naruto closed his eyes with a furrowed brow.

He was _really_ aroused.

"... A few minutes for the first round, longer for the second time... more than likely." Naruto spoke honestly, seeing as he didn't know how long he would last his first time. He had been backed up thanks to his heat, he was rather full downstairs. It was like a dam waiting to burst, so he more than likely wouldn't last long the first time. He would last much longer after that.

Yang nodded her head in understanding.

"There isn't anyone at the door...?" Yang asked suspiciously, and Naruto listened for any signs of people outside.

None, and Yang sighed in relief when she saw him nod his head.

Yang, with a single motion, she _slammed_ her hips down on Naruto. Yang left lightning go up her spine... and circle her entire body, when she was spread wider than her fingers had ever managed to take her. Yang let out a loud, throaty moan as she took the majority of his length inside of her. Her hands went right to his chest, and she bit down on her lower lip to get some control over herself.

He was _big_.

He was big enough that even without touching her clit, just how much her lower lips were being stretched was actually stimilating her clit. Her inner walls were forced to reshape so that they could properly adjust to his large size. She was able to take _most_ of him... and when she pushed down further to try and take the rest of him inside, she winced.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked when he saw her arching her back, before bending forward and panting a little.

Yang only grinned.

"... We did it... We're having sex... nothing is interupting us. It's... amazing. I almost came already... Are you good?" Yang asked with a small smile on her face, and Naruto nodded his head. Yang leaned down so that her breasts were up against his chest, their tight stomachs rubbing together. Yang kissed Naruto, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, while he wrapped his around her and grabbed her rear.

Yang started to lift her hips up as she kissed him, and though it was... odd for her, she managed to follow her instincts and thrust herself in the way that felt best.

"It doesn't hurt?" Naruto asked her, and she nodded.

"... It's amazing... It hurt a little. I'm just happy though. More than anything... I'm just happy we can do this... together. I feel... right." Yang tried to explain how she felt. "I'll show you." Yang stated.

She couldn't explain it well with words, so she would explain it with actions.

Yang bounced her hips harder than before. She kissed and nibbled on his neck as she did so. Naruto helped her out, rubbing and squeezing her butt. She moaned into her kissing, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. She could feel his heartbeat inside of her, stimilating her even more.

"Get off, I'm about to-"

He was stopped when Yang kissed him, and she pushed herself down and held herself there. When Naruto came, Yang felt nearly a week of backed up semen enter her womb. It was an odd feeling, having that spewed inside of her. She didn't back down though, and held firm on her resolve to take it inside of her. His orgasm lasted only seconds, but for her it might as well have been minutes.

"Yang... What if you get pregnant?" Naruto asked her when she stopped kissing him, and she smiled at him.

"Naruto... not only am I on the pill, but literally tomorrow is my period. It takes _days_ for sperm to reach the egg. The chances of anything happening are slim to none. Anyway... this guy doesn't seem to mind." Yang mentioned as she wiggled her hips a little around his still hard member. Yang gave a grin at that little tidbit, seeing as she saw him squirm a little under her.

He was even more sensative after orgasm.

"Sorry about cumming first." Naruto apologized, and Yang laughed a little.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Do you know how _awesome_ I feel. I feel good knowing I can make you cum like that. Anyway... who says we are done? You're still hard. My Dad gave me a magazine about this. It's harder for women to orgasm than men... just because we don't always cum, doesn't mean we didn't _love_ having sex, or we didn't feel good." Yang said with a casual wave of her hand. After all, women felt more pleasure from sex than men did. Just because they didn't always cum, didn't mean they weren't being satisfied.

Naruto leaned up and pushed his head between her breasts, surprising Yang. Of his own will this time, Naruto pushed down on her lower back, and started to move inside of her.

Yang liked that.

"I _want_ you to cum too." Naruto said as he started to harden his thrusts, and he tightened his core muscles and furrowed his brow.

Naruto took more careful aim inside of Yang.

"Oh!" Yang let out a surprised moan of pleasure when Naruto hit, with great accuracy, her G-spot. He was using his stomach to rub her clit, to give her even greater pleasure. Even though she was on top of him, he was putting in just as much work into it as her. "OH!" Yang felt her pleasure grow even greater.

She grinned.

Naruto was _using_ the knowledge that he gained about the female body, from his time as a female. Naruto moved out of her breasts, and he sucked on her neck. Yang moaned louder, and her entire body tensed up.

She came.

Unlike men, women's orgasms on average lasted over 20 seconds. Yang moaned loudly, and proudly, as she tightened up downstairs like never before. Her lowers pulsed, and tightened up to the point that Naruto could not only feel her pulses... but actually _feel_ the pulse of her heart beat as it sped up rapidly. Yang grabbed his head and pushed it between her breasts, and she rode out her own orgasm. Near the end of her orgasm, Naruto came a second time inside of her.

Yang moaned louder when she felt a second orgasm quickly following up the first one. Within seconds, Naruto managed to draw a second O out of her. Even though he was getting soft, he was able to using the last of his stamina (he literally just lost his virginity) to get a shotgun orgasm out of her.

Naruto collapsed onto his back, and Yang followed after, collapsing next to him, panting with sweat forming on her body.

"Hah... hah... hah... that was intense." Yang panted out as she looked at Naruto with a grin on her face. "No seriously... I didn't think I would last as long as I did." Yang said with a bright smile on her face.

She may have acted confident... but she had been nervous the entire time. She had been afraid that she would finish too soon, or that she wouldn't be able to satisfy Naruto. She looked at his panting face, and he smiled at her when he got enough breath back.

"You? You were amazing, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to satisfy you." Naruto let her know of his own nervousness, and Yang giggled.

She actually giggled.

"Well, don't worry about that. You were _fantastic_... You really put what you learned about being a girl to use. Looks like neither of us had anything to be nervous about... After all... this was just our _first_ time. It was amazing... but it's only going to get even better from here." Yang told Naruto, and he couldn't help but agree with her on that. He smiled with Yang, and she placed her hand on his stomach.

"You're right... that was amazing... Next time... I'm going to make you feel even better than this time." Naruto told her, and Yang gave a smirk.

"Then I'm going to make you feel even _better_ than that." Yang spoke like it was a competition. She wasn't going to allow him to be the only one that was trying to get better. If he was going to try and make her feel better, than she would try to make him feel even better as well. "Not going to argue?" Yang asked with a smile.

"There is nothing to argue about... We both want to make each other feel good..." Naruto stopped, and he smiled at Yang. "Of course... I'll make you feel better than that." Naruto told her, and Yang couldn't help but grin.

She was glad he was going to play along in her competition.

"You know... tomorrow is when my period is suppose to start... but if we trade genders tomorrow... We can continue this then, and I will make you submit." Yang spoke with her edge back, and Naruto smiled softly at her. "Then I will _really_ show you just how good I can make you feel." Yang promised Naruto, and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

She really was trying to make this into a competition.

"Are you trying to turn this into a competiton to see who can make who feel better?" Naruto asked, and she nodded her head.

It was a fun idea.

It was literally a competition about who could make the other person experience more pleasure. It was a fun way for them to get even better at sex, explore each other's bodies, and learn a little more about themselves as lovers.

"I'll make you submit to me." Yang spoke as if she had already won.

Naruto gave her a soft smile.

"I look forward to it... Do you think Jaune is okay?" Naruto asked when that random though came to his mind.

 _-With Jaune-_

"I am NOT going crazy Mop... don't you agree with him Broom. He thinks I'm going crazy. Hey, shut up Bleach! Don't think that I don't hear the crap you are spouting. For a cleaning solution, you have a dirty mouth!" Jaune shouted out to the random cleaning supplies that he laid eyes on. He had been trapped in the barely lit closet for awhile now... and he was bored.

He was so bored that he was pretending that he had gone insane, just so that he could pass the time talking to somebody.

Why did Yang stuff him in the janitor's closet?

'All I wanted to do was ask Naruto to help me train today, but they didn't even give me the chance to talk.' Jaune thought to himself. Jaune shivered when he remembered the fact that everyone so far had been interupting Naruto and Yang from...certain activities.

Jaune paled.

How close had he come to getting the shit kicked out of him?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	67. Chapter 67 Coin

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"AH!"

Naruto jolted into a sitting position, hand over his chest as he looked around the room quickly for anyone. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw Pyrrha in her own bed, sleeping peacefully (she was a rather deep sleeper). Naruto took deep breaths to calm his beating heart, before he rubbed his eyes and looked at the time.

It was early in the morning.

'Ruby made Yang sleep in their room tonight... and the nightmares came back.' Naruto thought to himself with groan as he got back down onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, knowing that he wasn't going to be going back to sleep, but not able to go outside on his own knowing his Monophobia would act up the second he was alone. It was the reason Yang had made a point of sleeping with him, in his bed not just sexually, since he had been getting the nightmares.

Now that Yang was on her period though, Yang wasn't horny, so they weren't trying for sex. Heck, now that Naruto's heat was over, he didn't really feel like sex either. Not to mention Ruby was annoyed with Yang for ignoring her, and made a mandatory Team RWBY game night with just the girls. They played some board game Naruto didn't know the name of, and frankly didn't care for.

"Salutations, and apologies for what I am about to do to you."

"Ah!?" Naruto let out a shout of shock when he saw a girl right next to his bed, on the side he didn't look at. The girl reached out, and she covered Naruto's mouth and made a shushing motion to him with a very... happy look on her face.

She was short, and she kind of reminded him of Nora.

As in, she had orange hair, unlike Nora's mess of hair, her hair was very... stale in appearance. It had a beautiful curl to it, but it seemed so artificial to him. She had pale skin, though it lacked... life to it in Naruto's eyes. Her hand was cold, and felt like his own right arm. She had green eyes... but the shapes of her pupils were off, like the lens of a camera in a way. Even the clothes whe wore were off a little.

"Please, do not make a noise. I was sent my the General and the Headmaster to get you, and I would rather not have to use force. I was formally requested to ask you which people at this school you trust the most, so that I can have them come with us." The girl spoke to him with a very upbeat tone of voice. She saw Naruto looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but not speaking thanks to her covering his mouth.

She wanted him to bring others along with him?

That didn't sound like the usual kidnappings her had heard about.

Naruto's eyes asked the question "who are you" to the girl, who Naruto had some suspicions was a robot or at least had some robotic enhancements. She looked at his eyes for a moment as she processed the unasked question.

"I am Penny. I am sorry for being unpolite, if you will get your trusted friends, I will take you to the headmaster's office." Penny stopped preventing him from talking, and Naruto nodded his head slowly. He got out of his bed, and he walked over towards his teammate.

She was on the list of people he trusted.

"Pyrrha... wake up." Naruto spoke loud enough that he roused Pyrrha from her sleep, pushing on her shoulder to add on to it. Pyrrha groaned and looked over at him, rubbing her eyes as she reached out and turned on the lamp to the room. Unlike Naruto, the little amount of moonlight in the room wasn't enough to allow her to see in the dark.

Pyrrha locked eyes with Penny.

"Ah!?" Pyrrha screamed and rolled out of her bed, hitting the floor with a hard flop. She stopped screaming from shock when she registered Penny for _real_ and not just as a surprise. All of the metal objects in the room had become embedded in the wall nearby, after class she and Naruto would be busy getting those out of the wall. "Sorry..." Pyrrha apologized when she saw that she had broken Naruto's robot arm when it slammed into the wall.

She noticed that the girl was also slammed up against the wall, but she pulled herself out of the wall pretty easily.

"My arm..." Naruto pouted when he noticed that his arm was in tons of little pieces, Pyrrha had weakened all of the joints to it.

He would need Ruby to help him fix this.

"Who are you..." Pyrrha asked Penny, and she noticed that Naruto was gesturing to her chest area for a moment. Pyrrha was confused by that signalling, before she looked down at herself and saw that her pajama top had been moved above her breasts in her sleep. Without so much as blushing, like Naruto hadn't seen her breasts before (they were roommates), she pulled down her shirt over her twin peaks.

Heck, Naruto could _become_ a girl, the last person that Pyrrha was shy about her body around was a guy who has had sex with a girl, was her roommate, and could become a girl.

"I am Penny, salutations Pyrrha Nikos. Naruto Scarlatina trusts you enough to select you as one of his closest friends. Naruto Scarlatina, if you would go and fetch your other close friends." Penny had a complete monotone to her voice, and didn't have any body movements as she talked. Her body language being at zero, but her voice being a very _upbeat monotone_ it was hard to get a read on the girl.

It further cemented Naruto's robot theory.

That or she didn't understand emotions all that well, and got robotic modifications done to her body like himself.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha asked with a yawn.

She was still tired.

"I don't know, I really don't. I'm just happy this isn't a plot to kill me at this point. I'll send Ruby, Blake, and Yang a text to wake them up... you think Kali would mind if I sent her a message too?" Naruto asked Pyrrha as he started to type out the text. He wanted to make sure that he got people he knew he could trust, and people that had been with him through tough situations.

Pyrrha was his teammate, and instantly trusted.

He was in love with Yang, so she was instantly on the list.

He survived the plague with Blake, and trusted one of the few remaining faunus as well. Not to mention that together with Ruby and Kali, he went on a rescue mission to save others. He had fought side by side with Ruby and Yang on more than one occassion, and he had been through some pretty serious stuff with Blake.

Naruto sent the different texts to them all.

 _-With Blake-_

"Oooh, you have gotten better with your tongue Blake." Ilia moaned out as she wrapped her legs around Blake's head, the girl going down on her with a series of licks to her clit. She had three fingers inside of her girlfriends front, and she even stuck her pinky inside of Ilia's back door as she wiggled them all. She was in the process of writing the alphabet on Ilia's clit with her tongue, and was on the letter M currently.

The two of them were currently on the rooftop of the doors, with Ilia pushed up against the door that would lead them back into the dorms themselves. The two of them naked as they day they were both, but with Ilia holding a strap-on in her hand, ready to use it on Blake once the girl had made her cum again.

They had been having sex for... well considering how early it was, they had been going at it for several hours at the moment.

"I like this flavor of lube you are using... makes this so much better." Blake admit, since Ilia was some troubles getting wet, she had to use lube. Part of that had to do with what type of Faunus she was. Blake, as a cat, had no problem getting wet, but as a reptile, Ilia had a lot of trouble getting wet on her own. So she had to make do with lube.

Blake had just finished using the strap-on on Ilia, and was cleaning up the mess, while holding to make another mess out of her girlfriend.

They had a _very_ active sex life.

"You needed this, didn't you?" Ilia asked her as she looked down at Blake, unwrapping her legs from her head, and Blake stopped licking completely.

"Oh yeah... Naruto isn't in heat anymore, but the his scent is still all over the place. It's been getting me worked up. It doesn't hurt he is nice to look at... Have you thought about the idea of going on a double date with Naruto and Yang, to the movies?" Blake asked Ilia, who made a face at that idea. It wasn't a bad idea, it was actually something that founded fun.

Ilia just wasn't sure about intruding in on Blake's friendship with her teammate and other friend, since they didn't know her.

Blake's scroll buzzed, and she crawled a few feet away and grabbed it, seeing a message from Naruto.

 _Hey Blake, Ozpin sent a person to bring me to his office, and she is telling me to get my closest friends to come too. Do you mind coming with me?_

"... That is so sweet his considers me one of his close friends. Hey Ilia, I have something to do, can we do this tomorrow night?" Blake asked Ilia, who nodded her head.

They had a ton of sex, and they had been having sex for hours currently, Ilia was at the point that she was satisfied with how it had gone. She would let Blake go to take care of something important, no problem.

"Meh, sure. But tomorrow, I'm taking you up the butt. We haven't had sex for _years_... and I still have a lot of stuff I want to do with you." Ilia stated to Blake, who wrapped her yukata around herself rather easily. At this hour, she was sure that Ozpin wouldn't mind her being in her pajamas instead of her battle attire.

 _-With Yang and Ruby-_

"Should we get dressed?" Ruby asked as she looked at the message with tired eyes. She yawned, seeing as she had been soundly asleep before Yang made a point to wake her up because of their scrolls buzzing. "Naw, it's good." Ruby yawned, not wanting to go to the trouble of getting dressed up for whatever was happening.

Yang could agree with that.

"Like the professors don't know what our pajamas look like, we spent the night in the ballroom like this." Yang agreed with the sentiment of not caring about how she looked. This didn't seem like something that they were going to have to get ready for a fight for anyway. So why bother getting into their proper clothing?

Weiss covered her head with a pillow.

"Just GO already, I want to sleep."

"Fine, fine. See you in class Weiss-y poo." Yang teased Weiss with a wave of her hand. Weiss groaned at he nickname, but she didn't respond to it either. She just turned on her back and ignored both of the sisters.

They would go away soon enough.

"Onward! Team RY!" Ruby called out, seeing as Weiss wasn't coming, and Blake wasn't in the room. Yang sent Naruto a text.

 _Meet you at Ozpin's_.

 _-With Kali-_

"Yes! Look Ghira, we and Yang are finally ready for some real fun!" Kali interupted her husband from his book, the two of them had woken up early after all, and he rolled his eyes with a small smile at how excited he was. Naruto had sent her a text, though she might be misunderstanding it for something else.

 _Hey Kali, can you meet me outside?_

"Good for you, I hope you have fun." Ghira told her as she started to get dressed in her regular clothing to go and meet them. She was visibly excited for this. She had been trying to seduce the young couple for awhile now, and since she knew from Blake that the two of them had finally had sex, she was finally able to really show them a good time.

Kali took a picture of herself on her scroll.

"Nobody can resist a cougar for long." Kali said to herself with a confidence smile. She was happy that she would finally be able to show them her own form of thanks. She was giddy with excitement even. Naruto and Yang were such a cute couple, one that had the ability to _change genders_.

There was no way that she wouldn't LOVE that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	68. Chapter 68 Going In Deep

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So... not sex.'

Kali could not help but let the pout shine on her face as she sat in the same room as everyone else that was in Ozpin's office. She had guessed they weren't having sex when she saw her daughter, even she wasn't perverse enough to sleep with her flesh and blood daughter, but she didn't know she was being called for something serious enough to be taken in front of Ozpin. The text had was so misleading for her.

"Thank you for coming Naruto, and bringing along those you trust. I'm sorry if this is late. For this, I believe it would be best if as few people knew about this as possible." Ozpin walked around his desk and looked at all who had come to his office. He wasn't surprised to see Yang and Pyrrha, it was pretty obvious Naruto would pick his fiance and his teammate to be among those he trusted.

One of which knew about the Maidens.

He was a little surprised to see Blake, Ruby, and Kali all present as well. It wasn't the ideal number 8 that James had wanted, but having a total of 6 people going inside of Naruto's subconscious wouldn't be a bad number either.

"... This is him?" James asked as he looked over Naruto, Penny standing next to him silently as he looked over the younger male. "... You have good eyes." James stated with a nod of approval after a few moments of staring. Yang beamed in pride at that statement, and nudged Naruto, who nodded to James.

Though the statement was weird to him.

"If you don't mind me being frank sir, what is so important that we are all needed?" Blake spoke up both politely, and respectfully. She was admittedly curious about the situation that they were placed in. At first, she didn't get an answer when Ozpin walked back towards his chair, and placed his hand on the back of it.

It wasn't an easy question.

He glanced at Naruto though.

"I wanted you all here for Naruto's sake. We have placed a very large burden on Naruto, and it has done some very... harsh damage to his mental state. Damage that somebody in his position can't have." Ozpin started out solemnly. Of course, it wasn't just the power they had got him into accepting that had broken his mental state so heavily, but they were still partially to blame for it.

Yang looked annoyed by that.

"There is nothing-"

Naruto stopped her by placing a hand on her hand, and he grabbed it firmly. She stopped talking and looked at him.

"It's okay Yang... I know I'm broken. I can't even be in a room alone without losing my sanity and freaking out. There is something wrong with me." Naruto's tone suggested that it broke his heart to say such things about himself. To admit that he was broken as a person now, that he couldn't function without another person to give him strength. He was incapable of existing on his own anymore.

Ozpin was correct.

He was a Maiden now, it was his job to be ready to defend the world from danger, and he couldn't do that as he was. He accepted the position, and though it weighed heavy on his heart, he would continue to stand by his position.

"No, there isn't anything _wrong_ with you Naruto. You've been hurt over and over again. We put a lot of pressure on you in such a short amount of time... and I'm so very sorry for what I've done. Ruby, you don't need to raise your hand here, it isn't a classroom." Ozpin spoke towards Ruby as he apologized to Naruto. His tone was severe in how he considered this just as much his fault, as any villain Naruto had faced.

Ruby had her hand up to ask a question, and put it down when he said what he said.

"... So this is an intervention this... right? Surprise therapy to make Naruto better?" Ruby questioned, which would make sense.

Have everyone Naruto trusts to come together to make him better.

"No, therapy takes years... and even then the scars still remain. Trauma can come back, and undo the therapy. Naruto doesn't have the luxury of therapy like so many others do. We have to take care of his mental state as soon as possible, don't you agree?" James spoke up, denying Ruby's question at it's source. His hard stare towards Naruto made the boy nod his head reluctantly, agreeing with the statement, but not liking the way it was phrased.

He had to get better, but he didn't want to rush it and cause more harm either. He knew he was in a delicate spot, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed to be treated with some care.

"I'll do anything to help Naruto!" Yang blurted out as she pulled him closer to herself.

She would do anything for her man.

"James." Ozpin nodded to James.

"Your enthusiasm is noted, and appreciated. More huntresses should show your entusiasm for helping others. You do your country proud. We at Atlas have been researching ways to... help people with problems like Naruto has." James left out some pretty big parts of the real reason that they started the research.

To study and learn the secrets of their enemies, brainwash enemies into becoming allies, and to understand the minds of criminals and uncover their crimes so that they could be fully punished according to their crimes.

"... Like the _other_ machine?" Pyrrha scowled as she spoke.

Yes, she still remembered that _horrible_ machine that ripped the soul out of one person, and placed it inside of another person. Killing one person and forever changing the second person, forcing them to live with the guilt that they had very closely taken a life. The machine that had placed Naruto in this position, and put so much stress on his mind.

The Atlas machine that caused so many problems, fixed by another piece of Atlas tech.

"Pyrrha."

"No Oz, Pyrrha has a point. We have done horrible things in the name of humanity, but those things are also there to help us ensure the survival of humanity. I understand your anger at me, and I take full responsibility. Naruto, if there was a machine that could help you overcome your trauma, would you use it?" James asked Naruto his opinion on it. The person in question that was suffering from severe trauma in the first place. The one person whose opinion on this issue would matter the most.

Naruto shook his head.

"I wouldn't... but I don't have a choice. I don't have the luxury of taking my time anymore... I'm a burden on my friends... and I'm no good as a... I'm no good as I am right now." Naruto admit his reluctance to use such a miracle machine. He would rather take the time to come to terms with himself, and grow truly stronger for it.

He didn't have time though.

"You're not burden Naruto, you are our friend. We've relied on you for so much without realizing it... we owe it to you to help you. If this machine can help, I'm all for it." Ruby spoke softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder for support. If she could help him, then no matter the danger, she would help him. She wanted to help everyone she could, no matter the problem... so long as she was fighting on the side of good.

Blake nodded in agreement, but was silent.

"... You know I'm helping. Right Pyrrha?" Yang asked with a meaningful glance to Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at James with suspicion, but sighed.

She didn't have a choice, did she?

"If it is for my friend, I can't disagree. If Naruto is for it, then I'll trust him." Pyrrha added her two lien in, knowing that it would be better for her to join in. That way she could destroy the machine if anything looked like it was going wrong with Naruto. Machines were metal, and she could control metal. If things looked even slightly out of place, she would not hesitate to do what really needed to be done and destroy a bad machine.

A machine that she was pretty sure was not invented just to help people with trauma like Naruto had.

"... How can a machine help a person with _mental_ trauma. I know medical machines are getting advanced these days, but how can you help a person with something wrong with their mind?" Kali asked the question nobody had asked. She would help too, she had fought along by Naruto's side, and she was pretty sure that by helping him, she would get a reward from him and Yang for it. Yet, she couldn't agree without knowing what kind of machine they were willing to use.

Ozpin looked towards James.

The man knew more than him about this.

"The mind is a very tricky matter, I agree there. We have created a machine that allows a person to _go inside_ the mind of another." James simplified it. It wasn't like anyone other than Ozpin would understand what he was saying anyway.

"How?"

Ruby couldn't resist asking the obvious question.

"The machine, or the Mindscape Transfer Unit, allows us to capture conscious of one person, and forcefully _link_ it to the mind of another person. We built it after years of study in the field of human sleep study... I see you have a question." James looked towards Blake, who nodded her head.

She did.

"You said human... and I don't mean to sound racist, but faunus minds are different. Not only do we have all of the complexity of a human mind, but inside the mind of a faunus is all of the instincts of an animal... our brains are wired different. Is the MTU safe to use with putting a Human inside a Faunus?" Blake questioned someting James himself had questioned when the machine was being tested. He understood her point, and would do his best to sooth those concerns.

Concerns that Kali and Naruto seemed to agree with.

Naruto didn't seem comfortable with others going inside of his mind.

"Will I be going inside of my mind?" Naruto asked, hoping that he would be able to stop the others from going to places he didn't want them seeing.

James raised an eyebrow, as did Ozpin.

"No, you will be placed in a medical sleep for this procedure. Not to mention, we need to be able to search your entire mind... including places you would keep hidden from others. You going lowers the chances of this mission being a success." James noted, and Naruto seemed to sigh at that. His breath letting others know he was accepting the answer, but wasn't happy with it.

Even his ears were lowered.

"I'm sorry, this is why I asked you to bring people you trust. People you know won't hurt your mind." Ozpin pointed out.

That statement got the attention of others.

"We can hurt Naruto in his mind?" Ruby covered her mouth in shock. It sounded pretty dangerous now that there was a chance to hurt Naruto. James was quick to wave his hand. "We can't?" Ruby asked again when she saw that motion.

"You will have access to his memories. This is why only people Naruto trusts should be going. You could manipulate his innermost feelings. You could change his memories, you could make his trauma even worse. Naruto, your thoughts?" James asked the person all of this applied to, and he could see Naruto was scared.

Everyone was going to see his... everything.

This was deeper than just being seen naked, every part of him, even those that he didn't know he felt, was going to be revealed. The inside of his mind, something even he hasn't seen, would be revealed to others. They would be able to change him, and everything about him.

It was scary.

"... I'm scared." Naruto said it simply, but before anyone could talk, he spoke up again. "-but that doesn't matter. I trust my friends. So, when they find the trauma... what do they do?" Naruto asked, wondering what they would do in his mind.

"We kill it of course!" Yang stated as she pound her fists together.

"First you have to find it, which will be difficult. Every person's mind is different... you will have to learn the lay out of his mind before anything else. Inside of a person's mind, they will usually have representations of different parts of themselves... or even copies of the people who have affected their lives. When you find the trauma, find a way to contain and control it. If you are all ready, the machine is in the basement, ready for use." James spoke dead seriously. No longer willing to beat around the bush anymore. They needed to get this done as soon as possible. He looked at everyone in the room, even Ozpin, to see if anyone was going to object to him wanting this over and done with.

"... How long will this take?" Naruto asked, curious.

"We have found that there is a... time lapse between the Real World and the Mind. Time inside of your mind runs slower than in the real world... by how much, we won't know until after we scan your brain. Ozpin, I will head down and get the MTU started up." James told Ozpin as he walked towards the elevator. Ozpin nodded, and he looked over all that had gathered in front of him.

"Naruto... in your mind, I know this is a lot to ask, but what form do you think the trauma will take... Where would it be?" Ozpin was gentle with his question, knowing that it was a lot to ask of Naruto to admit to a deep secret like that willingly.

Naruto leaned against Yang, and she rubbed his head.

"... I can't be alone... so my trauma will be somewhere either isolated... or crowed I think. Everyone... please don't judge me for anything you mind, okay?" Naruto asked with his tone lowering softly. He was afraid that they would abandon him after they found something they didn't like.

If they found it.

Yang kissed the side of his head, and that was all it took for her to ease his worries a little. The two of them had been through too much for her to judge him over what she found. If she found a part of him that found her annoying, she wouldn't be angry at him. If she found that he was lusting after somebody, she wouldn't judge him for it.

She was sure the others felt the same way.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Lets just say, this will be an Arc with some nice surprises waiting for you all to see.**


	69. Chapter 69 Lust Bar

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Ah! This is the life, dying was the best thing to happen in my life."

Amber couldn't help but notice the irony of that statement, but it didn't matter. Her life had it's happy moments, she enjoyed helping others a lot, but she never had a family, and could never form a family. She had always been on the run, hiding away from people who would want to find her and hurt her. Her life had been filled with isolation and loneliness, and she couldn't help but be thankful for all of that.

Now that she was dead, she was living the life of _luxury_ inside of Naruto's mind.

Yeah, she was surprised that the person that recieved not only her powers, but the remains of her soul, was a man. Of course, this was a man that could turn into a woman at will, so there was that. Heck, she had expected to go to the afterlife... nope, even better. Heck, she would never get to go to the afterlife.

She was connected to Naruto's soul... the soul of a person who _reincarnated_ , meaning that she would still be inside his soul the next time he reincarnated, and on the line until finally no more reincarnations. Only then would she finally be able to go to the afterlife.

She was in _no_ rush.

"That is the spot... right there." Amber instructed the Naruto standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders with a soft smile on his face. She was wearing nothing but a white bath robe, as she was attended to by different Narutos around her. She had one for each of her feet, massaging them. They were all attractive, each of them having a different section of his _Lust_.

She was at the part of his Mindscape that centered around Lust, and go figure, the place where his lust lived was in the form of a Club that went by the name of _Lust_.

She was living the life of luxury in Lust.

A female Naruto wearing a bunny suit walked over to her and gave her a fruity drink made just for her. Amber didn't even had to use her own hands to grab it, the Bunny-Girl Naruto got down on her knees and raised the glass up to her lips. Now, when Amber first got to Naruto's mental plane, she had walked around the Village of Naruto's mind for awhile. She had seen many, _many_ different types of Naruto that there were. She even saw other people around, people that held some importance to his life.

"Mistress Amber."

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world." A Naruto with a more seductive smile on his face spoke as he ran his hands down the front of her body, and started to rub gentle circles over her stomach.

This Naruto was a complex dude.

Instead of a _single_ Lust, his mind had created several different forms of Lust. Each form taking on a different aspect of the lustful trait. She had even gotten them all to wear collars that showed which aspect of lust that they took.

"Thank you Confident Lust, Submissive Lust... Female, my neck is feeling cold." Amber said as she leaned her neck to the left. The female form of Naruto's Submissive Lust, while the Male Form looked left out, came over to Amber and latched onto her side, nuzzling her forehead into her neck. Amber smiled and gave her lap a pat. "You too Male Submissive Lust... You know I can't leave you out." Amber stated as he walked over to her, and sat on her lap, before he leaned up against her body with a content sigh.

Amber was content as well.

She was being waited on hand and foot by over a dozen super attractive men and women, all of which were extremely attentive to all of her wants and needs. All she had to do was sate them every once and awhile, and they were good to keep on serving her.

"Is there anything you need from me?" Male Dominance asked, both he and Female Dominance dressed in more risque clothing.

They might respesent dominance, but that didn't make them mean or cruel. That just meant that they wanted the other person to know their place in the relationship. Not to mention they were younger than the other forms of Lust. While the others were the correct age for Naruto, all of them appearing 17, dominance and female dominance were only about 14 and 15, showing that they had yet to fully mature as emotions.

The age of an emotion showed the maturity of the emotion, and how developed it was, or if it was being help back.

"Can you run me a bubble bath? I would _love_ that right now... extra bubbles." Amber winked at the Emotional Aspect, and he nodded.

Female Dominance walked over to Amber, and grabbed her hand, before placing it on top of her head. She leaned down and got on the ground, while Amber sat and rubbed the top of her head. The Narutos working on her feet moved up to higher on her legs, and she moaned at the good feelings that inspired.

Dominant Lust, Submissive Lust, Wild Lust, Controlled Lust, Masochistic Lust (the guy didn't have a sadistic bone in his body apparently, he didn't ever want to hurt his lover), and finally there was the aspects of Male and Female Lust themselves. The raw representations of the Lust Aspect themselves, they controlled the different aspects of Lust.

He had over 12 different parts of his mind that were dedicated to the different aspects of his Lust.

"So, have any of you been outside of the Lust Bar?" Amber asked, seeing as she wanted to learn a little more about the Emotions that she was toying with. She didn't know if toying with Naruto's lust would affect him or not, she hoped it didn't since she didn't want to hurt the boy (she had seen a few of his memories). "This is a nice bar, did you all built it?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

It had a nice orange glow to it, the bar was always fully stocked, even after drinking for... Amber lost track of time, but she never got drunk, and they never seemed to get empty. There were tables for the aspects of Lust to talk to each other, and in the backroom there were different rooms inspired by Naruto's fantasies. Different places for his Lust to experiment, his Lust was pretty well developed.

Of course, the Lust Bar was located deeper inside of Naruto's mental village.

"I've been to the Love Hotel a few times." Wild Lust (Male) spoke with a edged grin, and Amber gave a smile.

That was a nice building.

Naruto's Love was perhaps one of the most well developed parts of his mind there were. It was even more well developed than the Lust Bar. Amber herself had been there, but she didn't have a place in his heart, so she had been asked to leave pretty quickly. Apparently, only people that had a place in Naruto's heart were allowed there. She had seen different Aspects of the people Naruto loved going inside of there.

Why was Wild Lust there?

 _Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert!_

"That's odd, the last time that alarm went off, you came here. Think another unlucky Maiden was hurt?" Female Lust pointed out with a raised eyebrow, before she shrugged her shoulders and leaned up against Amber. Wanting some attention as well, attention that Amber was more than happy to give.

Unlucky?

"Lusts, all of you, I am being _pampered_ like a queen. Unlucky? If it is another Maiden, then Death will have been the best thing to ever happen to her. I am in paradise right now... Right there... yeeeaaah... I'm surrounded by my own person harem, who attend to me day in and day out. This is the life." Amber spoke as she noticed Male Dominance, and got the other Narutos off of her. Amber looked towards Controlled Lust, and she motioned with her arms. "Carry me like a princess." Amber spoke with a smile on her face.

She was living the dream.

"Of course Mistress." Controlled Lust Male spoke, and Female bowed to Amber as she helped her get into the arms of her male version. She even stripped the bath robe off of Amber, and gave her breast a gentle kiss, before Amber was carried out of the room like royalty, and towards the bath that had been prepared for her.

All of the Lusts went back to cleaning the bar, and talking to each other when Amber vanished behind the door to the Lustful Fantasies.

Without her, they only had each other to pamper.

 **-In Another Location-**

"Hmmmm?"

A large creature opened a single red as, and a loud hum rung through the entire area. The form of a giant orange fox glanced up at the sky for a moment. The fox being the size of a mountain, with nine tails each longer than his main body. His body was orange, but his fur had some grey in it from extremely old age. Even then, his body was visibly muscular, showing that age had barely affected him.

"Kurama, Kurama! Look what we did!"

Kurama glanced down and saw several Aspects of Naruto standing around, all of them smiling up at him. A Male and Female version of each Aspect, since Naruto had copied that Semblence his Mindscape had two of each Aspect, a Male and Female version. The ones in front of him were still developing emotions, barely out of the stages where they would begin to show what kinds of emotions they would turn out to be.

They were holding a ring of flowers, with enough flowers to make a large ring. It took all of them to hold it, and they were holding it out to him.

Kurama gently used a single claw to take it, and placed it on top of his own head.

'I've been guarding Naruto's soul for many years, and I will never get tired of seeing how the emotions of his reincarnations develop.' Kurama thought to himself as he laid his head back down. He would go and check out the intruders later, and more than likely _eat_ the intruders. That Amber girl got a free pass, he had seen the memories involved with why she was there. He had been asleep, and didn't know why there were currently intruders in Naruto's Mind and Soulscape.

Instead of deciding to reform, he had tasked himself with the important job of keeping watch over Naruto.

This Naruto was certainly different from all of the others, that was for sure.

'Though, that isn't a bad thing. He is just like my partner in the most important way of all... his strong mortal compass, and his desire to help others.' Kurama thought with a growing smile on his face. Several of the Aspects of Naruto played on top of his body, all of the ones that were still developing into their own aspects.

At the moment, they were blank slates, having yet to have been assigned to something.

 **-Outside of Naruto-**

"It is that easy... and it doesn't hurt Naruto at all." James assured everyone as Naruto had slipped into a deeper sleep than ever before, as he was hooked up to a machine that had him strapped down. The machine was rather large, but simple. Naruto was strapped down to a chair in the center, with a fully head helmet around his skull. Various tubes leaving it and connecting to the main machine, while also connecting to the other helmets that were around.

Different, small, beds were placed within distance of the helmets, so that everyone would be able to lay down when they were placed inside of Naruto's mind.

"So... what is the difference in time?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the machine and all of the wavelengths on the screen that James was looking at. Various numbers on the screen that he didn't understand, but James did.

"There is a Week-Hour Ration here. So for every Week you spend inside of his mind, only 1 hour will have passed in real world time. This is good, that gives everyone plenty of time to find the trauma." James spoke with a sigh of relief. If it had been a Day-Hour ratio, then they would have to make multiple trips instead of a single one. The way it was now was perfect, meaning they could get a lot done in a small amount of time.

"Will it really take weeks?" Ruby asked with concern.

How long would that be inside of his head?

"I've set the machine to automatically bring you all out of his mind after 6 Hours Real World time. I will be watching the readings, and watching his stress readings. Also, yes... this isn't like finding a lost dog. The mind is a vast place... My advice... when you feel the urge to sleep, sleep. Just because you are in his mind, doesn't mean your mind won't be under stress. Whenever you feel tired, sleep... it will reduce the stress on your own minds." James stated with a look towards everyone to make sure that they understood. The stress on all of their minds would be very rough on them, but thankfully it could be controlled to a certain extent to minimize it.

Everyone was nodding to him.

It was time to go inside of Naruto's mind!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Warning: I have been planning this Arc for awhile now, and I have planned a lot of stuff for it.**  
 **Enjoy.**


	70. Chapter 70 Aspect of Milf

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Holy shit..."

Nobody could hide their amazement as they stood outside of the village of Naruto's mind. When their minds had "spawned" inside of Naruto's mind, they didn't exactly enter the center of his mind. Instead, they were on top of a mountain that was overlooking the village where they could find everything in Naruto's mind. Everyone was in their battle attire, even though they were in pajamas in the real world, and they were just looking at the amazing site.

For _miles and miles_ the village extended, filled with thousands upon thousands of buildings, and parts. They could even see a ton of people in the village!

"... Language..." Ruby said to Yang without really meaning it. Her automatic response to what had been said, but even she was taken back by the beauty of it all. Naruto's mind was an amazing place from what she could see. The sky was a bright blue, and a dark black, with half of the sky being blue and the other half being black. Both day and night existed, with part of the village being coated in the night's sky instead of the day sky. "... We might need all 6 weeks in here." Ruby pointed out when she realized how much ground they were going to have to search.

This was not going to be easy.

"Lets split up, it will be easiest to find the Trauma if we were to go in different directions. If you find anything... how are we going to contact each other?" Kali asked with a slight frown. They didn't have Scrolls, and even if they did it wasn't like the inside of Naruto's mind was a hot spot. "Should we set a meet up place?" Kali asked around, to see if anyone had any clue of what Naruto's mind might be like.

"His mind seems to be split into sections. I believe, since there are 6 of us, we can go in groups of two and take three different sections. I also notice there is a large building in the Southern section, we should meet up there." Penny spoke as she examined Naruto's Mind Village with her eyes adjusting to everything. She did notice a large building in the distance, one that would be a fine meeting place for them. "Is that acceptable?" Penny asked, and most didn't have a problem with it.

"Ruby and me are going to go check out that section... the one over there." Yang pointed out in the distance, Ruby nodded and they started to head towards the section that seemed to be busier than the others. As in, while some were more nature oriented, the section they would be going to seemed the most like a highly developed city. "We will meet at that large building... How are we suppose to keep track of time in here?" Yang questioned, since both the Night and Day existed at the same time, and they couldn't exactly trust the sun to be their guide for time.

What rules of nature even applied here?

None, most likely.

"I'm going to the section that is covered in Night. It is pretty close to the big building, and it seemed to be the most scetchy. Blake, do you want to come with me?" Pyrrha asked Blake politely, and the girl nodded. The two of them started to head towards that section together, leaving Kali and Penny to form the last union. Of course, there were many sections that they would have to look through, but at the moment they would each only be able to tackle about 3 of them a day.

The mind wasn't a small place.

'Blake, you need to speak more...' Kali thought to herself, before she looked towards Penny and nodded her head. "That leaves us together. I look forward to working with you... Lets go to some of those shops nearby and start questioning people." Kali mentioned as she pointed to the place that was the closest to them. Yang and Ruby had already gained some ground running towards the section they were heading towards, while Pyrrha and Blake had taken to jumping across buildings to head towards their section.

Kali didn't feel like running, or jumping, so she would just walk to the closest section with Penny.

"That sounds sensational! I look forward to getting to know you on this mission." Penny spoke with excitement as the two of them walked their way towards the closest places. As they started to enter the village itself, walking down the mountain rather quickly, they could see what the citizens looked like.

Narutos.

Not only Narutos, but there were other people as well, copies of the people that Naruto seemed to know. The shops in this area were more stall based, so Kali walked up towards the closest stall and looked at the Naruto manning it. Not only that, but she could see that he had orbs on display.

"Hello, are you two New?" Naruto? asked them. "Oh, you are a Kali... and I don't know who you are. I'm Selfless Helper Naruto, so how long have you existed here?" Selfless Helper asked them with a look between them. Kali was quick to come up with a story that would... might make sense.

"I'm Milf Lust Kali, and this is New Friend Penny. We have only been here a short while, and we don't really know our way around." Kali introduced herself, hoping that she was convencing. Penny sensed that Kali was telling a lie, but she didn't say anything, instead Penny just hiccuped and nodded her head in agreement with the lie.

Selfless Helper tilted his head.

"I'll call over a Sense of Direction Naruto, they can help you find where the other Kalis are." Selfless Helper spoke kindly to Kali, and she nodded her head thankfully.

Other Kalis?

"I'm sorry, but others? Can you explain?" Kali asked, since this was a chance to learn how the mind worked. Selfless Helper nodded his head, since he would be happy to explain it to her. He had positioned his stall here, so that he could help any of the new emotions get used to being alive, and help them find the places they were suppose to go. "I mean, I must be pretty important to... you explain." Kali stopped herself from giving up her lie.

"Well, when Naruto forms an opinion of somebody, a version of that person related to that opinion forms in the village. When Naruto holds deep emotions for a person, but another Naruto Aspect will take shape as well as a copy of that person. You are quite beautiful Miss Kali." Selfless Helper admitted as he looked at her, and she smiled at him. She leaned over the counter and winked at him, bending over a little so that he could look down her shirt.

He didn't look, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you, so... does this apply bad people too? People that hurt Naruto? Where do they go?" Kali asked, and Selfless Helper's smile became strained.

"I'm sorry, but I can't reveal that information. I really am sorry." He spoke with a short bow, and Kali blinked.

She purred and ran a finger on his chest.

"Not even for pretty little me? I could make it worth your time for this." Kali spoke as she attempted to seduce the Aspect into telling them what she wanted to know. After all, where else would trauma be located other than where Naruto kept all of his enemies in his mind? His trauma had to be related to Albus, or Mogar, or one of the people who hurt him. The best place to start the search, would be one of those places. "... Did he just close the stall?" Kali asked when she noticed that she was now looking at a closed window, the stall no longer open.

"Yes, he did. I believe that Naruto doesn't like to talk about his bad aspects, so he will not easily divulge information about his negative emotions and aspects. We will have to either search manually, or find a Naruto willing to help us." Penny spoke after analyzing the situation from the clues she had gotten out of the talk. The Narutos walking by ignored the two of them for the most part. "I found a version of you." Penny spoke when she noticed another Kali.

Kali turned around, and she was surprised.

"Hello, any Aspects looking for a good time, please come to the _Lust Bar_ to satisfy your desires! Or, you can go to the Dream Theatre and see the newest dreams! Now featuring Mature rated features!" A different Kali spoke as she wore a sign on her chest, and was holding one above her head. She was helping out a Naruto that was helping out a female Naruto, both of them with signs above their heads as well.

The Kali wasn't that _seductive_ but she seemed to be extremely helpful.

"Naruto must have the opinion that I'm a really helpful person... That is really sweet of him." Kali noted with a growing smile on her face, because this wasn't something he was telling her. She was seeing the honest opinion that he held about her. He genuinely thought that she was a person who was helpful to others, and that was nice for her to see.

Some people just thought of her as a sexy cougar, and they forgot that she was also a happy person who loved to help others, or that she was a mother who dedicated herself to raising her child.

It was a nice change of pace.

"I believe we should visit the Dream Theatre, if we can look into his recent dreams, we might be able to get a clue on where to search for the trauma." Penny mentioned to Kali, who didn't fully agree... but she didn't have a better idea. They went into this without much to go on, not even knowing what the trauma looked like, or if it was even in humanoid form.

For all they knew, it was a slime monster.

"After that, we could try that huge cave... There is a pretty nice flower field in front of it. Naruto mentioned he hated being alone, so maybe his trauma is hiding." Kali mentioned with a look towards the cave. She nodded her head at the idea, having just noticed that the mountain they started on had a very huge cave to it.

Penny shook her head.

"I am picking up large readings from that cave, there is something very large in there." Penny pointed out as she stared into the cave from their safe distance.

She didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Before anything else though, lets look around here and get familiar with the surroundings... Ooooh, child Naruto... a little Naruto." Kali gushed a little when she saw a tiny Naruto running around, with a little female child Naruto with him. Unlike all of the other Narutos, they were in very neutral clothing. Most of the other Narutos seemed between the ages of 12 and 17, but these Narutos were clearly about 7 years old.

Were they undeveloped emotions and opinions?

"Hello, little Naruto and little female Naruto. Where are you two going?" Penny asked with a smile on her face, bending down to the children's levels.

The little girl Naruto ran off around them, while the little boy smiled.

"Hey, what is quick, hard, and a pain in the butt?" The little Naruto asked, and Penny didn't know what the answer was.

"I do not know, what is quick, hard, and a pain in the butt?" Penny asked back.

"Ah!? Surprise buttsecks!?" Kali shouted out when the little girl shoved her fingers right between her cheeks, trying to go into her butt. She succeeded a little as her tiny fingers went right up main stree. Kali yelped in shock when the little girl ran off, and the little boy ran with her. "... I think they are Childish Mischief..." Kali said with a little laugh when she realized what aspects of Naruto they were.

They were Aspects of Humor.

She didn't know that Naruto had a childish side to him, she would like it if he could show off that side of himself a little more.

"You do not mind being poked in the anus?" Penny asked, and Kali waved her hand.

"Not the first time Penny I've had something stuck in there... I've played a little with that door before. I kind of like it up the butt." Kali spoke casually, since Penny didn't seem phased by anything, she figured it was okay for her to talk about this.

"I apologize, I'm sorry." Another Naruto, this one seeming to have a more... apologetic demeaner, spoke as he bowed to Kali, before he chased after the Childish Mischief duo. Kali smiled and waved, while Penny nodded back to the Naruto as he left.

"It's not a problem!" Kali called out to the Naruto, knowing he could hear her even when running away.

Even if they didn't find the trauma... at least they were sure to learn more about Naruto himself.

If they couldn't beat the trauma, maybe learning more about Naruto will allow them all to help him in the real world, even if they failed to get his trauma out of his mind. Kali wanted to look on the bright side in all of this.

She wondered how the others were going to be doing?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	71. Chapter 71 Retirement

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh WOW, there is a ME here!" Ruby shouted out with a giant smile on her face as she looked towards a version of herself and Yang, the two of them with Narutos that were walking them towards another location. She was surprised, geniunely surprised, to see that the Ruby that she was seeing was jumping up and down and smiling a lot. Not only that, but she was talking to the Narutos that were walking with her much more energetically than she herself was doing lately.

After she had realized her feelings, and got _rejected_ , she had been much calmer around Naruto, it was strange seeing this version of her again.

"Maybe we could go ask them if they know anything... Hey, Narutos and other me!" Yang called out as she ran towards the other versions of themselves. The Narutos stopped what they were doing, just as they were walking up steps.

It took Ruby a moment to notice, but the versions of herself and Yang were both in handcuffs.

"Hi! Are you an opinion like me!? That is awesome, all of the other opinions ignored us! I'm Annoying Ruby!" Annoying Ruby shouted out in return when she looked and saw Ruby staring at her.

Ruby deflated.

"Eh?"

Opinion?

"I... I... I'm sure... that they aren't... in our situation..." Yang stuttered out, and Yang knew right away what they were dealing with. They weren't dealing with _new_ opinions that Naruto had of them.

This was what Naruto throught about them the first time he met them.

He remembered Ruby being super annoying, and herself being super shy and awkward. These were opinions formed a long time ago, and though Ruby was pouting, the Narutos raised their eyebrows when they looked at them with tilted heads.

"Am I really annoying?" Ruby asked the real Yang with worry in her tone.

"Don't worry, you aren't Annoying Ruby. Today is the last day for Shy Yang and Annoying Ruby, we are taking them upstairs to retire these opinions." The Naruto standing in the front assured them. He had a badge on his chest that had _Forget_ on it, so they would guess this would be the aspect of how Naruto forgot things like opinions. Ruby sighed in relief when she heard that.

Naruto didn't find her annoying anymore.

"Boss, maybe this is the _updated_ Annoying Ruby. Should we take her to Opinion Farms?" The Naruto in the back, who was also wearing a _Forget_ badge similar to it, but in silver, unlike the gold of the front Naruto.

Opinion Farm?

"There is a farm for opinions?" Yang asked with a tilted head.

That was... odd.

"All opinions are raised in Opinion Farm, before they are allowed to roam around. You two must not be fully formed opinions. Let us just take these two upstairs, and we will escort you there. You can be with the others of your kind." Boss Forget stated as he started to lead the Annoying Ruby and Shy Yang upstairs. Yang and Ruby watched the two opinions get taking up a flight of wooden stairs.

Ruby noticed there were a couple of trap doors at the bottom of where they were going, and she smiled when she saw that it was a large wooden stage.

"They must be putting on a retirement show!" Ruby called out to Yang as she ran away from the stairs so that she could see what was happening on top of the high stage. Yang followed her with a grin on her own face. The two of them turned around when they were far enough away so that they could see the top of the stage.

They both paled.

Annoying Ruby and Shy Yang both had ropes tied around their necks, standing on top of where some of the squares would be. There was another Naruto standing on the stage with them, this one dressed in all black. He had his hands on a lever, and without hesitation he pulled the lever, dropping the trap doors underneath their feet.

"Bye bye!" Annoying Ruby called out cheerfully just as she dropped into the air, the rope around her neck stopping her.

Shy Yang didn't say anything as she was dropped.

...

"... I'm a little scarred from seeing myself get... that..." Ruby looked with wide eyes as the lifeless opinions of herself and Yang started to glow. Their bodies started to fade away, before two small objects fell to the ground underneath them. Two golden coins hit the ground, with one Gold Coin having Ruby's face on it, and the second coin having Yang's face on it.

"... Did Naruto just... forget that you are annoying, and I was shy?" Yang asked with shock at what she had just witnessed.

"Of course not... right?" Ruby asked, worried.

Sure, she didn't _like_ to think that Naruto found her annoying, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to forget that.

"Don't worry. When an opinion like you is _retired_ that just means that Naruto no longer holds onto the opinion that was retired. He still remembers that he once found you annoying, he just can't find it in himself to _actually_ find you annoying anymore." Boss Forget pointed out as he picked up the two coins off of the ground, having heard their question, and wanting to ease them into being opinions.

It wasn't easy for opinions to see one of their own getting retired like that.

'What are the gold coins for then?' Yang thought her question, but didn't speak it out loud.

"Then what are those gold coins for?" Ruby asked, not knowing that Yang had the same question that she herself wasn't going to ask. Boss Forget flipped the coin to the Tails side and showed that it said Annoying on it, with the front being Ruby's face. "... Can I have it?" Ruby asked, and Boss Forget shook his head.

"This is an Opinion Token. These are used to Revive a Retired Opinion. Lesser Forget, take the Shy Yang Token and the Annoying Ruby Token back to Forget-Headquarters. I'll guide these two opinions to Opinion Farm." Boss Forget stated as he gave the coins to his underling, who nodded and started to walk off with them. "I swear, I have had to Retire and Revive Annoying Ruby more than any other Opinion." Boss Forget sighed and rubbed the side of his head, annoyed seeing as he would no doubt have to Revive that Opinion soon enough.

Yang snickered, and Ruby pouted.

She wasn't that annoying, was she?

"So, Opinion Farms... Are there a lot of Yangs there?" Yang asked curiously, she was going to go there anyway to see if any of the other Yangs could help her find what she needed.

'... Wait? Can we use this method to _retire_ Naruto's trauma when we find it? He won't forget about his trauma, but he won't be affected by it as much anymore. It will be easier for him to control... right?' Ruby thought as she looked at the spots where Annoying Ruby and Shy Yang were... were they killed? If they could be revived still, were they really killed, or were they retired like Boss Forget said they were?

She didn't understand it, but with such a dangerous place around, she doubted that Naruto's Trauma would be anywhere close to this place.

"Yes, we actually recently had to revive Annoying Yang. Not only that, but a new Opinion Yang has formed. We are going to send her away to the Lust Bar after she is finished developing. Yang has been very lustful lately, so a new opinion about her is forming on that... are you okay?" Boss Forget questioned her with concern when he noticed she was leaned forward with shocked eyes staring at the ground.

Annoying Ruby had been retired, but Annoying Yang was still around?

"Pfffffft." Ruby held back her laughter the best she could when she realized that there was an Annoying Yang, but no longer an Annoying Ruby.

This was awesome.

"I mean, I'm more lustful than Naruto, so I understand that part... but what made you have to revive Annoying Yang? How did I... how did the real Yang annoy Naruto?" Yang asked, not wanting to give away that she is the real Yang at the same time. She would rather not cause at any trouble inside of Naruto's mind after all. "Why am I annoying, but Ruby isn't?" Yang asked another question along with it.

"Oh, it wasn't anything important. I planned to retire Annoying Yang tomorrow, she is on the schedule for retirement. I actually had to revive a lot of Annoying Opinions... I revived a Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora... and a new Annoying Opinion was formed and retired." Boss Forget explained to her gently, and she furrowed her brow when she heard that list of names. She blinked when she realized something.

That was a list of everyone who had interupted them when they were trying to have sex.

"... That is really sweet... I... Yang wasn't the only one getting annoyed..." Yang whispered to herself mostly with a smile. Naruto didn't just think she was annoying, he just thought everything about the situation they had been in was annoying, and sadly she was apart of the situation.

"Now, onward to Opinion Farms. Oh..." Boss Forget stopped when a well sized, female, wolf started to walk up towards him with a piece of paper in her mouth. "I got a message... Thanks Puppy Ruby, go back to the Zoo. I'm-" Boss Forget started to say, but Ruby just gasped and looked at the opinion of herself.

Naruto had the opinion that she was AWESOME like a wolf!?

"Are there more wolf Ruby's at the Farm?" Ruby asked excitedly, hoping that she would get to see a lot of herself like that.

Her wolf form was SO cute. Not a fully grown wolf, but large enough that it was only barely a puppy anymore. It had black fur, with red tips to it, and on top of her head was an amount of hair styled to look like Ruby's own style of hair. The wolf even had a red cape on to match her own.

"... Animal Forms aren't found at Opinion Farms. Puppy Ruby isn't a normal Opinion, she is a Stray Thought. She is an Animal Stray Thought. Sometimes Naruto wonders what kind of animals people would be. We seperated them from other opinions. You can find others like Puppy Ruby at the Petting Zoo." Boss Forget commented with a raised eyebrow. Of course, as new opinions he didn't expect them to know everything, but it was odd that they had never seen a Stray Thought before. "Anyway... I have to go and Revive an Opinion... The way to Opinion Farms will have you walking about 2 miles West. When you get to the Day Dreams Shop, take a right and walk in a straight line. You will get there soon enough." Boss Forget said as he bowed, preparing to go and do what he was suppose to do.

Help Naruto's mind run as smoothly as possible.

"... Where is the Petting Zoo? I would like to go there instead." Ruby wondered to the man, and he nodded his head.

He had no issues with that.

"Sure, but when you are done go finish your development at the Opinion Farms. When you get to the Day Dreams Shop, instead of taking a right, just keep going straight. Take a left when you reach the statue of a dragon. I must be on my way." Boss Forget turned and started to leave, leaving Yang and Ruby behind without a worry over them.

Yang gave Ruby a raised eyebrow.

"We should stay to... she is already leaving. Fine, we can cover more ground splitting up anyway... it isn't like I wanted to see what kind of cute animal I would be or anything." Yang spoke with a grunt of annoyance.

She wanted to see cute animals too!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	72. Chapter 72 Reupload: Petting Zoo

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Ruby couldn't help but scream with excitement as she ran to go and hug all of the animals that were in the Petting Zoo. All of the people that Naruto held close to him in the form of animals were in the Petting Zoo, and she could help but go and look for everyone. The place wasn't huge, it was well sized with several dozen animals in it, but it wasn't so huge so that she wouldn't be able to see all of the animals.

"Woof!"

There was Wolf Ruby, and coming towards Wolf Ruby was a pure white chicken with her feathers in a ponytail, and scar over her left eye. Ruby ran and hugged the Chicken Weiss, but the Chicken Weiss pecked at her face with irritated clucking. Ruby didn't let go and just laughed with joy even as she was viciously pecked.

"Weiss is cute as a chicken! Ooooooh, Ren is a sloth!" Ruby let go and Weiss and ran towards a tree, and on a branch of the tree was a black furred sloth with long hair on it's head. A pink stripe as it lazily just hung on the tree branch. It was barely moving, and didn't eve offer up resistance as she took it off of the tree and gave Sloth Ren a hug as well.

Something small landed on her head.

She looked up and saw the small orange furred creature that Ruby could tell would be Nora... Nora in the shape of an orange Flying Squirrel. Flying Squirrel Nora started to flip around on her head, ruffling her hair excitedly as she made squeeks. Ruby picked the Flying Squirrel Nora off of her head with one hand, and she placed the squirrel on Sloth Ren, with the Flying Squirrel Nora calming down and hanging onto Sloth Ren's back.

Ruby placed them back into the tree, and looked for more animal versions of their friends.

She could see Kitty Blake... which when Ruby tried to hug her, scratched her on the face just like regular Blake might do if she tried that. Ruby laughed a little, rubbing the scratch... it hurt, but it didn't actually damage her. She still had a sense of pain after all. She saw a lot of brown bunnies on the ground... and she could tell that they were Naruto's family.

...

"Ouch, right in my heart." Ruby spoke with a wince. Even Naruto's family members that were dead were still here. She realized that would mean that even dead people would still be found in Naruto's memories. "That means... Iron is a bull!" Ruby shouted as she ran toward a black bull with huge eyebrows and green horns. She jumped on top of Bull Iron, and he started to run across the Petting Zoo with great energy and excitement.

Ruby was having a blast... and Wolf Ruby was chasing her around like an excited puppy would.

She couldn't stay too long, so after she saw the rest of her friends, she would leave and get back to her mission. She just had to see what Yang, Pyrrha, and Jaune were. She couldn't resist the urge to go and find them all.

Ruby saw a large black Cougar, and she guessed which one that animal was.

Cougar Kali was on the ground, licking the top of a Bunny Naruto's head. Now that Ruby payed attention, she could see that each and every animal had a Bunny Naruto nearby them. Mirroring the relatinship that they had in the real world. Some of them closer than others... like how instead of close by, two Bunny Narutos were nearby the tree of Sloth Ren and Flying Squirrel Nora.

Ruby jumped off of Bull Iron, and she looked for where she could find her fellow team leader Jaune.

What animal could Jaune be?

"... Yeah... that seems about right. Yep, Jaune the fish out of water... nailed that one on the head." Ruby pointed out when she saw a yellow fish with the top fin looking like Jaune's hair. it was uselessly flopping around, not really doing anything, but clearly trying it's hardest. It fit Jaune, not really doing anything, but trying hard to change himself and be useful.

He was just out of his element.

She looked around, and she could see what she assumed was Pyrrha. Pyrrha in the form of a lioness. She was red in color, with bright green eyes, and laying on the ground, a Bunny Naruto on her back. She was just basking in the sunlight, not moving around a lot, but on constant watch for anything and everything.

 _Fear_

"Huh?" Ruby asked when she heard a whisper. A foul, chilled wind blew through the area, surprising since there had been no wind before. Ruby stood up and looked around, several of the Stray Thoughs alerted to the presense of something that she couldn't see herself. "Hello?" Ruby called out, hands around her mouth to make her voice even louder. She wondered around, and tried to find the source of the whisper.

 _Hurt_

"Okay... it's getting colder." Ruby noticed the heat was getting sucked out of the area. The grass in some areas started to wilt. The leaves on the trees turned brown and started to fly off into the distance. Shadows started to get darker, and the sky above them started to cover up the sun with clouds.

Now the animals were all starting to really look around uncomfortably, Lioness Pyrrha and Bull Iron were up and around, looking ready to fight with anything that appeared.

Ruby felt a tug on her sleeve, and she could see Wolf Ruby trying to get her to leave the Petting Zoo.

 _Hate everything... hurts me... hate it all._

One of the shadows started to rise up from the ground as black energy. They took on a humanoid shape to them, their bodies made of the shadows themselves. Black energy started to come from Sloth Ren, Flying Squirrel Nora, and even Fish Jaune, going into the Shadow Naruto and giving it more energy to take shape. The animals it took energy from suffered visibly, all of them on the ground and shaking in pain, crying out for help.

Ruby charged.

"Leave them alone!" Ruby shouted out as she ran to physically stop the creature that was sucking the energy out of everything. She jumped at it, and her body phased right through it.

Ruby's eyes widened when she felt _fear_... that was not her own. An overwhelming amount of sadness, fear, and the feeling of hopelessness. Ruby collapsed to the ground as black energy came out of her own body and added onto the power of the Shadow Naruto. It's shadow form started to get thicker, and the changes to the area around them was made more apparent. Ruby was shivering as the same pain went through her system that the others were feeling. She managed to stand up though, and fight off the influence.

Cougar Kali bit down on Ruby's arm, and she yelped in pain, the pain shaking her from the fear that was consuming her. Black energy stopped coming out of her body, and she was no longer being used to fuel the shadow entity.

 _Fear... consume everything._

"Trauma..." Ruby whispered as she held onto her arm where Cougar Kali bit her.

She had found the Trauma.

The Trauma started to turn into mist, before it's body spread out wide. Soon, it had taken in enough energy that it changed shape. Where once was a single trauma, now stood two Traumas. Now they were taking twice as much energy from their surroundings, consuming everything around them with a blanket of shadowed mist. Lioness Pyrrha roared out, and commanded the other Stray Thoughts to run away as far as possible. She herself grabbed onto Sloth Ren and Flying Squirrel Nora, while Bull Iron grabbed onto Fish Jaune.

They started to make a retreat.

 _CONSUME!_

The exit from the Petting Zoo was covered in shadows, blocked before any of them could leave. Walls of shadows forming around the area. The voices of the traumas getting more intense as they multiplied again. Now 4 of them in place of the two there had been before. Fish Jaune's body started to turn into shadows, and get drawn into the Traumas as they started to walk around the area.

They weren't attacking, they were just walking, as if they were making the location their home, and replacing everything that existed there.

"Leave everything alone! You don't belong here! Go away!" Ruby shouted at them, angry to see how the residents of this area were being pushed away from their homes, and consumed by these beings. She grabbed onto Fish Jaune, and did everything she could to stop the shadow transformation.

They reacted to her words.

 _Alone! Don't belong! Never BELONG! GO AWAY!_

"Uh oh... I got them angry." Ruby was worried when she saw their bodies get physically angered by her words. They all turned towards her, the area growing darker still. All of the grass now completely dead, and most of the weaker Stray Thoughts now on the ground, unable to keep standing as they now too had their energy draining from them. The Traumas floated off the ground, and started to fly towards Ruby with their mouths open.

Opening wide, stretching unrealistically huge, big enough that they could swallow Ruby whole if they wanted to. Ruby grabbed as many of the animals as she could carry, and started to try and run away from the traumas as they chased after her.

Wolf Ruby jumped out and latched onto the Trauma, instead of phasing through it, the wolf actually managed to bite down. The Trauma screamed, before it went "poof" and in it's place were two smatter traumas... much less solid than the one that had been bitten. They grabbed onto Wolf Ruby, and she struggled, her body starting to turn into shadows as well. The process much faster now that they were holding onto her.

Ruby collapsed on the ground when their energy suction got too powerful, and they started to suck her own energy again. This time from a distance, the power they got from Wolf Ruby allowing them to suck from her without touching her. Wolf Ruby struggled very weakly against them, unable to do much.

"I've... got... no energy left..." Ruby panted as she started to get tired. Her mental energy getting completely drained by the traumas in the area. She collapsed onto her back, panting even harder as she got nearly everything drained from her.

A golden light in the sky.

The clouds split as a golden creature came out of the sky. The creature larger than anything else in the area. Long, close to 30 feet in length. It's body was covered in golden feathers, with light gold scales on the underside of it's belly. It had no legs, but it did have two arms coming out of the front of it's body, arms with claws. The creature had no wings, but it could still fly... and it had a long mane of curly golden fur coming from it's head.

It was Yang... in the form of a dragon.

Ruby's eyes started to close, just as Dragon Yang roared loudly, spewing golden flames down onto the area. The Traumas started to hiss, and Wolf Ruby gained her form back. Fish Jaune started to gain his form back as well, and all of the energy stolen by the Traumas began to go back to who it belonged to.

The majority of the Traumas were destroyed by the flames, but the original Trauma was strong enough to resist them. He retreated into a shadow, the shadow getting dark for a moment, before it lightened up to the darkness of a normal shadow. The walls around the area vanishing as the trauma escaped from the Petting Zoo.

"Heh... A dragon..." Ruby whispered as she looked at all of the animals going to greet Dragon Yang as she landed on the ground majestically. She leaned down, and showed that on top of her head was a Bunny Naruto that was nuzzled into her hair. The Dragon Yang looked around, and glowed as it gave it's own energy back to the area. The grass growing back, and the trees recovering from their own suffering. "She's fixing everything... Yang has a lot of power over Naruto's mind here... She is really important to him." Ruby noticed with a smile on her face when she saw Dragon Yang lay down after she finished fixing everything.

So Naruto thought of Yang as a strong, confident, and majestic dragon that could make all of the bad things in the world go away?

 _Thank you Ruby, for trying to protect these Stray Thoughts while I was away._

"You can talk?" Ruby asked with shock when she heard a voice come from the area of Dragon Yang, no mouth opening, but the words clearly in Yang's voice. Dragon Yang nodded her head to the question.

 _Yes, I talk._

Just like Yang, the Dragon Yang was amused at her shock. She looked at Ruby with soft lilac eyes, before she nudged her. Ruby could see Dragon Yang looking over to the exit, telling her with her eyes to leave.

"That Trauma... do you know where I can find it, and how we can beat it?" Ruby asked, and Dragon Yang looked at Ruby.

 _I don't know where it goes when it gets chased off, so I can't be of any help. It has been wounded, so it must rest somewhere before it goes and tries to consume others. As for battling it... I don't know how I do it, I just do... but fixing what it damages is tiring. I must rest now._

"... Thanks for your help. I will let you rest." Ruby hugged Dragon Yang's snout, before she turned around.

She had to go find Yang!

Now they knew what the Trauma looked like!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	73. Chapter 73 Sinful Blake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"The darkest place in Naruto's mind... isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Blake looked around. Sure it was dark, as in literally this part of Naruto's mind was always night, but it wasn't really dirty or filthly. If anything, it seemed to her like this was the parts of Naruto that he tried to push to the back of his mind, without actually fully repressing.

Everything was darker, but it wasn't exactly _evil_ dark.

 _Lust Bar_ , and other such things were visible to them. Like the _Nightmare Theatre_ , and the _Hall of Horrifying Memories_. There were dozens more shops and other such places, with less Narutos in the areas, and more... sexualized versions of people. Other than Yang for some reason, there wasn't a single sexualized version of Yang anywhere.

"If you check out the _Nightmare Theatre_ I will go to the _Lust Bar_." Pyrrha pointed out as she looked around.

She looked at an Opinion of herself.

'Then again, he and Yang are to be married. It isn't like he _needs_ to repress his sexual thoughts on her... Oh my god, is that my mom?' Blake thought when she saw a sexualized copy of her mother. She was sitting at a stall with... Blake paled when she saw a sexualized version of herself as well sitting next to her mother.

 _Belladonna Fantasies, a Tail of Two Butts_

They were sitting in skimy bikinis with fake cat tails attached to the back of said bikinis. Her mother's bikini was crotchless, and her own was crotchless. Blake could see that Naruto was aware that instead of shaving, she believed in trimming and grooming to make it presentable... though she had started to shave herself now that she had a girlfriend again.

"... You're very pretty. Don't be angry at him." Pyrrha spoke to Blake, trying to justify why Naruto had sexualized her in his own mind... deep in his mind. "He-"

Blake stopped her.

"I'm not offended. It isn't his fault, and he feels bad enough to push his sexual thoughts of me to the back of his mind. I can't say I do the same... I've had my fair share of... thoughts about our friends, him included. Everyone has those thoughts... I would be a hypocrite if I got angry at him... What bothers me is the "Tail" of two butts instead of Tale." Blake joked to make light of the awkward feeling. Sure, she was not angry at Naruto for thinking sexual thoughts about her, she had thought similar thoughts about him and Yang, and Ruby... and Weiss... and both Nora and Ren.

She liked to pass her free time by reading, and thinking about who among their friends would have what type of style as a lover.

At least Naruto was innocent enough that he pushed it all to the back of his mind.

"Hey Baby, I've been told I have a magnetic... personality." Sexualized Pyrrha called out to them as she leaned forward and showed off her deep cleavage. She winked at them, and even though her skimpy dress you could see how hard her nipples were. "The North and South Poles want to greet you." Sexualized Pyrrha kept trying to call them over, and Pyrrha's cheeks turned bright red, closing her eyes and turning her head away.

Blake raised an eyebrow.

"It might be wrong... but I wish I could be a little bit more forward like that... I've never even dated a boy." Pyrrha let out a slightly annoyed moan at her own misfortune. If she was a little bit more forward, not slutty like this Sexual version of her, but just a little more confident then maybe she could have gotten a boyfriend by now. She was famous, so she had never really gotten to find a legit relationship that could evolve into romance.

She was a little annoyed at this version of herself for having the confidence in herself that she lacked.

"Maybe I should check out the Lust Bar, and you check out something else. I mean... I'm a pretty lustful person. You are pretty innocent... who knows what goes on in a place called Lust?" Blake tried to help Pyrrha out a little. Taking into consideration her personality, it was likely she wouldn't be able to handle such a thing.

Who knows what lies within the darkest, most depraved parts of Naruto's lust for the female form?

"Hello Opinions."

Blake turned bright red when she felt a forehead touch her shoulder, and she as an Aspect of Naruto placed a fist on her other shoulder. He had a look of complete Sexual Confidence about him as he got ready to seduce her. The shine to his eyes, the soft pur to his tone, the masculine scent about him, and the way he oozed complete confidence with his smile was such a stark contrast from the regular Naruto she was used to that it got to her. Naruto was handsome, but when you combined that with the sheer _difference_ from his usual self, it added a shock factor.

"Hello, we are a little lost. I'm... Bad at Directions Pyrrha, and she is Lost Kitten Blake. Naruto learned that Pyrrha and Blake have bad senses of direction... so here we are. Can you explain the area to us?" Pyrrha spoke up, lying on the spot in a way that seemed like it could be believable. If the look in his eyes was anything, then the Naruto that she was talking too believed her.

Blake gave Pyrrha a glare.

Lost Kitten!?

She was NOT a kitten, bu a fully grown cat!

"Makes sense... Pyrrha does have a horrible sense of direction, but Blake... well, I thought she had a rather good sense of direction. Of course... a lost little kitten might find herself in my bed if she isn't careful." Sexual Confidence spoke with a faint wistful look to his face, but his whispers were loud enough that they conveyed both his words, and the meaning behind them.

Blake looked at Pyrrha with red cheeks.

"... Is it cheating if this is Naruto's mind?" Blake asked with a whimper.

Did sex count when it was _her_ mind and a part of Naruto's mind? It wasn't her body having sex, it was just her mind. It was little more than her having a very realistic sex dream... right? She could have sex with this super confident Naruto, and not cheat on her girlfriend right? It wasn't wrong for her to do this.

After all, this was her mind... it was just _thinking_ about sex right?

"It's only cheating if that is your kink... Anything is possible here. We are both parts of Naruto's mind... who is to say what is wrong or right here." Sexual Confidence spoke as his hand went off of her shoulder, and moved towards her back. Sliding down with a smooth grace, one that sent a shiver down her spine that followed his hand.

Pyrrha sent Blake a look.

"Well, considering you would be having sex with Naruto's mind... I wouldn't know if that would be technically cheating... but aren't you concerned about what this could do to Naruto? You would literally be screwing with his brain. Right Lost Kitten?" Pyrrha pointed out to Blake, and Blake furrowed her brow for a moment as she considered that.

What would happen to Naruto.

Pyrrha was the angel on her shoulder, which left the position of devil to-

"I'm Naruto's Sexual Confidence... and why would I ever do anything that would be bad for Naruto?" Sexual Confidence pointed out, and Pyrrha sighed with some irritation.

She did not approve of what Blake was thinking about doing.

Who knew what kind of side effects this would have on Naruto?

Yang, for one, would kill Blake if she learned that Naruto lost all confidence in his sexual abilities because of Blake. What if she accidently hurt Naruto's Sexual Confidence, and that led to Naruto no longer having any confidence in bed? Yang would be angry with whoever did it, and it could lead to Naruto feeling guilty, and thus spiralling into something bigger.

Or nothing could happen, and Blake would just feel guilty.

"Because, as his sexual confidence, don't you only think with your lower head? I've never known a man to make a good choice when he uses that brain to think." Pyrrha pointed out.

She and Sexual Confidence were starting to draw the attention of several other Narutos, and other Sexualized Opinions in the area. All of them turning to face them with looks of growing confusion.

"Are you really an Opinion...?" Sexual Confidence asked, his confusion at the way that she was acting causing him to look at her more closely. "Yeah... something is off about you. You're showing more emotion that just being bad at directions... What are you _really_ an Opinion of?" Sexual Confidence questioned further.

Blake and Pyrrha both were worried, since now their identities were at question.

"Uh..." Pyrrha didn't know what to say when she started to draw even more attention to them. Now they were being placed under the judgemental eyes of all of the Aspects and Opinions in the area.

What would happen to them if they were caught?

"You caught us... I'm Sinful Blake, and she is Angelic Pyrrha... she wants to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to Naruto. I just want to mess with his mind... that is why we are in this area. We aren't lost at all..." Blake could see that Pyrrha was stumped, so that herself decided to make a lie. She looked around, and some of the suspicion was cleared away from them.

She was a smut lover, and Pyrrha was little miss perfect, so maybe those traits could be accepted as actual opinions that would be coming to this area without question.

Sexual Confidence relaxed.

"Well, I can understand your behavior then. After all, Pyrrha is pretty amazing. She really is an angel... Blake is kind of pervy though. Welcome to the Repressed District. I don't think it would be good for my confidence if I seduced a Sinful Blake though, so I'm going to have to retract my offer." Sexual Confidence backed off of Blake, and she was both happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy that she got them out of trouble, but disappointed that she wouldn't be able to experience a Sexually Confident Naruto.

Pyrrha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"... This is for the best. But maybe it isn't a good idea for a _Sinful_ Blake to go into the Lust Bar. You scoop out the area some. I'll check the bar, see if anything in there will be helpful. Don't get into trouble... Anyway... Be careful, some of Naruto's more... dangerous emotions could be here. We can't die here... but we can still feel pain." Pyrrha gave Blake a very fair warning to be careful. Even if they were beheaded, or put through pain that could kill a person, that would be unable to die... to her knowledge from what Ironwood explained to them.

She didn't want to test that, and somehow end up having her mind scarred.

"I'll be careful. Lets meet up back here when we are done searching. I would rather not need all 6 weeks we will be here for." Blake told her, and she nodded her head. Blake turned and started to walk off, prepared to look for anything that could be of use to them.

Maybe sate a little of her curiousity.

"Okay, time to see if this bar holds any secrets." Pyrrha muttered to herself as she walked towards the door. She opened it up, and walked inside.

She was surprised at who she could see inside.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	74. Chapter 74 Serum

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _Serum... Serem... Sarem... Sarem will be your name._

 _-Many Years Ago-_

"Orochimaru... I'm surprised to see you here. You rarely come to the village. Have you visited your son?"

"Naruto-kun... or should I address you as Lord Hokage?" Orochimaru asked with a small teasing smirk on his face as he stood directly across from, to him, one of the most interesting people in the entire world. Somebody with strength that was rivalled only by one other person, with an undeniable spirit and determination, who stood as a role model for millions. The man who rose up from nothing, and became what everyone wishes they could be.

Not to mention his Genetic Material was something that many scientists would drool over.

The man in front of him did not possess immortality, but he was currently over 100 years old... and he still appeared to be around his early 30s in age. The only signs of his aging was how his hair had turned white with age, and nothing more. He had once more taken up the Hokage role when the woman that had taken it up long after him, met with a quick and rather unexpected end due to her own arrogance with her poison resistance.

"Lord Hokage, or Lord Seventh in this office. What do you want Orochimaru?" Naruto asked with his hands in front of his mouth, folded together as he gave the man a stern look.

The two of them were the last remaining remnants of their age, the golden age of shinobi that had long since passed. Now, you were more likely to find a civilian in the village than an actual ninja. The times had changed since Naruto had first been chosen as Hokage, even though he had retaken up his role.

"Blunt as always, old age hasn't changed you in the slightest. How are your Great Great-Grandchildren doing?" Orochimaru tried to force some small talk.

He was honestly curious.

Naruto was the only person still alive that he could talk to about anything anymore. Nobody else was immortal or as long lived as they were. Naruto's own wife and children had long since passed away as well. The man had taken it well, though that may be the cause for his white hair, the stress of losing those he loved... not that he still didn't have a family of his own.

"Kushinada is doing well. She lives at home, but my wayward GG-Grandson has decided to travel in search for a dragon to wrestle. He even changed his last name, hoping to draw out a dragon... Xiao Long? Anyway, _why are you here_?" Naruto repeated his earlier question, but with far more force to his tone. "If you aren't here to visit your... which son is this?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

It was hard to keep track.

Whenever one Mitsuki would die, Orochimaru would clone his son and make a new one. It was hard to remember it at this point.

"9th... and I am here to show you something. What would you say if I told you, I created a serum capable of granting Immortality to anyone who was injected with it... while also increasing their fighting potential by 100 fold?" Orochimaru asked Naruto with a large smile on his face, very proud of his own creation.

Naruto was interested.

"I would say you were a mad man, and that power should only be achieved through hard work and guts... but go on." Naruto let the man continue, knowing that Orochimaru was never so blunt as to tell a person everything in one sentence. The man was known for beating around the bush.

Which he was doing.

"I am a mad man, because that wasn't what I created... instead... I created a _Living Serum_... Naruto, meet Experiment 126." Orochimaru took out his scroll, and placed it on the table. With a single handseal, the scroll exploded with smoke that quickly faded away into nothing.

A cat.

Naruto gave him a raised eyebrow.

It was a white cat, but not a naturally white cat. It's fur had been artificially changed to white, and it had black markings on certain spots of it's body, forming symbols. Not to mention it's eyes were an unnatural color red, which he had yet to see in any cats. The cat was looking up at him with intelligent eyes to finish it off.

"A cat? When you say Living Serum, I expected... ooze." Naruto admitted to Orochimaru, and the man seemed to sigh.

Yeah, that was to be expected.

"The ooze is _in_ the cat. My creation is a living chemical stimulant. It takes corpses, in this case a cat, and restores them to their prime working condition. Then it places them under a constantly working regeneration that extends their life without end. This regeneration also allows them to bring out up to 100 times their usual power. The Serum has taken the form of a cat, because the Cat is the Host Body." Orochimaru explained why the cat was special to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow and he opened the cage that the cat was in. With one hand, he took the cat, which was only a little kitten in age, out of the cage and looked down at it.

Naruto gave Orochimaru a hard look that stopped him from trying to stop Naruto.

"You haven't used it on any _humans_... that would be very... out of bounds. I've told you to never experiment on bringing humans back to life." Naruto told the man, no nonsense in his voice, on what he was no longer allowed to do.

Orochimaru actually gulped.

Naruto was over a 100 years old, but Orochimaru had no doubt that this old geezer would still be more than able to kill him, even this close to the end of his lifespan.

"As much as I would be pleased to be allowed to do that... I have not. I stumbled across this formula by accident when I was creating something different. I've been researching it for awhile now... and it can't possess the living, only the dead. When it tires of one body, it will leave it and seek another... it is partial to this current body." Orochimaru informed Naruto that this creation was actually an accident that he made when he was creating something else. But, since he created it, he decided to learn everything about what he had created, and show it off to Naruto.

Naruto gazed at the kitten curiously, and he smiled.

"Well then, as long as you don't make anymore, I can't deny this thing it's life. What is it's name?" Naruto asked Orochimaru, and Orochimaru blinked.

"Experiment 126, it has no other name."

The answer was that simple.

"Everything deserves a name. Living Serum... Serum... Serem... Sarem will be your name." Naruto spoke gently to the kitten in his hand.

The kitten's mouth opened, and black ooze started to drip out of it until it formed the shape of a small ball of goo. The kitten's body falling onto the desk as the goo ball, with two red eyes, bounced excitedly in Naruto's hand. It formed a large black goo tongue, and licked Naruto's face from a long distance.

"I think it likes the name." Orochimaru pointed out.

Everything started to fade.

 _-Present Day-_

"Salem is my name." Salem spoke to herself as she stood in her private chambers in her own castle. All those many years ago still left like yesterday to her now. She had long since abandoned her habit of injecting herself into animals... because she had finally found a good female body for herself to possess. A fitting body, a powerful body with powerful abilities.

Over the years, she had changed the R in her name to L, when she realized Sarem sounded odd compared to Salem... but she still remembered the day she recieved her name.

She was a tall woman, her skin was slightly grayed, and her hair was a dull shade of white. She had black veins around her hands, and her feet, as she walked in a black dress around her room, a long black cloak following behind her. Her red eyes looked out the window and at the birthing pools of grimm with little emotion.

"Oh... Lord Naruto... what the world you cherished has become. The peace that you strived for, having been broken by the hands of foolish mortals who don't even remember you." Salem lamented the loss of the one who gave her name to her. She could remember the day her beloved master had died... how the world itself had been changed by the power of his death.

She remembered the birth of the God of Light and the God of Darkness, the Gods born from the splitting of his almighty chakra.

She remembered it all.

"Albus has been dealt with."

Salem heard Cinder's voice through the door of her private chambers, none allowed in but herself anymore. Salem walked over to the end of her room, towards the golden coffin that was standing in it's own shrine.

"The relics, have you located them all?" Salem asked through the door as her hand gently went across the coffin and opened it up.

Naruto's original body.

She had gone through great lengths to repair his body, and keep it in pristine condition through out the many years. She had studied under the Toads, and learned to create the Charm that could heal all physical injuried, including old age. She had managed to track down all of his pieces before they could become nothing. She had put him back together, and restored him... but she could not bring him back to life.

"Yes, we know where they are. It is as we suspected, the relics are in the possession of the Headmasters... under their schools. The power to remake the world itself will soon be in your hands."

Remake the world? Yes, one could say that the relics combined would have the power to remake the world.

'Only the relics can be used to fuse the Gods of Light and Darkness, with the Soul of Naruto, back into his body... then the rebirth of somebody who can remake the world will be born. His very rebirth will unleash such power that humanity will be wiped out... and then it will be just he and I... alone.' Salem thought as she caressed the cheek of her the one that had given her, her name. That had treated her kindly, where her creator had treated her so poorly, forcing her to go from body to body, and push herself through so many torturous things just so that the extent of her regeneration could be tested.

The one light in the darkness of her existance.

Of course, if she could _destroy_ the ungrateful humans that were plaguing the planet before he was awakened once more, than she would be even more happy. She knew that he would not approve of them being wiped out... but he did not have to know about her part in that, now did he?

"Have you located the Soul?" Salem asked with a stern tone, and the answer took a moment.

"... We believe we have... but he is the one that is ruining our plans. Naruto Scarlatina... Ozpin is investing a lot of interest in the boy. After Albus was taken care of, we did some research into him... He is more than likely the one you seek."

"Capture him, bring him to me... alive, and unharmed... as unharmed as you can manage at least. He is just as vital to our plans as the relics. I expect there to be no permanent damage done to him." Salem's eyes glowed a menacing red as she spoke through the door. She would not be happy if he was returned to her in a sorry condition. "Do you understand!" Salem spoke with more force.

...

"I understand."

"Good." Salem responded, and she closed the coffin that held the original's body. "Now leave me, I will retire for the night." Salem spoke with authority as she prepared to go towards her own bed.

She was so close to her goals, that she was sure to have pleasant dreams tonight.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
